Finally Home
by Diana Crescent
Summary: COMPLETE!Serena has a secret, and when Darien betrays her, she lets it out to the scouts. Together, they go to Serena's home in search of her brother, only to find that all of them have a connection to some people
1. Decisions

She's Back! She's Bold…and Finally Home  
  
Diana Crescent  
  
Chapter One-Decisions  
  
A/N: Julia() though your message was strange, I think you meant that you liked the couple. ME TOO! Serena and Heero make the perfect couple.  
  
Moonchild DJ, I'm with you one the not too keen about relena/seyia, but I had to give them someone…should have gone with Noin…Or now that I think of it, Dorothy. ::slaps self on the head:: But Relena is a very important person in the GW series.  
  
RubyRedDragon05 I'm glad that this story has caught your attention.  
  
I'm glad that you like the pairs MarsMoonStar.  
  
And for the person who wrote the 320 MOREs, I LOVE YOU!!! Thank you sooooo much! I'll try to get it out as fast as I can.  
  
  
  
Her long hair blew in the wind. Tears were streaming down her face as she thought about what she had seen not an hour before.  
  
::Flashback::  
  
"Darien!" She said, knocking on the door. She shifted the package from in front of her to her hip.  
  
She had seen something while she had been shopping with Mina and Lita that she had thought was perfect for his apartment.  
  
It was a black reading lamp with a rice paper shade that had red roses bordering it.  
  
She glanced over out of habit when the elevator bell dinged.  
  
A tall man with dark hair and blue eyes stepped out laughing. His arm was around the waist of a beautiful woman, who was kissing his jaw with butterfly kisses.  
  
"Darien?"  
  
He looked up in shock as he recognized her voice.  
  
Hurt registered on her beautiful face. Tears began to creep into her crystal blue eyes. She dropped the package, making a loud clang.  
  
Confusion rested on the other girl's face. She didn't know who this girl was, but form the look of things, the guy that had told her he was single a few months ago was most defiantly not.  
  
"Darien? Who is she?" She asked.  
  
"My name is Serena…I thought I was his girlfriend…I guess I was wrong." She ran past them and into the elevator.  
  
The doors closed, but not before she heard Darien call out "Serena!"  
  
::End Flashback::  
  
Raye looked out towards the lake. She smiled as she recognized a certain meatball headed girl.  
  
"Hey Serena, what's up?" She said as she came jogging up. Her midnight black hair was blowing behind her.  
  
"He was cheating on me Raye."  
  
"Who? Darien?" Raye asked, not sure what she was hearing.  
  
"Yeah…I was going to give him a present when I saw him and some girl kissing. He had his arms around her."  
  
"That bastard! I'll pound him into the ground." She growled. Mars power pumped strongly and angrily through her veins.  
  
"No, please don't. He's not worth the energy or effort. I wasn't in love with him Raye. I stayed with him because of Rini. But no more. I knew this day would come, but that doesn't stop the sense of betrayal."  
  
"Why didn't you say anything before? We would have accepted that you didn't love him."  
  
"I don't know…Raye, call the scouts. I have to tell them and I have to tell all of you something else, something very special and important to me."  
  
Raye looked at her curiously. "Okay…" She pulled out her communicator and pushed the white button (A/N: I have no clue what their communicators look like, but this is my story.) that would contact all of the scouts at once.  
  
"Sup!" Lita's cheery voice said, coming over the speaker.  
  
"Guys, Serena's calling a scout meeting. You guys are going to want to be there."  
  
"Sure, we'll be there." Michelle said, not sure what Serena thought was so important, because she never called a scout meeting.  
  
When they all ended the transmission, Raye looked at Serena and gave her weak smile. "C'mon, let's go."  
  
"So, how are we going to kill him?" Amara asked frighteningly calm. She looked at Lita and Hotaru who just looked at her and grinned.  
  
"Uh…you're not." Raye said.  
  
"WHAT!" Everyone except for Serena and Trista looked at her in shock.  
  
"I already asked Serena that and she said that he's not worth it, and she's right. He's not worthy to even look at the mud that came from her shoes."  
  
"Guys, I didn't love him. I stayed with him because of Rini. Now, I've already contacted the starlights. They're going with me." Serena said.  
  
"Going where?" Amy asked.  
  
"I'm going home. They told me that they were planning to live on Earth. I told them that I would be leaving. I told them what happened, except for Seyia, because I don't like him as boyfriend material and if he found out that Darien and I were over then he would start hitting on me. So Taiki and Yaten have agreed not to tell him. Seyia simply thinks that Darien is working and can't come with me to meet my older brother."  
  
"Your older brother? Going home?" Mina said, not quite comprehending.  
  
"I was born into a different dimension by accident. When I was eight, Pluto came and brought me here. I've always known who I was, but I was to pretend that I didn't know, even after Galaxia attacked. My name is Serenity 'Serena' Kushrinara. My brother is six years my elder. His name is Trieze, Trieze Kushrinara."  
  
"We're coming with you!" Hotaru said, voicing everyone's thoughts.  
  
Serena looked at them all. They all shook their heads without hesitation. She sighed, for even Trista had nodded. She had lost. "Fine, but no killing Seyia." She said, looking mostly at Amara.  
  
"Damn." Amara said, that was one thing that she had been looking forward to.  
  
"When are we leaving?" Raye asked.  
  
"Whenever we get our things and the starlights get here."  
  
"HELLO!" Three familiar voices said from outside the temple.  
  
They all looked outside to see Seyia, Taiki, and Yaten all stood outside the temple with their bags in hand. Raye sighed and motioned for them to come inside.  
  
"Ok, whenever we get our stuff." Serena corrected.  
  
"Let's go!" Mina said, jumping up and down with excitement.  
  
"There is something all of you should know," Trista began. Everyone looked at her curiously. "This is the last trip anyone will make through the Time gates. I am allowed one trip through, because the fates willed that this be so. Once we go in, there is no coming back." She said, solemnly.  
  
Two of them looked down, thinking about their families. Lita, Amara, Michelle, Hotaru, Trista, and for some reason Amy kept on looking at Serena.  
  
"Amy, what about your parents?" Serena asked.  
  
"I haven't seen my dad since he walked out when I was two. I only see my mother once every two weeks. No notes, no phone calls, no nothing. Her career always came first, I was always second and that was only if I was lucky. With my dad it was the same. I don't know if I love my mother or not. She's never been there to talk to."  
  
Mina looked up and looked at Serena, her eyes showing that she was still going. "Same with me. My mother is always gone somewhere for her charities or with my father. I always came in third on a good day with her. My father is always at work, and if not there he's off somewhere with my mother. They are always taking vacations. The only way I find out about it is by a message from my mom on the answering machine while she's on the plane. I see my parents maybe once a month. It's been like that since preschool. Except back then I had a babysitter."  
  
Raye looked up, her face showing pain. "My mother died when I was born. My father left me with Grandpa. I haven't seen or heard from my father since I was two. The only way I know of him from the news. 'George Hino, the congressman, is off on another campaign.' And Grandpa died last year. This temple is mine. I have no one here except for you guys. I'm going to give this place to Chad." She still hurt every time that she thought about her grandfather, and even hurt a little now as she talked about how her father had left her.  
  
"We will leave in two weeks. I have to tell the fates." Trista said, she turned around a disappeared.  
  
"We should be going home. I'll see you guys." Amy said, leaving to go get her things packed.  
  
"You three can stay here." Raye said to the starlights.  
  
"Thanks." Yaten said politely.  
  
Little did Raye or Serena know what was coming…  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!  
  
Whatca think? Please Review. 


	2. Daddy

Chapter Two—Daddy  
  
  
  
A/N:  
  
Taiki- I totally understand the impatience thing---I am Lady Impatience herself. I'm glad that you're liking it.  
  
RubyRedDragon05- No, Amara doesn't get to kill Seyia, ::sighs:: I might make it to where she might nearly…::brainstorming an idea:: THANKS! That made me have an idea!---I'm with you, I can't wait to see what happens next either. I'm writing this as I go along, some I'm kinda like all you readers out there, I don't know what's going to happen next either.  
  
Nana-I'm definitely going to finish. I'm glad that you like it.  
  
Lady Fireball-Thank you! I'm glad you think it rocks. I'm also glad that you agree with the couples…though I'm not too sure about relena/seyia…yes, cliffys are evil and I'm trying to write a chapter a day, or at least every other day.  
  
LeaD-Yes I will get more out…as soon as this one goes out, I'll start another. Also…is it Kushrinara or Kushrinada? I've heard it both ways, so I'm not too sure.  
  
Saiyrs SkyeWind-grrrrr, I do too! Lol. I'm being sure that all you readers can know more!  
  
Silver Sorceress-I'm writing as fast as I can, and I'm happy that you want to read more.  
  
Jenn-Roger that!! Writing as fast as I can  
  
Christina-Glad to know I caught your interest. Who is happy about that relena and seyia thing.  
  
Prophetess of Hearts-I never said that Darien wasn't going to die…*grins evilly*  
  
AND…To that anonymous person that wrote the 480 MOREs (yes, I counted) THANK YOU!!!!!!!! Those really brighten my day…you guys should see me in my third hour when I check out my reviews. Everyone just stares as if I've gone off my rocker (I did that a loooooooooooooooooonnnnng time ago) as I jump up and down and blast them with a 'Serena's-1000-watt smile'  
  
  
  
Anyway…Enjoy!  
  
Chapter Two--Daddy  
  
Raye stood sweeping when a black car pulled up in front of the temple's stairs.  
  
She looked up and saw an older looking man get out of the car.  
  
She walked toward him, meeting him at the gates, and bowed. "Konnichi- wa. How may I help you?"  
  
"I need to speak with Will Hino. He owns this temple."  
  
"Will was my grandfather, unfortunately he died about a year ago. I own it now."  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know that."  
  
"It's alright. Not many people do. My grandfather wanted a small funeral, so it wasn't really put into the papers that much."  
  
He looked at her, trying to take in her features. "You…you wouldn't happen to be Raye, would you?"  
  
"Yes…how did you know? Who are you?" She said, backing up with some fear. It wasn't often that you met a strange man who knew your name.  
  
"It's me Raye. I'm your father." He said, looking at the woman that he hadn't seen since she was two years old.  
  
Her eyes glistened with unshed tears. She quickly shut them and opened them again. Her violet eyes were now hard and angry. "What do YOU want? You have no business here."  
  
"Raye please…we need to talk."  
  
She looked away, 'Yeah, we need to talk. Need to talk about why you haven't contacted me in anyway since I was two.' She thought.  
  
"Raye, is everything alright? Is he bothering you?" Chad asked, coming up behind her.  
  
"Everything's great. Would go see if the others need anything?" She said, hinting for him to leave.  
  
Chad took the hint and left to go check on the starlights, who were writing some new song. He looked back at her and sighed.  
  
"Raye please…I want to talk to you."  
  
"Oh! So now you want to talk. Sixteen years and YOU want to talk. It never mattered that I wanted to talk to you, learn something about you, needed you when Grandpa died, but NO! You were always on some campaign. You were always too busy for me, your only daughter." She screamed.  
  
"Raye…Have I come at a bad time?" Serena asked, appearing from behind Raye's father.  
  
"No Serena. I've always got time for you. Serena, this is my father. He wants to talk to me." She said with a sarcastic attitude.  
  
Serena looked him in the eyes, piercing his very soul. Her gaze was scrutinizing and cold. He could only swallow the thick lump in his now fear tightened throat.  
  
"Just listen to hear what he has to say…it may be worth your while." Serena said after a few minutes of sizing him up.  
  
Raye looked at Serena and sighed. "Fine…what is it that you want to say?" Raye said, defeated.  
  
"I…I married a woman about eleven years ago. We had a daughter. She's ten and she wants to meet you." He said.  
  
Raye closed her eyes, she could no longer stop the tears. Her heart was broken and she no longer had any fight left in her.  
  
Serena's soul burned with remorse for making Raye listen as well as anger for the reason he gave. She could feel Raye's pain and knew that he had just cut her deep.  
  
"So you didn't come because you wanted to see the daughter you abandoned sixteen years ago. You came because your other daughter wanted to meet the sister who never even knew she existed. And the only reason for that is because she never once heard from her father." Raye said, her voice void of all emotion.  
  
"That's not true…" He said, not sure what to say.  
  
"The what is true?" She demanded.  
  
"I wanted to see you too. Raye, I don't know what to say to you."  
  
"Why not tell me why you left?" Raye said, tears were still flowing down her face.  
  
"I don't know, but please…let me make it up to you."  
  
Raye took a deep breath and looked at Serena.  
  
Serena smiled and nodded her head.  
  
"Fine." Raye said, "You have two weeks before I leave."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Serena, our friends, and myself are leaving Japan in two weeks. As for where, I can't tell you that." She whispered softly.  
  
Serena closed her eyes, "Actually, that's what I came over to talk to you about. I think that our parents have a right to know. Raye…you don't have to go. You can stay with your family if you want. Only you can make this decisions. This is a choice that you have to trust your heart in. Either way, I'll understand…and so will the others."  
  
Raye just glared at her, "I never break my promises…I promised that I would go. I'm going. That's final."  
  
"Why can't you tell me where?" Mr. Hino asked his daughter.  
  
"Because I'm not exactly sure." She whispered.  
  
George Hino looked at his daughter in confusion.  
  
"Mr. Hino, be here at seven tonight with you wife and daughter." Serena said. She signaled him to leave.  
  
He sighed, out of confusion and relief. Confusion, because his first born was leaving to somewhere that even she didn't know and relief, because she had agreed to even speak to him after all he had done, 'No, scratch that,' He thought, after how LITTLE he had done sounded better.  
  
Raye watched him go, "What's your plan Serena?"  
  
"Amy called me last night in tears. Her parents were sitting at the kitchen table waiting on her when she got home. They asked what was wrong with her. She said that she was going to leave. When they told her that she wasn't she screamed at them that they were never around and that she didn't care what they said. That's when I decided it was time to tell our families…and our friends. Chad has a right to know why you're leaving your temple to him."  
  
Raye shook her head. "What about Mina and Lita?"  
  
"Mina's parents confronted her this morning. They wanted to know why she didn't model anymore and why she didn't participate in school activities anymore. She told me that she screamed at them, asking them why they cared. Telling them that they had never been around long enough to even see her grow up. She called me and I told her to be here at seven with her parents. Lita's friend Ken…you remember Ken right? Good…said that he was worried about her and that he really wished that she would tell him what's going on. Lita called me and told me. I told her to bring him here at seven. I also told Andrew, Molly, Melvin, you know, the usual crowd." Serena said, her blue eyes looking as if nothing was different.  
  
But Raye knew that everything was going to be different from that point on. Everyone would know who she was, as well as the others. "How are the outers taking this plan?"  
  
"Trista thinks it's a good idea. Hotaru could care less. Michelle is fine either way, and, get this, Amara is wondering if her skirt marks her butt look big."  
  
Raye looked at her like she had gone psycho.  
  
"Just kidding. She doesn't care, but she's not too happy either."  
  
Raye smiled at her friend and just rolled her eyes.  
  
That night, their friends and families would see them in a different light.  
  
SO SORRY THAT IT TOOK SO LONG TO GET THIS OUT. FREAKING SCHOOL!!!! IT JUST GIVES US SOMETHING TO DO BETWEEN THE WEEKENDS!!!!!  
  
Review please…oh, and TO BE CONTINUED! 


	3. Secrets Reviled

CHAPTER THREE!!!!!  
  
Hurray! Finally.  
  
  
  
She's back! She's Bold!…And, She's Finally Home!  
  
Chapter Three: Secrets Reviled  
  
All of the girls were sitting in the giant meeting room of the temple. They were all waiting on their families and friends to arrive.  
  
Mina was biting her lip thoroughly. Her hair was in its usual style. She was wearing black combat boots with a dark orange jumper and a white, long- sleeved shirt. She wore a heart shaped locket that belonged to her grandmother.  
  
When her parents came through the door, she let out the breath that she had been holding. They smiled weakly at her and then sat down in the front row of chairs that she and Lita had set up.  
  
Amy was picking at her thumbnail with her teeth. It was all she could do to stop how nervous she was. She was wearing a silky, dark blue tee and a black, knee length skirt.  
  
When her parents came in she walked to them and led them to some empty chairs and sat with them.  
  
Raye walked over to Serena and whispered, "So, where are your parents?"  
  
"They'll be here. They're too worried because I'm too much of a goof to be so freaking serious all of a sudden." She said with a giggle.  
  
Raye was wearing a red, long-sleeved body suit, khaki pants, and Doc Martin shoes.  
  
Raye's father walked in with a very blonde woman and sky blue eyes, as well as a little girl with black hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Wish me luck." Raye said as she made her way to her family.  
  
Lita walked over to Serena while Raye talked to her family. Lita was wearing a black, cotton, knee-length skirt and a green sweater. Her shoes were black, velvet, baby-doll shoes  
  
"Is that her dad?" She asked the blonde.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'm so nervous."  
  
"Don't be. Everything's going to be fine." Serena said.  
  
Lita looked at her and smiled.  
  
Serena was wearing a olive green, cargo skirt that came to her knees and was drawstring at the knees. She wore a tight, black tee that tied at the shoulders.  
  
Her parents and Sammy walked through the door and waved to her.  
  
Finally, when everyone was there, Serena got up and cleared her throat.  
  
She began, "I know that all of you are probably wondering what's going on. Why we called this meeting and so on. First, we've decided to let you ask any question that you want. We'll try to answer to the best of our abilities. So, who wants to go first?"  
  
Everyone sat in silence. Serena sweat dropped.  
  
Amy walked up to her and whispered: "The girls and I think that if they saw us transform, then they'd ask more questions."  
  
Serena sighed, "Ok. Since no one is going to voice their questions, maybe this will give you all a push. Start us off Amy."  
  
Amy grinned and held up her wand. "MERCURY PLANET POWER!"  
  
Her parents sat awe struck as their child transformed into the soldier of knowledge of ice.  
  
Raye stood up and shouted, "MARS PLANET POWER!"  
  
Her father was shocked that his little girl had grown into the famous, mysterious solider of spirit and fire.  
  
Lita stood up, "JUPITER PLANET POWER!"  
  
Ken was surprised that Lita had kept this from him. He was proud that she was the warrior of strength and thunder.  
  
Mina stood up and her parents were shocked when she stood up and called, "VENUS PLANET POWER!"  
  
They were shocked that their daughter was the warrior of beauty and love.  
  
The others stood up and called out:  
  
"PLUTO PLANET POWER!"  
  
"NEPTUNE PLANET POWER!"  
  
"URANUS PLANET POWER!"  
  
"SATURN PLANET POWER!"  
  
"STARFIGHTER POWER!"  
  
"STARMAKER POWER!"  
  
"STARHEALER POWER!"  
  
Everyone was surprised to say the least. But nothing surprised anyone more when Serena held up a broach and called out:  
  
"ETERNAL MOON COSMOS POWER!"  
  
Her parents smiled as they saw their daughter turn into the savior of the world.  
  
Their uniforms had changed since Galaxia.  
  
The scouts had criss-crossed chokers now and their sign were the straps met. Their gloves now went to the middle of their upper arms. A jewel that was the same color as their scout color has had replaced their tiara. Their shoes were the same. Their ribbons from their bows were longer in back and their bows in front were smaller. The broach in the middle of the bows now reflected their powers. Amy's showed ice, Raye: fire, Lita: lightning, Mina: hearts, Michelle: the sea, Amara: earth, Trista's was foggy, Hotaru's showed black spirits flying around.  
  
Serena's uniform had changed from cloth to armor, like Galaxia's. It was white with carvings. The skirt was two thin layers of metal sheets with quartz crystals hanging off the outer layer and a golden bronze belt that had a crescent moon in the middle. White wrist guards that went to her elbows and had intricate designs on them took the place of her gloves. Her boots were also white metal. They came up to her knees, where the front rose up a good four inches, protecting her knees. At the bottom, a thin metal came out of the back like a spur, but it didn't have any star like discus on it. (A/N: think Ronin Warriors on the boots!!!) She wore a crown instead of a tiara. It was gold with a pink crescent moon in it. Diamonds hung like tear drops from the top. Her choker was silver and was worn like a neck brace. It covered her neck all the way around, but didn't hinder her from moving her neck freely.  
  
"Any questions?" She asked.  
  
Everyone's hand shot up.  
  
They spent the next two hours explaining everything, from their time on the moon kingdom to how they met to their battles with the enemy.  
  
Finally, everything was understood and Mr. Hino popped out a big question: "Why are you girls leaving?"  
  
"You're leaving?" A lot of people asked.  
  
"Pluto, you want to take this one?" Serena said, handing the floor to Trista.  
  
"Serena was born in a different dimension by mistake. She had an older brother there named Trieze. We are going there due to some circumstances. Had things not been altered, Serena would have become Queen of the Earth, but things have changed, so now her destiny is not here, but there. It is the last trip that is allowed through the time gates. Serena told us that we can stay or go. It was left up to us to decide. We were reborn to protect our princess, and we will continue to do so in any dimension. We will all be joining her in her trip to her past and our future. That is why we wanted you to know about us. You cannot change our minds, but we will miss you very much. We will be leaving next week."  
  
Everyone was crying at the sudden knowledge that they would be loosing the girls. Parents were taking it especially hard.  
  
Mr. Hino went up to Raye and hugged her close. "You remind me so much of your mother, strong and loyal till the end. I'm proud of you. I only wish that I would have been there for you. Now that I've got you back, I'm loosing you."  
  
Her step-mother came up to her, "I wish we could have gotten to know each other. I'm sure that I would have loved you more than life itself."  
  
Her sister walked up to her. "I really wanted to know you. Now that I know what you've done and been through, I know who I want to be like."  
  
Raye leaned down to her, "Don't be anybody but yourself. But always remember that good always comes out on top. Fight to the finish little sister."  
  
Everyone said goodnight and goodbye before they left, leaving the girls to think.  
  
"I wish things had been different between my father and me." Raye said.  
  
The scouts soaked all of their feelings and thoughts in and got ready, but no one knew what the next day would bring…  
  
  
  
SO sorry that it's taken so long, I've been extremely busy with family, friends, and school. I was also grounded. I swear that I'm going as fast as I can I'll get four out there faster and I'll make it longer. 


	4. A Heart Felt Loss

She's Back! She's Bold!…And, She's Finally Home  
  
Diana Crescent  
  
Chapter Four: A Heart Felt Loss  
  
Serena was sitting on the coach watching Sammy play his video game. She had given up on her book over thirty minutes ago. It was fun watching Sammy get creamed.  
  
Their parents had gone out over two hours ago to an office party at their dad's work.  
  
The doorbell rang, bringing them out of their hypnosis. Serena got up to get the door and was followed by Sammy.  
  
Two police officers were on the other side.  
  
"Ms. Tsukino?"  
  
"Yes?" She asked.  
  
"There was a traffic accident about an hour ago. Your parents were involved."  
  
"Oh God, are they alright?"  
  
"I'm sorry. They didn't make it."  
  
Tears began to pour down her face. She put an arm around Sammy. "What happened?"  
  
"They were driving when someone on a red motorcycle drove in front of them, causing your father to hit his breaks. Your parents were then hit from behind, making them go forward into the flow of traffic. They were hit by a semi. The person on the motorcycle drove away, laughing."  
  
Her heart began to ache. "Did the license plate on the red motorcycle say 'T-Mask'?"  
  
"Yes, how did you know?"  
  
"I gave my ex-boyfriend that license plate. It had to have been him."  
  
"Do you know where we could reach him at this time?"  
  
"His name is Darien Chiba. He's working right now. He works in a law firm, Cowan and Son."  
  
"Thank you. Is there anyone that you would like us to call so you won't e alone?"  
  
"No, we'll call them. Thank you."  
  
"No, thank you. You have our deepest sympathies."  
  
Serena closed the door and looked at the crying Sammy.  
  
"Well, I better go call the girls. I don't know what to say or think."  
  
"What am I going to do Serena? You're leaving in a week and mom and dad are…gone."  
  
Serena bent her head down. She felt awful. Even if it wasn't by blood, he was still her baby brother and she loved him very much, even if she never showed it. "You're just going to have to come with us."  
  
"What?" He asked, not sure if he heard her right.  
  
"I love you Sammy. You'll always be my little brother and I love you. I don't want anything to happen to you. Plus, with Darien on the loose, you'll be safer with me. You're coming with us."  
  
"Is that allowed?"  
  
"Even if it isn't, rules are made to be broken."  
  
Sammy looked at her. He would never admit it, but he had always looked up to her because of her kind heart and easy to love personality. "Thank you."  
  
"No thanks required baby brother."  
  
Sammy smiled and knew that he would be ok.  
  
Serena went to the phone and called Trista. She told her, not that Trista didn't already know, what had happened and that Sammy would be joining them.  
  
"I know. I already told the Gods that he would be coming as well. As will Darien."  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?!?!"  
  
"He has a destiny there as well. His destiny is gruesome." (A/N: YES!!!! SERVES THE BASTERD RIGHT!)  
  
"Well, I suppose, but that's not going to stop me OR Sammy from killing or hating him."  
  
"I'm not asking you to stop. You won't have to worry about him for very long." Trista said mysteriously.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You shall see. Don't let it worry you, I'll be there later. I'll call the others. Just be with Sammy for now. He needs you."  
  
They had been sitting on the coach for hours, just talking about old times. Luna had been asleep upstairs when the police officers came, so when she came down and saw them talking, laughing, and crying, she nearly had a heart attack.  
  
"Luna, come here." Serena said, after she saw her guardian.  
  
"What has happened Serena?"  
  
"Darien killed mom and dad. He did it on purpose. Trista said that he would be accompanying us to my home, but that his destiny there would be short and gruesome, meaning, he's probably going to make Trieze mad, or get in Amara's way, which ever happens first."  
  
"Oh dear. Are you alright Sammy darling?" Luna asked. She had gotten closer to the boy over the years, and cared deeply for him, like she would her own child.  
  
Sammy was still surprised to hear a cat talking, but he quickly got over it. "Yeah, I will be. Serena said that I can come with all of you."  
  
"Of course you can! Darien's going to have more trouble with me and Artemis than he will with Amara and your brother combined."  
  
Serena smiled and then sniffed. "Sammy, do you really want to come with us? You can stay here if you want."  
  
"Of course I want to come, but I'm not sure what to expect. What sort of stuff do they have there?"  
  
"Let's see, they have colonies up in space…they're extremely high tech. Amy's going to be in heaven when she sees their computers and things. She's absolutely going to love it."  
  
"What are we going to do when we get there?"  
  
"We could get jobs…we're going to have to. You and Hotaru will be going to school. Trista told me that she has kept up my accounts and she has an apartment there, so we can all live there. She's probably got a plan for all of us. I'll ask her when she gets here.  
  
The scouts arrived shortly, bombarding Serena and Sammy with hugs, kisses, and tears.  
  
When they all got settled down, Serena finally asked Trista: "Do you have a plan for us? I mean, what are we going to do when we get there?"  
  
"I've got that all figured out. I talked the gods into letting me go and get us all situated. Sammy, Hotaru, you two will be going to a private school. I'll fill you in on their history later, so you won't be totally lost in that class. Amara, you're going to have a job repairing Gundam, which are fighting suit for the armies. Michelle, you will be teaching art classes at Sammy and Hotaru's school. I will be a scientist for the government. Mina, you will also be teaching, along with Michelle. You will be teaching drama. Raye, you will be the physical education teacher. Lita, you will be the home economics teacher. Amy, you will be the librarian. Seyia, Taiki, and Yaten will carry on being a rock group. I've already got an audition scheduled for you. Serena, you will be a secretary for the Protectors. Your boss will be the five Gundam pilots, as well as Millardo Peacecraft, you remember Millardo?"  
  
"Yeah, he and Trieze were practically attached at the hip. If one was there, the other wasn't too far behind."  
  
Trista shook her head. "Yep. Now, I suppose you're all wondering about Darien, and why he's going to be coming. That's what I don't really know: why the gods want me to change his fate. It seems that he is to be punished for giving you so much pain, as well as breaking the code of a protector of earth: never harm an innocent."  
  
"So they have chosen to destroy him another way?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"So it seems. I'm not allowed to revile much. But I can tell you that he will not be with us long."  
  
"How long until we leave?" Sammy asked.  
  
"We will leave after the funerals. You must prepare things for them, do you want our help?"  
  
"Yes, thank you." Serena and Sammy said at the same time.  
  
The next hour was spent discussing songs and pictures that would be used at the funerals.  
  
Darien wasn't a happy camper when he found out that the police had been looking for him.  
  
He had ditched his bike at the city dump and had told them that it hadn't been in the parking lot when he came down from his apartment that morning. He said that he'd figured that one of his friends, who just so happened to have a copy of his keys, might have needed it and borrowed it for some reason or another, that's why he didn't file it to be stolen.  
  
The police hadn't had much to go on, other than the fact that he truly didn't have his bike, and that no one had seen him with it all day.  
  
"Stupid Serena…had to recognize my license plate."  
  
The officers hadn't said anything about it being her that had recognized it, but he knew. She was the only one who knew it.  
  
He looked at his answering machine that he had neglected to check. It was blinking. He pressed the button, making the messages start.  
  
The first was from Andrew, telling him that the officers had come by. The second was from Julie, another one of his many girlfriends. The last was from Trista, which had surprised him a great deal.  
  
"Darien, the scouts and I are traveling to another dimension to stop Queen Beryl, who has been reborn there. We're going to need your help. We will be leaving next week. Also, Sammy will be coming with us, he will play an important role in all of this. He knows everything. Oh, and before I forget, the starlights are here."  
  
Darien sighed. It seemed that they didn't know about him and Serena. He would have to keep Seyia away from his Serena.  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: Parting Is Such Sweet Sorrow!  
  
Hope you all liked it. It's out faster than I thought it would be. I'm trying to hurry so I can get them into the Gundam dimension. 


	5. Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow!

She's Back! She's Bold! and… She's finally home  
  
Chapter Five---Parting is such sweet sorrow!  
  
  
  
It had been a week since Serena's parents had died. Now, a day after the funerals, they were all about to leave their home for good.  
  
"Amy, we want you to know that we love you very much and that you were right. We haven't been around to be here for you. You did take second place in our lives and we can never change that…I just wish we had more time." Her father said. He had set her down in the kitchen with her mother to talk to her.  
  
"Is there anything that we can say that could stop you?" her mother asked quietly.  
  
"No. Serena is my princess. I've sworn to protect her and that's what I'm going to do. She's always been there for me, ever since the first day that I started to Juuban. I'm not leaving her. She needs me, she's my friend."  
  
"Amy, we want to make it up to you, please…"  
  
"Then let me go…I'm old enough to be on my own anyway. Serena needs us…she needs me. It's all I've ever wanted…to be needed. You've never needed me."  
  
They sighed and shook their heads at their daughter, knowing that she wouldn't change her mind.  
  
"We want you to have this." Her father said, pushing a present to her.  
  
It was a blue velvet box. Inside was a necklace with the Japanese symbol for Ice Maiden.  
  
"Thank you." She said, wiping the tears from her cheeks.  
  
Raye sat at her father's kitchen table with her family. They had just presented her with a gift. It was a necklace with a red satin strap and a gold charm. The charm was the Chinese symbol for fire.  
  
"Raye, please stay." Her little sister begged.  
  
"I'm sorry sweetie, but the moon princess needs me. She's died many times to save this world and me. I promised to protect her over a thousand years ago when I was the princess of Mars. I'm going to keep my promise."  
  
"I wish that you didn't have to leave so soon." Tara, her stepmother said.  
  
"I know, but you can't stop me."  
  
Her father was just sitting there, staring at her. She looked over at him and smiled a little. "I'm so sorry." He whispered.  
  
"I am too. I would have loved to have gotten to know you. I would have loved to have gotten to know all of you."  
  
"I wish I could change the past." Her father told her.  
  
Raye placed her hand on his back, and sighed. "The past cannot be changed, Trista taught me that. The future is what needs our help."  
  
Lita sat with Ken and Andrew in the arcade. "Are you sure you want to go?"  
  
She smiled at Ken. "Positive. Serena is my everything. I will protect my princess."  
  
Both of them sighed, knowing that she wouldn't be persuaded to stay.  
  
"Good luck." Ken said and handed her a present wrapped in green paper.  
  
"Guys, you shouldn't have. Thank you." Inside was a necklace with a lightning bolt on it. Written on the silver charm was her name.  
  
"We're so sorry Mina." Her mother kept saying over and over through her tears.  
  
"Mom, please don't cry anymore. I love you, but my destiny isn't here. Things have changed drastically. I promise that I'll never forget you."  
  
Her father kissed her head and handed her a velvet, orange box. Inside was a locket with the shape of a heart.  
  
"You can put pictures of your children when you get them." Her mother barely managed to sob out.  
  
"I promise that I will. I'll have a whole slew of them for you. I always wanted a big family, and I promise that I'll make you lots of grandkids…when I'm a little older."  
  
Her mother broke into a smile. "Promise me that you'll be careful."  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Well, Molly, this is it. I love you so much. You're like the sister I never had."  
  
"I got both you and Sammy something." She said, handing them both white boxes.  
  
"Molly you shouldn't have…but I got you something too." Serena said and handed her a box with pink wrapping.  
  
"Thanks Molly!" Sammy said, strapping on the watch. It was black and had his name written in silver around the face.  
  
"Serena? I don't understand." Molly said, turning the paper over. "One free wish to Serenity Kushrinara a.k.a. Serena Tsukino. I don't get it."  
  
Serena got a twinkle in her eye. "You still like Nephrite, right."  
  
"I'll always love Nephrite."  
  
Serena took out the silver crystal. "Oh silver crystal, grant my plea. Give Molly her heart's desire. Let Nephrite live!"  
  
Molly gasped. Nephrite landed in her kitchen with a soft, but not comfortable thud.  
  
"Dude, you ok?" Sammy asked.  
  
"Yeah…I think." Nephrite said, trying to get up.  
  
Molly looked at Serena for an explanation.  
  
"I figured since you and Melvin broke up, that HEH, why not! You and Nephrite make such a cuter couple. Besides, you never did get that cup of coffee." She said and smiled.  
  
"You're Sailor Moon!" He said, when he finally got up.  
  
Serena merely clapped. She then leaned over toward Molly. "Promise me you'll fill him in."  
  
"Okay!" Molly said happily.  
  
Serena opened her present and was shocked to find a beautiful necklace with a silver crescent moon that had her name written in embedded pink stones.  
  
"Molly! It's absolutely gorgeous!" She said and hugged her long time friend.  
  
"Don't ever forget me, okay Serena."  
  
"I could never forget you. Now, you have to catch him up. Come on Sammy! We got a ticket to another dimension and this is one trip I don't want to miss." She said and led her brother out of the house of her long time friend.  
  
"Well, this is it!" Seyia said happily. He was standing in between Darien and Serena. That's where (amazingly) Amara had told him to go and stay. He had been acting differently around Serena. It was like he had finally accepted that she and he weren't meant for each other. But he certainly was glad that she and Darien weren't together, that was a perk.  
  
Serena was stone cold toward Darien and Sammy was disgusted that he was coming with them. Raye wasn't far from totally frying the bastard and Lita was ready to electrocute him. Amy and Taiki were ready to rip his head off. Mina was contemplating how to kill him and not get caught by the police when they got to wherever they were going. Hotaru was thinking about her glaive and how clean the cut would be if she could just get near him without him suspecting. Trista was smirking at the thought of his fate. Michelle and Yaten were about ready to pound his butt. But no one, NO ONE, could hold a candle to Amara's idea. It involved the Spanish Inquisition, her space sword, and two semis heading opposite directions. (A/N: I love the idea…*evil grin*)  
  
"Ok, are you ready?" Trista asked, earlier that week she told the scouts what she had told Darien. They had sighed and said that they would play along.  
  
"Yeah." Everyone said.  
  
"Ok, join hands."  
  
Instantly they were transported to the time gates.  
  
The gates were rough and black with age. They looked like they had seen better days…make that years.  
  
"Ok, now, you're going to have to hold hands and concentrate on staying together. Serena and I will concentrate on the place where we are going."  
  
They all (with the exception of Serena and Trista) concentrated on staying with each other.  
  
They began to float toward the dark glow that was behind the now opened doors.  
  
A bright light passed over them and the next thing that they knew they were standing in the middle of a forest.  
  
"That was fast." Amara said, pleased that no one got lost.  
  
"Well, we'll be walking for about twenty minutes that way." Trista said, pointing northeast. "That's the way to the Sanq Kingdom. Follow me."  
  
The trip was uneventful with the exception of Amara, Raye, Lita, Serena and Sammy finding a way to trip Darien.  
  
"Okay, we're here." Trista said, stopping in front of a house that was about medium size, but knowing Trista…appearances are deceiving.  
  
"Let's go inside." Hotaru said, her body had long since worn out.  
  
Once inside, Trista gave them the tour de grande. (A/N: grand tour!) "It will appear ordinary until you get to your rooms and the bathrooms." She said and showed them to their rooms.  
  
"Your bags are already there, but if you need anything, it's in your subspace pocket. Sammy, you need to know how to get into your subspace pocket, because yes, you have one. First, Serena, give him his memories."  
  
"Here you go little bro." She said and pressed her index finger to his head. The symbol of the sun appeared. "You were my cousin from the sun back in the days of the Moon Kingdom. My older brother Trieze was your older brother, my older cousin."  
  
"Cool." He said. He reached into his subspace pocket and brought out his gameboy. "I like it."  
  
Serena sweatdropped and just turned to Trista. "I think we need to call it an early night. We each have a job or school to start tomorrow. Night everyone."  
  
No one knew what they were getting into…  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: Modern Working Women 


	6. It's Off To Work We Go!

SHE'S BACK! SHE'S BOLD! AND…SHE'S FINALLY HOME!  
  
Chapter Six: It's Off to Work We Go!  
  
I know I told you that it would be Modern Working Women, but I like this one better  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The alarm went off, jolting Serena awake. "Stupid clock…stupid work…and STUPID, IDIOT DARIEN!" She said loudly, making Luna wake up.  
  
"Serena! You're actually up!" She said. She was now fully awake because of the uncommon sight before her.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah…I need a shower. I'll make it a fast one. I don't want to be late to me first day on the job, do I?" She said sarcastically and made her way into the bathroom.  
  
"That girl is definitely NOT a morning person." Luna said and went to start some coffee.  
  
  
  
"Hello class!" The bubbly blonde said causing Hotaru and Sammy both to sweat drop majorly.  
  
"Morning Miss Relena." The students said, even though they didn't want to. They REALLY didn't want her lecture on morale.  
  
Relena smiled. "We have two new students joining us. Please state your names and tell us something about yourselves." She told them.  
  
Hotaru stepped forward, "My name is Hotaru Tomoe…" Hotaru wasn't sure what to say about herself, "I collect lamps."  
  
Sammy stepped forward, "My name is Sammy Tsukino and…I…play basketball?" He said, not sure what to say either.  
  
He and Hotaru looked at each other and simply shrugged.  
  
"Thank you. Now, Hotaru, why don't you go sit next to Duo and Sammy, why don't you go sit next to her."  
  
"YES! I GET THE BABE!" Was heard throughout the classroom. Relena sweat dropped, Sammy snickered and Hotaru went crimson.  
  
"You'll have to excuse my body guards for what they say or do. They're a little…a little…" She said, trying to come up with the best word.  
  
"Too much like boys?" Hotaru offered.  
  
"Exactly! Except Quatre, he's very polite." She said, and gave the floor to the teacher. She followed Hotaru and Sammy to their spots and then sat in between a blonde headed boy and a boy with messy brown hair.  
  
"Thank you Miss Relena. Now, if you'll all turn in your books to page six hundred and ninety-two and begin copying the definitions on the board."  
  
@@  
  
After class, Duo caught up with Hotaru and Sammy, "Hey need some help?"  
  
"Yes…Duo, right?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Let's go Maxwell, we're going to be late." A boy with jet-black hair pulled back into a tight ponytail called after him.  
  
"Just a sec. What class do you guys have next?"  
  
"Physical Ed." Sammy said, making Hotaru grimace  
  
"Us too! We're getting a new teacher, so I can't tell you what he's like. By the way, let me introduce you to the guys. This is Heero Yui."  
  
"Hn." Heero said, or mumbled, whichever you like. (A/N: it's not really a mumble is it…I suppose it would just a hned.)  
  
"The guy with the pony tail with his nose in the air is Wufei Chang."  
  
Wufei simply mumbled something about 'Weak onna, injustice, and stupid braided baka.' Which caused Hotaru to glare and then laugh at his remark about Duo's hair. 'Boy is Raye going to have fun with this one.'  
  
"Next is Quatre Winner."  
  
"How do you do?" The blonde Relena had sat next to said cheerfully and waved.  
  
Hotaru smiled and said, "Fine, thank you."  
  
Sammy simply nodded politely.  
  
"Last is Trowa Barton, but he doesn't go here. He's at work."  
  
"What's he do?" Hotaru asked curiously.  
  
"He's a protector. We all are, the four of us protect Relena a lot because she's the princess of the world." He said, dripping with disdain and sarcasm. "We have all our classes with her, except this next one, which she refuses to take. She can do that because she own the school."  
  
"I take it, you don't like her."  
  
"Not in the least."  
  
"My sister just got a job as a secretary for the protectors." Sammy told them, and began to wonder if the five weren't the five Gundam pilots.  
  
"Small world!" Duo said, nervously. He was really interested in Hotaru and didn't want her to know about all the people he had killed.  
  
Hotaru looked at him strangely.  
  
  
  
Raye sighed as her first class left the gym. They had all been half asleep when she had come into the gym. It had shocked them that she was about their age. Heck, she WAS their age, maybe younger. Needless to say she had gotten some winks and a slap on the butt (even though she was wearing what Mina had described as the un-sexiest thing that was ever created.) It was also needless to say that that person was now in the nurses office with a badly bruised wrist and would be sent to the principle…whoever that was.  
  
She heard a familiar laugh from the doorway and looked over to see Hotaru and Sammy walk in with some older guys. One of the guys, the one with the braid, looked at Hotaru with interest. 'To tell Amara or not to tell Amara…that is the question, which will be answered after this class time.'  
  
Hotaru looked up and smiled. Raye winked at her and sent Sammy a smile.  
  
"Welcome to PE, I'm your new teacher Ms. Raye Hino. You can call me Raye or Ms. Hino. It doesn't matter." She told the class when they had all arrived and she had taken roll. "Now, I'm sure you want to know something other than that, so…I'm 18, yes 18, you heard correctly. No I will not date you, and no don't even try asking. I'm going to teach you martial arts as well as sports, which I'm sure you all know how to do. Playing them will be optional, as I know some of you girls don't like sports." She said.  
  
Hotaru raised her hand and said, "Raye?"  
  
"Yes?" Raye replied kindly.  
  
"What do we do if we don't play?" Raye had thought about that. There was no way Hotaru could have gotten out of PE because it was required by all students.  
  
"You will run errands for me and come up with plays for the sports. All of you who don't play will sort of be my assistant coaches or secret weapons for sports. That's why you'll need to learn the sports."  
  
Hotaru sighed, happier than she had been before she had come in class. He body may have been better since Pharaoh90, but not much.  
  
"Ok, any more questions? GOOD! Now, please, state your name."  
  
They started down at one end and finished at the other. By the time that was finished, they had fifteen minutes left of class. "You may get into groups and talk if you want." She said, pleased that she hadn't been hit on so far.  
  
Hotaru went up to her, "How's today going?"  
  
"First hour was a nightmare. I got hit on eight times and ended up sending one of the boys to the nurse. I hope I didn't hurt him…too much."  
  
Hotaru giggled. "Serves him right."  
  
"SO, tell me about Mr. Maxwell."  
  
Hotaru blushed. "He's really sweet, and funny, and extremely helpful. If it weren't for him we wouldn't have found the gym. I think I'm beginning to crush on him Raye."  
  
"Lord, don't tell Mina, she'll drive you nuts with trying to get you two together. Besides, I think he really does like you too. Also, I won't tell Amara until you do."  
  
Hotaru's eye went wide. "Thank you!!! I'm afraid of what she would do to him."  
  
"Most likely what she wants to do to Darien."  
  
Hotaru thought for a moment. "What do you think should happen to him?"  
  
"Honestly, I think whatever he gets is what he deserves. He had no right to kill Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino. He was way out of line. He's a possessive jerk and Serena deserves so much more." She said, her eyes filling with sadness and anger.  
  
Duo sat with Sammy and the others. "What do you suppose they're talking about?"  
  
"Baka onna things." Wufei said.  
  
"I'd be careful saying that." Sammy said, giving him some friendly and EXTREMELY wise advice.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I happen to know Raye personally. If you say that to her face, she'll kill you."  
  
"How do you know Ms. Hino?" Quatre asked.  
  
"She, my sister, and Hotaru are all the very best of friends. Serena and Raye are very protective of Hotaru because she's younger, but the one you should really look out for is Amara. Amara has practically raised Hotaru since her dad died. Also, don't make my sister mad or hurt her in ANY way. They'll all go after you."  
  
"Who's all?" Heero asked, speaking for the first time.  
  
"Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Amara, Michelle, Trista, Hotaru, Seyia, Taiki, and Yaten. Darien would too, now that I think of it. Serena would probably kill him first though."  
  
"Bunch of weak onnas." Wufei muttered.  
  
"I don't mean to sound rude, but Ms. Hotaru doesn't look like she could or would hurt anyone." Quatre said.  
  
"She's stronger than she seems."  
  
"SO, about you and Hotaru…" Duo said, being nosey. "Are you two together?"  
  
Sammy looked at him and couldn't help but smirk. 'Yep, he's got it bad…to tell Amara, or not to tell Amara. That is the question!' "No…first, I don't see her in that way. Just as a good friend. Second: Amara would kill me. Third: Serena would kill me. Fourth: Hotaru doesn't see ME in that way."  
  
Duo looked like he was floating on cloud nine.  
  
"What do you have next?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Home economics. Lita Kino, one of the ones that I mentioned, she's the new teacher there…as a matter of fact, I know the new art teacher, the new drama teacher, AND the new librarian."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. Michelle is teaching art, Mina's teaching drama, and Amy is the new librarian."  
  
"Let me see you schedule." Duo said and took it from him. "Hey, we have all the same classes!"  
  
"You'll be happy to know that Hotaru has the exact same schedule as I do." Sammy said.  
  
Duo's eyes got stars in them, "Thank you Shinagami!"  
  
Sammy was more than a little surprised to hear this. "You're thanking the God of Death? Why not the Goddess of Love?"  
  
"Long story…" Duo said, laughing nervously.  
  
As the bell rang, they gathered their things and headed out the door towards Home Economics.  
  
  
  
Lita was having the time of her life. Everyone in her first and second hours had enjoyed her cooking and had completely been ready to learn how to cook like her.  
  
She walked into her storage room and put the plate of extra cookies down. She tidied up a little while.  
  
She frowned when she thought of the few boys that had hit on her. She had even swatted one with the spatula after he had run his hand up her arm suggestively. After his hand started to swell, she had no choice but to send him the nurse. The girls had cheered and said 'Serves him right! Girl Power!'  
  
The bell rang and she went out to see her third class. She sent a wink to Hotaru and Sammy and even winked yet again at Hotaru when she saw Duo sort of staring at her. 'Is he going to get it when Amara finds out…' "How do you do? My name is Lita Kino but please, call me Lita. Ms. Kino sounds too old. I'm 18 years old, but don't get any ideas. I've already sent one to the nurse for getting a little too friendly. I think it's needless to say that he won't be able to write for a while. Now, I'm not mean, but I will be if you don't respect me or anyone else in the room. I'm going to take roll, so please say here when you are called."  
  
After that was done, she put the roll outside and then went back in front of the class. "Now, I think I should describe what I'm going to teach you. I'm going to teach sewing, cooking, the basics of a good diet, and child care."  
  
Every girl in the room, including Hotaru, got glassy eyed. Every boy visibly paled. Quite a bit too.  
  
"Now, you're going to be working in groups of two for the rest of the year, so I'll get those assigned."  
  
She picked up a clipboard. She also took the lists of boys and girls names and began to pick. "Now, if you'll get in your groups when I call your names…Wufei Chang and Megan Picking. Quatre Winner and Sue Ellen Henning. Duo Maxwell and…" She saw him praying, "Hotaru Tomoe. (Duo let out a 'YES!' which made Hotaru blush and Lita to think, 'Yep, he's definitely going to get it from Amara.') "Sammy Tsukino and Marimaea Barton. Heero Yui and…" She saw him looking up and mouthing to God, 'Not Relena, Not Relena' (A/N: Yep, that's right! Heero is afraid of being stuck as partners with Relena for the rest of the year…I would be too.) "Joanne Feltmore." Heero breathed a huge sigh of relief, while Relena looked madder than a skunk. "Joshua Hartly and Relena Peacecraft."  
  
When she was done, the oven let off a ding and she went to it. When she opened the door a smell that could tempt Satan drifted into the room.  
  
"That smells good." Duo said, and even Heero and Wufei had to nod.  
  
"Okay, seeing as this is my first day of class I see no need to start giving major homework. However you do have today's assignment to do so you can all get your first grade from me in the grade book. That assignment is to have at least one cookie. Now, there's plenty more from where this came from so don't be afraid to take two or three."  
  
Everyone practically ran to get in line. Hotaru waited until last to get up and when she did the world seemed to spin. "Jupiter…" She called out quietly as she slipped to the floor and into unconsciousness.  
  
"Hotaru!" She said and left the counter to see to her friend.  
  
Duo turned around and saw Hotaru fall.  
  
@@WHERE HOTARU IS@@  
  
Hotaru looked around. She was in the royal gardens of the moon kingdom. The earth and sun were offering no light. "What's going on? I sense the evil, but I can't pinpoint it. Where is it?"  
  
"Simple minded Saturn. It's all around you…we're all around you." A hundred voices said together.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
A form materialized in front of her. It was Beryl. She flashed and then became Wiseman. He flashed and became Pharaoh90. Then he became the Death busters. They came faster, showing all the evils that Sailor Moon had ever battled and finally HE came. Chaos. All of his evil was surrounding the moon, so no light could shine to warm the ancient kingdom. Hotaru stumbled backward in fear.  
  
"Stupid Hotaru…did you think we were gone for good? Oh you did…how weak and pathetic of you."  
  
"No…no no no no no no." She kept saying over and over.  
  
"We're coming Hotaru…and there's nothing you or any of the others can do to stop us." The form advanced and then, just as it was about to swallow her whole, she woke up.  
  
@@BACK IN CLASS@@  
  
"Jupiter!" She screamed and sat up to see a worried Lita and Duo. Everyone was looking at her with worried looks from behind them.  
  
She quickly grabbed Lita and hugged her. Hotaru began to sob out of fear.  
  
"Hotaru…what's gotten you so shaken up and scared? You're hands are like ice." Lita said as she hugged the girl to her tightly.  
  
Raye burst into the room and went straight to Hotaru. "Taru…" She said and encircled the girl and Lita, letting her know that she was safe again. "Don't worry Hotaru…everything's going to be fine…everything is going to be alright. Come on, I'll take you to see Amy…she'll know what to do."  
  
Hotaru stood up still holding onto Raye for comfort. "It was so awful Raye…I've never been so scared in my life…it was so awful…" Duo heard her tell the raven-haired girl as they went out of the room and toward the one called Amy.  
  
Everyone stood in silence until the bell rang.  
  
Lita looked at all of them, "Don't let this worry you. Hotaru will be all right. She's a strong girl."  
  
"How did Raye know to come here?" Duo asked her.  
  
"Raye sort of has a sixth sense when something is wrong. She especially knows when it's one of her friends."  
  
  
  
Amy had come into the library to find it a mess. That morning she had set out to organize these books to the best of her ability. First she had taken all the books down and cleaned the shelves. Second she decided where everything was to go. Third she had separated the fiction from the non- fiction. She then started organizing the fiction alphabetically by author. She was only at the end of the A section when Raye had come in with a sobbing Hotaru at the beginning of fourth hour.  
  
Amy dropped the books she was holding and went straight to the violet- eyed girl.  
  
"Hotaru! What's happened? Did someone say something?"  
  
"I passed out in Lita's class. While I was out, I got a vision. I was on the Moon, near the spot that Princess Serenity loved so much, you know, near the fountain where we used to meet every day? It was black, pitch- black. It was so cold. The sun wasn't in the sky and the earth wasn't shining like it always did. I could feel the evil…that's when they started to appear. Beryl was first, and then Wiseman replaced her. They all came, each taking the other's place. Finally, Chaos came. He said that they weren't dead and that they were coming…and there wasn't anything we could do to stop them. What do we do Amy, what are we going to do. I'm scared…they've all joined forces. Their together in this."  
  
Amy and Raye paled. All of their enemies had joined forces.  
  
"I don't know. We need to tell Serena. Trista will tell us something surely…surely." She repeated over again.  
  
As if in a daze, she started to put the books in order again.  
  
Raye and Hotaru went up to the books and started to get them in order with her.  
  
  
  
OKAY!!!!!!!!!!! I'm gonna stop this here before I completely use up all the scouts and, to those of you who wanted the G-boys in soon…THEY'RE HERE!  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^+^ Kisses to those of you who do. ^+^ 


	7. I Am Woman!

Chapter seven: I AM STRONG! I AM INVINCIBLE! I AM WOMAAAN! (great song)  
  
  
  
Oh, yeah…Happy Birthday (late, sorry) InsanEvilSisters, thanks for reviewing.  
  
Oh and ah, Ara-chan Uchu, I don't think skunks get mad, but I didn't know how to describe it and I asked my cuz (who happens to live in Georgia) and she said as mad as a polecat (which is southern slang for skunk)  
  
Also please. PLEASE check out my other stories! They are in desperate need for a review. If I don't get some soon I'm taking them down.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
It was lunch and Hotaru hadn't been in their fourth hour (which was a good thing, because the teacher had gone on and on about how weak women are…now we know who Wufei looks up to.) Sammy had breathed a sigh of relief when the class was over, because he knew that if Hotaru had been there, she would have definitely pulled out her glaive and attacked. (Thus proving the teacher—and Wufei—wrong.)  
  
Duo, Sammy, and Quatre all sat at the table looking worried, Heero looked deep in thought, and Wufei looked like he didn't care…but he did. He could explain it, but that girl had seen something that scared her. Another thing that troubled him was that she had called out the fifth planet. Why, he didn't know.  
  
"Hey Sammy!" A lovely voice said, walking up to them.  
  
Sammy looked over and smiled when he say his sister. "Hey Serena. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I thought I'd bring you and Hotaru some lunch. Where is she?" She said, finally making it to the table.  
  
"She passed out in third hour. Raye came and took her to Amy."  
  
Serena's eyes clouded up. Heero looked at her and saw something swirl inside them.  
  
She suddenly blinked and looked at them, "I'm sorry, I've been incredibly rude. I'm Serena Tsukino, Sammy's older sister."  
  
"How do you do. My name is Quatre Winner." A platinum blonde haired boy said politely.  
  
Serena smiled secretively. 'So…these must be my new bosses. "Nice to meet you."  
  
"I'm Duo Maxwell." A boy with long brown hair in a braid said. It seemed as though her weren't all there…like something was missing. She smiled at him like a mother would to her child, even though he was older than her. 'He likes her. I hope Amara's sitting down when she finds out. Nope, scratch that. I hope she'd tied down when she finds out.  
  
"Don't worry. Hotaru will be fine. I have an idea, why don't you take her out after school, you know a secretive date claiming to just show her around."  
  
Duo looked at the girl with wide eyes. 'How did she know?'  
  
Serena simply winked. "And you two are?" She said asking the two others there.  
  
"Chang, Wufei." An arrogant boy said, as if he didn't even want to look at her.  
  
"Heero Yui." The boy with unruly brown hair and dark, Persian blue eyes said.  
  
Serena shivered as he stared into her eyes. "Pleasure to meet you." She whispered. It took everything in her not tear her eyes away from his.  
  
"SERENA!" Hotaru shouted, giving her a reason to turn around.  
  
Hotaru came running up to her and hugged her tight. "Tskino-hime!" She whispered.  
  
"Hotaru! I was worried when they told me what happened. Is everything alright?"  
  
"I'll tell you later."  
  
"Well, here's your lunch. I thought you might like it better than school food."  
  
"Thanks Serena." Hotaru said, taking the food out.  
  
"No problem. Some cookies that I made last night are in there." Serena's cooking had improved drastically since they had stopped fighting.  
  
"YUM!" She said and began to search the bag.  
  
"I better get back. My boss, Mister Barton said he needed some errands run, so I better hurry. I don't get to meet the rest of them until later. I'll see you both at home. Bye baby brother. Bye Taru." Serena said and left them.  
  
"Would you guys like a cookie?" Hotaru asked, looking at the pale boys.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Mina was waving to her class as they left. When they left she let out a war cry of rage. "Dumb ass pervs!!! Can't keep their fucking hands to themselves!" She had obviously been hit on. "Ok, calm down Mina…STUPID BAKAS!"  
  
Hotaru and the boys walked in just in time to hear her yell the later. Hotaru smiled. "I take it you got hit on too, today."  
  
"I sent the first three to the principle and the last six to the nurse for broken fingers."  
  
"Raye and Lita just hurt them a little and sent them to the nurse and then the principle." Hotaru informed her.  
  
"All I have to say is that I pity the next person that hits on me. I'm about to blow up.  
  
As if on cue, a group of seniors from the football team walked in. "Well, what do we have here, a babe for a teacher. SO, what all can you teach me sweetie."  
  
Mina saw red. She strolled over to him seductively. The cheerleaders that had come in with him backed up and simply smirked. He was most definitely going to get it.  
  
Mina brought her fist crashing into his jaw. Everyone winced when they heard the bone crack.  
  
"I suggest that you see the nurse, however, you will visit the principle first. Now, get out of my sight. I'm sick of looking at you."  
  
He all but ran out of the room clutching his jaw.  
  
Mina turned around to her class, which was behaving like perfect angels. Everyone was sitting up straight and watching her, with the exception of Hotaru, who was looking at her with a gleam of praise in her eyes.  
  
"My name is Mina Aino, please call me Mina. I am 18 years old, probably younger than some of you here. Now, let me get one thing clear. I am one of your four new teachers and new librarian. All of them are my age as well as my good friends. We may be young and it's been proven today that we're gorgeous to you, but we will not, I repeat, WILL NOT date you, nor tolerate anyone saying differently. We are humans, not prizes, not dolls to chalk up on your little list of good fucks. If you choose to cross the line, we will put you a good twenty paces behind it, is that understood? Now, after my little display I think you can come to grips with what I mean. I'm also going to give a little tidbit to those of you who do not take heed to what I have just said. I am one of the more patient of the five as well as one of the weakest. I sincerely suggest that you don't mess with your PE teacher, nor your Home economics teacher. Now, with that said why don't we start on role?"  
  
After taking role, Mina had calmed down a great deal. "Okay, now that I'm not so mad, in this course you will not only learn how to act, you WILL learn the proper names for things on stages and movies. At the end of the year there will be a play, Much Ado About Nothing. Auditions for that will begin tomorrow before school starting at seven to eight. They will also be held when during lunch and when school ends at five and end at seven. I will expect you all to try out. It is not required, however, you will receive extra points for trying out. Also this year you will learn about many great actors and playwrights. You will learn about fashion of different time periods for costuming. This class is not as hard as it sounds, however it will not be a free ride. There will be days when we will work hard and others were we do nothing but talk. Any questions?"  
  
No one raised their hands or said anything.  
  
"Good. Now, seeing that it's just the second day of school, (A/N: I'm making it the second because everyone knows where everything is…back to the story!) I'm going to make this a free day."  
  
Everyone began to talk about what had happened before class.  
  
Hotaru went up to Mina, "You know, you might loose your job."  
  
"I got a letter from the principle today, after boy number five. She said to just deal with them how I wanted she didn't care, but that I was to send them up to her so she could give them her punishment."  
  
Hotaru smiled. "What are you going to do when everyone finds out about what you did?"  
  
"Hold my head up and walk down the path they clear for me."  
  
Hotaru laughed, causing Duo to look over. He liked her laughter.  
  
Quatre turned his head when he heard Mina laugh. It was like wind chimes. It was captivating.  
  
The other three noticed that they were staring at the two girls. Wufei snorted. Heero smirked, he was going to enjoy making Duo and Quatre's life hell. Sammy was glad that Hotaru and Mina were getting noticed. Now all he had to do was find a way to get them together, without getting Mina to date her student and Hotaru not to be afraid that she would hurt Duo.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Michelle was sitting in front of her easels when the bell rang. Her students left quietly, due to the fact that she had blown up earlier in class because she had been hit on yet again.  
  
It was last hour when Hotaru and Sammy walked in. Four boys were with them.  
  
"Michelle!" Hotaru said and ran up to her.  
  
"Hotaru, my darling!" Michelle enveloped her into a motherly hug.  
  
"Everyone who left looked really scared, what happened?"  
  
"I was hit on and I lost my temper."  
  
"Mina did the same in drama. I think she broke his jaw."  
  
"Power to her."  
  
When everyone was in class and role was taken Michelle started, "My name is Michelle Kaiou, I'm 20 years old. Please call me either Ms. Kaiou or Michelle. Now, I really don't want to loose my temper like last hour, so I suggest not hitting on me. Now, in this class you will learn not only how to draw and paint, but about art techniques, styles, mediums, and great artists as well. There will be art contests and art shows during the year, so I will expect the best work you can do. Now, you may do what you like. If you would like to work with paints or pastels or whatever you may. If you just want to sit and talk you may do that also."  
  
Michelle made her way to Hotaru and Sammy. "How has your day been?"  
  
"Great. We have all our classes with these four here." Hotaru said.  
  
"That's wonderful. I'm going to work on my painting. I'll see you two later." She said and left. 'I pray that boy is a fast runner. Amara will chase him down and kill him.' She thought as she watched Duo talk with Hotaru.  
  
"So, Hotaru…would you like me to show you around town?" Duo asked.  
  
Hotaru looked surprised, she looked at Sammy who shook his head for her to say yes.  
  
"Sounds great!" She said, getting nervous. 'I don't want him to find out…I don't want to hurt him like I have so many others.'  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^EARLIER THAT DAY^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Dr. Meiou, this is our team of scientists. Dr. Q, Dr. J, Dr. M, Dr. R, and Dr. S (A/N: I don't know their initials. HELP!) Doctors, this is Dr. Meiou. She's new from Japan. We have our top mechanics working on the Gundams." A tall man with light brown hair that was swept back, save one lock of hair that hung onto his forehead, told her.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Kushrinara."  
  
"If you'll excuse me, we have a new mechanic and I must see if he is trust worthy."  
  
"Yes, of course." 'Good luck Amara.'  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Amara was sitting in a very expensive office. 'Couldn't have gotten me a job racing cars, no, had to make me a mechanic.'  
  
Someone walked into the office. "Now, Mr. Ten'ho," Amara glared, "You are perfectly qualified. However, I must know if you are trustworthy enough to keep your mouth shut."  
  
"Of course." She said. "What is the test?"  
  
"You must hold your own against the other mechanics."  
  
"What will that prove?"  
  
"That you are capable of doing the labor as well as give you respect."  
  
"But still, what will that prove?"  
  
"Everyone who has been able to hold their own has not betrayed me. Those who can't, get terminated."  
  
"Suit yourself." She said and followed him out to a room where twenty men were waiting. 'BIG men…maybe if I can wear them out…no, that won't prove that I can do this job. Looks like no more Miss Nice-Amara!'  
  
"Okay, go!"  
  
The men came at her on all sides. She attacked with all she had.  
  
She had three down in five minutes. By seven minutes two more were down.  
  
After ten minutes of fighting and eight people down, she was grabbed from behind, just below her chest, exposing her femininity.  
  
"Blimey! He's a she!" One of the men said.  
  
Mr. Kushrinara looked at her in surprise. 'Why didn't I see it before? She's incredibly beautiful.'  
  
"I told you that there wasn't something right about that one." One of the men said.  
  
Trieze was about to stop the fight when Amara kicked up her leg and hit her captor in the head. She did a spin-kick and knocked him across the room and out.  
  
"What's your name sweetheart?"  
  
"Kiss my ass." She said and hit him in the nose, making a loud crack.  
  
"I like 'em feisty!" One said and came at her.  
  
Needless to say with that remark, Amara's temper was out the window and across the state line.  
  
She kicked him in the side, making a sickening crack ring out through the room. "Ten down, ten to go." She said and smirked.  
  
The ten got ready for her attacks. Again they came at her from all sides. "Stupid men, don't you ever learn? Women are better fighters by far." She said, jumping up and kicking one of them hard in the face. She did a back flip off of the kick and landed behind two of them. They both turned around. The one on the right got punched, breaking his nose. The one on the left got kicked in the head. Everyone heard his cheekbone shatter.  
  
After five more minutes of fighting the other seven were defeated.  
  
Trieze clapped. "I must say you are good. You should have been in special services instead of being a mechanic on the Gundams."  
  
"Have I passed?" She asked sweetly, surprising him. One minute she was beating the crap out of twenty men twice her size and the next she was talking as if nothing had happened.  
  
He walked up to her and wiped the blood from her lip where she had gotten punched when she had gotten trapped the second time. "Yes."  
  
Amara was surprised by this act and it took a great deal of self- control to keep from backing up or gasping.  
  
"Now, I must see to these men. You may get started."  
  
"Thank you." She said, quietly. 


	8. Office Visits

SHE'S BACK! SHE'S BOLD! AND…SHE'S FINALLY HOME!  
  
Diana Crescent  
  
(Sorry it took so long to get out)  
  
A/N: MAJOR CHANGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SEYIA WILL NOT BE WITH RELENA!!! I don't have the heart to do it to him. However, I have no clue who he should be with. SO! You, the reviewers (because your vote really doesn't count if you only read it) get to choose.  
  
Sally Po  
  
Lucretia Noin  
  
Dorothy Catalgonia  
  
Hilde  
  
Or…made up character  
  
OR…one that I've failed to mention because it's midnight, I'm tired and it's slipped my mind!  
  
Please vote!!!!! I'm open to any suggestions except for yoai (male/male) relationships…I'd stick him with Relena first!  
  
Thanks --Di  
  
  
  
Chapter Eight: Office Visits  
  
Serena filed away more of the brown, classified folders into the filing cabinet. She had been thinking about calling the girls to check up on them, but then Millardo had come in with a stack of folders to be filed away. She had made some calls for Trowa, Noin, and one or two for a really annoying girl named Relena. 'I hope I wasn't like her…' Serena thought as she put away more brown folders.  
  
The door in front of her desk opened as her other bosses came in.  
  
She turned around and smiled.  
  
Quatre and Duo were pale. Heero and Wufei were scowling at her, not sure if she would say anything.  
  
"How do you do? I'm Serena Tsukino, your new secretary. And you are?" She said giving them a wink.  
  
Everyone was speechless. Either she had a short memory or she wasn't going to tell her friends that they were her bosses. Duo was on cloud nine.  
  
"You're going to act like we've never met before?" Quatre asked, still not believing it.  
  
Serena giggled. "Yeah…I figured Duo could tell Hotaru when he was ready." She then looked at Duo, squarely in the eye so that violet met silvery blue. "She'll take it better than you think…I'm not sure if you'll take her secret as well though. I think that you should just tell each other. But don't push her into telling you. She'll tell you when she's ready."  
  
Duo looked at her strangely. "Okay…"  
  
Serena smiled at him and the others. For some reason, Heero still sent shivers up her spine. "So…" She said, trying to change the subject, "How did your 'date' go?"  
  
Duo laughed. "Fine. I dropped her off at your house. Sammy went with Raye and Lita to the gym."  
  
"That's good. Well, you have some paperwork on your desk and a really annoying girl called you, Mr. Yui. Said her name was Relena. Then she came in later and she, like, works here. She's had me doing stuff all afternoon because I told her that you weren't in yet, which I told the truth about, however that didn't float her boat, ya know?"  
  
Heero had paled a considerable amount. Duo was on the verge of laughing. The Perfect Soldier was scared of a girl.  
  
"HHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" In a blur of pink, Relena was latched on the poor boy like a fly to flypaper.  
  
In the process of getting to him she had knocked over the folders that had been stacked neatly…as well as Serena's coke, which had spilled all over the papers.  
  
Serena's eyes bugged out of her head and the vein in her forehead popped out. She was EXTREMELY pissed off. But what Relena said next that set her off.  
  
"How clumsy you are! Get it cleaned up now! If you don't start shaping up I'll fire you, I am the Queen of the World after all." Relena said arrogantly and held her nose up.  
  
Serena saw red.  
  
Millardo, who had seen and heard every thing, was speechless that his sister would treat someone that way. He quickly grabbed Serena before she could beat Relena to a pulp.  
  
Serena kicked and cursed in Japanese at Relena, who was shocked by the outburst.  
  
At that point, both Amara and Trista walked in laughing at Amara's initiation earlier that day.  
  
"KONEKO! What's happened?!" Amara asked as she tried to calm the girl down.  
  
Duo quickly explained as he, too, tried to calm the girl down and save Millardo.  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!" Amara screeched. She too prepared to launch an attack on the pink loving freak.  
  
"Amara! Iie, no, don't!" Trista shouted as she tried to block her.  
  
"You heard what she said Trista!" Amara shouted in Japanese.  
  
"Hai, demo, Serenity-hime will have revenge later. Relena-baka will bow to the hime in the end!!" Trista shouted, also in Japanese. (A/N: I only know a tad bit of Japanese, so I can only put what little words I know. Sorry.)  
  
Everyone, save Serena, was staring at them in confusion, not knowing what they'd said.  
  
Serena had calmed down, but anger and hatred still shown defiantly in her eyes. She was breathing hard, trying to keep back the anger.  
  
Relena was now the one enraged. "HOW DARE YOU! Trying to attack ME! I am the Queen of the World!"  
  
"THAT IS IT!" Serena screamed and shoved her into the door. "In the past week my life has been HELL! I caught my boy friend cheating on me, my parents were murdered, I left behind everything I've ever known, I'm raising my younger brother as well as trying to earn a living with YOU as a boss! Now, get off my case woman before a pop a cap in your ass." She said the last part with a deadly calm that everyone was afraid to even gulp.  
  
Serena swiftly turned around and began to clean up the mess.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
  
  
Serena prepared to leave when Heero walked in.  
  
"Hello," She said, cheerfully but cautiously. "Is there anything I can do for you?"  
  
"No, I was about to go home. I'm just waiting for the others." He said, not sure why he had bothered to answer her at all.  
  
"Oh. Hey, would you and your friends like to come have dinner at my home later this week. My friend Lita is the best cook…she's the new home economics teacher. She loves making big meals for a big crowd. Well, what do you say?" She asked, giving him her biggest and brightest smile.  
  
"I'll ask the others." He said and left it at that.  
  
"Alright, but don't forget. I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Yui." She said and left the office.  
  
Heero watched her leave and instantly regretted not telling her yes straight away.  
  
"Hey Heero, what's up?" Duo asked his friend as he and the others came out of their offices.  
  
"Ms. Tsukino invited us to dinner later the week. I told her I would ask you guys."  
  
"Free meal. I'm in." Duo said, patting his stomach gently.  
  
"Yes…I would like to get to know Ms. Tsukino. She reminds me of someone I used to know as a boy. I would very much like to know if it is her only under a different name." Millardo said.  
  
"Well, I don't like her…I think that story that she told us was a big lie." Relena said, hold her nose in the air.  
  
'Lord, if her nose was any higher an airplane would be able to fly into it.' Duo and Wufei thought at the same time.  
  
"I don't think it was…she seemed so sincere about it." Quatre said, only to receive a glare from Relena.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"So, you asked them to eat with us? That's nice." Amy said as she sipped on her tea.  
  
"I figured that it might be nice and we could get a chance to know each other."  
  
"It'll be fun, what did they say?" Hotaru asked, wanting for Duo to come over badly.  
  
"He said he'd ask the others."  
  
"Have you found anything out on your brother?" Sammy asked through bites on a cookie from Lita's class.  
  
"No…all the reports claim him to be dead." Serena said, tears welling up in her eyes, but she refused to cry them. She took a deep breath. "I know he isn't…I just know he isn't."  
  
Amara looked at Trista, who shook her head slowly.  
  
"Koneko, I went to work today…my boss's name is Trieze Kushrinara. He's living under the alias of Kristian Rhaezeur (A/N: Pronounced Christian Razor…I got it from mixing up his name.) He told me his name after I passed initiation."  
  
Serena looked at her with wide eyes that were full of hope. "He's alive! Thank the moon!"  
  
"What are you going to do?" Yaten asked.  
  
"I have to see him…is there any way I could arrange a meeting with him?" She asked Trista.  
  
"I'm not sure. We could try. How do you think we should go about this Amy?"  
  
"You said that Millardo Peacecraft and your brother were great friends…could you tell him?"  
  
Serena smiled, "It just might work…it just might!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~````````````````````````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TBC  
  
How did you like it? Sorry it's so short, but I'm trying to speed it up so I can kill off Darien and so I can get votes for Seyia's chick, ya know? Well, read, review, and peace out my peoples! See you in the next chapter:  
  
Chapter Nine: Confronting A Friend 


	9. Confronting A Friend

SHE'S BACK! SHE'S BOLD! AND…SHE'S FINALLY HOME  
  
Diana Crescent  
  
Hey, thanks for reviewing! Okay, here are the leads for Seyia and his chic:  
  
Noin-3  
  
Cathrine(who I'm putting up now)-1  
  
Dorothy-0  
  
Made up-0  
  
Sally-2  
  
Hilde-1  
  
Okay, keep voting please! And to aqua, I'm sorry, I'm going to keep this a Serena(usagi)/Heero fic, however I'll make up a Millardo(Zechs)/Serena(usagi) fic just for you, I promise…I just have to think up one! I love all of you(my reviewers) Also, thank all of you who pointed out that Heero is Japanese and should be able to understand…very sorry. I'll make it better in this chapter I promise!  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter Nine: Confronting a Friend  
  
Seyia, Taiki, and Yaten walked in from their audition. They were tired, but they had a gig. The Starlights were back in the charts. As soon as they had belted out a song, the producer had signed them instantly.  
  
They trudged into the living room where all the girls sat laughing and Sammy did his homework. Darien wasn't back yet.  
  
"Hey, we got a record deal!" Seyia said as he plopped down by Hotaru.  
  
"Of course we did!" Yaten said, getting one of Lita's cookies.  
  
Michelle rolled her eyes. Serena laughed and toasted to their success.  
  
"What did you sing to get your deal?" Mina asked.  
  
"We sang 'Drowning'." Taiki told them. (A/N: I don't own Drowning by Backstreet Boys!!! NO SUEING!)  
  
"Well, I invited some friends for dinner." Serena said.  
  
"Really, who?" Taiki asked.  
  
"Ohhh…nobody you know." She said and began to drink some more of her tea.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Serena walked into the office at five the next morning with Luna on her shoulder sleeping (she had complained all day the day before about being stuck at home with nothing to do.)  
  
Serena began to file things after she got everything re-organized while Luna slept comfortably on her desk.  
  
Millardo Peacecraft walked in at exactly a quarter till eight.  
  
"You're early, when did you get here?" He asked as he picked up Luna and began to scratch her ears.  
  
"Oh…around five…I kind of wanted to make up for my scene yesterday. I'm very sorry for that. I had no reason to blow up like that, Gomen-nasai, Peacecraft-san." She said and bowed low.  
  
"You had EVERY reason to blow up. Don't apologize. If anyone should, it should be Relena…she's a spoiled brat and I'm ashamed to call her sister sometimes."  
  
"I hope my brother doesn't feel that way." She said, trying to bring the conversation to Trieze.  
  
"From what I've heard about Sammy, he seems very proud of you."  
  
"No, not Sammy, my older brother…I believe you once knew him."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, I knew you once knew him. I remember you."  
  
He looked at her for a few minutes. "Serenity?"  
  
"Hello Millardo." She said, her eyes getting watery.  
  
He sat Luna down and hugged her close like Trieze would have.  
  
"He would have loved to see you again."  
  
"That's why I wanted to talk to you. I know he's alive and I want to see him again."  
  
"I'm not allowed to give out information."  
  
"Please Millardo…it's just me. I'm not going to hurt him…please."  
  
"Alright…I'll take you out for lunch. I'll take you to see him."  
  
"THANK YOU!!!" She said and jumped up and down.  
  
"No problem Sere."  
  
He kissed her forehead and went into his office as Trowa came in.  
  
"Hello Mr. Barton, can I get you anything?" She asked sweetly.  
  
"No thank you. Do I have any mail or calls?"  
  
"No, but it's still early." She said and smiled as shook his head and went into his office.  
  
He stuck his head out quickly, "Oh, yes, before I forget…we would be delighted to have dinner at your home." He said and shut the door.  
  
Serena quickly got on the phone and called Lita. "Hey, Lita?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"They said they'd love to come."  
  
"Really?! What should we make?"  
  
"Umm…how about roast beef…mashed potatoes, cream of corn, homemade bread and for desert…triple layer snickers cake?"  
  
"Sounds good!!!" Lita said and laughed.  
  
"Okay, see you later. I'll ask them when they want to come later." Serena said and hung up the phone.  
  
Luna looked up from her where she had been napping, "Serena, tell me about when you left here."  
  
Serena looked at the cat in surprise. "I was eight years old and Trieze was fourteen. Our parents had died not two months earlier and we were living with some distant relatives. Trista came and told me that I had a destiny in a far off place that needed to be fulfilled. She told me to tell my family that I was leaving. Trieze and I had never been close, but when our parents died we both knew that we would have to stay together. Our relatives weren't very happy to have us…that was evident because whenever our cousins beat up on us they would laugh and daunt us that we were weak. We hated it there. That's what made us grow close. Over two months we formed a bond that seemed like it had been there for years. That night at supper, I told them I was leaving. I could tell Trieze was devastated, because some how he knew that I was telling the truth. The others just laughed and said that I had lost my mind. Like an idiot, I told them what Trista had told me. Trieze ran out of the room, showing emotions that he had kept inside of him for a long time. I ran after him, with them laughing behind me." Serena was crying as she remembered her brother when she last saw him.  
  
Luna put her paw on Serena's arm, showing that she didn't have to go on.  
  
Serena gave her a watery smile and sat her head on her desk to rest a minute. She closed her eyes and let the memories come.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Ten years earlier:  
  
Serenity Kushrinara ran after her older brother as fast as she could. She had to tell him that she loved him and she'd see him again before Lady Pluto came back.  
  
"TRIEZE!" She cried out as she ran into the gardens after him.  
  
"Just go away! That's what you're doing anyway!!"  
  
"Trieze I'm so sorry! Please, don't be mad at me!!! I won't go if you don't want me to, but the world depends on me to protect it!" She said, crying as she ran after her brother who was running top speed to the lake.  
  
She tripped on a stick and went sprawling forward. She began to sob as she felt the stone floor of the garden cut into her hands and knees.  
  
She began to cry even louder as she realized that her brother wasn't coming to help her.  
  
The Lady Pluto appeared behind her and touched her shoulder gently.  
  
Serenity nodded her head and cried out to were her brother had gone, not noticing him watching her not very far away. "I'LL COME BACK TRIEZE!!! I'LL BE BACK SOMEDAY! I PROMISE YOU!" She turned around and began to follow Pluto.  
  
"Wait!!" He called out to her.  
  
She turned around quickly and was caught up into a hug. "Promise me that you'll come back. I want you to look me in the eyes and promise me that."  
  
She looked into his eyes and whispered. "I promise. I promise that I will come back."  
  
He hugged her tightly and slowly let her go.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
PRESENT TIME  
  
All four of the boys walked down the hall at five till nine. It was Saturday…they were extremely pleased. Relena always refused to go into work on Saturdays and they didn't have to go to school, which they hated.  
  
Duo was whistling while he thought of a certain violet-eyed beauty. He was positive that she was 'the one' but he wasn't sure how to find out how she felt.  
  
Quatre was looking at the artwork down the hall. Wufei was mumbling about how annoying the whistling was getting.  
  
Heero walked in silence, which wasn't anything new. 'What did they mean that Relena would bow down the hime…and why did they call Serena—Ms. Tsukino' He corrected, 'Serenity-hime?' He had understood what they were saying, however he hadn't understood their meaning. He decided that it would be best if he kept it to himself and keep up his guard around them.  
  
When he opened the door, he saw something that shocked him. Their secretary was crying with her head laid down on her desk. Quatre quickly went to her and began to comfort her.  
  
"It's alright, now, don't cry. It can't be all that bad." He soothed.  
  
She began to cry even harder, drawing Millardo and Trieze out of their offices.  
  
Millardo instantly came over to her. "Sssshhhhhh. It's alright. Everything's gonna be just fine."  
  
"Does he hate me Millardo…tell me that. Does he hate me?" She asked, looking into his eyes, seeming so helpless and lost.  
  
"No. He could never hate you."  
  
Serena began to cry harder. Luna came up to her and began to rub her head against her leg. She then jumped up into her lap and let Serena hold her and cry like she had done so many times when Alan and Ann had terrorized Tokyo so long ago.  
  
"Oh Luna…" Serena held her tightly and sobbed silently as she thought of her brother.  
  
Everyone was silent and they just let her cry.  
  
At a quarter till nine, Mina walked in with a sack of donuts, two cups of coffee, two cups of milk, two bowls, and Artemis. Serena was still crying, though not as bad. She was putting away some more files as well as answering what few phone calls that came in the morning.  
  
"Serena, what's wrong?" She asked as she sat the coffee and donuts down. She began to open the milk and pour it for the cats.  
  
"What if Trieze hates me Mina…I could never stand that." She said and sniffed back more floods of tears.  
  
Mina went up and hugged her tightly. "Look at me."  
  
Serena looked at her and smiled weakly at her.  
  
"He loves you, from what you've told us, you two were extremely close and no distance could ever break that. Come on, I have donuts and coffee."  
  
Serena gave her a watery smile.  
  
Mina reached in and handed her a chocolate covered donut and they began to talk over Mina's classes and Serena's bosses.  
  
Quatre walked out with an envelope. "Oh, hello Mina." He said politely, still trying to get used to just using her first name.  
  
"Hello Quatre. Nice to see you."  
  
"Thank you. Ms. Tsukino, would you please send this out later if you feel up to it?"  
  
"Of course I will. I haven't forgot my duties as your secretary. I'll be happy to."  
  
^%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%^  
  
TBC….  
  
Okay…don't forget to vote on Seyia's chick. Sorry it took so long, I'll try to be faster, but school is on a crack down. I'll pay someone to do my Algebra for me!!!! (Just have it shipped over night please!!!) Lol, I'll do it, don't worry. I'm planning on killing off Darien either in the next chap or the one after that one.  
  
Chapter Ten: Oh Brother!! 


	10. Oh Brother!

1 She's Back! She's Bold! And…She's Finally Home  
  
Diana Crescent  
  
Chapter 10: Oh Brother!  
  
Okay, here's the standings so far on the vote for Seyia's girl:  
  
Noin:8  
  
Sally:3  
  
Cathrine:2  
  
Hilde:2  
  
Dorothy:0  
  
Made Up:0  
  
I'm sorry that I haven't gotten it out sooner, but they are really getting us at school. We have so many tests it's not even funny. Other than totally stressing out, I'm cool. So, good luck to you who are being bombarded as well. (a/n: I got a 100 on my algebra test over everything we did all year!!!!!! I'm happy, don't mind me…too much!)  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Serena grabbed her purse and walked up to where Millardo was waiting at the door, when Darien strutted in with a smirk on his face.  
  
The smirk turned into a glare as he caught sight of Millardo.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"None of your business." Serena said as she practically dragged Millardo toward the hallway.  
  
"It is my business. I'm your fiancée!" He said and grabbed her hand and jerked her back toward him.  
  
"WE ARE THROUGH!!!! GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL!" She screamed, drawing out people from other offices.  
  
Darien glared at her.  
  
A light suddenly went on in Millardo's head. "Serena and are were just going to go visit an old friend of ours…why don't you join us?"  
  
Darien looked at him, sizing him up, coldly. "Sure…why not."  
  
Millardo smirked inside. Trieze was going to kill Darien as soon as he found out about the way he was treating Serena.  
  
They walked down to Millardo's car and quickly drove away to Trieze's hideout.  
  
***************&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&*************  
  
Trieze watched the three people walk toward him. Behind him, his men were armed and ready for whoever was coming with Millardo.  
  
One of the figures was incredibly tall and masculine looking. The other was short and female.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye he saw Trista go up to Amara and whisper in her ear.  
  
"Whatever happens, let Trieze take care of it. It's his and Darien's destinies."  
  
Amara shook her head yes, knowing now that something was going to happen.  
  
"Who are these people Mill…" Trieze trailed off as he got his first good look at the girl with the two men.  
  
"Do you know me?" She whispered, almost afraid he would say no.  
  
"Serenity?" He whispered, not sure if his eyes were to be believed.  
  
"Trieze!" She cried out and embraced her brother with all the love she had carried inside of her for him for so long.  
  
Tears streamed down from her beautiful blue eyes as they hugged tighter after so many long years of not knowing whether or not they'd ever see each other again.  
  
Darien's eyes saw nothing but red as he saw Serena hug this stranger with such force that he would have broken.  
  
He quickly went to them and pulled them apart. His hand struck Serena before she could respond. She flew back onto the floor due to force and the fact that she was not expecting anything like that.  
  
Anger flashed in Trieze's mind, soul, heart, and body as his sister was struck down.  
  
"You dare to strike my sister!?!" Trieze growled out.  
  
Darien was shocked at this new revelation, but not any less calmed down. "Well, can I help it if you looked closer than that to the little whore?" He said coolly.  
  
Trieze quickly grabbed one of the automatics and aimed at Darien's head. "I suggest that you take that back."  
  
Darien smirked, "You won't shoot me, you'll get arrested."  
  
"I've got news…the government thinks I'm dead. How can a dead man get arrested?" Trieze said, smiling cruelly.  
  
Darien paled, realizing his mistake, but Trieze didn't give him a second chance. He shot him in the chest and dropped the gun. He made a motion and the men behind him began to clean up the mess.  
  
Trieze went to Serena, who was in shock.  
  
"I'm so sorry." He whispered, not knowing what to say…just feeling that he had disappointed her.  
  
"He hit me…I can't believe that he hit me." She whispered.  
  
Trieze looked confused and shook his head, not understanding.  
  
Realization seemed to pass over Serena and her eyes widened. "He's dead! Thank God!!"  
  
"Huh?" Millardo and Trieze both asked at the same time.  
  
"He killed my adoptive parents after I told him that we were through. That was after I caught him cheating on me. He's been very rude to everyone, especially Sammy."  
  
"Who's Sammy?" Trieze asked, somehow it rang a bell, but he didn't know where from.  
  
"He's the son of my adoptive parents…but I like to call him my little brother, cause that's basically what he is." She said, getting helped up by her brother and friend.  
  
Trieze hugged his sister again while Amara got her an ice pack.  
  
"I'm so happy…now you get to quite sulking!" Trista said, bringing a smile on Serena's face. The smile quickly turned into a very evil grin.  
  
"Trieze, I would like you to meet Lady Pluto." She said, making both Trieze and Trista's eyes go wide while Millardo looked confused.  
  
"YOU! You're Lady Pluto?!" Trieze cried out.  
  
Trista looked uncomfortable under his gaze, but said nothing.  
  
Serena sighed, "You need the whole story…come on…you can buy me lunch and I'll tell you everything, but you have to tell me about Marimaea."  
  
"She's the daughter of a fifth cousin of ours…fifth or sixth. Trieze is quite a common name, remember?"  
  
"I know. I researched her. She's very sweet. She and Sammy are becoming fast friends." Serena said.  
  
Amara walked into the room looked extremely irritated. "Here you go, Koneko." She said, handing her princess the ice pack, then heading back to work.  
  
"Thanks Amara." Serena said, taking the ice pack and putting it against her red cheek.  
  
"So…are you going to tell me your story?" Trieze asked, leading them off to the kitchen.  
  
Millardo waited behind Trista who was still looking at her feet.  
  
"Why did he get so shocked to find out that you were Lady Pluto…Why did she call you that?"  
  
"I took Serena from him in the first place when they were children…I am Lady Pluto…guardian of time and space." She said, blushing. She was embarrassed to look into his eyes.  
  
"Do I get an explanation?"  
  
"I think Serena would be more than happy to tell you as well as Trieze. You see, I must return to work.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
TBC….  
  
Okay…I know, it's short, but I just wanted to update it. Okie dokie…um…*little munch-kins come out and sing* Ding Dong Darien's Dead!  
  
Next Chapter: Stories, Supper, and Surprises. 


	11. Stories, Supper and Surprises

She's back! She's bold! And…She's finally home  
  
Diana Crescent  
  
Chapter Eleven: Stories, Supper, and Surprises!  
  
Seyia's Chic:  
  
Noin:10  
  
Sally:3  
  
Hilde:2  
  
Cathrine:2  
  
MarsMoonStar:1 (I think that this would be a cool one!!! If you want this fan to get it VOTE!!!! MarsMoonStar, if you get it, please email me everything, from how you look to how you act, to what you do as a job!!)  
  
I HAVE DROPPED DOROTHY!!(she hasn't got any votes)  
  
FIRST CANIDATE TO REACH TWENTY-FIVE WINS!!!!!!!!!!!(25 is a good number…pretty fair really…SO GET VOTING!)  
  
  
  
ALSO—I was re-reading chapter 9 and it says, 'drawing Millardo and Trieze out of their offices' it should be Millardo and Trowa. Sorry about that. I hate it when you've posted and you go back later and find all those little mistakes. That so annoys me.  
  
Don't forget to vote!!!!!  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Serena sat with her brother and sipped on a chocolate milk shake while holding an icepack to her face where Darien had struck her not five minutes ago.  
  
She was relieved that he was finally dead. She didn't feel guilty or sorry or any pain or regret. She was just happy.  
  
"So, let me get this straight…you're the princess of the moon, Amara is the princess of Uranus and warrior of the skies, while Trista is princess of Pluto and guardian of time. Maybe he hit you harder than you thought…maybe you're all out of your mind." Trieze said, only to be agreed with by Millardo, and only to get an evil look from his sister.  
  
"Just call them in here." She said, after an hour of trying to explain.  
  
"Alright…" Trieze said, and pressed a button to call the two down.  
  
Within a few minutes, Trista and Amara were in there, standing before them.  
  
"Okay, they don't believe me. So…"  
  
Amara let out a sigh, and held up her hand. "URANUS PLANET POWER!"  
  
Trista held up her hand and shouted, "PLUTO PLANET POWER!"  
  
Serena smirked at her startled brother and friend. "ETERNAL MOON COSMOS POWER!"  
  
If Trieze hadn't been sitting down, he would have fallen. "You weren't lying?"  
  
"Of course I wasn't lying you dope. I'm not nuts, nor am I a lair." Serena said, her annoyance obvious.  
  
Trista smiled and then looked at the clock, "Shouldn't you be getting back to work?"  
  
Serena and Millardo's eyes both went wide. "Oh yeah!"  
  
"Wait! When can we see each other again?" Trieze asked his sister.  
  
"Come to supper tonight. You can ride with Amara and Trista if you want. You wouldn't mind our other guests being the Gundam pilots would you?"  
  
Trieze thought for a moment. "No…it'll give them a shock though. I'm supposed to be dead."  
  
Serena smiled. "Good. We'd better go." She said and de-transformed.  
  
  
  
``````````````````````````````````^^^^^^^^^````````````````````````````````  
  
Lita smiled and continued to cook as Serena told her everything about her lunch with her brother.  
  
"I still can't believe that Darien hit you. I'm glad that he died…that sounds awful, but it's the truth. He had no right to kill your parents or hit you. I'm glad that he got his just rewards. I really like the sound of your brother. He sounds cool."  
  
Serena smiled and began to make some bread. "He's awesome…but we may have a problem tonight. He and our other guests don't get along very well…as a matter of fact, I think Heero was the one that supposedly killed him."  
  
Lita scrunched up her nose. "Well, that's not good. When are you going to tell Hotaru about Duo being your boss?"  
  
"I'm not…he is. I just hope that Amara doesn't find out and totally kill him."  
  
"I get it…but it's going to be weird trying to keep it from her."  
  
"Keep what from who?" Hotaru asked as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Nothing!" Serena said quickly.  
  
"Is this about Duo being a Gundam pilot?"  
  
Serena and Lita both looked at her.  
  
"He told me yesterday, after I told him I knew. I haven't told him about being Saturn, should I?"  
  
"Do you trust him enough not to let your secret out?" Serena asked.  
  
"Yes…I trust him with my life…I think I love him. We went out for lunch today. Then we went to the lake…it was perfect. I love being with him. It just feels like I'm complete."  
  
Serena was jumping up and down. "TELL HIM!!! He'll understand…surely. It won't make him feel so bad about killing all those people."  
  
Hotaru smiled at her, "I'm not really worried about hurting that much anymore. I know that he's smarter and stronger than I thought."  
  
Lita smiled, "Seems like everyone is having a good day. Serena's got her brother back, Darien's dead, you've got a date, and I didn't get hit on thanks to Mina."  
  
"Darien's dead? ALRIGHT!" Hotaru said, and jumped up and down.  
  
"Yeah…and, my brother is coming for dinner as well. You're gonna have to help us keep the peace."  
  
"Sure. While I was in the library yesterday I read everything about it in a book. Heero supposedly killed your brother, and Maurimaya isn't your brother's child, but your sixth cousin's. It was really interesting."  
  
Serena suddenly became quiet. "Have you had anymore visions?"  
  
"No. I'm glad too. I think that all of our enemies have joined together and their on the moon, coming for us, even though we're in a different dimension. We're really going to have to work hard if we want to win. We're also going to have to tell the Gundam pilots so they can help."  
  
"Millardo and Trieze already know. Maybe they can train us to work with some Gundams, and we can use them as well."  
  
"Maybe we can make it to were our Gundams have magical abilities. We need to talk to them, let them know." Lita said thoughtfully, earning a smile of approval from Serena.  
  
"We need to talk to the girls."  
  
"I want to tell Duo before we tell the others. He'll be hurt if I don't. He'll think I don't trust him. Give me some warning before we go off and tell the rest of the pilots." Hotaru said quietly, thinking of Duo.  
  
Amy walked in with the phone. "Serena, it's for you."  
  
"Hello?" Serena said, while the others listened intently.  
  
"Ms. Tsukino, this is Quatre."  
  
"Oh, Mr. Winner, please call me Serena. Is there something I can help you with?"  
  
"Please call me Quatre. Is there a certain time you want us to come over?"  
  
"No, just any old time is fine."  
  
"Alright. Also, I wanted to let you know, starting Monday, we won't be going to school. We've finally talked Relena to get real bodyguards. We're finally free as Duo put it, though he's quite sad at not being able to see Hotaru any longer."  
  
Serena laughed. "I expect he is. But thank you for telling me."  
  
"No problem. Well, I'll let you go."  
  
"Good-bye."  
  
"Bye." He said and they hung up.  
  
"Who was that?" Amy asked.  
  
"That was Quatre Winner, one of my bosses. He was asking what time they should come over. He also told me that starting Monday, they would no longer be attending school. Relena Peacecraft finally has real bodyguards."  
  
Hotaru looked grief stricken.  
  
Serena saw this and touched her shoulder. "Duo is probably torn between being with you and protecting Relena, which he was forced into. You have to remember, he has a job. He's like us. He protects the world."  
  
Hotaru looked down and sighed. "I know, but…I'm really going to miss him. Besides, who's going to be my partner in Home Ech.?"  
  
Lita sighed, "You group of girls will just have to work on your own. I'll give you all a break as well. It's hard to be a single parent."  
  
Hotaru smiled. "Thanks."  
  
"Amy, would you call everyone in here please?"  
  
"Sure. Amara and Trista just got here. They said something about Trieze coming with Millardo." Amy said and began to round up everyone.  
  
"Okay."  
  
When all of the scouts, cats, and Sammy were inside the kitchen, Serena started talking. "Guys…we need the Gundam pilots to help us defeat our enemies. All of our enemies have joined forces and they're coming here. Lita, Hotaru, and I were talking, perhaps if we learned how to fight with Gundams, and making them to be were we could use our magic with them as well, maybe we'd have a better chance. But first, we need to talk with the pilots. We need to tell them who we are. Trieze still has to remember his past on the Moon Kingdom. I can give him those. Hotaru…you'd better call Duo."  
  
"Who's Duo?" Amara said, grabbing the phone before Hotaru could get it.  
  
"He's a guy I like…I really like him and he likes me. Please…don't hurt him."  
  
Amara looked at her and sighed. "I'm not going to hurt him. I just don't want you hurt. I can't help but be over-protective of you. You're like a daughter to me. I'll get to know him first, and then I'll make my judgment. Okay?"  
  
Hotaru smiled and hugged her. "Thank you."  
  
Hotaru took the phone and dilled Duo's number.  
  
"Hello?" Wufei's voice came over the receiver.  
  
"Is Duo there please?"  
  
"Just a minute." He grumbled, and then yelled, "Maxwell! It's an onna!"  
  
Duo bounded down the stairs. "Hello?" He said.  
  
"Duo, it's Hotaru…I need to talk with you. Could you meet me somewhere?"  
  
"Sure. Is the park, near the lake, okay?"  
  
"The perk is great. See you in a about fifteen minutes?"  
  
"Yeah." He said and they hung up.  
  
"Good luck." Serena whispered as Hotaru grabbed her coat and headed out the back door.  
  
@@@@@@@@@  
  
Duo stood next to the lake as he had promised. He smiled as he saw Hotaru walking slowly up to him.  
  
"Hey!" He called out.  
  
She looked nervously up at him. "Hi."  
  
"What is it?" He asked, sensing her uneasiness.  
  
"Duo…I don't know how to tell you this…but--"  
  
"You can't go out with me anymore?" He asked, hurt. 'It's all because of me being a Gundam pilot.' He began to walk away, hurt to the very core. 'How is it that she can hurt me so badly, even though we just met yesterday…is she truly the one I've been waiting for all of my life?' After a few minutes he began to run, not hearing her pleas for him to listen.  
  
"DUO! Please, wait!" She said, and began to run after him.  
  
Duo ran into the small forest.  
  
'No…I can't take this much longer.' She thought as she sped up. Her heart was pounding and her legs were becoming weak.  
  
Duo stopped at a small pond, hidden by clouds of trees and bushes.  
  
"Duo!" She called out as she stopped, knowing if she pushed her body any further that she'd end up having one of her 'episodes' as she and the girls called them.  
  
He was torn between kissing her senseless to were she'd only listen to him, and no one else OR just leaving her there. He finally went to tell her that if she couldn't accept the fact that he was a Gundam pilot, than they had no business being acquaintances.  
  
Hotaru slid to the ground and began to weep. "I love you Duo…even though I only met you yesterday, I want to spend the rest of my life with you…I'd never break up with you, just because someone told me to…I wouldn't listen to them. I'd run away with you this minute if you asked me to. I wanted to tell you something about my past…I didn't know if you'd accept me or not…I'm more worried if you'll find me a freak than you were about telling me." She said, her voice getting softer with each word, until she was barely above a whisper.  
  
Duo had been walking back, when he heard all of this. He kneeled down in front of her and whipped her tears away. He looked into her eyes. "I'm so sorry. It's just, I thought that you were breaking up with me for what I did. I love you so much Hotaru that it shattered my heart to think that just because of my mistakes, you'd never love me.  
  
Hotaru gave him a watery smile. "I'd never not love you. It's odd that in just one day, I already want to spend the rest of my life wrapped in your arms."  
  
Duo smiled, "And I want to spend the rest of my life holding you."  
  
Hotaru's eyes suddenly clouded over. "You may not feel that way when I tell you about myself…I have no clue where to start to explain. I suppose I could show you, but that would just make it longer to explain…I know!" She took out her transformation wand and held it up. She then closed her eyes and pressed her finger onto his forehead.  
  
The sign of Saturn appeared on his forehead as she showed him her lives. He began to see images of her at war, destroying planets with a simple flick of the wrist and an innocent phrase. He saw her battling Pharaoh90 inside of herself and becoming friends with Rini. He saw her stop Serena before she could stop her. He saw her battling Pharaoh90, trying to save Earth. He saw them coming to this dimension to begin a new life.  
  
When the images stopped, Hotaru practically passed out from the lack of energy.  
  
Duo caught her in his arms and hugged her close. He was speechless at what all of them had been through, just to make their world a safer place to be.  
  
"Yesterday, when I passed out in class, I got a vision…all of the sailor scout's enemies have joined forces. They're coming for Earth, to get the crystal. We need the Gundam pilot's help. Please…help us to save Earth. If we don't…you and I won't have a future to look forward to."  
  
Duo held her tighter. "What do we have to do?"  
  
"Teach us to use Gundams. Amara and Trista can build one easy. We can help with our magic. We may have a better chance that way. They're already to the moon. It's only a matter of time before they're here. We're not strong enough for all of them. One of them we can take down, but not all of them. It's too hard that way."  
  
"We'll do everything in our power to stop them. Do you really want to learn how to use a Gundam?"  
  
"Yes. We can make them to were they can handle using our magic."  
  
Duo sighed. "Alright then. It's hard, but I think you girls will be able to handle it."  
  
Hotaru smiled against the crook of his neck. "Thank you."  
  
Duo looked down into her eyes. 'She's so beautiful…and so strong.' He slowly leaned down and kissed her soft lips.  
  
Hotaru's arms slowly encircled his neck. She let out a soft sigh as his lips left her.  
  
"Why did you think I would change? Knowing all that you went through only brings us closer together. We are the God and Goddess of Death…only you truly are the goddess."  
  
"We should probably get going. You can come home with me and just wait for your friends. Also…I should probably give you fair warning. Trieze Kushrinara is coming as well."  
  
Duo just looked at her. "He's dead."  
  
"No…just in hiding. Have you ever heard of Kristian Rhaezeur? Mix up his name and you'll get Trieze Kushrinara. He's Serena's brother."  
  
"I thought Serena was from you're home dimension."  
  
"She's originally from this one. Sammy isn't really her brother, though they've pretended to be brother and sister for ten years…he's never known the difference, thanks to some magic done by Pluto. Pluto is the guardian of time, she came and got Serena when she was eight and took her to our home dimension. Back on the Moon Kingdom, Trieze and Sammy were brothers. They were the princes of the Sun and Serena's cousins."  
  
Duo just looked bewildered. "Wow. How do you keep it all straight?"  
  
Hotaru simply giggled.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
TBC!!!  
  
Okay…Chapter eleven is finally done. Don't forget to review and vote. Anywho…  
  
Chapter Twelve: May I Serve You Dinner? 


	12. May I Serve you Dinner?

FINALLY HOME  
  
CHAPTER 12: May I Serve You Dinner?  
  
OKAY!!! Thanks for the reviews.keep doing it!!! Keep voting too!!  
  
And here are the standings:  
  
Noin: 15  
  
MarsMoonStar: 6(I still like this one!!)  
  
Sally: 3  
  
Cathrine: 3  
  
Hilde: 2  
  
If Hilde doesn't get anymore votes, I will be dropping her!!! Remember, whoever reaches 25 first gets it, so keep voting!!!  
  
Also, I HAVE A WEB SITE (finally) anywho, you can read this and more on my site. There are some that I haven't posted on fanfiction.net, but I haven't put a lot of them up because I haven't really worked on them like I have this one. But anyway, please visit it:  
  
www.angelfire.com/anime4/dcrescent  
  
VISIT IT PLEASE!!!  
  
  
  
Serena was pacing back and forth as she waited for Hotaru and Duo to come home.  
  
She was truly happy for Hotaru and Duo. They deserved someone so very much.  
  
She was so afraid that if they didn't defeat this evil, that the world would perish with them. And Duo and Hotaru's love would never get a chance to grow and blossom.  
  
Amy sighed as she walked into the room where Serena was walking a hole into the carpet.  
  
"They'll be here in a minute. These things take time."  
  
"I know Amy.but I'm so worried about everything. What if we lose?"  
  
"We won't. Your mother won't allow that and neither will we. We've faced them all and won before."  
  
"They're so confident Amy."  
  
"And that will be their down-fall." Raye said, coming in from outside.  
  
"Amy's right Serena. We've faced them and won. No matter what we have to do, we will win. If they choose to play dirty, this time, we'll play dirty as well." Luna said, giving the girl some confidence.  
  
The front door opened as Duo and Hotaru came in.  
  
Amara met them. "Hi. I'm Amara Ten'ho." She said and held out her hand.  
  
Duo looked a little nervous as he shook her hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Duo Maxwell."  
  
Amara smiled and gave him a very scrutinizing look. She looked at Hotaru and winked. "Nice catch Firefly."  
  
Hotaru smiled and Duo breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"I'm guessing that Hotaru told you everything."  
  
"Actually I showed him everything. It'll be faster if we do that. That way we can get started planning what we're going to do." Hotaru said.  
  
Duo smiled. "I'm willing to help you girls on how to use Gundams. I don't know about Heero, Wufei, or Trowa.but Quatre will help you if you explain why. I know that Trieze will help since Ms. Tsu-Serena-is his sister. As will Millardo, since they're good friends."  
  
"Yeah, but we need the best. You five are the best." Serena said, coming in from the living room to hug Hotaru.  
  
Duo smiled. "I don't know how you girls are gonna tell the others, but they won't believe you .until you show them. They won't believe you, you can trust me on that." Duo said.  
  
Serena sighed. "I know."  
  
"Hey Duo!" Sammy said as he came down stairs.  
  
"Hey Sammy! What's up?"  
  
"Nothing. Hanging out with Seyia, Taiki, and Yaten. You?"  
  
"Hanging with Hotaru. Who's Seyia, Taiki, and Yaten?"  
  
"We are. I'm Taiki." Taiki said from the stairs.  
  
"I'm Yaten."  
  
"I'm Seyia. We're the Three Lights."  
  
"Huh?" Duo said, not understanding.  
  
Hotaru leaned in and whispered to him, "The Sailor Starlights. The ones that fought with Serena against Chaos when we were killed."  
  
"Oh.I thought they were chicks."  
  
"Only when in Scout form. They're really guys."  
  
"Oh." Duo said, a little confused and a little freaked out.  
  
"Don't worry. It still freaks us out." Yaten said, understanding the look he was giving them.  
  
Duo loosened up a bit, but still was a little freaked out.  
  
Lita came in, and smiled. "Hi Duo. When will everyone else get here?"  
  
"They'll be here pretty soon I should think. They were getting ready when I left."  
  
"Cool. All we have to do is wait." Serena said.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
  
  
The guys arrived there right after Millardo and Trieze.  
  
Quatre knocked.  
  
"Hey!! We were wondering when you guys would get here. Come on in and meet the entire gang." Mina said, letting them in.  
  
"Thank you." Quatre said, handing her their coats.  
  
"You're welcome. Duo's already here. He came home with Hotaru."  
  
"Hey guys!" Duo said as they walked into the living room where he was talking with Millardo, Trieze, Sammy, Hotaru, Amara, Trista, and Seyia.  
  
The four of them stopped dead in their tracks. Trieze Kushrinara was sitting on the couch and talking to Duo.  
  
"I suppose you four would like an explanation." He said, not looking up from his teacup.  
  
Quatre nodded slowly, giving the only answer out of the group.  
  
"It's rather simple. I survived and went to Earth under the name Kristian Rhaezeur." He said. "Millardo knew the whole time."  
  
Millardo shifted somewhat in his chair. "You have your secrets, I have mine."  
  
The Gundam pilots just stood there for a minute, soaking in everything.  
  
Finally, Quatre shrugged his shoulders and sat down. Everyone else followed suit.  
  
Serena came out with more tea, cups, and cookies. "Okay, now that everyone is here, we can make introductions. Everyone knows me. Okay.um.that's Amy Mizuno, Raye Hino, Lita Kino, Mina Aino, Amara Ten'ho, Michelle Kaiou, Trista Meiou, Hotaru Tomoe, Sammy Tsukino, Seyia Kou, Taiki Kou, and Yaten Kou." She told the Gundam pilots, Millardo and her brother.  
  
"Guys, this is Heero Yui, Duo Maxwell, Wufei Chang, Trowa Barton, Quatre Winner, Millardo Peacecraft, and, of course, Trieze Kushrinara."  
  
Everyone nodded when their name was mentioned.  
  
Lita smiled and said, "It'll be about fifteen minutes more, so just make yourself comfortable." She said and set next to Serena and Trieze and began talking.  
  
"If you don't mind me interrupting, how do you know Trieze?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Don't you see the resemblance? Trieze is my brother." Serena said, making Wufei, Heero, and Trowa go into a coughing fit.  
  
"Oh.yes, I do see it now. That means that all three of you are related." Quatre said, looking from Sammy to Serena to Trieze.  
  
"No. Serena isn't my real sister. She's my adoptive sister. I've just known her all of my life as my older sister and that's what she's always been for me."  
  
"So, you were adopted into another family?" Heero asked, looking Serena straight into the eyes, making her breath catch, which was only noticed by Trieze.  
  
"Sort of. In a way yes, but still no." She said softly, unable to tear her clear, silvery, blue eyes from his Persian blue ones.  
  
"Actually, it's all my fault. Serena.do you think we should explain now or later?" Trista asked.  
  
Serena suddenly got an idea as Luna and Artemis walked into the room and jumped up next to Heero and Quatre. "I don't know.what do you think Luna? Artemis? About telling them everything now or later."  
  
Everyone looked at Serena and then at the cat. Those who knew that the cats could talk were trying not to laugh.those who didn't weren't so sure about Serena's sanity (a/n: of course.who really is? As many falls as that chica took it's amazing that she didn't cause a lot of brain damage.)  
  
Luna sat there, not knowing what to do. Serena and the scouts were obviously waiting for an answer while everyone else contemplated on how to get Serena to see a shrink without telling her.  
  
"Well?" Serena said, getting impatient.  
  
Luna growled. "I hate you. I suppose that we should tell them now and discuss everything over dinner."  
  
"You don't really hate me.you're just irritated. What do you think Artemis?"  
  
"I agree with Luna. You'll have more time to discuss tactics for battle.that is if they agree."  
  
"It's a talking cat." Millardo said, still in shock.  
  
"Guys, change into your human form for tonight." Serena said, making everyone look at her strangely.  
  
The scouts didn't know that they had a human form. (a/n: they may have in the mangas, but I don't have any and the US doesn't have the series of Galaxia and Chaos. I've seen them battle the snow witch, so I know they have human forms.I also have pics. You can see those on my web site. Back to the story:)  
  
Luna looked at her and sighed. In a flash (literally) she transformed into a human with long flowing black hair done like Serena's.  
  
In another bright flash, Artemis transformed into a human with wait length white hair.  
  
Mina's mouth hung open. "You mean that all this time I've been complaining that no cute guys would even be my friend long enough to like me and this whole time I've had this hottie sleeping on my pillow or at my feet." She whispered to Lita and Serena.  
  
Lita shook her head in total agreement.  
  
"I knew he had a human form, but I didn't know he looked this good." Serena said, making Trieze raise his eyebrows.  
  
"Um.explain everything please." Duo said, knowing that his friends were too shocked for words.  
  
"Luna, Trista, you two get this one." Serena said and sat back.  
  
Luna rolled her eyes. "I'll take this one. LUNA MIND MELD!"  
  
Her crescent moon began to glow as she filled the pilots heads with images of the scouts fighting during the Silver Millennium, on Earth, up to coming to that dimension.  
  
When she was done, Serena began. "Trista took me from this home because I was not meant to be born here. Now, we've come back because I promised Trieze that I would. It was the last trip that anyone in our dimension could make, meaning I would have to stay here. The starlights were the only ones going to accompany me at first, but then I told my friends.the scouts.of my decision. They all wanted to stay with me and I'm grateful that they did because everyone of those enemies that you have just seen has joined forces. They are in this dimension and they are now going to attack this planet. It's only a short matter of time and we can't defeat them all like that. We need help, your help. Like I told Duo earlier, we need the best. You're the best. Will you teach us to use Gundams? Trista can make the programs and Amara can build them, but we need someone to teach us. Duo has already sworn to help us. Please.for the sake of mankind and Earth. Help us destroy them."  
  
Quatre nodded gravely. "You have my help, as well as the help of my men. We'll do our best to stop them."  
  
"We'll help as well." Trowa said, speaking for Wufei, Heero, and himself.  
  
Serena let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much. Now.Trieze, I think it's time you received your memories back as well." She said and took out the Imperial Silver Crystal.  
  
The scouts all joined hands as she called upon the moon. "Moon Crystal Power! Give Trieze his rightful memories of the moon kingdom."  
  
"Mercury Power!"  
  
"Mars Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Power!"  
  
"Venus Power!"  
  
"Neptune Power!"  
  
"Uranus Power!"  
  
"Pluto Power!"  
  
"Saturn Power!"  
  
Trieze's forehead began to glow as the symbol of the sun appeared. (a/n: it's a circle with a dot in the center. Anywho.)  
  
The same symbol began to glow on Sammy's forehead as he morphed into the second born prince of the sun, Prince Samson. (a/n: Samson is Hebrew for Bright as the Sun.)  
  
Serena morphed into Princess Serenity, her crescent moon shining as though it were the sun and the moon themselves. Her pure heart crystal came out and glowed.  
  
The others began to morph into their princess forms. (a/n: if you want to see what I'm not even going to TRY to describe, you can go to my website and click on Sailor Moon Kingdom then click on galleries, and go to the bottom of the screen and click on group. It's in there.)  
  
Everyone was awe struck as the girls changed from everyday, yet beautiful, young women into beautiful, goddess-like beauties.  
  
The light around them began to fade as they changed back into their former selves.  
  
Serena sank to her knees and clutched the crystal and her chest. She was completely drained of energy, even with the help of her scouts.  
  
Trieze looked at her in shock. "Let me get this straight. You were my cousin and Sammy was my younger brother back when I was heir to the sun kingdom."  
  
"Right." Serena said weakly.  
  
Lita suddenly smacked her forehead. "Crap! The food!"  
  
She rushed from the room and into the kitchen just in time to hear the timer go off.  
  
She let out a sigh of relief when she pulled out a perfect apple pie.  
  
She came into the room, after setting some of the food on the dinning table, where everyone was talking quietly.  
  
"Dinner's ready."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
TBC Okay.wow.this chapter seemed like it was never gonna get done!! I'm so glad that it is, so now I can move on to some romance and.Surprises to come!!!! That's a promise!! 


	13. Surprise Serena!

SHE'S BACK! SHE'S BOLD! AND.SHE'S FINALLY HOME  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Surprise Serena!  
  
Okay, since fanfiction.net has been down lately, no one has been able to vote, so the standings are the same.  
  
Please visit my site and email me your comments and your web links!! Also, put some of your fanfiction up.  
  
My site: www.angelfire.com/anime4/dcrescent  
  
OKAY.on with the story:  
  
ALSO.heehee.before I forget, I have an idea for a sequel.little early to be thinking about that, but if you already want one, tell me!!  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Serena sat at her desk. She finally had a quiet moment during that whole day. Now that the Gundam pilots were there all day, the place had been extremely busy.  
  
Relena still went to the school, making Serena do a little jig as soon as she found out. They all would be meeting her new bodyguards at any minute.  
  
Apparently, the bodyguards refused to attend the classes, but stayed at the school. Serena had phoned Relena earlier about a meeting and had talked to the secretary.  
  
Mrs. Wimple, Relena's secretary at the school, had told her that she had seen them, but not been introduced as of yet. They were all very handsome young men, but seemed rather cold and hard.  
  
Serena let out a breath as the phone rang yet again.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"SERENA!!" It was Raye, sounding really freaked out and nervous, "YOU'RE NOT GOING TO BELIEVE THIS, BUT--"  
  
At that exact moment Relena and her new bodyguards walked in.  
  
"Raye.I'm gonna have to call you back." Serena said, and set the phone down.  
  
The first bodyguard was tall with blonde hair and dark blue-green eyes. It was undoubtedly Jedite.  
  
The next on was a man with long blonde hair and light blue eyes. It was a MALE Zoisite.  
  
The third man was tall with long white hair and icy blue eyes. It was definitely Malachite.  
  
The last one was what nearly sent her out of her chair. Her was tall with jet-black hair and deep blue eyes. She had seen him so many times in her life, that she'd never thought she would ever be surprised to see him ever again. It was Darien.only in his eyes there was no recognition of her.  
  
"Ms. Tsukino, these are my new bodyguards. They use code names instead of real ones. This is Jedite, Zoisite, Malachite, and Endymione."  
  
"Nice to meet you all." She said, barely able to get it out. "Ms. Relena, you have a meeting at noon on Saturday to discuss what to do with some of the armies."  
  
"Thank you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have business to attend to." She said, and led her bodyguards into her office.  
  
As soon as the door was shut Serena had Raye on the phone.  
  
"Raye.we got problems."  
  
"I know. I saw them. Does Darien recognize you?"  
  
"None of them seem to. Have you seen Zoisite?"  
  
"Yeah. Now that was freaky."  
  
"Not really.back on the moon kingdom, Zoisite was male. If I remember correctly, after he joined Beryl, he made her mad and she punished him by turning him female. He must have been reborn that way when we battled him.um, her the first time."  
  
"I think I might remember that. Anyway, after I saw Darien I felt major Nega-vibes coming from him. Remember the first time Beryl got her hands on him?"  
  
"It's impossible Raye.Trieze shot him in the chest."  
  
"He shot him.he didn't kill him. I've been doing some major fire readings since I saw them. I saw a vision. Those people that took him out of Trieze's compound just dumped him. Apparently, Beryl's had her sights set on him for a little while now and got him just after they left him. She used the Nega-verse's energy and power to heal him and then brain washed him, not caring that he knew who we were, which got her in trouble with Chaos. Anywho.I felt some bad vibes from Relena as well, so keep an eye open for her. I gotta go.football practice is about to start and I'm one of the coaches. Talk to you later." Raye said and hung up.  
  
Serena sat at her desk. ~This is a major change of events.what could Relena be hiding? Could they already be awakening a yoma in her?~  
  
Duo walked out of his office. "Hey Serena! You look stressed. Tough day?" He asked, knowing full well that she had just sat down.  
  
"You have no idea. Duo, we need to meet with all of you guys. And we need to meet tonight. Something's happened and we're definitely going to need all of your help to come up with a plan." Serena said, in a serious tone.  
  
"Sure.I tell the others."  
  
"Thanks. I'll call Trieze."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Everyone was sitting in Quatre's living room. There was a deadly quite and stillness as they waited for the bad news that Serena and Raye would be delivering.  
  
"Okay.um.Raye.you start."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Just tell us what you saw."  
  
"Okay.I was standing next o the football field when I saw four men walk out with Relena. I got some major Nega-vibes from all of them, but two in particular. Relena was one of them and.Darien. He's alive. The others were Jedite, Zoisite, and Malachite."  
  
"But Zoisite's a girl." Amy said.  
  
"Back on the moon kingdom he was a man. I remember hearing that he had disobeyed Beryl and she turned him into a woman as punishment. He must have been reborn as a woman when we first fought Beryl. This time, he's back into a he." Serena explained.  
  
"I thought I killed Darien after he hit you." Trieze said to Serena.  
  
"Apparently you only shot him. Your men just dumped him, thinking that he was dead, because he was so close to it. Beryl's obviously been looking him up for a good amount of time because she got him right after they left. She used the power of the Nega-verse to revive him. She also brainwashed him like last time. But she didn't get our identities, which must have pissed Chaos off because she got punished." Raye explained.  
  
"How do you know all of this?" Wufei asked.  
  
"I'm a fire priestess. I prayed to my sacred fire to show me about Darien. That's what it showed me, up to right before Chaos punished Beryl, but you could tell he was mad."  
  
"But they already have our identities." Hotaru said.  
  
"They can't.can they?" Mina said, and looked at Luna.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"When I had my vision, Chaos identified me first as Saturn, then as Hotaru. Apparently, Pharaoh90 still remembers ME. I don't know if they know you or not." Hotaru said, bringing forward something that the girls feared the most.  
  
"What's so bad if they know who you are?" Trowa asked.  
  
Lita looked at him. "If they know who we are, they can find out our weaknesses and find out how to hurt us the most.make us lose our will to fight on. It not only endangers us, but all of our friends and loved ones."  
  
Everyone was silent for a moment.  
  
"Can you find out why Relena has those bad vibes?" Millardo asked Raye.  
  
"I've tried and nothing, but, I can try again. The spirits may have been tired after giving me all that information. They're not usually so generous with what they know. Sometimes they might be generous, if it wasn't something that we had to learn for ourselves. It all depends on what it is I want to know."  
  
"What about you Puu?" Serena asked Trista.  
  
"The gods will not allow me to see what's going on with Relena. I knew that Darien was not dead, and I knew that Beryl had been tracking him. But they refuse to let me know what's got Relena and why she's about to burst with as much negative energy as she's got. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's not you're fault.what about you Michelle? Could you try your mirror?" Amy asked.  
  
"It's worth a shot." Michelle said and took out her aqua mirror. "Aqua Mirror Reflect." She whispered and looked hard into its depths.  
  
"Nothing.the only thing I could see was a ball.a crystal ball and it was radiating with negative energy."  
  
Serena thought back for a minute. ~It couldn't be.could it? That's impossible, why would she?.No, I'm not going to think about it until I get some more information.~ She thought and remained quiet.  
  
"What do we do?" Mina asked.  
  
"We wait. It's their move. We can't make a move until they do, but we can listen in on their conversations and watch them closely. We'll have to wait until they stick their heads out.we just have to be there to stop them from whatever it is they're planning on doing." Amara said, speaking up for the first time.  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement, understanding fully that their mission was just beginning and it was going to be a bumpy road.  
  
"One thing.where's Nephrite?" Artemis asked.  
  
"Oh yeah." Serena said, mentally kicking herself.  
  
"What do you mean 'oh yeah'?" Raye asked.  
  
"Well.he and Molly never did get that cup of coffee." Serena said.  
  
"You didn't!" Luna said.  
  
"One less of Beryl's goons we have to worry about." Serena said, quietly, slowly making her way toward the door in case she'd have to run from her friends when they blew up.  
  
"I think it's wonderful!" Mina said, and was agreed with by all of the scouts.  
  
"Serena! I can't believe you didn't tell us. I agree that it's wonderful, but you really should have asked him about things in the Nega- verse." Luna said.  
  
"But.but, he was dead." Serena said, surprised that Luna was okay with it.  
  
"Huh?" Quatre said, not understanding.  
  
"Serena brought nephrite back from the dead because our friend Molly and he fell in love, back when he was leading Beryl's troops, right before a female Zoisite took over." Mina told him.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
TBC..  
  
Wow! I'm so proud.it only took me an hour to write this!!  
  
Anyway, please vote for Seyia's girl!! As well as check out my site!! Even if you don't vote or check it out you can take two minutes out of your time and review!!  
  
^+^ Kisses to those who do ^+^  
  
Thanks to all of you who have reviewed. It really means a lot to me. Also.tell me what you would think about a sequel!! 


	14. Great Pretenders part One

SHE'S BACK!SHE'S BOLD! AND.SHE'S FINALLY HOME  
  
Chapter Fourteen: Great Pretenders Part 1  
  
OKAY!!! Ff.net is still down.of course I just finished Chapter 13 not ten minutes ago, but hey.it's still down. Standings are still the same.  
  
VISIT MY SITE!!! PLEASE!!! www.angelfire.com/anime4/dcrescent  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Serena sighed. It had been a week since they had met Relena's bodyguards. It had been a busy week.  
  
First, she had had to attend a meeting with Quatre on Colony 2.  
  
Second, she had had to hold down the fort while all of the protectors attended a two-day meeting on Colony 4.  
  
Third, the guys (Seyia, Sammy, Yaten, Taiki, Trieze, and Millardo) had all moved into Quatre's mansion, which all of the girls had helped with. Serena had made each of the guys promise, much to Sammy's embarrassment and irritation, that Sammy would get to school on time. They were still picking on him for her motherliness. But she was planning on getting Trieze.  
  
Fourth, she was trying to spy on Relena whenever she could, which wasn't very often.  
  
She sighed yet again.  
  
Raye opened the door, bringing in the smells of take-out. Serena took a sniff, French fries and cheeseburgers. She really loved Raye at times.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Nothing. I'm so tired. This week has been absolutely evil."  
  
Raye laughed and pulled out two cokes. "I know what you mean. You look totally stressed."  
  
"I am totally stressed. Crap!! Oh, Raye, I'm so sorry, but I have to leave you for about twenty to thirty minutes. I promised the guys that I'd get them some Chinese while they worked on something for Trieze."  
  
"No problem. I'll chill here. You want me to answer the phone if anyone calls?"  
  
"Would you?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Thanks!! You're the best!" Serena said and ran out of the office.  
  
Raye smiled and shook her head. She put their food in the microwave that was in the closet behind her so she could eat with Serena.  
  
She sighed and pulled out a book while she set at the desk.  
  
About five minutes later, Jedite surfaced from Relena's office, looking incredibly ticked. As soon as he saw Raye, he was happy.  
  
"Where's Ms. Tsukino?" He asked in his deep, seductive voice.  
  
Raye looked up and was shocked to see Jedite staring at her. "She went out to get the guys some lunch."  
  
"Really. I'm Jed. You are?"  
  
~Whoa.total déjà vu! This is just like that time when I first found out I was Sailor Mars.~ "I'm Raye, Serena's friend."  
  
"Nice to meet you. Do you work here in the building?"  
  
"No.I'm the PE teacher at Ms. Relena's school." She said, having no clue what to do at this moment.  
  
"Really." He said, his eyes alight with pleasure.  
  
Raye shifted uncomfortably. He was seriously freaking her out. There was something other than Nega-energy in his aura.and that was lust. She was VERY uncomfortable.  
  
"Um.yeah."  
  
Wufei was watching from the doorway. He had come out of the boardroom to leave. The meeting was over and the other guys were sitting in there discussing how to make nine Gundams that quick. He had a meeting on Colony 1 to attend and he had to be on the plane in an hour.  
  
"So.I'd really like to talk to you some more. Are you free Saturday?" He asked.  
  
"Actually, she has a date with me. We're going out." Wufei said, coming to her rescue.  
  
Raye looked over to see Wufei standing in front of the window in the lobby. The light was hitting him just right and she swore that if he had been wearing armor, he would have been a PERFECT knight in shining armor.  
  
Jedite stiffened at the coldness in Wufei's voice.  
  
Wufei looked at her. "Ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah." She said and grabbed her purse.  
  
She walked over to him and took his hand in hers.  
  
Wufei smiled a little, trying to make it realistic.or at least believable. (A/n: wow! Wufei Chang smiling!! That's a new one)  
  
They walked out of the office together.  
  
"Thanks.I didn't know what I was going to do. It was just really freaky flirting with him once he uses his powers to have a jet plane chase you around an airport." Raye said, blushing as she realized that they were still holding hands.  
  
"Don't mention it. He's still going to go after you."  
  
Raye sighed, depressed. "Yeah. I know."  
  
"We could keep the act up. If you want."  
  
"Would you do that? Please.at least until we defeat them!" She said, her eyes looking into his, full of hope and pleading, begging him to say yes.  
  
Wufei thought for a minute, unsure of why he was doing this and unsure why he even helped out in the first place. "Yeah. I'll do it."  
  
"THANK YOU!!" Raye said, happier than she'd been in a long time. She jumped up and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Serena turned the corner just in time to see the kiss. Shocked, she stopped right where she was.  
  
"There's Serena. I know you have a meeting and I'm sorry I've kept you. Ja ne!!" Raye said and rushed off to help and talk to Serena.  
  
"What was that?" Serena asked when Raye got up to her.  
  
"Jedite started to flirt with me and asked me to go on a date with him when Wufei lied and said that we were going out.I guess he could tell that I needed rescuing. Anyway, we've struck up a deal that we're going to pretend to go out until we defeat Jedite.because I know we will." Raye said hurriedly and took some of the sacks from Serena.  
  
"I'm guessing that you two acted like you were leaving on a lunch date.That means.I GET TO LEAVE THE OFFICE FOR LUNCH!!! Thank you Raye, Wufei.and in a weird way, Jedite!!" Serena said, happy that she got to have a break from the office for a little while.  
  
Raye let out a laugh at her friend's joy.  
  
Wufei, who had already begun to walk the other way, turned slightly as he heard her tinkling laughter. It reminded him of Chinese wind chimes in a cool summer breeze, like the kind that his Grandmother had before he was taken away to become a pilot.  
  
Something stirred inside of him, but he shook it off and continued walking towards his car. He had forty-five minutes until his plane would take off and he didn't even have his things.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
TBC.this was a really short chapter, but I like it none-the-less. Well, you guys still need to vote on Seyia's chick. I'm really trying to get some of the romances done so I can move on in the story!! Also, if you would like to see a sequel (though I'm far from finished on this one and I won't start the other until I'm finished) please tell me. 


	15. Givin' 'Em Somethin' to Talk About

SHE'S BACK! SHE'S BOLD! AND.SHE'S FINALLY HOME Diana Crescent  
  
Chapter 15: Givin' Them Something To Talk About  
  
Okay.standings are still the same because ff.net is still down to were you can't review.  
  
Visit my site!!!!  
  
www.angelfire.com/anime4/dcrescent  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Amara rolled her eyes yet again as the mechanics picked on her and Trieze yet again.  
  
Ever since they had started working on building Gundams for the group, they were having to work close, and they were receiving hell for it.  
  
"Trieze and Amara sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage." Two big and burly men sang in their deep baritone voices.  
  
Amara found it really ironic that these men, who were incredibly solemn and scary looking would sing this song, making fun of their boss.  
  
Trieze let out a sigh. It was really getting to him. Sure, Amara was gorgeous, mysterious, alluring, and just down right sexy at times, but she just didn't seem like what he would date. He liked a woman who would tend to his need (a/n: obviously this man is in need of a good butt kicking so he can see the light cus no woman really cares what he wants)  
  
Amara sighed out. It was getting to her as well. Sure, Trieze was gorgeous, considerate, polite, charming, and sexy, but he just wasn't what she wanted in a man. Though it was highly doubted that she wanted one, she did and she was looking. He wanted a woman that was all about him and she would probably blast him before an hour was up.  
  
She just wasn't that type of girl. She wasn't the type to give up her life and identity to tend to a man's every need. She had a life and friends that she liked spending time with and if a guy couldn't handle that, then she would have no problem kicking his butt and then dumping him.  
  
Trista walked in, smiling, knowing that her friend was almost to her wits end. So, she had decided to take her friend shopping, knowing that that, even though Amara didn't seem like the type to shop, would calm her down. She enjoyed window-shopping and trying on the clothes. (a/n: what girl doesn't!!! I know a girl who absolutely hates girlie things and she LOVES to shop) She had told her this morning that she was going to take her shopping, so she was supposed to take something to change in.  
  
"Ready to go?"  
  
Amara looked up and smiled gratefully. "More than ready." She said and went to the showers to get ready.  
  
"Ready for what?" Trieze asked.  
  
"We're leaving early. She needs the break from the Musical Mechanics."  
  
Trieze smiled. "She's taking it really well. Better than I would in her shoes."  
  
Trista smiled. "Better than I thought she would. She said that if somebody didn't do something soon, they were going to be toast."  
  
Trieze smiled. "You say that as if she's hot tempered."  
  
"No. Just not very much patience with some things."  
  
After ten minutes of talking, they were interrupted. "Talking about me?" Amara asked.  
  
Trieze looked over and saw her. She was like a vision. She wore a dark blue sun-dress that went to her knees. The straps were thin and showed off a great deal of her milky white shoulders.  
  
Amara began to put in her earrings, which were dangly stars. She slipped on two silver bracelets and then her dark blue flats.  
  
"Lets go Trista, the sooner we get out of here, the less damage I cause."  
  
Trista laughed. "And the sooner we get to the shops."  
  
"Have fun." Trieze said as they walked out.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Amara sighed. Shopping yesterday hadn't helped all that much. They were still being picked on and it was annoying Trieze and herself more than ever.  
  
"When are they going to stop?" She whined. It really wasn't like her to whine, but after a week and a half of this, she was getting desperate. She had already contemplated killing them all.  
  
"They won't." Trieze said. An idea had formed into his head the night before. "Unless they're proven right." He said casually  
  
Amara looked at him suspiciously. "What exactly do you mean?"  
  
Trieze sighed, ~No point trying to fool her.~ "I've come up with an idea. We'll pretend that they're right, like we're a couple. That way, they'll calm down and stop except every once in a while."  
  
Amara sighed, she'd been doing that a lot lately. She thought for a minute, contemplating what they would be getting into.  
  
"Okay. You've got a deal."  
  
He had no clue why, but he had a feeling that this was just the beginning.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Serena sat at the dinning room table, sorting through some stuff the Millardo needed for his conference tomorrow on Colony 5.  
  
Amara walked in, exhausted. Trieze had been right. They had started to leave them alone. She began to read some of the documents, even though she knew they were confidential.  
  
"Trieze told me about your deal." Serena said.  
  
Amara looked at her. "Okay.what's you opinion?"  
  
"I have no real opinion, but do you honestly know what you're getting into?"  
  
"No.but it's not like we have hidden emotions about each other. He wants a woman that will drop everything at his call. I'd sooner shoot him before doing that and you know it. Sure, he's charming, polite, gorgeous, and absolutely scrumptious. But I don't like him in that sense. I haven't thought of him that way."  
  
"Oh, but he's charming, polite, gorgeous and scrumptious."  
  
"I don't look at him in that way.I'm not blind though." Amara said smiling. She winked and left the room to go soak in a hot bath.  
  
Serena sighed out. ~I hope that no one gets hurt in this.~  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% Okay..this is really short, but I'm trying to get the couples out of the way. Anyway, keep a lookout for chapter 16!!! I think I'm going to make it Trista and Millardo 


	16. The Set Up

FINALLY HOME  
  
Diana Crescent  
  
Chapter Sixteen: The Set Up  
  
Standings are the same, except that I'm changing it from the first one to get 25 to the first one that gets 20, and if it doesn't happen soon, I'm going to take the one with the most (which is Noin) for Seyia's chick. Anyway, visit my website!!! You can send me your Sailor Moon fics and I will post them on there.  
  
www.angelfire.com/anime4/dcrescent  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Trista and Millardo had spent the past month (a/n: yes, I'm making time past faster so it won't be like they just met) with the other scientists making programs for the Gundams and to train the girls.  
  
She rubbed her eyes. She had just spent the last ten hours on the computer, building the program that would train them in the test Gundam.  
  
The scientists were staring at her. They pulled all-nighters every now and then, but not like she did. She was constantly working, making sure that she lived up to their standards.  
  
Millardo was at her side most days, helping her with making the training programs tougher and harder.  
  
Dr J smiled. Ever since Millardo had started working with them, trying to make the programs (they had told the doctors everything) for the scouts, the doctors had been trying to get those two to become a couple. But they had avoided everything that they had come up with so far. But they had a plan.a very good plan.  
  
"How's it coming?" Millardo asked, walking in with their supper.  
  
"I finished. Now, all we need is a guinea pig and there just so happens to be one down stairs working with our boss."  
  
Millardo laughed. "Amara will love that."  
  
"Yeah, just don't tell her I called her a guinea pig. She'll kill me." Trista said.  
  
"I won't. Do you want to get her now?"  
  
"No, let's eat first. I'm starving.what time is it?" (a/n: Ironic isn't it. She's the guardian of time, but she doesn't know what time it is.)  
  
Millardo looked at her in shock.  
  
"I've been busy. I lost track of time and I forgot my watch."  
  
He smiled. "It's nearly seven. What time did you get here?"  
  
Trista thought for a minute. "Five o'clock yesterday morning. I didn't go home."  
  
Millardo looked at her in shock. "Did you get any sleep?"  
  
"I took a small nap around midnight last night. I woke up at three and started working again."  
  
The scientists winked at each other. "You need some rest. Eat up. Millardo, would you take her home and make sure she gets some sleep. We'll inform Amara that you took her home to get some sleep."  
  
Millardo shook his head. "Sure thing." He said.  
  
Trista acted like she was going to protest, but Millardo gave her a look that made her keep quiet.  
  
They ate quickly and then started out the door.  
  
"I'll tell Amara that you're taking me home." Trista said and made her way slowly to the lower level where the Gundams were being built.  
  
Trista let out a yawn. She was incredibly tired, but she didn't want Millardo to see that the scientists were right.  
  
"Amara?" Trista said as she walked into the room were Trieze and Amara were putting the computers and programs into the head of the eighth of twenty-one new Gundams.  
  
They hadn't known why, but Trista had asked for an extra one to be built.  
  
Trieze looked up. "Hey. Millardo, have you heard anything from Lucretia?"(a/n: incase you don't know, Lucretia is Noin.)  
  
"I told her that we had a war coming up. She understood and said that her people, I don't know who she's working for now, have agreed. They have Gundams and they'll help us to their best abilities."  
  
Trista walked over to where Amara was welding on the covering to the computers.  
  
"Hey." Amara said.  
  
"Hey. Millardo is going to take me home. The other scientists are making him."  
  
"That's because you've been here working since yesterday. You should really get some sleep." Amara said, dropping down from her perch, which was a good twenty feet in the air. She landed on the leg, not ten feet from where she had been and then leaped down to the ground to face Trista. "You look really tired."  
  
"I am really tired. I've finished the training programs. When you can, I want you to test them out for me, so I can fix it if there are any problems. If they work, I'll get the other girls here one day. Duo and Wufei are coming over tonight to work on martial arts and guns."  
  
Amara nodded, knowing Trista meant wake her up when they got there so she could get the lesson as well.  
  
"I have a mind to go back in time a little ways and sleep until now."  
  
"You probably should. If you do, though, you might not sleep tonight."  
  
Trista sighed. "I know."  
  
Amara smiled. "Hey, have you heard anything new about Relena and her bodyguards? I haven't been out since this morning."  
  
"No. Serena called around lunch to check on me, cause she knew I pulled that all-nighter. She said that so far, everything was normal, except Relena is mad at her for some unknown reason, again, and her Negative energy had shot way up when Serena hadn't brought her coffee in right when she asked for it. Apparently, Serena had poured the coffee out after eleven, so she had to make some new."  
  
"That Relena needs to be put in her place." Amara said and they started walking over to where Trieze and Millardo were waiting for them.  
  
"And Serena will be the one to do it. How are the Gundams coming along?"  
  
"We've got all the frames built and seven are fully complete. We should be done with this one by eight. What time are the guys coming?"  
  
"Around eight-thirty, so you'd better hurry. I'll let you get back to your work. Ja, Amara." She said.  
  
"Ja. Get some sleep." Amara said, standing beside Trieze.  
  
"I will. Don't forget to wake me up."  
  
"I won't."  
  
Trista and Millardo left.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Trista slipped into Millardo's car. The seats were soft, warm, and just right for going to sleep on.  
  
She rested her head back as they pulled out of the garage. ~Just a little nap.I'll wake up when we get home.~  
  
Millardo looked over to his passenger. She was sound a sleep as soon as they pulled onto the highway.  
  
  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Millardo stopped in front of the house.  
  
Trista was still sound asleep in the front seat.  
  
He smiled. He carefully undid her seatbelt, not wanting to wake her up. He would take her inside and put her in bed.  
  
He got out and went around.  
  
He carefully picked her up, her head cradled gently on his shoulder. Her breath was warm on his neck.  
  
Serena opened the door. Amara had called to tell her that Millardo was bringing Trista home.  
  
Serena smiled when she saw her friend sleeping soundly.  
  
"This way." She whispered and led him up stairs to Trista's room.  
  
He set her down on the garnet covers and pulled her shoes off. He then covered her with a quilt that had been at the end of her bed for decoration.  
  
Serena swiftly and gently undid Trista's hair, letting it down to give her head a more comfortable position. "Sweet dreams Puu."  
  
Millardo smiled and left her room.  
  
"Thanks. She needs to get more rest, but I fear that we may not have enough time for that. We have to work fast." Serena said.  
  
"I know. She got the training programs finished. I'd better go. I've got some business to attend to." He said, thinking of what Trieze had asked him to do.  
  
"Bye. See you in the morning." Serena said watched him leave.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Trista walked into the training room late the next morning. She had gotten a good night's rest and she felt wonderful.  
  
"Good morning." She said cheerfully to all six men (a/n: 5 scientists, 1 Millardo [cutie pie])  
  
Millardo smiled, "You mean, good afternoon."  
  
Trista shook her head, "It's not quite afternoon yet. I remembered my watch."  
  
Millardo laughed.  
  
Dr. J winked, meaning that they were to get their plan into action.  
  
Dr. Q walked out of the cockpit of the test Gundam. "I don't hear what you've been hearing J. Perhaps Trista or Millardo can. Would you two go in there and tell wait a minute?" He asked.  
  
Trista and Millardo shrugged. "Sure."  
  
J smiled. "Thank you. I keep hearing a high-pitched squeak, or squeal, whichever you prefer to call it."  
  
Trista and Millardo both walked into the test Gundam. It was very cramped for both of them, as there was only enough room for one.  
  
They jumped when the door was suddenly slammed shut.  
  
"What in the world?!" Trista said and tried to open the door, but couldn't.  
  
"I think we've been set up." Millardo said.  
  
Trista looked at him in surprise. "What?"  
  
Millardo then looked at her in surprise. "You didn't foresee this?"  
  
"The gods didn't allow me to see this."  
  
Millardo sat down in the large seat. "When do you think they'll let us out?"  
  
"No clue.those sneaky old farts are probably listening to us and just waiting for us to get together."  
  
She looked around at their space. "If only I had enough room to transform, then I might be able to open a port hole for us to get out of here."  
  
"But you don't." Millardo said, knowing that she didn't. There was barely enough room for them both to be in there, let alone for her transform.  
  
Trista sighed. "Exactly." She said and tried to prop herself up on the control panel.  
  
Millardo saw her struggling. "Here, take the chair."  
  
"No, I'm fine." She said and scooted back a little, only to hit her head.  
  
Millardo sighed and pulled her onto his lap. "We'll have more room this way."  
  
Trista shook her head, silently agreeing.  
  
16 hours later  
  
Millardo laughed as Trista told him about the first time that Amara, Mina, and Serena had met.  
  
"I can see how they thought she was a guy, because Trieze thought so too at first."  
  
"When she wants to, she can out shine Mina and Michelle. She's a very beautiful person, inside and out. She's the most loyal of the scouts, as well as one of the strongest. She's had to be. She lost her family when she was fifteen. Her parents weren't very good parents. Her brother was the only father she knew. She had met her parents, of course, but her brother and his wife raised her. She never really mourned her family's death. Everyone told her to be strong, that they were in a better place. No one told her it was okay to cry, to let out the sadness. So she never cried, not once. It still hurts her. She had everything going for her. She's extremely rich and very smart. She was studying to be a lawyer. She's sort of irritated with me that I stuck her as a mechanic and not as a legal aide. But it was for her future.it was best for her."  
  
Millardo was silent. He watched Trista's face change from joyous to serious. "You hurt for her."  
  
Trista gave him a small smile. "I suppose I do. She won't allow herself to hurt. She thinks it makes her weak. And weakness isn't something that the Sailor Scouts can afford." She said, looking deeply into his eyes.  
  
"Everyone has their weaknesses.just so long as you have someone with that weakness being their strong point, you'll be okay." He whispered, staring into her eyes.  
  
"I know that." She said and leaned down somewhat.  
  
"I figured you did." He said and gently guided her head down, bringing her lips to his.  
  
They kissed in the darkness.  
  
Warmth spread throughout their bodies as their lips became one. His tongue gilded over her bottom lip, asking, begging silently for permission to enter.  
  
The sign of Pluto lit up the room as they shared a memory.  
  
**  
  
She was waiting in the darkness, waiting for him to come to her like he always did. "Princess." His breath was hot on the back of her neck.  
  
She turned around quickly, only to have her lips caught by his.  
  
"The army is leaving early in the morning. I won't see you again for a couple of months. Don't worry, my darling, I'll be back and then we will be married."  
  
She simply kissed him harder than before.  
  
"I love you." He whispered when they broke apart.  
  
"I love you.my Millardo." She whispered and watched him leave before they were caught.  
  
"I'll be back." She heard his voice call out to her.  
  
"No.my darling.not this time. You won't." She whispered brokenly and began to sob.  
  
**  
  
When they parted, Trista let a breath out against his mouth.  
  
"Maybe they were right in shutting us in here." Millardo whispered.  
  
"No telling how many plans they've been coming up with to get us together that they would have to resort to this." She whispered.  
  
Millardo smiled.  
  
~How could I not have noticed how sexy his smile is?! Why did my father have to block our love out of my memory?~ She thought to herself. She smiled back at him.  
  
~How could I not have noticed how beautiful and wonderful she is?! Why didn't she remember.and if she did, why didn't she make me remember?~ Millardo thought, scolding himself for not paying more attention to her.  
  
They jumped when they heard the door open.  
  
"About time you two got together." Dr. J said, sending them a wink and a smile.  
  
Trista blushed as she looked at Millardo and then at the doctor.  
  
"Now.about that old fart crack you made earlier." Dr. Q said, a little irritated.  
  
"We admitted that you were right." Millardo said.  
  
"We know. Come on. I'm sure that you two want to stretch you legs a bit. You two could go to the beach and take a nice long walk. I'm sure you'll both appreciate the space, the air, and the company." Dr. R said, getting out of their way and ushering them towards the door, where Dr. S gave Millardo his jacket and Trista her purse.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Millardo and Trista were both smiling when they reached the beach, just in time to see the sun come up. The moon was full, bright, and close to earth, making it look bigger than it normally looked.  
  
Millardo hugged Trista close to him, knowing that they were going to be together forever. "It seems as though we were meant to be. Why didn't you let me know sooner, somehow."  
  
"I didn't remember. My father, Coronus, whipped my memories of you when the moon kingdom was destroyed. Thank you for not talking about it in the test model.I didn't want them to hear."  
  
"I didn't either.I love you Trista."  
  
"I love you Millardo. I remember everything now. You were the general of Pluto's armies, but it was forbidden for our love. However, had you come back a war hero, you would have been given a title and then I would have been allowed to marry you." She said and hugged him closer to her.  
  
"Even if I hadn't, I would have found a way."  
  
"I would have given up my kingdom as well as my place as guardian for you." She whispered.  
  
"I never would have allowed you to."  
  
"I would have anyway."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
TBC Okay.The next one is already a good deal in progress. YAY!!!! 


	17. First Date

FINALLY HOME  
  
Diana Crescent  
  
Chapter Seventeen: First Date  
  
Standings are still the same..I have decided that Noin is the winner, do to the fact that I'm getting up to were it's Seyia's turn and he needs a chick. To all of you who wanted another girl to win, I'm extremely sorry. They were behind quite a bit anyway. MarsMoonStar, I still think that it would have been cool to put you as Seyia's chick, but the fan's have spoken.  
  
Visit my site!!!! PLEASE!!! www.angelfire.com/anime4/dcrescent  
  
********FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DIDN'T READ THE ABOVE MESSAGE: NOIN WON!!!!!!!!!**********  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Hello Trieze." One of the mechanic's wives said, coming up with some supper.  
  
"Hello Millie. How is Susie? Still sick?" He asked. Millie was a wonderful woman who was more like a mother to him than an employee's wife.  
  
"Still sick, but better. I brought you some supper. Frank said that you and the new mechanic had been working late building some new Gundams." Millie said. She knew just about everything that went on inside his compound. Trieze didn't mind, seeing as Frank Redding was his best and most loyal mechanic and Millie was just as good with a wrench as she was a spatula.  
  
"Yeah. This is Amara Ten'ho, the new mechanic." Trieze said.  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Redding." Amara said quietly and politely.  
  
"Call me Millie. Everyone does. My, Frank had said that you were a 'cute kid', but you're just flat out beautiful!!" She said, making Amara go a light shade of pink "He also said that the others had given you two a hard time about working so close and that you had lied about going out so they'd leave you alone. Ingenious Trieze!! Anyway.since you two are 'going out' I was wondering if you two would like to accompany us to the Opera this Saturday?"  
  
Trieze chuckled softly. Nothing ever got by Frank. "How about it?" He said, looking over to a still blushing Amara.  
  
"Thank you very much. I'd love to."  
  
"She's so polite too. You'd better hang on to this one Trieze, even if you two are pretending, she'll make a fine wife someday.and a wonderful mother I'm sure." Millie said and sent a very red Amara a wink.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"What time do we need to meet you?" Trieze asked.  
  
"Oh.around seven and then we could all have a late supper. Our treat. It's our twenty-fifth anniversary."  
  
Trieze smiled. ~Memo: get them something for their anniversary.~  
  
"Congratulations. Twenty-five years is a long time now a days." Amara said.  
  
Millie sighed. "It's such a shame too. Younger people don't understand that it takes two to make it happen. That both of you have to change, to adapt. A marriage is like a twenty-four hour job."  
  
"You mean you can't be married some of the time. It's all the time or never. Marriage is a very special bond between two people and a lot of newer marriages fail because people run scared of the work. Some of them don't try hard enough on both sides and some of them don't try on one side and too much on the other. You have to meet somewhere in the middle." Amara said wisely.  
  
"She's smart too. Oooohhh Trieze, you lucky dog!! Smart, polite, beautiful. She's a strong one too and so mysterious. Unique as well!! I really like you, Amara. I hope we get to be good friends."  
  
Amara smiled. "I know we will. I should think it would be hard not to be friends with such a wonderful person such as you." Amara said sincerely. Millie was a wonderful person, reminding her of the mother she had never had, but always prayed for. (a/n: I have no clue about Amara's family so I'm making it up.)  
  
Millie looked completely pleased, as though Amara had just made her day perfect. "Trieze, I swear if you don't marry this girl, I'll never speak to you again. I don't care if you're only pretending.you can pretend to get married with a real priest, a real license, a real blood test, a real church, and real rings."  
  
Amara laughed softly. Her laugh was soft and something that would be expected from a young aristocratic girl around the age of seventeen.  
  
Trieze shook his head. "I've got to go see about something. Excuse me please." He said and left them to their girl talk.  
  
"You're parents must be incredibly proud of you." Millie said to Amara.  
  
Amara's eyes dimmed somewhat. "My mother and father weren't really cut out to be parents. My brother and sister-in-law raised me. He was twenty years older than me. My parents were more interested in themselves and their money than either of their children. The last time I saw them was when I was eight. When I was fifteen, at boarding school, I received word that my family had died in a plane crash. My father had been the pilot and a very drunk one." A small tear fell from her eyes as she thought of her sister-in-law, who had been the only person she had called her mother.  
  
Hillary, her sister-in-law, had been seven months pregnant with her second child. Brian, her brother had been more of a father and Joshua, their son, had been a baby brother to her.  
  
Millie hugged Amara close to her and let the girl break down in tears. "I'm guessing that you never really mourned them."  
  
Amara shook her head, signaling that Millie had been right.  
  
"Come on. Let's get you somewhere that the men won't see you. Lord knows that they'll think 1) Trieze did something, 2) You can't take the work or 3) Something has happened outside of the compound. They'll start acting like your night in shining armor, making themselves look like complete idiots." Millie said, making Amara smile. Millie led her into the ladies room, where they began to talk.  
  
Afterward, Amara smiled at her. "I knew I'd like you. You remind me of the mother that I always prayed for."  
  
Millie hugged Amara. "I'm so sorry that you had to go through that. Now, let's get your face cleaned up. Don't want Trieze to think I'm beating on you."  
  
Amara smiled. "I'm sorry that I--"  
  
"Don't you be sorry for any thing. You're a strong girl. You just seem to think that mourning is a weakness.and it's not. It's a healing. It makes you even stronger than what you are. Just let yourself accept how you feel and you'll be invincible." Millie said, wiping Amara's face with a cold, damp rag.  
  
"Thank you. Thank you so much."  
  
"Think nothing of it sweetie. I'm happy to help."  
  
  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
SATURDAY MORNING:  
  
Amara sighed when the alarm clock went off. She knew Trieze didn't want to go with her and didn't know why she didn't just call him and say that she wasn't feeling well and then threaten all of the girls to keep their mouths shut that she had lied.  
  
Serena burst through the door. "Rise and shine sleeping beauty!! You've got a big night ahead of you, so that must be taken care of to the fullest, so you don't look like you don't care, by your dearest friends. I took the liberty of asking for a day off from Millardo. We're going shopping for a new dress and I've made an appointment for you to get your nails done and while we're there, I'm getting mine done too. Mina and Trista will be accompanying us to get you a dress. Michelle and Lita will be there for accessories. Raye will be doing your hair, so she'll be there for your hair gadgets. Hotaru and Amy will finish it off by finding the perfect scent for you, to deeply entice my brother until he begs you to marry him!!" She said in a good thirty seconds.  
  
Amara sat there for a minute, trying to soak it all in. "Do I get to do my make up?"  
  
"No, I'll be doing that. Luna will criticize the finished product. You do, however, get to put on the dress and pull the evening off. Therefore, you get the hard job. Now, get up and put on some clothes. The girls and I have already agreed that you'll be taking a long, hot bath later on using oils, salts, soaps, shampoo, and lotions that smell like your perfume. You probably won't be wearing perfume, unless the scent washes off easily."  
  
Amara sat there for another minute. "Are you trying to get me fixed up with your brother?"  
  
Serena gave her the sweetest, best, brightest, and most innocent smile she had ever given anyone. "But of course!! You're the only one I want for a sister-in-law!! Besides.he thinks that he wants someone that will tend to him. There's no such girl. What he really wants.and really NEEDS is you." Serena said and kissed her forehead. "Now get up!! You've got a busy day."  
  
Amara smiled and shook her head. She had the best friends in the world. Serena sighed deeply as she waited outside the door. Earlier that week (right after Millie had invited them to the Opera) she had confided in Serena that she had in fact started to really like Trieze, as more than a friend.  
  
Serena had been ecstatic. She had absolutely loved the idea of Amara and Trieze as a couple. She had been so happy that she had started to design Amara's wedding dress, but Amara had brought her back down when she had told her that Trieze wasn't interested in someone like her.  
  
Serena loved Amara like she was a sister, and she wanted her to be happy. She could see that Trieze was exactly the type of guy that Amara needed in her life. And Amara was exactly the type of girl that Trieze needed. The kind of woman he was looking for was soft and weak, the type that broke under pressure. He needed someone that would stand firm and push back when pushed. Amara didn't allow herself to even be pushed. She was strength itself.  
  
Amara walked out in a 'Track: Conference Champs' t-shirt, soccer shorts and running shoes.  
  
Serena smiled. "Perfect." She said and tossed her a homemade fruit and oatmeal breakfast bar.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Amara sighed as she was dragged to another store looking for one dress. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a little girl, sitting next to the water fountain, crying and looking around like she was lost, which Amara guessed that she was.  
  
Tearing her hands from Mina's iron grip, she walked over to the girl, who couldn't have been more than five or six.  
  
"Hi there. Are you lost?" Amara said, squatting down to the child's level.  
  
The little girl shook her head.  
  
"I'm Amara. What's your name?"  
  
"Meagan. Will you help me find my Mommy?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Trieze was not far off, he was spending the afternoon with Millardo looking for something for Frank and Millie. He smiled as he saw Amara go to the child and seem to offer the little girl some safe haven from the world.  
  
Mina watched Trieze watch Amara. She could tell that he was interested, but totally oblivious from it. She slapped Serena's shoulder, getting Serena's attention from her checklist.  
  
Serena looked over and smiled at Amara and the child.  
  
Mina rolled her eyes and slapped her shoulder again, pointing to Trieze. Serena's eyebrows went up and she smirked. Not only was Amara showing off her soft side with out knowing it, but also her willowy curves and long, smooth, slim legs as well. If he wasn't interested emotionally, (yet) he was about to be interested physically.  
  
Amara took the little girl's hand, "What's your last name, sweetie?"  
  
"Peterson." She said and sniffed.  
  
Amara smiled. "Alright. Let's go to the lost and found and they can send a message over the whole mall to your parents and tell them where to be and we can go there and they'll be there either when we get there, or shortly afterward. Okay?"  
  
Meagan shook her head.  
  
Amara began to lead the girl to the lost and found, not far from where they stood.  
  
When they got there, Amara told the man at the counter the little girl's name and that she was lost.  
  
"Where shall we have them meet you?"  
  
"Next to the fountain."  
  
"Alright then. Thank you very much." The man said and gave the little girl a sucker.  
  
Amara walked over to the fountain and sat down. Meagan climbed into her lap, like she would have her own mother.  
  
Amara smiled and hugged the girl to her, showing her that she was safe and that everything was going to be all right.  
  
Amara began to hum and rock back and forth, to comfort the still upset child.  
  
*****There's a song that's inside of my soul # It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again # I'm awake and in the infinite cold # But you sing to me over and over and over again #So I lay my head back down # And I lift my hands # And pray to be only yours # I pray to be only yours # I know now you're my only hope # Sing to me the song of the stars # Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again # When it feels like my dreams are so far # Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again # So I lay my head back down # And I lift my hands # And pray to be only yours # I pray to be only yours # I know now you're my only hope# I give you my destiny # I'm giving you all of me # I want your symphony # Singing in all that I am # At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back #So I lay my head back down # And I lift my hands # And pray to be only yours#I pray to be only yours # I pray to be only yours # I know now you're my only hope # mmmmm, mmmmmmmmm # oooooooooooooohhh *****  
  
When she was finished singing, Meagan was asleep. She looked up and a woman and a man were standing in front of her smiling. The woman was crying.  
  
They were obviously the Petersons. The man had the same curly black hair and the woman had the same deep green eyes.  
  
Amara blushed and smiled at them. "I'm Amara Ten'ho. I'm guessing that you're Meagan's parents."  
  
"Yes. Thank you so much for finding her. We were so worried. Thank you. We can never repay you."  
  
"Don't mention it. She provided me with a good break from shopping. I wouldn't have not helped her. She needed it too much."  
  
The woman smiled and shook her head. "Thank you. Thank you so much."  
  
"You're welcome. It was no problem." Amara said and gave Meagan to her father. "I'd better be on my way. It was lovely to have met you." Amara said and walked over to where her friends were waiting.  
  
Serena was smirking like crazy. ~If Trieze wasn't interested emotionally, he is now.~  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% TBC in Chapter 18: First Date Part II  
  
LOVE YOU PEEPS!!!!!!!! 


	18. First Date part Two

FINALLY HOME  
  
Diana Crescent  
  
Chapter Eighteen: First Date part 2  
  
Recap: Trieze saw Amara at the mall and saw her help a little girl that was lost. Serena and Mina saw him watching her and realized that he was now both physically and emotionally interested in Amara. (YAY!!!) I didn't put this in the last one because I forgot, but the song, Only Hope belongs to Mady Moore and is on the soundtrack of A Walk to Remember  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Amara sighed. She honestly had no clue why she was doing this. She walked slowly over to Mina and Serena. Trista was already in the store, looking at dresses for her.  
  
"Okay.let's get this over with." She said. "The sooner this day ends, the better."  
  
Serena glared at her. "I know that you're depressed. I would be too if the guy I liked had no clue I existed." She said quietly and walked into the dress shop.  
  
Amara stood there totally and completely perplexed and speechless. She looked at Mina.  
  
Mina shrugged her shoulders and followed Serena.  
  
Amara shook her head and just followed them.  
  
Trieze thought about what Amara had just said and turned. ~So, she can't stand me.~ For some reason, unknown to him, he felt hurt by this. He turned around and went to find something for Frank and Millie.  
  
Amara went up to Serena. "What is wrong? Are you mad at me?"  
  
"No.not really. Trieze was right there when you said that. I think that he took it as you don't like him at all. He looked sort of hurt."  
  
Amara's eyes went wide. "He was there?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm sorry I said that. I shouldn't have lashed out like that."  
  
"It's okay. I don't mind. What do I do now?" She asked the girls.  
  
"You flirt! Dude this is great!! There's nothing that interests a guy more than someone who sends off mixed signals. I mean, if he is interested, he'll find out what's up. If he's not, he won't give you the time of day. He'll confront you sooner and if you play you're cards right, you'll find out how he feels about you, before you reveal your feelings!!" Mina said, making Amara smile.  
  
Serena's eyes got wide. "She's right!! This is perfect."  
  
Amara laughed. They were going to give her pointers galore, she could already tell.  
  
Trista smiled and walked over to them. "Found it!! It's perfect."  
  
Amara looked at the simple black, velvet dress. It was tight fitting and went to her knees. It had no shoulders, but had long sleeves with red satin trim.  
  
"It's perfect!! That white scarf over there would be a wonderful contrast to it." Mina said, bringing over a long, wide, silky white scarf with red fringes.  
  
"Go try it on." Serena said.  
  
Amara came out, looking quite beautiful.  
  
"Trista and I agreed that you should wear black hose and black heels." Mina said. All of the girls were there, trying to get a feel of how they were going to fix her up.  
  
Amara smiled. "Thanks."  
  
Serena winked at her.  
  
Next, they went with Lita and Michelle to look for the jewelry. Lita found a beautiful pearl necklace while Michelle found some dangly earrings.  
  
The necklace was a simple strand of pearls with a garnet clasp in the back. The earrings were a string of garnets with a pearl at the end.(a/n: I have no clue how to describe them, but what I saw on the site was really nice. Don't ask were it is, cause I was looking at jewelry all over the internet.)  
  
They were going to look for a bracelet and a ring, but Amara said no, that she would feel cheap if they got all of that jewelry.  
  
Next, she went with Serena and had her nails done in a French manicure. Serena chose to get hers painted a translucent pink.  
  
She then went with Raye and got garnet red stoned clips to hold her hair back. Then she went with Amy and Hotaru to bath and body works. They picked out a gentle scent that smelled like jasmine.  
  
Amara, Serena, Hotaru, and Amy all stepped out of Bath and Body Works with their own purchases as well as Amara's scent for that night.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Luna watched as Amara turned around.  
  
The dress and scarf were perfect together as well as black, velvet high heels. Raye had slicked her hair back and then made a crown of curls on the back, center of her head, pining it with the red clips.  
  
Luna smiled. "All that's missing is the man. You look simply beautiful."  
  
Amara blushed. "Thanks."  
  
"Don't thank me. Thank the girls. You could have done it without them, but I really like what they did."  
  
Amara smiled. "Me too."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
The doorbell rang and Hotaru got it.  
  
All of the guys, plus her best friend, Maurimaya, and someone she had never met before stood outside.  
  
"Come on in!" Hotaru said, motioning for them to come inside.  
  
"I knew that I was supposed to come, but I didn't know you were having a party." Maurimaya said, laughing. "This is a dear friend of mine and Mr. Peacecraft's, Ms. Lucretia Noin."  
  
"How do you do. I'm Hotaru Tomoe." Hotaru said and bowed.  
  
Lucretia bowed and smiled. "I'm fine. It's very nice to meet you."  
  
"Hello Trieze!" Serena said and kissed her brother's cheek. "Hey squirt!" Serena said and ruffled Sammy's hair.  
  
"SERENA! I'm two years younger than you, not ten!" Sammy said, trying to straighten his hair.  
  
Maurimaya laughed.  
  
"Amara will be down in a minute. But I'll tell her that you're here." Hotaru said and went upstairs to Amara's room.  
  
She knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Hotaru walked in and saw her.  
  
"Well? What do you think?" She asked, nervous.  
  
"You look gorgeous." Hotaru said and hugged her. "You smell wonderful too, if I do say so myself."  
  
Amara laughed and kissed her cheek. "Thanks."  
  
"They're all here and Mina has the camera out, much to everyone's annoyance since we all know that you two are pretending."  
  
Amara grimaced. The last thing she needed was for Mina to take a picture while she was coming down the stairs, the flash make her blind, and to trip, breaking her leg or neck or back or whatever she broke. "I'll be there. You try to distract Mina from the camera."  
  
Hotaru laughed. "Serena is already doing that."  
  
Amara smiled and started putting on her jewelry.  
  
Hotaru walked back down smiling.  
  
"She'll be down in a second."  
  
"Thanks." Trieze said and stood by the staircase.  
  
Serena looked at Hotaru and smiled.  
  
Hotaru winked.  
  
They both began to usher everyone into the kitchen where Lita and Serena had homemade cookies, candies, and ice cream waiting.  
  
Amara stepped out of her room and faced the hallway mirror. She pressed her hand against it and whispered, "Uranus protect me. Queen Serenity.be with me tonight, help me." She closed her eyes for a minute, had she opened them, she would have seen the sign of Uranus and the Moon on her forehead.  
  
She made her way down the stairs were Trieze was waiting in a tuxedo.  
  
Trieze turned around when he heard her behind him.  
  
Amara smiled, looking straight into his eyes.  
  
He was surprised to see happiness to see him. He stayed cool and calm, but couldn't help the slow, flirtatious smile that spread across his face. He had been thinking, throughout the day, about how he felt towards her. He had grown to love her hot-temper with the mechanics, easy-going personality on slow days, her aggressiveness on hectic ones, the way her smile could light up the room when she was pleased with something. He had finally realized that he was in love with Amara Ten'ho, and no matter what it took, he was going to make her feel the same.  
  
He held out his hand and waited until she took it.  
  
He held up a dozen white roses.  
  
She smiled, pleased that he thought so. "Thank you. They're beautiful."  
  
"No, you are." He said, making her blush a light shade of pink.  
  
"I'll go put these in some water." She said, and walked toward the kitchen.  
  
Trieze smiled and followed her. ~She's not getting away~  
  
Everyone looked up when Amara walked in with a dozen roses.  
  
Amara blushed even more at the many appraising looks she got.  
  
Trieze came up behind her and placed is hand on her hip, letting her know he was there. Amara blushed a darker shade, making Serena smile.  
  
"I'll put those in some water. You two go on." Serena said and took the roses.  
  
"Thanks." Amara said and turned around with Trieze to leave.  
  
When they drove off, Serena let out a happy squeal and high-fived Trista. "I'm getting a sister-in-law!!!"  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Trieze was smirking as they drove toward the Opera house. Amara was still blushing.  
  
~I DON'T GET IT!!!!~ Her mind screamed. One minute, it was like she wasn't even there, the next, it was like she was the only woman he had ever wanted before.  
  
"Have you ever seen this opera before?" He asked.  
  
"Millie didn't tell me which one it is."  
  
"It's The Phantom of the Opera."  
  
"Yes. I've seen it. It's one of my favorites."  
  
Trieze smiled. "Mine too."  
  
Amara smiled.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Millie smiled when she saw Trieze and Amara. It was obvious that they were very much in love with each other, but completely oblivious to the other's feelings.  
  
~Not after tonight!~ She vowed. She was going to make them see how the other felt.  
  
Trieze was about to knock on the door when Millie opened it and ushered them inside.  
  
"My, don't you two look wonderful. Amara, you look like a vision. Doesn't she Trieze?" Millie said, looking at Trieze.  
  
"Yes. She looks absolutely stunning." He said, looking at Amara.  
  
Millie nodded, satisfied that he was showing his feelings.  
  
"You look very handsome, don't you think so Amara?"  
  
Amara looked at Trieze, not even bothering to look at how he was dressed, she looked straight into his eyes. "Yes. Very handsome."  
  
Millie smiled and went into the kitchen, leaving them alone.  
  
Amara blushed and looked away.  
  
"You smell nice. Jasmine?" He asked.  
  
"Yes." she said, still blushing.  
  
"Serena's doing?"  
  
"Actually, Amy and Hotaru's. Why?"  
  
"Serena knows I love jasmine."  
  
^^^Amara's eyes clouded over. She got a flash, a memory. She was standing in a field of flowers.jasmine flowers and roses. She couldn't have been more than five at the time. In the distance was the Palace of Wind, her home on Uranus. There was a boy there, around the age of nine or ten. He was in a prince's uniform. He was looking depressed and as though he felt out of place there. She picked up some flowers that her mother called jasmine. She walked up to him and gave them to him.  
  
"I'm Amara." She said and curtsied.  
  
The boy smiled and bowed. "I'm Trieze."^^^  
  
Amara closed her eyes and nodded her head quickly. "Sorry."  
  
"Where were you? You looked so far away."  
  
"I had a memory."  
  
"What was it about?" He asked.  
  
Amara smiled and placed her index finger on his forehead. The sign of Uranus glowed there for a few seconds as she passed the memory to him.  
  
He smiled. "I knew there had to be a good reason that I liked jasmine."  
  
She smiled at him and curtsied.  
  
He bowed and then put his arms around her waist.  
  
"You really get into the act." She said, her voice nearly breaking, as she thought of them not even really going out.  
  
"Who said I was acting?" He said and leaned down, holding his face right about hers.  
  
Amara looked deeply into his eyes, searching for an answer.  
  
"No more pretending." He said and kissed her softly.  
  
This time, their minds were both clouded with a memory. It was a large and grand ball on the moon. She was sixteen and he was twenty. They were out on the balcony, talking when out of no where he kissed her.  
  
Their lips parted.  
  
"I love you." He whispered against her lips.  
  
"I love you as well." She whispered back.  
  
"My Amara.my darling Amara. How could I have forgotten you, no matter how strong the Moon's magic was, how could I have forgotten you?"  
  
Millie, who had seen them kiss, watched on from the kitchen door. She smiled. ~My assistance isn't needed.~  
  
Amara and Trieze stepped back from each other and waited for Frank or Millie to come in.  
  
"Sorry I took so long. I had a soup on the oven for Susie. She's got a wicked cold. Frank is nearly ready. It took him forever to find his cufflinks. He finally asked Jason and it turns out that he and his friend Alden had used them for buried treasure. Jason's eight. Susie's fourteen and our oldest is Peter, he's nineteen." Millie said and smiled.  
  
Amara smiled at her.  
  
Frank came down and smiled at them both, sending them both a wink, telling them he knew.  
  
Amara blushed and Trieze smiled.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Trieze walked her to the front door.  
  
"Do you want to come in? I'm sure everyone's still here." She said, leaning against the door.  
  
"I'd love to." He said and kissed her.  
  
Amara opened the door and led him into the living room where everyone was watching a horror movie in the dark.  
  
Amara sent him a wink and he smiled.  
  
Amara let out a scream that sounded like she had just seen the most evil ghost of all time.  
  
Everyone jumped and a few screamed.  
  
Serena threw a pillow and hit her in the head.  
  
"No need to get violent little sister." Trieze said and threw it back at her.  
  
Amara laughed. "I'm going to go change."  
  
Trieze's gaze followed her up the stairs. "You don't mind if we crash your party, do you?"  
  
"No, go ahead! Just as long as you tell me everything." Serena said.  
  
Trieze simply smiled and took off his jacket and cummerbund. He took off his tie and rolled up his sleeves. "Not a chance." He said and slid down onto the love seat.  
  
Amara joined them five minutes later in light blue pajama shorts with clouds on them and a spaghetti strapped tee with the cartoon Speed Buggy on it. She carried with her two pillows and a large quilt.  
  
She sunk down, next to Trieze and covered the both of them up. She gave him both pillows.  
  
Trieze put both pillows behind his back and turned to where Amara could lean against him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head.  
  
Serena smiled. Inside she was turning cartwheels.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
TBC.next chapter is Chapter 19: Great Pretenders 2 


	19. A Charming Couple

FINALLY HOME  
  
Diana Crescent  
  
Chapter Nineteen: A Charming Couple  
  
Okay.Wow! Chapter 19. I'm so proud of myself!! (sniff sniff) I've never gone this far with a story before.and I've got a sequel in mind!! I really want all of your thoughts on if there should be a sequel to this. I'm not giving out any details, so don't ask. I just want to know if you think I should. Visit www.angelfire.com/anime4/dcrescent it's a wonderful site.I'm sure you'd all love it. **wink wink**  
  
The song in this chapter belongs to Celine Dion and it's called To Love You More  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Mina sat at her vanity, twirling her locket in her fingers. She couldn't help but think about everything that they had left behind. She missed her parents. No matter if they had never been around, she had missed them. It was hard for all of them, she knew, but she couldn't help but feel as though she were the only one who missed them.  
  
She traced the design on the heart with her finger. She smiled, thinking of how someday, maybe, just maybe, she would have a family photo in there.  
  
She opened it just for the heck of it and was surprised when a small wad of paper fell out as well as a diamond engagement ring.  
  
She unfolded the paper and saw that it was a note, in her mother's writing.  
  
'My dearest Mina, Nothing I do or say could ever make up what we have done to you. I want you to know that we love you with all our hearts and we are very proud of you. You're more than we ever hoped or dreamed for. This is the first piece of jewelry I had ever gotten, your father gave it to me and it was my engagement ring. Now, it is yours, a present from me to you. It always brought me luck. May it bring you all the luck in the world. Love you forever, Mom.'  
  
Mina smiled through the tears in her eyes. She slipped the ring onto her finger. A perfect fit. "I love you too Mom." She whispered, praying that her mother knew that.  
  
"I have to get out of this house. I need to buy some books for the classroom anyway." She said and grabbed her jacket.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Mina flipped though the pages of some of her selections. She was buying different books on acting, plays, the stage, and costuming.  
  
Malachite smirked when he saw the beautiful blonde with the red bow. (A/n: [sarcastically speaking] who on earth could that be? I wonder.)  
  
"Hello there." He said.  
  
Mina looked up, surprised to be getting spoken to, but got an even bigger surprise when she saw who it was.  
  
"Hi." She said icily and continued on.  
  
"I was wondering if you'd found anything interesting."  
  
"Nothing you'd like." She said, still like an ice-queen.  
  
"What's the matter?" He said, smirking.  
  
"You're bothering me."  
  
"I wouldn't be if you would talk. I'm sure that we could be friends.maybe more." He said, looking at her up and down.  
  
Quatre just so happened to walk in at that precise moment.  
  
If Mina had ever once had a light bulb go off in her head, it was at that very moment.  
  
"Actually," She said, flipping her hair off her shoulder with her hand, giving him a perfect view of her mother's ring, "there's my fiancée."  
  
She smirked at the shocked look on his face and walked over to Quatre, only to give him a loving kiss on the cheek.  
  
Quatre looked a little perplexed, but Mina's eyes begged him to go along with it. He saw her direct her eyes toward Malachite, who was glaring at them.  
  
Understanding, Quatre smiled at her and kissed her softly.  
  
"I didn't know that you were going to be here." He said and took the books she was carrying.  
  
Mina had a very far off look on her face and in her eyes when she smiled. ~WOW! Either this boy can kiss or this is it!~  
  
Quatre was also a little out of it. ~Why do I suddenly feel as though she's all that will ever matter to me?~  
  
They walked up to the counter, where Quatre paid for his and her books.  
  
Outside, Mina looked at him and blushed. "Thanks, I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't shown up. Thank you for buying the books too, you didn't have to do that."  
  
"It was nothing. I don't mind helping a damsel in distress, though you probably could have punched him like you did that football player."  
  
Mina grimaced. "I had a full day of that. It had been the last straw. I'm not really like that all the time."  
  
Quatre smiled. "I know, but HE might have left you alone faster."  
  
"I didn't want to make a scene. Let me make it up to you-repay you for helping me. It's two.we could get some tea or coffee. My treat."  
  
Quatre smiled. "I'd love to."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Mina laughed as Quatre told her about how Duo had reacted when Hotaru had first said that she would go on a date with him.  
  
Quatre caught sight of her ring. "You're engaged?" Something inside of him hurt deeply at the thought of her being with someone else.  
  
Mina looked at it and smiled. "To you. Before we came here, my mother gave me a locket. I opened it this morning and inside was a note and this ring. It was her engagement ring. She said that it had always brought her luck and she hoped that it would do the same for me. I'm going to wear it. When you walked in, I got an idea and sort of held my hand where he could see it and told him that you were my fiancée. I hope you don't mind too much."  
  
"Not at all." ~I love the idea.~  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
They stepped out of the café to see rain pouring down.  
  
On the corner, not far from where they stood, a man was playing a captivating love melody on a violin.  
  
Quatre smiled and pulled her out into the middle of the empty street.  
  
He bowed. "My I have the honor of this dance."  
  
Mina giggled and curtsied. "Of course you may."  
  
Quatre pulled her into his arms and they began the slow, enchanting dance to accompany the man's music.  
  
Somehow, in the back of her mind, Mina knew the song. She began to hum softly. Slowly, the words came to her, as though a memory.  
  
^^^^Take me, back in the arms I love # Need me, like you did before # Touch me once again # And remember when # There was no one that you wanted more #  
  
Don't go, you know you will break my heart # She won't, love you like I will # I'm the one who'll stay # When she walks away # And you know I'll be standing here still # I'll be waiting for you # Here inside my heart # I'm the one who wants to love you more # You will see I can give you # Everything you need # Let me be the one to love you more # See me, as if you never knew # Hold me, so you can't let go # Just believe in me # I will make you see # All the things that your heart needs to know # I'll be waiting for you # Here inside my heart # I'm the one who wants to love you more # Can't you see I can give you # Everything you need # Let me be the one to love you more # And some way, all the love that we had can be saved # Whatever it takes, we'll find a way # I'll be waiting for you # Here inside my heart # I'm the one who wants to love you more # Can't you see I can give you # Everything you need # Let me be the one to love you more^^^^  
  
Everyone listened to her bewitching voice rise above the sound of the rain, making a rhythm that could charm the gods.  
  
As the song came to an end, they slowed. Quatre smiled at her. She blushed and smiled back.  
  
On a sudden impulse he leaned in and kissed her like he had back in the bookstore.  
  
Mina sighed against his lips and leaned in for more.  
  
Quatre was entrapped within the fire of the kiss. He couldn't get out of the passion and he didn't want to. He deepened it and soaked in her moan.  
  
The symbol of Venus glowed dimly on her forehead. A small light went to his forehead as they shared a memory.  
  
**  
  
They were walking in the rain, on a path in a garden, in the dead of night. He suddenly stopped and kissed her deeply. 'If I don't return from the war, know that I'll always love you.' He said and ran off into the night, leaving her to cry.  
  
** They parted, shocked at the memory that they had both received.  
  
"You were a soldier from the moon.you were fighting to keep Beryl from reaching us. I got word the next day that you had died.I didn't leave my room for months.my parents had to make me leave to go to the ball on the moon. That night, Beryl attacked and destroyed us all." Mina whispered, tears streaming down her face.  
  
Quatre kissed her cheeks, trying to kiss the tears away. "You meant everything to me. Don't cry sweetheart, I'm here.we're together now. And this time, Beryl's going to go down.nothing will tear us apart. I promise."  
  
Mina placed her head on his shoulder and inhaled deeply. "I never thought I would ever meet someone like you Quatre. And now, I know I never will again. I.I always loved you.and I always will."  
  
Quatre smiled against her hair. "I never thought it was possible that someone like you would ever exist for me. I will always love you, my darling Mina."  
  
They stood there for a minute.  
  
"We'd better get out of the rain." Quatre said.  
  
They walked under the over hangings, hugging each other partly for warmth and partly because they didn't want to let go of the other one.  
  
"Quatre," She said, suddenly stopping, "If you're from the moon kingdom, do you think that it's possible for the others to be as well?"  
  
Quatre looked thoughtful for a minute. "It's very probable.they just need something to remind them, like I have."  
  
Mina smiled and hugged him. "Let's go."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
TBC.I really like this one. Anywho.I haven't said this in a while, but REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And to all of you lovely people that already have I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Can you tell this is going to be a long story? Not too too long I hope. Don't want you people getting irritated. Love ya peeps!! 


	20. Before You Leave...

FINALLY HOME  
  
Diana Crescent  
  
Chapter Twenty: Before You Leave.  
  
OKAY!!!!! I don't know what it is, but since ff.net has been down, I've been writing like crazy!!!! Chapter 12-20 in 6 days.that's pretty good don't you think? Soon as it gets up and going I'm sure I'll slow down.unless I finish this before hand.though I doubt it. Anyway.read, review and review again!!  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Lita chopped up carrots while listening to her cds on full blast. She was the only one home.  
  
Mina was working with the backgrounds for the play that her classes would be doing. Raye was at the school, making the teams practice inside. Serena was at work, and Luna with her, trying to get things sorted for an up coming meeting on Colony 3. Amara was at work on the Gundams. Trista was at work on the programs, making them harder. Amy was still separating, repairing, and buying new books at the school. Michelle was helping Mina paint the backgrounds. And Hotaru was out with Duo.  
  
She looked outside. It had been raining off and on since Sunday, when Mina had come home and told them that she and Quatre had become a couple.  
  
Lita smiled, truly happy for her very lonely friend. Mina was still hurting, even after all these years, over Alan and it didn't help that she couldn't seem to get a guy.and the last guy (or guys) she did get was Tiger Eye and Hawk Eye.  
  
She couldn't help but be envious. She had spent her entire teenage life chasing after guys, but never getting one. They all seemed to remind her of old boyfriends. ~Well, at least no one here reminds you of an old boyfriend.~ She sighed again. She felt as though she was hopeless when it came to guys.  
  
Suddenly the music clicked off. She spun around, knife in hand, to see what was going on.  
  
Trowa was standing there, next to the stereo.  
  
"Oh, hi! Sorry.I wasn't expecting anybody." She said and smiled, embarrassed.  
  
"That's alright. I just dropped by to get something for Serena. She's completely swamped at the office."  
  
"What is it? Maybe I know where it is." "A folder.I believe it says 'Romafeller' on it." "Oh!! I found that in the dining room this morning." She said and opened a drawer, bring out the exact folder he needed. "I didn't want it to get lost or torn up so I put it in here." She said and gave it to him.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem. Would you like to stay for lunch? I've got some soup, and I was just about to finish the carrot cake." She asked, hoping he would say yes. She really wanted some company, even if it was a very quiet guest.  
  
Surprised at the offer, Trowa smiled (a/n: IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!!!!!! HIT THE DECK!!!!!!!) "Sure. Smells wonderful."  
  
Lita smiled. "Thanks."  
  
She began to ladle the soup.  
  
"I'm sorry if I scared you." Trowa said as he blew on the hot soup.  
  
"It's alright. I don't mind.it didn't really scared me.just shocked me."  
  
He smiled.  
  
Lita looked out of the window. "It's really coming down out there."  
  
"Most rain we've seen since April."  
  
Lita smiled. "So, is it really busy at the office a lot? Serena says that she has to stay on her toes all the time."  
  
Trowa laughed, making Lita smile. "Yeah. It's really busy this time of year. There are so many conferences. The rest of the year it's pretty dull."  
  
"I bet you guys love that time of the year."  
  
"No, not really, we hate being useless."  
  
"So do we. We love when there's not an enemy, but we can't stand it. We don't have to worry if someone's life is endangered. We don't have to save the world every day. But, we have nothing to do.no reason to meet and train. It's so dull and we get to be normal. Then an enemy comes and we hate it, but we feel so needed." She looked down and laughed when she realized he was watching her. "You must think I'm insane."  
  
"Not at all. I know what you mean.I remember when we thought that all the war was over. We sent our Gundams on a one-way trip to the sun. Not within one week, we had a war on our hands. Quatre went up and got them.I think they were right next to Venus at the time." He said and smirked.  
  
Lita beamed. "Figures. The compelling power of Lady Beauty herself. Now, the princess of Venus has him wrapped around her finger."  
  
Trowa laughed. "Tell me about it, you don't have to live with him. He's usually polite, but he's down right gentlemanly even to Duo."  
  
Lita laughed. "At least you don't live with Mina! He's all she can talk about! Quatre this, Quatre that.will Quatre like this color on me? We're all about ready to blast her. Serena's come closest though. Mina won't leave her alone about finding out what's his favorite color, what's his favorite food, the list never ends."  
  
Trowa laughed. "They are a strange pair."  
  
^^^^^^^3 hours later^^^^^^^  
  
Lita laughed. ~So much for the quiet guest.his voice is so mesmerizing.~  
  
Trowa smiled.  
  
The clock in the hall suddenly struck three. Both of them were surprised.  
  
"Wow! I didn't realize we were here so long!" Lita said and smiled at him.  
  
Trowa sighed. "I need to get back. Serena will probably have my head."  
  
"I doubt it.she'll only be a little miffed if she really needed that file."  
  
Trowa smirked. "I believe she told me it was urgent."  
  
Lita smiled. "Yep.you're going to die."  
  
"Death is my game." Trowa same and did a mock bow, making her let out a silvery giggle.  
  
She walked him to the door.  
  
"Stop by anytime. I'd love to talk with you some more. Call me before and tell me what you'd like to eat or just drop in."  
  
Trowa smiled. "I will." He said and turned away, only to stop and go back up to her, thinking better of something.  
  
Lita looked a little confused when he turned and started toward her.  
  
Trowa leaned down and kissed her gently.  
  
Lita was surprised, but quickly found herself wrapping her arms around his neck for support.  
  
Trowa held her up by her waist and deepened their kiss. Like the others had, a green light shot from Lita's forehead to Trowa's.  
  
**  
  
They were standing on some ancient ruins, not far from the Junovian Palace, the Palace of Storms.  
  
"Promise me, promise me that you'll come back Trowa. I'd die if I lost you." She said, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Lita, my darling, you know as well as I do that I can't. The only one that knows what tomorrow will bring is Princess Trista, and she is sworn to secrecy. No matter what, I can promise you that you're all I've ever wanted. I love you.I promise to you my heart."  
  
He leaned down and kissed her, washing away the sadness momentarily.  
  
**  
  
When they parted, she whispered, "You never did come back."  
  
Trowa held her tight. "This time.I promise you, no matter what, I will. If a war breaks out.I will come back to you."  
  
Lita held him tighter. Her voice broke as she spoke, "You were the captain of the royal guard.youngest since the ancient days it was said. We were betrothed to marry.and we were very much in love. The day I was told you had died in battle, I fell down on the floor and called out to the powers of my planet to destroy me. My father would not hear of it and sent me to the moon, to be with my friends. A week later, I was made to attend the ball that Queen Serenity was hosting. Beryl attacked that night and destroyed us all."  
  
Trowa held her close. He kissed her head. "I loved you until the last, and I love you now."  
  
Lita breathed in. "I love you too."  
  
Trowa smiled. "I was going to ask you on a date for tonight when I came back up here."  
  
Lita smiled. "Is the offer still up?" Trowa smirked. "Yes."  
  
"I'd love to."  
  
Trowa kissed her head. "I'll pick you up at seven."  
  
She shook her head and let him start to walk off, but ran out to him. "Trowa!"  
  
He turned around.  
  
"Before you leave." She whispered and kissed him gently.  
  
They parted, him heading for his car, her heading back to the house.  
  
"Until tonight, my love." She whispered as she shut the door.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
TBC.I really liked this one too..anywho.hope you liked it as well!!! You can tell me if you did or didn't by reviewing (hint hint) I would love your opinion on a sequel. ALSO, Before I forget, I will be changing Noin's age. In the show, she's Zech's age, that would make her 24 in my fic, 4 years older than Seyia, so I'm going to make her 20!! Okay. Love ya peeps and remember to review.it's the blue button under this that says 'Click Here to Review' All you have to do is click there. 


	21. Burn

FINALLY HOME  
  
Diana Crescent  
  
Chapter Twenty-One: Burn  
  
OKAY.I'm thinking about doing a prequel to this as well and I want to know if any of you would read it.I'm still thinking about a sequel too, so!! OKAY---Can't Ger You Out of My Head belongs to Kylie Minogue Complicated belongs to Avril Lavigne Kiss Me belongs to Six Pence None the Richer Burn belongs to Jo Dee Messina  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
It had finally stopped raining the day before and many families had come to the park to celebrate the warmth and sunlight.  
  
Raye sat on a bench with her guitar, not far from the lake, writing songs.  
  
Seyia had called her that morning. His manager was looking for some new written material, and, if he liked it well enough, he might give her a contract with the label for song writing.  
  
She sighed and looked up. Words and tunes had been flowing through her head and it was pounding.  
  
Couples and children were everywhere.  
  
She sighed again. Everything shown with love and happiness and yet she felt so alone and empty.  
  
"You know it's not good for you eyes to read or write in such bad lighting." ~And for such lovely eyes too.~  
  
Raye turned around in surprise.  
  
Wufei was leaning on the oak tree behind her.  
  
She smiled at him. "I know, but it's quieter and calmer here. I can work better here."  
  
He smiled back. (A/n: It's the end of the world!!!!) "What are you working on?"  
  
"Seyia called me. His manager is looking for a young songwriter to buy some songs from. Seyia said if he thinks I'm good enough, I might get a contract."  
  
"You write songs?"  
  
"Yeah." She said and smiled. She handed him one she had already finished.  
  
"Wufei looked at it and read a little. "It's good. Sing it for me."  
  
Raye smiled and started strumming her guitar.  
  
^^^^Thought that I was going crazy # Just having one of those days yeah # Didn't know what to do # Then there was you # And everything went from wrong to right # And the stars came out and filled up the sky # The music yoy were playing really blew my mind # It was love at first sight # 'Cause baby when I heard you # For the first time I knew # We were meant to be as one # Was tired of running out of luck # Thinking 'bout giving up yeah # Didn't know what to do # Then there was you # And everything went from wrong to right # And the stars came out and filled up the sky # The music yoy were playing really blew my mind # It was love at first sight # 'Cause baby when I heard you # For the first time # I knew we were meant to be as one # And everything went from wrong to right # And the stars came out and filled up the sky # The music yoy were playing really blew my mind # It was love at first sight^^^^  
  
Wufei smiled when she was done. "You'll get one."  
  
"You really think so?"  
  
He shook his head, making her beam. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Thank you. You've really made my day."  
  
He was surprised when she did this. "It was you. You've got the talent, not me."  
  
Raye smiled. "Everyone doubts themselves."  
  
"You shouldn't. Doubts stop us from becoming the best we can be. If we doubt ourselves, how will we ever be truly happy?"  
  
Raye looked deeply into his eyes for a minute, thinking about what had said. She smiled suddenly, knowing that her doubts were gone about one thing: She wasn't going to be lonely anymore.she was in love.  
  
"Come on!" She said, grabbing her things up.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"How am I going to get that contract if I'm sitting here?"  
  
Wufei smiled at her and took her guitar.  
  
Raye pulled out her communicator and called Seyia.  
  
"Hey! How's the writing going?"  
  
"Great. Is there a way I could get him to listen to them?"  
  
"We told him that we had a friend that was writing a song for us. He already wants to see you. When can you come?"  
  
"How does now sound! You get me in there and I'll get the songs to you."  
  
"Consider it done! See you in a few!" Seyia said and ended the conversation.  
  
Raye smiled. "Lets go!" She said and started toward what might be her future.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Seyia's manager read over the song she had handed him.  
  
"I like it." Nigel said. "Do you have anymore?"  
  
Yaten winked at her slyly. "Maybe you could sing some for us. You're the only one who knows the words or music. I'm sure that our guitarist and drummer would do some of the music if they had a copy."  
  
Nigel thought for a minute. "Why not! The studio is free today."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Raye put the headphones on and got the keyboard ready. Beside her was an electric guitarist and behind her was a drummer, both had copies of her music.  
  
"Whenever you're ready Raye." Taiki said.  
  
"Count off." She told the drummer.  
  
Music started to fill the room and at her cue she began to sing.  
  
^^^^Uh huh, life's like this # Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is # Cause life's like this # Uh huh, uh huh that's the way it is # Chill out whatcha yelling' for? # Lay back it's all been done before # And if you could only let it be # you will see # I like you the way you are # When we're drivin' in your car # and you're talking to me one on one but you've become # Somebody else round everyone else # You're watching your back like you can't relax # You're tryin' to be cool you look like a fool to me # Tell me # Why you have to go and make things so complicated? # I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated # Life's like this you # And you fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty # and promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it # no no no # You come over unannounced # dressed up like you're someone else # where you are and where it's sad you see # you're making me # laugh out when you strike your pose # take off all your preppy clothes # you know you're not fooling anyone # when you've become # Somebody else round everyone else # Watching your back, like you can't relax # Trying to be cool you look like a fool to me # Tell me # Why you have to go and make things so complicated? # I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated # Life's like this you # and You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what and you get and you turn it into honesty # promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it # no no no # Chill out whatcha yelling for? # Lay back, it's all been done before # And if you could only let it be # You will see # Somebody else round everyone else # You're watching your back, like you can't relax # You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me # Tell me # Why you have to go and make things so complicated? # I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated # Life's like this you # and You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what and you get and you turn it into honesty # promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it # no no no # Why you have to go and make things so complicated? # I see the way you're acting like your somebody else gets me frustrated # Life's like this you # You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty # promise me I'm never gonna find you flaking # no no no ^^^^  
  
Nigel was in heaven. Not only was the music perfect as well as the song, but she had a million dollar voice.  
  
He was quickly on the phone with his boss.  
  
"Nigel, I really don't have time. What is it?"  
  
"Just listen!!!!" Nigel said and put the receiver next to the speaker.  
  
Alexander Montgomery listened to the girl belt out a song that had him mesmerized.  
  
When Raye was done, she was smiling with pride.  
  
"Have her sing another one-anything she wants." Alexander said.  
  
Seyia smiled. "Sing another one. Whatever you want."  
  
Raye smiled. "Let's try something slower. Kiss Me."  
  
Raye could sense where Wufei was standing and kept looking at him, even if she was staring at her self. ~He'll know I'm looking at him. I'm going to get him to love me if I have to beat it into him.~  
  
^^^^Kiss me out of the bearded barley # Nightly, beside the green, green grass # Swing, swing, swing the spinning step # You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress # Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight # Lead me out on the moonlit floor # Lift up your open hand # Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance # Silver moon's sparkling # So kiss me # Kiss me down by the broken tree house # Swing me upon it's hanging tire # Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat # We'll take the trail marked on your father's map # Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight # Lead me out on the moonlit floor # Lift your open hand # Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance # Silver moon's sparkling # So kiss me # ^^^^  
  
Wufei watched her. She was beautiful. Her body was swaying to the magic she had created with her music. ~ I don't know what this feeling is...Why am I even feeling it. Whenever I'm near her I just feel all warm. I think about her late at night.~  
  
Alexander was on cloud nine. "Sing one more." He said when she was done.  
  
"Just one more." Yaten told her.  
  
"Let's do Burn." Raye said smiling.  
  
Raye kept looking at Wufei and he kept watching her.  
  
^^^^Do you wanna be a poet, and write # Do you wanna be an actor up in lights # Do you wanna be a soldier and # fight for love # Do you wanna travel the world # Do you wanna be a diver for pearls # Or climb a mountain and touch the # clouds above # Be anyone you want to be # Bring to life your fantasies # But I want something in return # I want you to burn # Burn for me baby # Like a candle in my night # Oh burn # Burn for me, burn for me # Are you gonna be a gambler and deal, # Are you gonna be a doctor and heal # Or go to heaven and touch God's face # Are you gonna be a dreamer who sleeps # Are you gonna be a sinner who weeps # Or an angel under grace # I'll lay down on your bed of coals # Offer up my heart and soul # But in return # I want you to burn # Burn for me baby # Like a candle in my night # Oh burn # Burn for me, burn for me # Laugh for me, cry for me # Pray for me, fly for me # Live for me, die for us # I want you to burn # Burn for me baby # Like a candle in my night # Oh burn # Burn for me, burn for me #^^^^  
  
Wufei's eyes suddenly widened. ~I'm in love.I'm in love with Raye Hino.~  
  
Seyia smiled. He pointed out that they were staring at each other to Yaten and Taiki.  
  
Nigel was busy talking with Alexander, talking about signing Raye to a contract.  
  
When the song was over Raye smiled again. She could sense that Wufei was watching her as well.  
  
Nigel was dancing a little jig as Taiki pressed the button to talk to her.  
  
"Raye, could you come on in here.we have an offer for you."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Raye had remained extremely calm throughout the entire contract thing.  
  
When they left the building she started jumping up and down and yelling.  
  
Wufei laughed, truly happy for her.  
  
"Thank you! Thank you!" She said and hugged him close.  
  
"Why?" He asked, confused.  
  
"If you hadn't said that to me, I'd still be in the park on that bench."  
  
He smiled and swung her around. "Congratulations."  
  
Raye was so happy she kissed him fully on the mouth.  
  
Both of them stopped and stared surprised at what she had done. He grabbed her up and kissed her.  
  
Raye let out a moan. Her symbol shot out onto his forehead.  
  
**  
  
They were standing on a bridge. Behind them was the Palace of Flame, her home. "I love you." She whispered. He held her close. "I love you." He kissed her again under Phobos' light.  
  
**  
  
"You were the leader in the rebel group against my father. The first time we met we were on that bridge. We had both been out walking. We started talking and started to meet each other there when we could. We had no clue who each other was. Over time, we fell in love. One day, I heard that the leader of the rebel group was seeing my father in the throne room. I went in there to hear and voice my opinion. When I came in you were talking with my father. We were both so shocked. She said and laughed.  
  
He smiled and looked into her eyes. "I still love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
TBC 


	22. Great Pretenders part Two

FINALLY HOME  
  
Diana Crescent  
  
  
  
Chapter Twenty-Two: Great Pretenders Part 2  
  
Okay.There's really nothing to say at this moment. I really want to get these posted, but right now, I want reviews on my others.HINT!!!!!!!!!!  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
  
  
Amy continued placing the books in order, like she had been doing for the past month and a half. The library was the biggest she had ever been in.  
  
She sighed, she might have been done with it earlier, if she hadn't have found that closet, that had been behind a bookcase, stuffed full of books. She still had to put a list of all the books and authors that the library had for all the students, as well as put it on the computer, which was sorely updated. She was tired of putting them up and wanted to move on.  
  
She had called Taiki earlier and asked him if, when he was able, if he would help her clean and separate the books. He had said that he would be free from lunch on, and that he would be happy to help her.  
  
"Would you like any help?" A deep, sexy, masculine voice asked from behind her.  
  
Amy turned around to see a MALE Zoisite. He was gorgeous, she had to admit, but it was just too freaky.  
  
"No, I'm fine. Thank you anyway." She said and smiled, trying not to show her nervousness.  
  
Zoisite smiled and walked towards her. "Large collection. I bet there are many classics."  
  
"Yes," She said, automatically switching into librarian mode, "There are many old, and well-known books here."  
  
Zoisite smiled. "Perhaps we could discuss some of them.say, over dinner tonight?"  
  
More than a little annoyed with herself and more than a little freaked out by his flirting, Amy thought of something to say and stuttered out, "I'm sorry.I don't date.students."  
  
Zoisite smiled, "I'm not a student. I'm Relena Peacecraft's bodyguard, Zoisite. You can call me Zack, though."  
  
Amy smiled, acting like she felt stupid. "Oh. Sorry. My mistake."  
  
"You can make it up to me.tonight. We could discuss the books." He said, still flirting.  
  
~Back in Tokyo he wouldn't have looked at me twice.but he was a she back then..too weird.~ Amy was still a little freaked out. "Um."  
  
"Sweetheart!! There you are! This library is huge." Taiki said and kissed her cheek. He gave her a wink.  
  
Amy was even more lost.  
  
Taiki had walked in about the time to here Zoisite ask her out on a date the first time. He had been a little freaked out for her and had seen how freaked out she was. He had decided to help her out in the only way he could have helped her. He was going to act like her boyfriend.  
  
Amy finally caught on. "Hello darling. Taiki, this is Zack. Zack this is my boyfriend, Taiki."  
  
"How do you do. I'm sorry I can't stay, but I just remembered, I have to accompany Relena to a meeting. Dreadfully sorry." Zoisite said and turned around haughtily.  
  
When he was gone, Amy let out a sigh. "Thanks. I had no clue what I was going to do."  
  
"No problem. I could tell you were more than a little freaked out."  
  
"Yeah, considering last time I saw him, he was shorter and had breasts." Amy said and began to put more books up.  
  
Taiki smiled at her bluntness. He picked up a stack of books and started to sort them with her. "So, it's really busy in here?"  
  
"Not really. I'm just really busy trying to get all of this fixed by the time tests start rolling around. Mina told me it isn't until late October that anybody really needs the library, and it's already the middle of September and I'm still putting up books." She said and sighed.  
  
Taiki smiled. "You'll finish it. You could have asked me earlier to help you. I would have loved to. I love singing, but I love books more."  
  
Amy smiled. "I know. I had a lot of it done and then I moved a bookcase and found a closet full of books, classics and old ones. A lot of the ones that are too old, I'm ordering in, though the ones that can't be replaced are going to go on a special shelf and I'm going to get some newer books."  
  
"Sounds great. I'm sure it will be wonderful."  
  
"You know, this library is open to the public. We'd love to have you drop by. The girls and I, I mean."  
  
Taiki smiled. "I'll be sure to drop by then." He said, making her blush and smile.  
  
They continued working for a long time, when Amy's stomach growled.  
  
"Stupid thing. It's sounding like Serena's!" She laughed and went over to get out her lunch that she had forgotten to eat earlier. She began rummaging through her desk for her spoon and yogurt.  
  
"Why don't you let me take you out for a late lunch?" Taiki said, walking up behind her.  
  
"Huh?" Amy asked and turned around, running right into him.  
  
"I said, why don't you let me take you out for a late lunch?" He said, holding her close to him, staring into her sapphire eyes.  
  
"Alright." She whispered, unable to move because of the new feelings coursing through her.  
  
Taiki smiled and leaned down, capturing her lips into a small kiss.  
  
Amy sighed and leaned into him, wanting more and silently asking for it.  
  
Taiki deepened it, giving into her request, as well as his own wants.  
  
A blue light connected them.  
  
**  
  
Her parents walked up to her, along with a young noble from a land far from her kingdom.  
  
"Princess." He said and bowed low.  
  
"Duke Taiki. It's lovely to see you after so long." She said and bowed.  
  
Her parents smiled. "You two were such good friends, we'll let you two catch up." Her mother said and left them.  
  
They were in the garden at the Palace of Ice on Mercury, her home.  
  
"Amy." He whispered and walked to her.  
  
"Taiki." She said and ran into his arms. "I've missed you so much. I wish you didn't have to fight in this stupid war."  
  
"If I don't fight, then Beryl may take over your kingdom, as well as the moon. Don't worry my love. Everything will turn out right." He said and kissed her gently.  
  
No one knew of their romance. They had wanted to keep it a secret while the war was on, but planned to announce it once the armies had stopped Beryl's.  
  
"I love you Taiki."  
  
"And I love you, my princess." He said and kissed her deeply.  
  
**  
  
Amy sighed when they parted, both shocked from these revelations.  
  
"Amy, did you see."  
  
"Yeah. We were both in the Silver Millennium together."  
  
He smiled and kissed her softly. "Let's go get some lunch sweetheart."  
  
"Alright." She said and wrapped her arms around his waist after grabbing her purse.  
  
  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
  
  
TBC.okay, the next one is going to be Hotaru and Duo. Even though they're already together, they don't know of their past together (seeing as I'm making it to were none of the others has said anything about remembering their past on the Moon Kingdom) Luv ya peeps.I'll love you even more if you guys review!!! (HINT!!!) 


	23. Memories

FINALLY HOME  
  
Diana Crescent  
  
Chapter Twenty-three: Memories  
  
Okay.um, thank you to all of those who have reviewed so far. I love you guys and I'm trying to get this out as soon as possible, so I can start on a sequel!!!!  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
  
  
Hotaru smiled as Duo winked at her from his car. He had taken up picking her up every day, while Sammy stayed for basketball practice.  
  
"Hello gorgeous." He said as she got in.  
  
"Hey."  
  
They drove off.  
  
"Duo, this isn't the way to my house."  
  
"I know.I took off this afternoon. I want to spend it with you."  
  
Hotaru smiled. He had never taken off to spend time with her. "You don't have to do that."  
  
"I know.I wanted to. I'm tired of getting to spend actual time with you on weekends."  
  
Hotaru smiled and decided to let him just drive her wherever he wanted.  
  
He stopped the car when they got to a park far away from the normal one that they usually went to. This one was full of flowers and had very few people.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Hotaru smiled as they walked through. She already loved it.  
  
Duo kissed her forehead and held her close.  
  
She sighed. They hadn't truly kissed yet. Sure, there'd been soft, intimate ones like from the old movies that her grandmother had been around to go to the theatre for, but nothing like she'd heard about in the locker room or read about in books or seen in the sappy, romantic movies of her time. She wanted him to kiss her like that. He had been very respectful of her, and hadn't done anything he thought she'd find disrespectful or even been uncomfortable. She knew that he loved her. Without a doubt in her mind, heart, or soul, she knew he loved her, but dang it!! He was slower than a decrepit old turtle.  
  
She had finally gone to Mina for advice about what to do. 'Take matters into your own hands!! Don't wait for him to kiss you, kiss him!! For crying out loud, it's the Twenty-first century girl!' Mina's voice rang out through her head. Hotaru smiled again as she thought of how Mina had responded. She had jumped up and down, trying to get Hotaru motivated and happy.  
  
~Well, Hotaru, it's now or never. If you don't do it now, you'll never do it at all.~ She began to think of how she should kiss him, start him off.  
  
"Duo," she said and stopped, making him stop and turn to face her.  
  
"Yeah?" He asked, seeing she was nervous and a little preoccupied with something.  
  
She leaned over and kissed him. When he began to kiss back, she took his lower lip in-between hers and gently, lovingly nipped it with her teeth.  
  
Duo was shocked. He hadn't expected her to do this. He'd thought of it plenty of times, but for once in his life, he wasn't going to make a move until he was sure she was ready. He had sworn that he wasn't going to come on to her or pressure her into something she didn't want to do.  
  
Duo pulled her close and began to gently suck on her upper lip.  
  
Hotaru let out a moan that drove him mad with want. He pressed his tongue gently against her lips, asking, begging for entrance.  
  
She opened her mouth a little and allowed his tongue to slide along hers.  
  
He symbol shot out and connected his forehead with hers.  
  
**  
  
A twig cracked from behind her.  
  
"Who's there!" She commanded while turning around swiftly.  
  
"Just me, my love." He said from behind her.  
  
Hotaru turned around, "Duo." She said and ran into his arms and kissed him deeply  
  
"I love you." He whispered as his hand ran down her back lovingly, as he had always done.  
  
"I love you too." She said and began to cry.  
  
"What's wrong my darling?"  
  
"What if I never see you again? We're loosing this war Duo, and what if I never see you again?"  
  
"You have to have faith, sweet. You must have faith." He whispered against her lips and kissed her once more before he left her.  
  
**  
  
"For a long time after you died, I thought that I hadn't had enough faith." She whispered brokenly against his shoulder, after she had cried a great deal.  
  
"No, it wasn't you. They were just too strong." He whispered and held her close.  
  
Hotaru sniffed back more tears.  
  
Duo leaned down and kissed her deeply, making her sadness disappear.  
  
"I've wanted to kiss you like that for a long time now." He whispered huskily against her mouth.  
  
"I've been waiting on you to kiss me like that for a long time now." She whispered back and smiled.  
  
Duo kissed her again. "Hmm.if we don't stop, I may never take you home."  
  
Hotaru smiled. "I don't have to be home until eleven."  
  
"Eleven huh?" He grinned wickedly at her and picked her up.  
  
She gasped when his arm slid under her knees and her back. He carried her over to a tree, where he laid her down on the grass and continued to kiss her there.  
  
"I see no point in standing up until eleven if I'm going to keep kissing you." He said as he nibbled behind her ear.  
  
Hotaru gasped in pleasure as he hit a spot, just next to the lobe of her ear, that made a shock got through her body.  
  
"Duo.we can't.."  
  
"I won't." He promised her, kissing her gently to seal the deal. "We won't do that until our wedding night." He said and winked, making her go bright red.  
  
  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
  
  
TBC! Okay!!! Next chapter: Yaten and Michelle!!! 


	24. The Art of Love

FINALLY HOME  
  
Diana Crescent  
  
  
  
Chapter Twenty-Four: The Art of Love  
  
  
  
Okay.Review please!!!!!!!  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
  
  
Michelle smiled as she watched Hotaru and Duo drive off. She was so happy for her little firefly.  
  
She sighed and began to prepare for her night classes.  
  
She had started giving night classes to adults, diving them into two groups: advanced and beginners, a little over two weeks ago and they were going to start on the human body. Tonight was the advanced group.  
  
She had had to beg Yaten to be the model, saying that she couldn't be since she was supposed to be teaching. He had refused to model naked, so she had finally had to insult his man-hood. Saying: 'I guess you must have nothing down there.or some unfortunate rash.'  
  
He had been so furious, that he had agreed to do it, saying: 'I'll be there, don't worry!! You just tell me what to do and I'll do it.'  
  
She couldn't help but feel bad for what she had said, but it had got him to do it and that made every hateful word worth it.  
  
"Okay. I'm here." He said, still angry about what she had said over the phone.  
  
"Okay.you're early, so you don't have to strip down just yet. You can wait until some of the students start to arrive. Oh, and it's all adults."  
  
He let out an angry sound that sounded very much like a growl.  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
Yaten stood in front of the class in nothing but a bathrobe. Michelle was telling them about different sketches and paintings involving the naked form of a human.  
  
"Alright. I'm going to be at my desk if you need me. I'm going to let you all do your own thing tonight." She said and went to her desk in the corner behind Yaten.  
  
"You may begin." She said and bit her cheek so she didn't laugh as Yaten took the robe off.  
  
Occasionally she would glance up at her class. All of the single women were looking at him suggestively as were some of the married women. Some of the men were looking at him with envy.  
  
She bit her finger to keep from laughing. ~Well, I guess that proves me wrong.~  
  
She finally got up and started going around to look at some of the work that they had done. All of them were good pictures.  
  
A lot of them captured his facial expression perfectly and a lot of them excellent views of his.masculinity.  
  
Michelle was bright red by the time she got to the other side of the room. She hadn't expected all of the single women to find him attractive.  
  
(A/n: #HEAD# @Heart@)  
  
#Sure, he's gorgeous, but he's also arrogant, hot-headed, and irritating.# Her head said, but then her heart kicked in, disagreeing.  
  
@Yeah, but he's got a right to be proud of himself. He's a warrior, and warriors can't be doubtful of themselves when on the battlefield. He's temperamental, but so are Amara and Raye and they're your best friends. He's only irritating to you because he made more in the modeling business. Come one Michelle, you know you find him attractive yourself.@  
  
#I do not!!!#  
  
@You can't tell me that!! I'm your heart for crying out loud!!@  
  
Michelle had to admit, he was incredibly attractive and sweet at times. He had her respect on the battlefield.how was everyday life any different?  
  
She sighed. ~Okay.I admit it, I'm crushing.~  
  
****  
  
Yaten sighed as he watched her go around the room. She was studying their work, praising and criticizing when either was needed.  
  
#She's so annoying!#  
  
@Oh, you know you like her.@  
  
#Do not!#  
  
@Yes you do!! She's talented, fiery, beautiful, sweet, charming, and strong. Perfect, I believe is the word.@  
  
#Shut up!!#  
  
@Not until you agree with me.@  
  
#Oh alright, I like her!! She's.perfect. She'd never like me. She hates me.#  
  
@No she doesn't. Just flirt with her.after she apologizes for this humiliation.@  
  
  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
  
  
"Alright, I'll see you all Thursday night! Have a good night."  
  
Yaten came out of the closet, buttoning up his shirt as the last person left.  
  
Michelle burst out laughing. She ended up having to grab her side, due to her laughter.  
  
Yaten was glaring at her.  
  
"Did-did you see their-their faces?!" She said and laughed even harder, sliding down to her knees.  
  
"It's not funny. Now I see why you said that, just to get me to do it!"  
  
"It worked didn't it!" She said and began to beat on the floor.  
  
Yaten began to chuckle. Soon, it became a full-blown laugh as he helped her up.  
  
"Well, from the look on their faces, I must be wrong." She said and kissed his cheek. "Thanks." She said and turned to start cleaning up.  
  
Yaten grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. He kissed her gently on her lips, sending her head spinning and her heart soaring.  
  
She began to kiss back, allowing her eyes to close.  
  
After sometime, they began to deepen the kiss that had them both rocked.  
  
An aquamarine light filled the room, going from her head to his.  
  
**  
  
"Lord Yaten." She said and bowed.  
  
"Princess Michelle." He said and bowed also.  
  
They were alone in the library of her home, the Palace of the Sea.  
  
She let out an enchanting giggle as he caught her up and kissed her lovingly.  
  
"I've missed you." He whispered.  
  
"I've missed you too." She said, holding him close, not wanting to let him go.  
  
"When the war is over, we'll let everyone know. Then, we'll be married. You will be my wife." He said and kissed her fingertips.  
  
"That is what I wish for with all of my heart. I wish to be your wife with every fiber of my very being." She said quietly and just stayed in his strong arms.  
  
**  
  
They stared at each other.  
  
She began to cry and laugh at the same time.  
  
He smiled and pushed her hair back gently. "What is it?"  
  
"This whole time we've been practically enemies, and we used to be lovers in our old life. When I heard that you had died, I wept until I thought I would die out of pain and sorrow. No matter how much I cried, I couldn't get the pain of my loss to stop growing." She said and buried her head in his shoulder.  
  
Yaten held her close. "Don't worry. This time, we're stronger and we'll defeat Beryl. We will get married this time and you will be my wife."  
  
Michelle smiled and held him closer. "I wish for that with every fiber of my being.past, present, and, God forbid, if we don't win, my future being will yearn for you until we meet again."  
  
"I love you, my darling."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
They stayed there a little while later, simply holding the other, not wanting to let the other one go.  
  
  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
TBC 


	25. Loving You

FINALLY HOME  
  
Diana Crescent  
  
  
  
Chapter Twenty-five: Loving You  
  
Okay...thanks to those who've reviewed!! Please review some more!!!! And PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!! Check out my site!!!  
  
www.angelfire.com/anime4/dcrescent  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
  
  
Sammy and Maurimaya were walking through the park after practice. She always stayed and waited on him.  
  
She smiled as he took her hand.  
  
They had become friends quickly after they had been assigned together in Lita's class and their friendship had quickly blossomed into romance. Even now, at their ages, they could tell that they were meant to be together.  
  
Sammy squeezed her hand gently, his sign of affection toward her.  
  
She leaned against his shoulder and squeezed back.  
  
They stopped under an oak tree and sat down. They loved this spot.it was like it was their own little bubble from the world. Here, they could just get lost in talking, laughing, or just being with the other.  
  
He kissed her head and sighed, watching the light shine in her hair and eyes.  
  
She smiled up at him and leaned over very gently. Her lips touched his softly.  
  
Sammy touched her face gently and spread his fingers into her hair.  
  
In time their kiss began to get deeper, without them realizing it.  
  
A soft white light emerged from her head and went to his.  
  
**  
  
"Hello Prince Samson." She said and smiled.  
  
They were standing in a field of flowers.  
  
He smiled and went toward her, gently kissing her before stepping back to look into her eyes.  
  
"Maurimaya." He whispered.  
  
"I've missed you." She said. The war had been tearing them apart and now, after a carefully concealed trip, he had come to visit her.  
  
"I've missed you too. I love you."  
  
"I love you."  
  
**  
  
Maurimaya and Sammy looked at each other and simply smiled.  
  
"I remember everything. I was a duchess from Uranus.but I wasn't related to the royals. You were the second born prince from the Sun."  
  
Sammy smiled and kissed her gently. "But where did these memories just come from? Why didn't I remember when Serena gave me my memories back?"  
  
Maurimaya smiled at him. "Perhaps you were not meant to remember until we met again. It was meant to be shared between us.a connection."  
  
He smiled. "You're right.loving you made me remember.how much I loved you then.and made my love for you now so much stronger."  
  
She smiled. "Yes.loving you is worth everything and so much more."  
  
  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
TBC  
  
Sorry it's so short, but I didn't really know what to do with this chapter.all I knew was it needed to be done. NEXT: the long awaited Seyia and Noin!!!!!! 


	26. Perfectly Complete

FINALLY HOME  
  
Diana Crescent  
  
Chapter Twenty-six: Perfectly Complete  
  
Okay.review please!!! I love reviews, so therefore I love reviewers. PLEASE!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!! Oh.this is the next to last fully romantic chapter for a long time that I know of!!! (Sometimes they just pop into your head to do, and you won't feel like it's good until you do it.) Also, the titles mentioned below are fake, though if there are any titles by that name, I do not own them and it's purely coincidental that I put them in here.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
  
  
Seyia was sitting in the library, reading, when the door opened.  
  
"Is Millardo here?" A female voice asked.  
  
Seyia turned around and saw Lucretia Noin, the young woman he had met two weeks before, at the girls' home. He had thought she was pretty, but not overly pretty. Easy on the eyes, but not something to go gaga over.  
  
"No, I think he's working with Trista on something." He said.  
  
"Oh.if I gave you a letter, would you deliver it for me. It's really important."  
  
"Sure." Seyia said, and found her a piece of paper and a pen.  
  
Lucretia smiled. "Thanks."  
  
She began to write fast.  
  
"War stuff?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah." She said and smiled.  
  
Millardo had told her almost everything, though he had left out something important. He had told her that the people that she had met were probably going to be the key to destroying their new enemy. He hadn't told her much about the new enemy, except that it was strong and a lot of soldiers were going to be needed.  
  
Wanting to change the subject from war, she asked, "What book are you reading?"  
  
"'Twelve Strikes at Three.' It's really good so far. I just started it yesterday."  
  
"I read that not too long ago. I absolutely loved it. The ending is wonderful."  
  
Seyia smiled. "Have you read anything else that's really good lately? I'm looking for some good books, but my brother, Taiki, can't think of any that are my type. He's into science fiction and technical stuff."  
  
Lucretia smiled. "Yeah.let's see.I finished one just the other day, 'Tip of the Iceberg.' It'll really get your brain working. There are a lot of subplots and interesting things about it."  
  
  
  
^^^^5 hours later^^^^  
  
  
  
Lucretia laughed.  
  
They had been talking over books, music, and movies for the past five hours, though they hadn't known how long they had been talking.  
  
Seyia smiled. He was enjoying talking to her. He really liked her opinion on some things, even if they disagreed with his own. She was a woman with a voice and a brain and had enough power and connections to be heard and listened to.  
  
Lucretia suddenly looked down at her watch. "Oh! I have a meeting in fifteen minutes. I'm sorry but I must go. Here's the letter, please give it to Millardo."  
  
Seyia shook his head and took it. "I really liked talking to you."  
  
She blushed a little bit. "I enjoyed talking to you too."  
  
"I'd like to talk to you again." Seyia said, walking up to her slowly. He could see she was a little surprised at his forwardness.  
  
"I'd like to talk to you too." She whispered, a little nervous at his actions.  
  
"Are you free Saturday?"  
  
She nodded her head a little bit after thinking about her schedule.she was supposed to go shopping with Sally, but she could tell her about Seyia and Sally would understand.  
  
"How about meeting me by the lake in the park. I'll bring picnic stuff."  
  
"Sounds wonderful." She whispered.  
  
"Ten o'clock." He said, staring straight into her eyes.  
  
"Ten o'clock." She repeated.  
  
He picked up her hand and kissed her knuckles. "Until Saturday."  
  
"Until.Saturday." She murmured and slowly made her way to the door.  
  
He smiled. Over the past five hours he had found out a great deal about Miss Lucretia Noin and had found her to be delightful, charming, funny, and even more beautiful on the inside than she was on the outside. ~She's so beautiful.she's.perfect.~  
  
He smiled wider as he thought of her.  
  
  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
  
  
"Hello?" Sally Po asked when she answered her phone.  
  
"Sally, this is Lu."  
  
"Hey! We still on for Saturday?"  
  
"That's what I called to talk to you about."  
  
"Lu! This is the second time! You always cancel."  
  
"Yeah.but this time, I've got a date with a guy. He's gorgeous!"  
  
"Oooohhhh. Do tell!"  
  
"His name is Seyia Kou.he's in that new band, the Threelights."  
  
"How did this come about?"  
  
"I was going to give Millardo some information, and I was looking in the library and Seyia was there. We got to talking and it wasn't until later that I had to be at a meeting.like, five hours later. He asked me to meet him at the park, saying he'd like to talk to me some more. Get this, he kissed my hand before I left."  
  
"We can go shopping some other time.I really think you should go to the park and be with him this Saturday. I'll talk Une into going with me."  
  
Lucretia laughed. "Good luck. I'll call you afterward and tell you everything!"  
  
"Oh, you better!! Well, see you later Lu."  
  
"Bye Sally."  
  
  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
  
  
Seyia and Lucretia were both laughing. They were sitting in the shade of a weeping willow tree.  
  
Seyia looked at her, watching the lake ripple in the breeze. She wore a yellow sundress and brown sandals.  
  
She suddenly sighed. "It's so beautiful and peaceful here."  
  
"The scenery isn't the only beautiful thing." He said, staring at her.  
  
Lucretia blushed.  
  
They sat there for a minute.  
  
"Lucretia.may I ask you something?" Seyia asked, scooting a little closer to her.  
  
"Sure." She said, not sure what was making him so nervous.  
  
"Can I kiss you?" He whispered, not far from her.  
  
Noin blushed bright red. "Y-yes." She said and leaned over to him.  
  
Seyia smiled and leaned down.  
  
Her eyes closed as their his lips touched hers.  
  
The kiss was soft, gentle, and intimate.  
  
She couldn't help but sigh. She felt as though she were in heaven.  
  
Seyia felt her sigh and began to deepen the kiss, wanting to taste more of her.  
  
A burgundy light, out of her forehead, connected them like the others.  
  
  
  
**  
  
They were holding each other in the pale light of the moon.  
  
"Promise me. Promise me you'll come back."  
  
"I promise, my darling. I will come back." He whispered in her ear and kissed her lovingly.  
  
**  
  
Lucretia sat there when they parted, totally shocked. "Seyia."  
  
"Yeah." He said, shocked as well.  
  
"I remember everything. I was the princess of Earth, younger sister to Endymione. He was in love with the princess of the moon, though she despised him. Her mother didn't want her to marry him, but it had been arranged between Serenity's father and mine before the king of the moon died. Selenity didn't go back on the deal because she didn't want to dishonor her husband and didn't want war with the Earth, though the moon could have easily won. Renity was really in love with the captain of the moon's armies.I can't remember his name.but he looked a lot like Heero." She whispered to him.  
  
Seyia was staring at her. "I remember that. I was a general in your father's army.we were going to fight the Negaverse." Seyia's eyes got large. "If what we remember was the true past, then that means that Serena's memories are false and she never was in love with Darien in the first place!!" He said and got up fast. "We have to talk to Serena!!"  
  
Lucretia looked a little lost. "What does Serena have to do with it?"  
  
Seyia looked at her and mentally kicked himself. She didn't know. Seyia sat down and began explaining everything.  
  
After about an hour Lucretia sat there dumbfounded. "So Serena is Serenity, reincarnated?"  
  
"Right."  
  
Lucretia sighed out of relief. She understood. "Got it! We need to get to Serena and tell her everything."  
  
Seyia smiled and kissed her.  
  
Lucretia Leaned into the kiss. She loved him.when she was with him, she felt so.so very.~Complete.~  
  
  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
TBC  
  
A new twist in the plot!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm starting to become evil to you people.but, just remember, I love you guys. Kudos to those who review!!!! Ciao. 


	27. Heart to Heart

FINALLY HOME  
  
Diana Crescent  
  
Chapter Twenty-seven: Heart to Heart  
  
Okay peeps.nothing to say at this moment. Reviews are welcome. (That was a hint!!!!)  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
EARLIER THE SAME DAY (as Seyia and Lucretia's date):  
  
  
  
Serena was about ready to crack. She was extremely annoyed, to say the least.  
  
She had been running around in circles because of Relena. That spoiled brat was constantly sending her on and errand and sometimes even on a wild goose chase.  
  
It was making her extremely mad.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Heero sighed. Relena was treating Serena horribly. The only reason she was doing this was because Serena hadn't given her a note that she had taken down, though Relena didn't know that Serena had only just gotten off the phone when she had seen the note on Serena's desk.  
  
~Relena is way out of line with this.~ He thought as he rubbed his throbbing head.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Endymione watched the petite blonde work hard for or because of Relena.  
  
He smirked and paid closer attention as she bent over, placing folders and papers in their right spot.  
  
She stood up again and sighed. She pulled her chair over to the cabinet and started to grumble about her height. She opened the top drawer and continued grumbling as she stood on her toes to reach the place were the file went.  
  
He smirked.  
  
"Need any help?" He said seductively.  
  
Serena turned around in surprise. "No." She said flatly when she saw who it was.  
  
Endymione looked shocked. ~She doesn't even know who I am.~ He quickly shook it off as all Relena's fault.  
  
"Oh come on.you really look stressed out.perhaps I could rub your shoulders for you."  
  
"No." She said and continued to work  
  
  
  
^^^Four hours later^^^  
  
  
  
"Come on sweetie.you and I could go out for a café latte."  
  
Serena was desperately seeking something to stab him with, but not finding anything that was sharp enough.or even dull enough for her tastes. ~If it's dull, maybe it will do more damage.~ She thought wildly.  
  
Heero had been sitting in his office, trying to fill out paperwork, but having no such luck due to the fact that Endymione wouldn't leave Serena alone and he could hear every word.  
  
He was planning on going in there and giving her his gun, but thought better of it. He had a plan and it would shoot Endymione down faster than a bullet would.  
  
He smiled when he saw the clock. It was ten after five. Serena had been so busy trying to give the guy a clue that she hadn't seen that she was ten minutes overtime.  
  
Heero shut his computer down and picked up his jacket and stuck his gun in only God knows where. (a/n: He just pulls that sucker out of nowhere at times.)  
  
When he came out of his office, Serena was seeking for something in her desk. ~Probably something to kill him with.~  
  
Endymione had stopped talking and was just watching her.or rather, her exposed calf muscle.  
  
Heero paid no attention to him and went over to Serena.  
  
Serena looked up in time to see Heero approaching her with an odd glint in his eyes. (A/n: I should think that him with a glint at all would be odd.but anyway.)  
  
She stood up and was about to ask if she could borrow his gun for a minute.she had the perfect place for the body: a sub-space pocket.of which no return was possible.dead or alive.  
  
Heero caught her up by her waist and kissed her deeply, letting his tongue caress her mouth.  
  
It wasn't long until Serena started to kiss back, her arms wrapping around his neck, bringing him closer.  
  
Warmth was spreading from her heart outwards. The lights had dimmed and her head felt fuzzy.  
  
Her fingers spread into his hair and gently began to massage his head.  
  
Heero ran his hands up her back, loving the feel of her so close to him.  
  
A small golden light, not big enough for Endymione to notice, joined her heart to his.  
  
**  
  
"Darling." he whispered into her ear from behind her, making her jump. They were standing on her balcony.  
  
"My love," she whispered as she hugged him close to her. She began to cry.  
  
"What is it?" he whispered, not knowing what was wrong with her.  
  
"My mother says that I must marry Prince Endymione of Earth.I can't marry him.I love you!"  
  
He held her closer, not wanting to lose her.  
  
"We could run away together!" She suddenly said and began babbling about places they could hide.  
  
"No.Serenity. We're going to have to face this problem. You can't run and hide from your problems.they'll only just catch up with you. We have to fight this here." He whispered and hugged her closer.  
  
Serenity began to cry harder into his chest. "We can't fight this.my mother is too strong.going against her is treason!! You can't become a traitor to the moon! You'll die.or be exiled. I can't live without you.I know my mother, she won't kill me.maybe she'll exile us both though." She said wildly. Images of his death and her mother's face flashed in her mind. "I don't want to live without you. I know I won't be able to."  
  
He held her close. "Love will find a way.I came to tell you that I've been called to battle. I love you. Don't worry.everything will be alright in the end." He said and kissed her, sealing the promise.  
  
**  
  
Serena and Heero just stared at each other for a few minutes, neither knowing what to say or do.  
  
"Let's get out of here." She whispered, suddenly remembering Endymione.  
  
Heero smiled. (A/N: Good Lord!! We're all gonna die!! Heero Yui smiled!!!!! ...........Back to the story.)"Yeah."  
  
He took her hand after she grabbed her purse from under her desk.  
  
They walked out of the office, leaving a very irritated and shocked Endymione.  
  
  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
  
  
Heero and Serena both sat in the park in a solemn mood.  
  
Serena could tell that he was deeply shocked and confused at their memories.  
  
Wanting to lighten the mood, she let out a laughed. "Who'd have thunk it."  
  
Heero looked at her, not understanding.  
  
"Heero Yui can kiss.though in the movies, the strong silent type usually make the best lovers." She said, giving him a smile.  
  
He smirked and shook his head.  
  
"We have to talk about this." She said quietly.  
  
Heero looked away, as if in agreement and yet, as if in rejection.  
  
Serena sighed, feeling hurt and exited and confused all at once.  
  
"What's there to talk about? We were in love on the Moon Kingdom.that's that."  
  
Serena looked down, her heart broken. "Oh.I see.feelings change. Time makes things different." She got up and began to walk away.  
  
She was near tears and the edge of the park when she was suddenly turned around to see Heero staring into her eyes. He held her arms at her sides with a vise-like grip with strength she hadn't known he possessed.  
  
Serena began to push him away, not wanting him to see how much he had hurt her. But try as she might, his grip held true.  
  
"Have they?" He whispered.  
  
"Have they what?" She hissed out, still fighting.  
  
"Changed." He said, making her look in his eyes.  
  
Serena had never been one to lie while staring into someone's eyes.or lie at all. She looked away. "No."  
  
"What makes you think that mine have then?"  
  
She looked at him, confused. "But.but you said--"  
  
"You never were one for thinking like me. What I meant was, what was there to say about what we both know. I love you Serena. I always did. I even loved you the first time I saw you in this time.you're long blonde hair, bright blue eyes, your innocent smile, you're kind heart. It took the memories to make me realize what I've been feeling for you, but Serena, I swear to you, my heart is yours." Heero whispered, looking into her eyes. (A/n: Okay.we didn't die earlier.but the boy TALKED!!! It's the end of time!!! ...........................Ooo-kay then.clock is still going...never mind, back to the story.)  
  
Serena began to cry. "When I thought that you no longer loved me.I felt as though I had been killed. I love you Heero.I always have and I always will." She said and hugged him, crying into hi shoulder.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her, letting her cry, knowing that when she thought that he didn't love her, it had hurt her more than anyone or anything ever had.  
  
  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
TBC 


	28. The Past Reviled

FINALLY HOME  
  
Diana Crescent  
  
Chapter Twenty-eight: The Past Reviled  
  
Okay . . .nothing to say . . .so. . .on with the story!!!  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
  
  
Mina smiled. "Hey guys!" She said as she and Quatre walked over to Duo, Hotaru, Raye, Wufei, Trowa, and Lita.  
  
"Hey! Is it just a day to be in the park or something?!!" Raye asked, laughing.  
  
"What do you mean?" Quatre asked.  
  
"We met the others just a second ago. We all sorta agreed that we'd all go and have a picnic. Amara and Trieze went to go get the food and Michelle and Yaten went to go get the drinks. Seyia and Lucretia still have their blanket from earlier. We were even just about to call you guys." Lita said.  
  
"Where is everyone then?" Mina asked, looking for the others.  
  
"Seyia and Lucretia went with Michelle and Yaten. Sammy and Maurimaya went with Trieze and Amara. Trista and Millardo went to the house to get some music with Amy and Taiki."  
  
"DUDE!" Duo shouted.  
  
Everyone looked at him and then at what he was looking at.  
  
There, in the park, stood Serena and Heero, kissing each other like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"Wow.since when have Heero and Serena been together?" Lita asked.  
  
"Since when has Heero been one to stand out in the middle of a public park and make out with a girl?" Duo asked, looking at the other guys.  
  
Trieze walked up to them. "Is that Heero Yui kissing my baby sister?" He asked, irritated.  
  
"Um.yeah, I think it is." Sammy said, carrying an arm-load of food.  
  
"HEERO Y--" Trieze started, only to have his mouth covered up by Amara.  
  
"She wouldn't kiss him like that unless they truly were in love. She didn't even kiss Darien like that." She hissed at him.  
  
Unfortunately, for the two lovers, it was too late. They broke apart and saw every single one of their friends staring at them, grinning like crazy, with the exception of Trieze, who looked ready to kill Heero.  
  
As if reading his mind, "Trieze, if you even think about killing him, I'll blast you into another dimension." Serena growled out.  
  
Trieze breathed in deeply and loosened up a bit. "Fine." He said flatly.  
  
Amara gave a thumbs up to Serena and Heero.  
  
  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
  
  
Everyone (every single one of them) was sitting on the blankets while talking and eating.  
  
  
  
Seyia suddenly cleared his throat. "Did any of you get memories when you kissed?"  
  
Everyone looked at him in shock. "You too?" Amara said.  
  
"So did we." Duo said.  
  
"I think we all did." Serena said, looking around at everyone.  
  
Lucretia looked at her. "Earlier, when Seyia and I received our memories, he said something about your memories being false."  
  
Serena looked confused. "Yes, they were, but I don't understand. Why would I have false memories?"  
  
Lucretia began to explain what she knew. "Your father and my father had made a deal before your father died. It was that you and Endymione and you were to marry. You hated him, but he was obsessed with you. Your mother didn't want you to marry, but she didn't want to dishonor your father's wishes, so she didn't stop the deal. Had she stopped it, it would have started a war, and she didn't want that either."  
  
Serena looked at her, as if she remembered something else. "That's right...she knew of my love for Heero, but she didn't do anything to stop it. The night he died, she came to my room and told me everything. That she didn't want me to marry Endymione, but she didn't want to break the promise my father had to King Terra. She kept telling me that she was sorry." Tears were streaming down Serena's face as she remembered that night.  
  
Heero pulled her closer and allowed her to cry.  
  
Amy looked at Lucretia, wanting to change the subject for Serena. "You were Endymione's sister?"  
  
"I was his younger sister."  
  
"Trista, why were our true memories blocked?" Raye asked.  
  
"The only reason I can come up with is that Selenity didn't want us to remember our pain of loosing them, there by making us sad and making us think that they were either out there somewhere with no clue about their past or not out there at all. It would send us into a deep depression, making us lose battles and end up dying, letting evil rule."  
  
"But why would my mother give me the memories, making me think that I was in love with Darien?" Serena asked, shuddering.  
  
A bright light suddenly appeared in the middle of them. When it died down, Queen Selenity stood there before them.  
  
"I didn't. I thought, when you received your memories of the moon, that you had just chosen Darien, because that was how you felt about him after being reborn. Then, when I gave you more memories on the moon, I didn't know where you dying for Endymione came from, but I went along with it, not wanting you to know that you had hated him. It would have affected you, affected the way you fought Beryl. I didn't learn until later that your father had done that. Even after death, he still wanted the bond between Earth and the moon. . . Your father never did understand why I wanted you to fall in love and then get married. Well. . .Serves your father right. I got my way! You are going to marry the man you love." Selenity said, beaming with pride and happiness.  
  
Another bright light surrounded them and a man, looking very proud and very angry, stood next to Queen Selenity. He was the spitting image of Serena. . .obviously her father.  
  
  
  
"Selenity." He said, somewhat stiffly, yet with love, even though it was covered in anger, you could still tell that he loved her.  
  
"Tranquility." She said, smugly, yet also with love.  
  
He turned to Serena. "You, young lady, are very much in trouble."  
  
Serena's eye twitched slightly. "Oh really?"  
  
"Yes, really. I can't believe you! Breaking the treaty that Terra and I made! I thought your mother brought you up better than that."  
  
Serena's fists were bunching up like crazy, but it was Selenity that spoke up. "You want the bond so much! You marry Endymione!!"  
  
Everyone's eyebrows rose.  
  
A thought struck Serena. "Dad. . .what do you want for me more than anything in the universe?"  
  
Tranquility looked at her in mild surprise. "For you to be happy. You know that."  
  
She looked him straight in his eyes. "Then why are you forcing me into something that will make me unhappy for the rest of eternity? Dad, Endymione was not and is not what he seems. He was aggressive, possessive, abusive-mentally and physically, cruel, and downright mean. Not only that, but this is the second time he's joined Beryl, the first time, I don't think that he meant to, but this time, I have a gut feeling that he wants to be there. He craved power and nothing else. Daddy please, let it go. Heero and I were and are in love. Dad, please. Let me choose who I'm going to marry."  
  
Tranquility looked into his daughter's eyes. They were the same color of his own, they shown with the same determination, but they showed the wisdom of his wife. He thought for a little while. "Alright. You and Heero have my consent."  
  
Serena smiled and then winked. "Good, because we don't really care what you say. We're together and that's that."  
  
Tranquility looked stunned, while Selenity laughed at her daughter's stubbornness, which was exactly like her father's.  
  
"I could arrange it differently!" He said, a weak threat behind it.  
  
"You're dead, I'm not. I've got the silver crystal. You don't. Tough luck Dad, you almost had me scared there. Besides, even if you did try something, I could undo it and you know it. I'm my mother's heir."  
  
Tranquility was sputtering with shock at the indignity of it all. Selenity, still laughing, began to pull him back, "Come on darling. We'd better get going. It's getting late. Besides, she gets it from you."  
  
Everyone laughed as Serena's parents disappeared. The look on his face had been priceless.  
  
  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Okay, I had to get who changed their memories out of the way. Next: things start happening!!!! 


	29. Disappearing Act

FINALLY HOME  
  
Diana Crescent  
  
Chapter Twenty-nine: Disappearing Act  
  
OKAY!!!!!! YES, I ADMIT, I DID RUSH THEIR RELATIONSHIPS, AND YES, SOME OF THEM ARE PRETTY LAME AND I DID USE DARLING QUITE A BIT, BUT I USUALLY WRITE THESE AT AROUND ELEVEN TO TWO OCLOCK IN THE MORNING AND MY THESAURUS IS...SOMEWHERE. NEWAY, LOOK AT IT FROM MY POINT OF VEIW: YOU'RE ON CHAPTER 29 AND THEY HAVEN'T HAD ANY PROBLEMS FROM THE NEGAVERSE (THAT THEY KNOW OF, BECAUSE I'VE GOT SOME SURPRISES UP MY SLEEVES FOR YOU GUYS.) NEWHO, I'M TRYING TO GET THINGS ROLLING, BECAUSE WE'RE BASICALLY SITTING IN ONE SPOT IN THIS STORY. ALSO THIS CHAPTER IS A REALLY BAD ONE, BUT I FEEL THE NEED TO PUT IT IN HERE, BECAUSE IT CREATES A PROBLEM FOR THE COUPLES!! AND ONE MORE THING: YES, THEY ARE OUT OF CHARACTER, BUT THEY WON'T BE ANYMORE...I HOPE. IT'S KINDA HARD TO KEEP EVERYONE IN CHARACTER AND GO ALONG WITH MY IDEAS YA KNOW ^^;;  
  
~~DI  
  
Keep reviewing your thoughts please!!!!!!! (Flames are welcome...I guess. ;) )  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
THREE MONTHS LATER (Basically, it's mid-December):  
  
Heero sat at his laptop in deep thought. He had just presented the guys with an idea. Trowa, Duo, Wufei, and himself were going to try and locate any information on themselves on their search. They were definitely going to marry the girls, and they wanted to give them a real name. Not their code last name, but their real name. Before, they hadn't really cared who they were, seeing as all their lives they had been told that their families were dead, but now they were going to start a family of their own, and planned on giving their children a secure last name.  
  
They (all of the guys) were all thinking quietly.  
  
Duo was the first to speak. "Do you think that it will actually work?"  
  
"I'm willing." Wufei said.  
  
"So am I." Trowa said.  
  
Heero nodded his head. He scanned his fingerprint onto the computer and put it to search. He then opened up three more windows and put Duo, Wufei, and Trowa's fingerprints to search for an exact match.  
  
Duo's came up first. They all let out a relieved breath that it had worked and took a nervous breath, not knowing what to expect. They clicked on the link. The site read:  
  
MISSING since birth: Duo Bartlett V; Approximate AGE: 18; FAMILY: Duo Bartlett IV, father, Caroline Bartlett, mother; LOCATION: NewYork City, New York.  
  
The guys quickly looked up Duo and Caroline Bartlett.  
  
Heero began to read: "Duo and Caroline Bartlett: Duo IV, is the owner of many large corporations, owning a large amount of stock in many different countries. He is greatly known for his works with missing children, since his own son, and only child, Duo the fifth, disappeared from the hospital, not two days after his birth. Duo is also known for his works in politics. Caroline, his wife of twenty-two years was a very talented actress, but is now president of many charities, most having to deal with helping the families cope with the loss of a child. She accompanies her husband to many places around the world, meeting with people who have lost a child in one way or another. They have refused to proclaim their son dead, and wish that if anyone has any information, to please contact them. Due to the attempts on their lives in September, they have been looking for a bodyguard, though the last two have proved to be hired to kill them by some unknown person."  
  
Duo sat there for a long time, staring at the picture of his parents. He was the spitting image of his father, but had his mother's eyes. It was easy to see they were related. "I'll do it."  
  
They all shook their heads, understanding that he wanted to meet them, and that the bodyguard's job was the perfect opening.  
  
Trowa's search beeped. They all held their breaths for him. Heero clicked on the link. The site read:  
  
MISSING since two: Anthony Russo III; Approximate AGE: 20; FAMILY: Anthony Russo II, father, Sophia Russo, mother; LOCATION: Florence, Italy  
  
They looked up Anthony and Sophia Russo and the guys held their breaths once more.  
  
Heero began reading: "Anthony Russo the second is a very powerful politician, though he keeps a low profile since the kidnapping of his only child, Anthony III, eighteen years ago. He is the founder of the Italian Missing Children's Foundation. His wife Sophia of Twenty-three years is the president of the Foundation and is active in the search of many children. Sophia, granddaughter to William Romafeller, was the owner of a multi- million dollar company, but sold it a few years before she married Anthony. She denies, as does her family, any dealings with the Romafeller Foundation during the wars. The couple publicly refuses to announce their son legally dead, and wish that any information dealing with their child be given to them. They are looking for a bodyguard, due to the sudden attempts on their lives last week."  
  
Trowa looked at his parents. Though there were slight differences, he looked like his father. What differences there were, belonged to his mother, such as his green eyes.  
  
Wufei's search beeped. Again, everyone held their breaths.  
  
Heero clicked on the link. The site read:  
  
MISSING since birth: Wufei Xin II; Approximate AGE: 18; FAMILY: Wufei Xin, father, Peipei Xin, mother; LOCATION: Hong Kong, China  
  
Heero read aloud again, "Wufei Xin is a low profile politician and business man in China, though not much is heard of him since his son, Wufei II, was kidnapped from his crib at two months old. He and his wife of twenty years, Peipei, are the presidents of the Chinese branch of the Missing Children. Peipei was also a very successful businesswoman, as well as the daughter of General Tsaoui-zin. She was the partner of Castsaki Fa until right after her son's disappearance, when she sold her half to Fa. The couple refuses to proclaim their son dead and still await any information about his whereabouts. The couple's life was attempted on last Tuesday when a gunman came into their home. No one was killed, but many servants were injured. They are looking for a bodyguard."  
  
The picture under the paragraph showed an older Wufei and a lovely, kind looking woman. It was definitely Wufei's parents.  
  
"Isn't it strange that each one of them is looking for a bodyguard at the same time?" Duo mentioned.  
  
Quatre looked at him. "Don't you watch the news?"  
  
Duo looked at him. "I try to stay away from it. Why?"  
  
"Every major political family has been attacked by some rebel group. They're all looking for bodyguards. My family hasn't been targeted because my parents are already dead and none of my sisters are in politics. I'm a Preventor, not a politician. We have enough pull, but not if all of our allies are dead."  
  
While Quatre was talking, Heero had gone to his search. The site read:  
  
MISSING since birth: Michael-Charles Tsatsuki; Approximate AGE: 18; FAMILY: Alexander-Charles Tsatsuki, father, Joanne Tsatsuki, mother, Alexander Tsatsuki, brother-deceased, Grace Tsatsuki, sister-in-law- deceased, Adriana Tsatsuki-niece; LOCATION: Okinawa, Japan  
  
Trieze began to read Heero's information aloud. "Alexander-Charles Tsatsuki is a very low profile politician from Okinawa. Ever since the kidnapping of his youngest son, Michael-Charles, who was kidnapped straight from the nursery of their vacation home at three days old, Alexander has chosen to stay out of the news. His wife of twenty-five years, Joanne, is the president of the Japanese branch of the Missing Children's Foundation. Their oldest son, Alexander, a very promising lawyer, and their daughter-in- law, Grace, were murdered, by the father of a man he convicted of the slaughtering of four young women. They were brutally killed two years ago. They are raising their granddaughter, Adriana, now five, who is also very active with the Missing Children's Foundation. She is said to bring hope and comfort to the families. The couple's lives, as well as Adriana's, were attempted on last week, when, like so many lately, a gunman forced his way into their home. Fortunately, no one was killed, however, there are many servants in critical condition. The couple refuses to proclaim their youngest son dead. If you have any information, please contact them."  
  
The picture was amazing. Heero had his mother's hair, but other than that, everything else looked like his father.  
  
Seyia looked at the guys, who were all in deep thought. "What's the plan?"  
  
"We're going to protect them. We'll go as bodyguards." Wufei said.  
  
"Are you going to tell the girls?" Artemis asked.  
  
They all looked at Heero. "No.I don't want them to know unless everything works out."  
  
Seyia made a face. "That means all of us better disappear. Amara won't have any problem with blasting me if I refuse to tell Serena what happened to make you disappear."  
  
Trieze smiled. "I don't think she'll have a problem with blasting me either when it comes to Serena. They're all extremely loyal to her."  
  
Artemis smiled. "As they should be. She's died for them and is their future queen. She is also just as loyal to them."  
  
"Meaning, we'd definitely be better off if we all disappeared for however long." Sammy said.  
  
"Well, Millardo and I can go undercover and try to find some information in the colonies." Trieze said.  
  
"Sammy, Artemis and I can go to my compound in the desert. Not even Serena knows about that. It's not in any of the files." Quatre said.  
  
"Us three will go to one of the colonies. We'll tell our label that we're going there to get some writing ideas and that we're going to practice. We can tell them not to tell anybody, including Raye, and they won't." Taiki said.  
  
"Yes, yes, I believe that this is a very good plan." A voice said from the doorway.  
  
Everyone turned to see Dr. J and the other doctors, except for Trista.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Heero asked them coldly.  
  
"We came to assign these couple to you, wanting you to meet your families. I think it's about time that you did. Your plan will work. But you must not contact anyone. Will you accept you missions?"  
  
Again, everyone looked at Heero. "Mission Accepted."  
  
  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
TBC  
  
That was the lamest chapter I have ever written in all my life. I am so sorry. My deepest apologies to all of you who read this. 


	30. Attack!!

FINALLY HOME  
  
Diana Crescent  
  
Chapter Thirty: Attack!!  
  
OKAY I'm still very sorry for that last chapter. You're all thinking, way too coincidental, and well, frankly, so am I, but I promise!!! I'm going to make it up to you with all my ability soon!!!!!  
  
ALSO, I was trying to figure something out and realized that I need to change the ages (for those of you that read the very first chapter when this first came out, I have since taken it down.):  
  
At this point they are:  
  
Maurimaya: 15  
  
Sammy, Hotaru: 17  
  
Lita: 18 (she's the youngest senshi, besides Hotaru)  
  
Raye, Serena, Amy, Mina, Duo, Heero, Wufei, Quatre: 19  
  
Trowa, Michelle, Amara, Seyia, Yaten, Taiki, Lucretia: 21  
  
Trieze, Millardo: 24 (they get to stay the same)  
  
Trista: (she also gets to stay the same) Older than old, but boy does she age gracefully!  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Darkness shrouded the throne where the figure sat with hundreds of servants around him, constantly bowing. None had the courage to look at him. None dared his wrath, for it was treason should anyone look without being called forth.  
  
"Beryl, come forward." His voice was endless, a booming echo. It was cold and clammy, making many shake in fear. It was so very hollow.  
  
"My lord," She said, bowing low.  
  
"What exactly are you doing with all of these yomas that you keep requesting?" He asked, voice accusing, yet still hollow.  
  
"I have attacked some of the strongest political families."  
  
"What for?" He asked, getting angrier.  
  
"I'm trying to destroy them. Many humans only stand up for things when they have someone to lead them. Should we kill off their leaders, they will not stand up. Those that do will be few and far between. Easy targets."  
  
The black figure smirked, though no one knew it. "And what about these Preventors?"  
  
"Just as I have suspected, they left to protect some of the stronger families. Only the secretary remains. . .as well as Relena. They have told no one where they have gone. All of them seem to have split up. The trackers on their energy show them at different spots. Some are even in space." She said, obvious mirth and arrogance in her cruel, witch's voice.  
  
"Very good. Now that they are gone, you will send a yoma to attack. Have one of your generals see to it."  
  
"Yes, your excellency."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Serena sat at her desk, staring at the clock. ~Okay. . .it's eleven o'clock. . .they're all late. Dammit, why couldn't Relena just not show up like this?!! I should probably call, but right now, Relena's waiting on an important phone call for the president of the US. DANG IT.~  
  
  
  
Finally, after twenty minutes of staring between the clock and the phone, she called Quatre's mansion.  
  
"Hello?" The housekeeper asked.  
  
"Yes, this is Serena, I was wondering what time the guys were going to be in."  
  
"OH! They all left in a hurry this morning. Master Quatre asked me to get the house in order and then lock it up. He said he'd contact me when the house needed to be opened again. They didn't give any explanation though."  
  
Serena sat there, dumbfounded. "Oh. . .okay. Thank you."  
  
Serena, after many moments, called Amara.  
  
"Moshi moshi."  
  
"Amara! Is Trieze there?"  
  
"No. . .ironic that you should ask though, we're all wondering where he's at."  
  
"Amara, I need you and Trista to get here as soon as you can. I've got to call the school."  
  
"What is it Koneko?"  
  
"Not now, I'll tell you when I've got everyone here."  
  
"Okay. . .Sayonara." Amara said and went to go find Trista.  
  
~Please! God PLEASE! Let Sammy be at school.~ Serena prayed as she dialed the number.  
  
"Peacecraft Academy, how may I help you?"  
  
"I need to know if I can speak with a young man named Sammy Tsukino. He's the grand prize winner of an essay contest and it's really important that we talk to him to confirm something."  
  
"I am sorry, but Mr. Tsukino checked out just this morning. He's no longer with the school."  
  
"Could you tell me where I could reach him?" Serena barely whispered.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't give out that information. Rules."  
  
"Thank you anyway. Have a nice day."  
  
"You too, and I hope you reach him."  
  
Serena sat the phone down. ~All of them. . .gone. Artemis too probably, seeing as he hasn't shown up. The Lights too most likely. . .I'll need to pick up Hotaru and Maurimaya. I need to call Noin and the girls. I'll get everyone together for lunch. . .Why?~  
  
"Heero. . ." She whispered as she set her head down and cried. ~Why have they left us? Is it something we did?~  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Everyone was sitting at the park, eating the Chinese that Serena had bought for them.  
  
"What is it Serena? You've been really quiet ever since you told us to come here. Why?"  
  
Serena took a big breath. "The guys have left."  
  
"What?" Luna asked, not understanding. Serena had picked her up right before she had gotten the food.  
  
"They all left in a hurry this morning. The Lights, Trieze, Millardo, Artemis, Sammy. . .all of them. They're gone. The housekeeper didn't know where they went, all she said was that Quatre told her to 'shut the place down' and he would contact her as soon as the house was needed again."  
  
They all sat there, shocked, hurt, confused, angered and so much more.  
  
Tears were streaming down Raye's face as she looked up and whispered, "Why?"  
  
Serena shook her head. "I don't know."  
  
Amara was shaking. "I can't go back there. . .we don't know when they'll show back up. I don't want to face him. I know that if I do, I'll blow up at him. Besides, my job is done. All of the Gundams are finished. All we need is somewhere to put them. A sub-space pocket."  
  
Trista shook her head, tears brimming her eyes. "Sub-space pockets are big, but not big enough to fit twenty-one Gundams as well as maintenance."  
  
"What about my compound?" Maurimaya asked, tears streaking her pale cheeks.  
  
"What compound?" Mina asked.  
  
"I'm the leader of the Dragon Army. I pilot the Gundam Dragon Daughter. I have a compound not far outside the city. We have enough space and things for all of yours. Lucretia works for me. She is my head 'man' so to speak. Millardo doesn't even know that."  
  
"Works for us. Thank you Mauri." Hotaru said.  
  
"No problem."  
  
"What are you going to do Amara?" Serena whispered to her friend.  
  
"I'm going to apply for a Legal Aide job. I'm going to quit working for T-t-rieze." She stuttered out his name and began to cry.  
  
"Do you know anything Trista?" Lucretia asked, wondering if Trista knew where they could be.  
  
"The gods have hidden this from me. I'm just as in the dark as the rest of you. They will not allow me to see anything. The future is unreadable to my eyes."  
  
"Come on. . .let's finish up here. I need to get back to work so I can quit." Amara said, not liking the word on her tongue, but not liking the thought of being there whenever Trieze returned.  
  
Trista smiled. "I can put an application in for you. Say three weeks earlier. I can also give you all the information you need if you want to become a full blown lawyer."  
  
Amara smiled. "Just the application will do. I want to get this job out of my own skill."  
  
Trista nodded, understanding.  
  
A scream erupted throughout the park. It was sharp and full of fright.  
  
The girls all rushed to the place it had come from to see a yoma, sucking the energy from a woman with long black hair.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
TBC  
  
I'm evil, but it's midnight!! RRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW Please.  
  
Jordan-the doctors kidnapped them, that how they knew, I'll cover that later in the story. And, before any one asks, Duo will have grown up in an orphanage, but because that's where the doctor left him.  
  
PLEASE ANSWER THIS IN YOUR REVIEW-Can you people read chapter 29? My computer won't show it. Please tell me. If you can't, I'll re-load it. 


	31. Fight!!!

FINALLY HOME  
  
Diana Crescent  
  
Chapter Thirty-One: FIGHT!!  
  
OKAY!!! When I deleted the first chapter about the couples and the reasons why they were couples, I deleted the disclaimer, (oops ^^;;) so:  
  
I DO not OWN Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. If I did, there would be no Darien and no Relena. ;)  
  
Okay, for those of you that didn't understand, the others left because the girls' would have basically blown them up if they didn't tell them where the others went.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
They all stared in shock. The yoma was blue with a long, alligator like tail with spikes at the end. It had bright orange hair and dark, crimson eyes. It had whip-like vines shooting out from its wrists, catching the people and draining their energy.  
  
~Not now. . .~ Serena thought.  
  
"Scouts. . ." She whispered. They shook their heads, understanding.  
  
"MERCURY PLANET POWER!"  
  
"MARS PLANET POWER!"  
  
"JUPITER PLANET POWER!"  
  
"VENUS PLANET POWER!"  
  
"URANUS PLANET POWER!"  
  
"NEPTUNE PLANET POWER!"  
  
"PLUTO PLANET POWER!"  
  
"SATURN PLANET POWER!"  
  
"MOON ETERNAL COSMOS POWER!"  
  
"Hold it right there, Nega-trash!" Mars called out, stopping the creature, making it look towards them  
  
"We are the Sailor Scouts! I am Sailor Moon,"  
  
"Sailor Mercury!"  
  
"Sailor Mars!"  
  
"Sailor Jupiter!"  
  
"Sailor Venus!"  
  
"Sailor Uranus!"  
  
"Sailor Neptune!"  
  
"Sailor Pluto!"  
  
"Sailor Saturn!" (a/n: Good Lord! It takes a page to transform and introduce them!)  
  
"And in the name of the Moon, we shall right wrongs and triumph over evils! And that most definitely means you."  
  
"Ohhh, I'm shaking in my spikes." The yoma said sarcastically.  
  
Serena glared.  
  
"Well, well, well, Sailor Moon. . .we meet again."  
  
The scouts looked over to where the general stood.  
  
"Jedite." Mars sneered.  
  
He simply looked at her, not caring to give her the time of day. "You Sailor Brats seemed to have collected some baggage since I was fighting last." He said, looking at Venus, Jupiter and the Outers.  
  
"We don't have time for this jerk! Let's take care of the yoma first." Moon said, reminding them all of the danger that the people were in.  
  
"Right! Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" Sailor Venus said, severing one whips, only to see it grow out again.  
  
"Damn." Uranus muttered.  
  
"Waters of Neptune! Deep Submerge!" Neptune called out, smashing the yoma into a tree.  
  
The yoma got up, anger flashing in its eyes. Its tail swung behind it dangerously. "Spikes!" It yelled, making the spikes in its tail shoot out and rush toward the scouts.  
  
They all jumped out of the way, only to be shot at with a never-ending supply of spikes.  
  
"We've got to get a shot in to hurt it!" Serena said.  
  
Saturn's eyes flashed. "Cover me!"  
  
Mercury nodded, "Mercury Double Ice Bubbles Blast!" She shouted, creating a thick blanket of fog.  
  
"Saturn Silence Glaive SURPRISE!" She screamed out, making the yoma step back in shock, not knowing where the shouting was coming from, and not knowing where the attack was coming from.  
  
A dark purple light rushed toward it from behind.  
  
Pluto smirked. "DEAD SCREAM!" She shouted, making her attack combine with Saturn's.  
  
They hit the yoma like a freight train. The yoma screamed out in pain as their attacks wrought havoc throughout its body.  
  
Jedite looked surprised that their attacks could be so strong.  
  
Serena smirked at the look on his face. "Moon Cosmic ELEMINATION!" She shouted, now pointing a long staff toward the yoma.  
  
The staff was long and white with a gold crescent moon on the top.  
  
"Come on Jedite, what's wrong? Surprised?" Mina taunted.  
  
He glared. "Shut up Sailor Sap!" He said, sending a blast of dark energy toward her.  
  
Mina jumped out of the way.  
  
"Mars Fire Birds Strike!" Mars shouted, sending a stream of fire his way.  
  
Jedite barely dodged the attack. He sneered at them. "See you later Sailors!"  
  
The girls sighed.  
  
"Just great. The day that our boyfriends disappear, Beryl's jerks appear." Lita said as she saw to the people that had been attacked.  
  
"Who are you girls?" A woman asked from behind some trees.  
  
Serena smiled. "We are the Sailor Scouts, defenders of goodness and all things pure in the name of the Moon."  
  
The woman smiled at them. Her face faulted as she surveyed the hurt people, which were now, thanks to the scouts sitting up, looking around.  
  
"Don't worry. We'll get them! That's a Moon Princess Promise!" Serena said and winked. They all quickly jumped away, leaving no trace behind, except a memory in the mind of a woman who would cherish it forever.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Serena sat at the kitchen table. She was thinking about Heero.  
  
"What is it Koneko?" Amara asked.  
  
"I was just thinking. While here, not once have we acted like ourselves. It's almost like we're trying to be someone that we're not. . .I was just wondering if Heero fell in love with the real me. . .or even if he fell in love at all."  
  
Amara looked down, wondering the same thing about Trieze. "We didn't want to get hurt, so we molded into what they wanted. I...I think it's time that we started being who we were before."  
  
"Only, a little less klutzy and ditzy." Raye said, sending a side- long glance to Serena.  
  
Serena simply smiled. "Now that's the Raye I know!"  
  
  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
TBC...okay, now that this chapter is over, I can work on the next one!! Ja ne Minna!! Oh, and PLEASE review. 


	32. Family Affair part One

FINALLY HOME  
  
  
  
Diana Crescent  
  
Chapter Thirty-two: Family Affairs part ONE  
  
Konnichiwa Minna-chan!!! Okay, domo arigato to all those that reviewed. Ashiteru!!  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Quatre sighed. They had been gone a week and he was missing Mina terribly. He missed her bright, bubbly laugh. The way her eyes lit up with happiness when someone told a joke.  
  
Sammy sighed too. He missed Mauri horribly. Even Artemis was down in the dumps because of Luna.  
  
"I hope everything works out with them soon. I know that they don't want the girls to know if they fail in getting their families to accept them, but I still think that we should have told at least Luna." Artemis said.  
  
"I agree, but it's their decision. If their families accept them, then they'll give the girls that name, but should they not, they'll give the girls their code names as well as never mention their families to them. I know those guys. . .they don't like to fail. Failure is not something a Gundam pilot does." Quatre said, sighing.  
  
"How do you think the girls are?" Sammy asked.  
  
"Worried, probably, but they'll be alright. They're strong." Artemis said.  
  
"How do you think things are going with them. I mean, I know they'll call when something happens, but how do you think they are?"  
  
"I don't know." Quatre said.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Duo sat in the kitchen of the mansion that his parents, though they didn't know it, lived.  
  
He had been hired a week ago by their secretary, but had yet to meet them, seeing as they were in Hollywood, his mother was going to make an appearance on a movie. They were going to be arriving home any minute.  
  
"Eat up child." The old cook said as she washed the dishes.  
  
He smiled at her. He hadn't been there two days when she confronted him about who he was.  
  
::FLASHBACK::  
  
"Just who are you?"  
  
Duo looked at the old woman in shock. "Duo Maxwell."  
  
"I know your name, I'm not stupid. You're that one Gundam pilot that calls himself Shinagami. But not only that, your names Duo, how'd you come by it?"  
  
"That's what they called me in the orphanage." He whispered.  
  
"You know something, now tell me. You know, I wasn't supposed to be a cook. I was going to be the young master's nanny, and I was the master's nanny too. I've spent over forty years in this house, tending to the Bartletts, and then the young master was stolen. Now, you look exactly like Mr. Bartlett, so tell me what you know, boy or I swear, I'll turn you over and spank your bottom. You're not too old for that, and neither am I. So spill."  
  
Duo looked at them woman in surprise. "Alright. . .I am Duo Bartlett. I didn't find out until a few days ago. I am the Gundam pilot Duo Maxwell. I wanted to find my family, but more importantly, I wanted to give the woman I love a last name that was real, not something made up by some freak scientist that trained me."  
  
The cook had tears in her eyes. "I knew you weren't dead. I just knew it!" She couldn't help but hug him close. "Now, about this woman, tell me about her."  
  
Duo smiled. "Her name is Hotaru Tomoe. She's two years younger than me, but she's it. She's got shoulder length black hair that looks purple when the sun hits it. Her eyes are a bright and vibrant violet. She's smart, beautiful and I'm completely in love with her. That's why we looked up our fingerprints. We wanted to find out our names. When we read that someone had been trying to kill our families, we all decided that we'd protect them, and, maybe, be accepted by them."  
  
"If they don't accept you, I'll spank them too. They're still young enough and so am I." She said and winked, making him laugh.  
  
::END FLASHBACK::  
  
Cookie, as she was now affectionately called by him, smiled. He had wormed his way into her heart. "I swear, you are just like your father, such a playboy."  
  
"They're pulling in the driveway." Ms. Kent said, walking into the kitchen. "Come along, Duo. . .odd that you and Mr. Bartlett have the same name." She said, she still didn't know who Duo really was. (A/n: I'm going to refer to Mr. Bartlett as just that, Mr. Bartlett or 'his father'.)  
  
Duo sent a nervous glance to Cookie. "Yeah. . .odd."  
  
Cookie gave him a reassuring wink on his way out.  
  
"Mr. Bartlett, Mrs. Bartlett, I would like you to meet Duo Maxwell. He's your new bodyguard." Ms. Kent said, as she introduced them.  
  
His parents looked at him in surprise. He was an exact replica of Mr. Bartlett, though had Mrs. Bartlett's eyes, and he even carried the name of Duo.  
  
"Hello, nice to meet you." He said happily. He seemed to even carry his mother's personality around, though they both some how felt that he was a playboy.  
  
"Hello. . ." His mother whispered, trying to hold back tears.  
  
His father simply nodded at him.  
  
"He was a Gundam pilot you know. . .the one that called himself the Shinagami." Ms. Kent said, making Duo glare at her.  
  
Mrs. Bartlett's eyes widened. He even had her glare!  
  
"Gundam pilot?" His father said, a little worried.  
  
"I'm a Preventor now. But yes, I was a Gundam pilot. When we found out about the attempted assassinations, all of us were assigned a family to protect." He somewhat lied.  
  
Caroline Bartlett looked at him with pride. She knew it was her son. . .call it mother's intuition, call it whatever you want. . .she knew it was her long lost son.  
  
"Tell us about yourself!" She said quickly, making her husband quickly get a grip on things.  
  
Duo was shocked by her sudden outburst. "Um. . .I grew up on Colony L4, I was in the Maxwell Church orphanage until it was destroyed in an attack. When I left, I took the name of the priest there, though I had always been called Duo. I was taken in by a scientist and trained as a Gundam pilot. After the wars were over, we destroyed our Gundams and became Preventors. . .that's basically my life in a nut shell."  
  
Both of his parents smiled widely, both knowing deep down to the very core of their being, that they had finally found their child. . .all they needed was a way to bring it up to him.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
ONE WEEK LATER:  
  
Duo was sitting in the back of a press conference that his parents were at for the Missing Children's organization that they were involved with.  
  
Ever since he had met them, they had made him a part of the family. Mrs. Bartlett was constantly smiling at him and talking with him about her parents and grandparents and other family members, telling him old stories. Mr. Bartlett was always asking him to play golf, basketball, or just to discuss matters, such as business or wars. Every now and then they would talk about Mr. Bartlett's family.  
  
His mother smiled and waved at him from the stage. He smiled at her and waved back. They didn't treat him any differently from a normal person, with the exception of constantly trying to make him feel like a part of the family, even though he'd been in war and battles countless times and killed countless lives. His father smiled at him proudly.  
  
The spokes person began to speak, welcoming them all to the conference.  
  
But the welcome was short lived when a man walked in, carrying two large guns and too much ammo for Duo's liking.  
  
Everyone screamed and ran for cover as the man began to fire shots.  
  
Duo pulled out his gun and began to sneak towards the hit man.  
  
He pressed the barrel of his gun into the man's neck. Instantly the man stopped, understanding the feel of the cold metal.  
  
"I suggest that you put the guns down." Duo said coldly.  
  
The man put the guns down and held up his hands. He smirked menacingly. He quickly turned around and grabbed Duo's hand, trying to get the gun from him.  
  
Expecting this, Duo punched him in his stomach, making him gasp for wanted air.  
  
"That wasn't a bright idea." Duo said coldly and hit him again, making the disguise quickly fade.  
  
It was a yoma, like the ones Hotaru had showed him when she shared her memories and past with him.  
  
Duo glared. "Now I'm definitely going to have to kill you." He said.  
  
"NO! Wait! My mistress, she can give you power! You are strong, she will gladly make you one of her generals! The queen will give you power! Don't kill me! Join us instead." The yoma pleaded weakly.  
  
"Sorry. . .following orders and being someone's little messenger boy was never my thing." He said and shot the yoma dead.  
  
The yoma fell to the ground. As soon as the impact was made it turned to dust and blew away in a sudden wind.  
  
Caroline rushed to her son. "Duo! I was so worried! Are you alright? How's you wrist?" She said, nursing him, even though he was fine.  
  
Duo smiled at her, "I'm fine. It's nothing. Didn't even hurt."  
  
His father sighed. "Good to know my boy, good to know."  
  
Caroline's eyes clouded up. "Duo. . .we. . .we're so proud of you."  
  
Duo looked at her, a little confused. "Thank you. . .but, why?"  
  
She shrugged, not knowing what to say.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
TWO DAYS LATER:  
  
"Duo. . .we were wondering if you would do us a huge favor." Caroline said, not sure how this was going to go.  
  
"Sure, anything, you name it." Duo said, not prepared for what was coming next.  
  
"We were wondering if you would take a blood test for us, to see something that would mean a great deal to us." His father said.  
  
Duo understood what they were asking. "You want to know if I'm your son that got kidnapped, don't you?"  
  
Caroline looked down. "Please Duo. . ."  
  
"I am. I'm your son. I didn't know until right before I came here. It started out as just wanting to find out my real name, and then I found out that the both of you were alive, when I was told that you both had died. I searched my fingerprints. But, if you want, I'll take the blood test."  
  
Caroline had tears streaming down her face. "People that we know will want to see it, but it doesn't matter to us. You're too much like us, in the way you look and in the way you do things." She got up and hugged him close to her.  
  
"Welcome home son." His father said, joining in the group hug.  
  
"'Bout time that you found out. I was wondering if you'd ever guess it." Cookie said from the doorway.  
  
His parents looked at her in surprise and then at Duo.  
  
Duo laughed nervously, "She threatened to beat me if I didn't tell her. She said that I looked too much like you."  
  
Mr. Bartlett laughed and his wife smiled.  
  
"We have to announce your return!" Caroline said suddenly.  
  
"NO! We can't do that, not yet anyway. The other Gundam pilots are with their families as well. Just like me, they wanted to know their names. Plus, there's a girl back in Japan I want to tell before we tell the world. The four of us are going to stop these people from killing you before we go back. That's what we were hired to do. And a Gundam pilot never fails a mission."  
  
Caroline smiled at him. "A girl huh, tell me about her. Do you have a picture?"  
  
Duo smiled and pulled a picture out of his wallet. It was a picture of them at Mina's nineteenth birthday party. Hotaru was sitting, curled up in his arms and smiling. He was propped up against the couch, laughing at something.  
  
"She's very beautiful. You look so perfect together. What's her name?" Caroline whispered.  
  
"Hotaru. . .Hotaru Tomoe."  
  
"Tell us how you met." His father said, wanting to know as much as he could about his son.  
  
The sat there for hours, talking about Duo's life and friends, as well as their life and their friends.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
OK, TBC, REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Arigato to those that did. 


	33. Girls Against the World part One

FINALLY HOME  
  
Diana Crescent  
  
Chapter Thirty-three: Girls Against the World part One  
  
THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING AND FOR ALL OF YOU THAT DIDN'T, ::shoots them a raspberry:: YOU NEED TO!!! I'd love to know what you think.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Amara rubbed her eyes. She had been working in the law firm for two weeks, and she already had their trust to work on a case all by herself. It was stressful, but she loved it.  
  
"Hey, Amara-papa." Hotaru said, walking in from Christmas shopping with Maurimaya.  
  
"Hey hime-chan. How was shopping?"  
  
"It was great. Did you know that there's going to be a Christmas race at the racetrack? There's going to be a car show too. It's the Twenty- third, I thought that we could go."  
  
Amara smiled. "That's cool. I'd really like to see these people race. As far as I know, I'm free the twenty-third."  
  
Hotaru smiled. "How's the case?"  
  
"Great." She said, not meaning it, "I think I'm going to win. We have a lot of evidence against him. Except that something just doesn't add up. It just doesn't feel right, you know. I can't help but think that he's innocent and that there's something that everyone is missing."  
  
Hotaru shook her head and started to look at pictures of the crime scene. Amara didn't mind, because she knew that Hotaru had seen worse, being the bringer of death.  
  
Hotaru ran her finger across the trail of blood in the picture. Amara was right. Something didn't feel right. The man that Amara was prosecuting was innocent. All they needed was a way to prove it before the trial was over.  
  
"I can't figure it out Hotaru, but I know he's not the one who did it. . .he's too kind and loving to have done that, not only that, his daughter is only three years younger than her."  
  
Hotaru stared at the picture. "How did they come up with him as the one that did it?"  
  
"He was at the site, holding the knife, staring at her in shock."  
  
"How did he know her?"  
  
"Neighbors. Her apartment is right next to his."  
  
Hotaru ran her finger along the trail of blood yet again. "He didn't do it." She whispered as images came into her mind.  
  
She grabbed her head in pain, letting out a small cry.  
  
"Taru!" Amara shouted, bring all the others in there.  
  
"Michelle-mama! Trista-mama! Help me! It hurts so much!"  
  
"What hurts?!" Serena screamed, trying to find out what was wrong with her daughter-like friend.  
  
"I keep seeing images. A man, he's breaking in, looking for something. She's there, and she knows what he's after. . ." Hotaru said, just before she passed out.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Hotaru watched from the shadows. The woman was bouncing her leg nervously as she tried to save on disk and then delete something from her computer. She kept looking at the door. She knew that this man had been following her for a good amount of time.  
  
She heard the lock starting to be picked, which made her eyes go wide. She looked at the computer screen. The disk was nearly done. Her breathing was ragged from nerves and fear, but mostly fear.  
  
"Finally!" She whispered quietly as the disk finished. She quickly pressed the delete button, deleting all her computer files. She stuck the disk underneath the tower of her computer and ran over to where Hotaru was standing.  
  
Hotaru's eyes went wide as the woman rushed to where she was, but went even wider as the woman ran straight through her.  
  
~I must only be here in my mind. . .~ Hotaru though as the man finally walked into the dark apartment. He was dressed in all black, with black, leather gloves, his faced was covered by the darkness.  
  
He went straight to the computer, seeing the files being deleted.  
  
The woman had all but stopped breathing. Hotaru could feel the woman's fear surrounding her.  
  
The man's anger shot up, almost passing the woman's level of fear.  
  
Hotaru could only stare in shock. She couldn't interfere, instead, she was forced to watch, so that she might save an innocent man.  
  
The man looked around wildly, making the dim glow of the computer catch his face. His eyes were and insane blue-gray and he had a scar running above his right eyebrow. He instantly spotted the woman.  
  
Hotaru didn't want to, but she knew she had to. She got out of the killer's way and let him make his way to the woman.  
  
The woman let out a scream as the man walked towards her, knife in hand.  
  
Hotaru ran towards the door, not knowing what to do other than watch. The man that Amara was prosecuting was running down the hall, trying to reach the room. He looked at Hotaru, straight into her eyes, staring at her for a moment. He shook his head, as though what he had seen wasn't real.  
  
He rushed into the apartment and saw the woman, laying there, her blood spattered across the tile of her kitchen and staining her white carpet in her living room. He looked at her in horror, picking up the large butcher knife, not thinking about the evidence.  
  
A neighbor from further down the hall rushed in seeing this. She stared at him, not believing what she was seeing. She quickly ran back to her own room and called. The police.  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Hotaru woke up, her head still throbbing.  
  
"What happened Hotaru?" Serena whispered to her, holding her hand in Hotaru's dark purple room.  
  
"I saw what happened. . .to the woman that Amara is representing in court. It wasn't the man. . .he's innocent. Serena, do me a favor." She said sleepily, wanting to tell, but so tired that she knew she wouldn't be able to tell them herself for a little while.  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Tell Amara, that in the woman's apartment, underneath the tower of her computer, is a dark blue disk. . .I don't know what's on the disk, but the woman wanted to hide it from her killer. Also, tell her that I need to see the suspect."  
  
Serena shook her head and went to tell Amara.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Amara was sitting with the police computer expert as well as Hotaru, waiting to see what was on the dark blue disk Hotaru had seen in her vision.  
  
The computer expert, Corbin, was typing fast, trying to figure out the password that was on the files. Corbin was twenty-five with sandy- blonde hair and sky-blue eyes. ~Not bad looking. . .by any means.~ both Amara and Hotaru thought.  
  
"What did she do for a living again?" He asked.  
  
"She was a teacher's assistant." Amara said.  
  
"For what, college? These encrypted codes are amazing. It took me all night to get through the first one. This girl wasn't just a teacher's assistant. She had to be undercover or a spy or something. You don't just learn how to do this anywhere."  
  
Amara sat there, stunned. They had only run a basic background check on her, not going into too much detail.  
  
"Why are you trying to help him out anyway, I mean, you're the prosecuting attorney."  
  
"Let's just say, I've got a hunch that he's innocent." Amara said, not wanting to go into too much detail.  
  
Hotaru wasn't paying too much attention. Instead, she was watching people pass by Corbin's office.  
  
One face caught her utmost attention. It was a man with insane blue- gray eyes and a scar over his right eyebrow.  
  
He looked over, sensing that someone was watching him.  
  
Hotaru stared at him in horror. She was unable to blink, think or move.  
  
Amara looked over to her 'daughter.' "Hota-chan? What is it?"  
  
"It's him. He's the one that did it. The one with the scar."  
  
Corbin looked at her like she was crazy. "Detective Branson!? You think that he did it?! He's the most decorated, highest-paid, and most respected detective one the force."  
  
"That doesn't mean a damn thing in some cases." Amara whispered.  
  
Corbin looked at her. The computer started beeping, sending everyone's attention to the screens that were popping up. Each one containing pictures and information on Detective Branson, as well as a good many politicians, enough to send them all away to jail for the rest of eternity. . .or a least until they died.  
  
Amara and Hotaru let out a 'huh' in surprise and a one up on Corbin.  
  
"This doesn't prove that he killed her, though he had plenty of good reasons." Corbin said, making them both crash back down to reality.  
  
Hotaru sighed. They just had to prove him innocent, or she'd never forgive herself.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Hotaru tossed fitfully in her sleep. She was seeing the woman, she had learned that her name was Katy Smith, get killed again and again. It was the fifth time that night.  
  
Hotaru turned away as the man, Detective Branson, dove after Katy.  
  
Hotaru just stared at they computer, noticing for the first time that it had a video camera on it, making it to were she could send live emails to friends and family and whoever else she might want to send one to.  
  
Hotaru went over to it, noticing that it was still on, recording everything that was happening.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Hotaru was practically yelling at Amara to go faster, while Corbin was practically pleading for her to slow down.  
  
Amara cut a corner, speeding toward Katy Smith's apartment building, as well as her so-called murderer's, Jason Brinks.  
  
As soon as they stopped, slamming to an abrupt halt, both Hotaru and Corbin were out of the car in the blink of an eye. Hotaru was pulling the both of them towards the door. Corbin was on his knees, looking rather pale and nauseous.  
  
"Come on Corbin!" Amara said, pulling him after the senshi of destruction.  
  
Corbin moaned and began following them.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Hotaru pulled them towards the computer that was still running, left like it had been when the police got there.  
  
"Is there anyway you can get that camera to replay everything that it's seen since it was turned on?" Hotaru asked, hoping against hope that Corbin would be able to do it.  
  
Corbin looked at her in pure annoyance, "Is that all? That's simple!" He sat down and began to get the camera to replay what it had seen.  
  
The images began to play, showing Katy Smith looking incredibly worried and frightened.  
  
A little while later they were watching a man, who was with out a doubt, Detective Branson, murder Katy Smith.  
  
Corbin swallowed the hard lump in his throat. "How did you know to check this?"  
  
Hotaru looked him straight in the eyes. "Truthfully? I've been watching it happen in my dreams since Amara told me she thought that Jason Brinks was innocent."  
  
Corbin smiled. "Lucky for him. Well ladies, looks like you Amara, are going to be taking on the role of defense attorney. . .or, will you be handing the evidence to Brinks' lawyer?"  
  
Amara smiled. "No. . .I still want to be the bad ass attorney that scares the crap out of them. I think I'll take on the dramatic role of being the prosecutor on the defense's side. . .get my drift?"  
  
Hotaru laughed. "Basically, you're going to say you have new evidence and that you'd like for the court to see it, without telling Brinks' or his lawyer that it proves him innocent."  
  
Amara smiled. "Exactly."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
TBC REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	34. Family Affair part Two

FINALLY HOME  
  
Diana Crescent  
  
Chapter Thirty-four: Family Affairs part Two  
  
Thank you to all of you that reviewed. And to Tori, I'm sorry, but Noin is the winner, however, I am working on a fic where Seyia will be with Serena. It's called 'Just One of the Guys,' it will be out sometime later this year, as to when, I don't know, I have to get some kinks out first.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Seyia sighed as he looked out towards Earth.  
  
Quatre had just called them and told them that Duo and his family were exactly that, a family.  
  
They were happy for him, but they were really wishing that the others would have as much luck. They were really missing the girls.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Wufei was meditating at the fountain in his parent's. . .well, actually, his mother's garden.  
  
He had only seen them once so far. That was the day he was hired.  
  
::FLASHBACK::  
  
"Master and Lady Xin," The servant bowed low. "This is the new bodyguard. His name is Chang Wufei."  
  
Xin Wufei looked at the boy/man before him. He looked an incredibly lot like him. He glared. . .he even had his name.  
  
Xin Peipei looked at the younger version of her husband. She was all but turning cartwheels. ~FINALLY! AFTER SO MANY YEARS, OUR SON IS HOME!!!~  
  
Wufei bowed respectfully to them. "It is an honor to meet you."  
  
His father simply glared and walked off while his mother stayed there.  
  
"I'm very sorry. . .it's just that, well, I don't really know how to put this, but, it's just that you look like what we've hopped our son, the one that was kidnapped, would look like." She said, staring deep into his eyes.  
  
"I apologize."  
  
"No, don't. Don't apologize. It's not your fault. My husband is still hurting after all these year, as am I. . .but seeing you brings me a great comfort." She said and gently touched the side of his face. "A great comfort indeed."  
  
::END FLASHBACK::  
  
Wufei sat there, meditating with only one thought on his mind. ~Raye. . .~  
  
He was woken from his quiet peace when screams erupted like thunder. The piercing cry cut through the air like glass.  
  
In two seconds he was on his feet, gun in hand, and running towards the house.  
  
"You may run, but you have no where to hide!" The gunman said, shooting holes into the walls, leaving a trail of broken objects.  
  
Wufei fired a shot, sending a bullet deep into the gunman's elbow.  
  
The gunman hollered in agony as he dropped his machine gun.  
  
"It is dishonorable and cowardly to go into someone's home and try to kill them. You have no pride, nor any honor." Wufei said, taking out his kantana and placing it under the hit man's chin.  
  
The man morphed into a female yoma and growled. Instead of arms it had a sword and shield, as well as shiny armor. "That may be, but I will take you down in the name of my master!" She shouted and began to fight.  
  
Peipei and Wufei sr. watched as the metal clanged loudly, both showing great skill in swordsmanship, though the monster was slightly better, probably from having a sword for an arm.  
  
The yoma suddenly stopped and looked at Wufei closely. "You know. . .not to change the subject, but. . .you look a lot like them." She said, laughing nervously.  
  
Wufei sighed, ~Baka yoma. . .~  
  
Both of his parents sweat dropped, ~Baka onna yoma . . .~ They both thought, though Peipei didn't think that 'onna' part.  
  
"Of course he looks like us, he's our son." Wufei senior said, making Wufei's eyes pop out of his head.  
  
"How. . .how did you know that?" He asked.  
  
"Wufei, sweetheart, this isn't exactly the time to get into this discussion. You've got a monster with a sword for an arm to fight, remember?" His mother said, pointing toward the yoma.  
  
Wufei sr. and jr. both sweat dropped, "Oh yeah."  
  
The yoma sweat dropped as well and began fighting Wufei yet again.  
  
Finally, after a grueling ten minutes of fighting, dodging, and charging, Wufei broke the yoma's sword, sending the monster into a fit of pain. . .apparently, there were some nerves in there. Wufei sweat dropped and covered his ears as the monster screamed.  
  
His father, tired of sitting around took up his kantana and killed the yoma, making it burst into nothing but silver ashes.  
  
"Now. . .about how we knew you were our son. . .let's just say, we have our own little connections." Peipei said, coming up and hugging him.  
  
"That and the doctor that kidnapped you called and told us everything." Mr. Xin said, looking sternly at his son. "Exactly when were you going to mention it to us?"  
  
Peipei nudged him in the ribs. "It's not exactly what you do when you enter someone's home. You don't go up to them, 'Hi, I'm your long lost son, so you can baby me now.' He probably wanted to prove himself to us. Right?"  
  
Wufei shook his head, telling them, silently, that she was correct.  
  
His father sighed. "You are too much like me for your own good, son."  
  
"Now, tell us about yourself." His mother said, leading them all to her garden, where tea was always being served.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Quatre smiled. "Wufei's been accepted by his family." He told Sammy and Artemis as he hung up the phone.  
  
Sammy smiled. "That's great!"  
  
"We're already closer to getting back home!" Artemis said.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
BACK HOME, THE SAME DAY:  
  
All of the girls sat in the courtroom, listening to the Defense attorney's closing statements.  
  
He didn't have any evidence that proved him innocent, so he really had no case whatsoever.  
  
The judge motioned for Amara to start as soon as the defense was over.  
  
Amara smiled at them and winked mysteriously to Jason Brinks. "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury. Something has come to my attention, now, if you will please direct your attention to the TV screen that is in here, I would be most grateful. As for all of you with weak stomachs, please, turn away or leave."  
  
The defense looked at her curiously. She had already worked it out with the judge.  
  
She nodded to the guard at the door. He nodded back and turned off the lights. Corbin sat next to Hotaru, holding her hand.  
  
She had really gotten to fell like she had a big brother with him. And he treated her like she was his baby sister.  
  
Everyone watched the scene of what had happened, for a simple matter of a computer camera, that the police had not known was on.  
  
Everyone, including Detective Branson himself, watched as Branson slaughtered the girl.  
  
Amara turned off the TV and turned back to the jury. "Jason Brinks is innocent, the man that should be in his chair is none other than Detective Branson! She had information on him, as well as many other political images. She may have been a spy, but she was still a person. She didn't deserve what she got, especially over something so small as a disk full of information. Your honor, I request that the defendant be released from all charges!" Amara said, her powerful voice ringing throughout the stunned court room.  
  
Branson let out a cry of rage and pulled out his gun, aiming for Amara.  
  
Michelle quickly acted, wanting desperately to save her cousin.(a/n: In the Toonami version they're cousins. That's the way they are in this story.) She pulled back her fist and planted it straight into his cheek, making it break. She then kneed him in the gut while Raye took the gun and through it to the guard.  
  
"Lock him up!" The judge said, pointing at Branson.  
  
Amara smiled out of relief. She was certain that she was going to die just a few moments ago. "Thanks you two."  
  
"What are friends for?" Raye said and smiled back.  
  
"Nobody, but nobody, messes with my family and gets away with it!" Michelle said, laughing.  
  
Jason Brinks walked over to Amara. "Thank you. . .from the bottom of my heart thank you."  
  
Amara smiled. "Glad to do it."  
  
He smiled and turned to walk out of the court room, a free man once again.  
  
"Oh, and Mr. Brinks!" Amara said, making him turn around.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Have a wonderful and fulfilling life." She said.  
  
"You too, Ms. Ten'oh, you too."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
TBC  
  
Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeevvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEE!! ((that says, review please!!) 


	35. Girls Against the World part Two

FINALLY HOME  
  
Diana Crescent  
  
Chapter Thirty-Five: Girls Against the World part Two  
  
Thanks to those that reviewed, and please, by all means, keep it up!!!  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Serena sat at her desk. Since the guys had left two weeks ago, Sally had offered her a job as a Preventor, but still being a secretary as well, seeing as she was the best they had ever found, and Serena knew all the drills. Sally really didn't want to train a new Preventor, and Serena didn't want to train a new secretary.  
  
Serena sighed. She had gotten an office of her own, which was actually the large filing closet that had never been put into use. She still had her duties as a secretary, but she actually got into some of the action, which hadn't been very much, but then the yoma's started showing up.  
  
There hadn't been one in a few days and for that she was extremely grateful. Her butt still hurt from last time.  
  
::FLASHBACK::  
  
Serena jumped out of the way of the yoma's attack, only to be grabbed by a long, powerful tentacle.  
  
Serena was quickly thrown, with great force, down to the ground, landing on her backside with a large thump and a great shock of pain.  
  
"Ow. . ." She moaned as she struggled to stand up, only sending a bright flash of pain throughout her body.  
  
::END FLASHBACK::  
  
Relena came over her intercom, startling her from her thoughts. "Ms. Tsukino!"  
  
"Yes, can I help you?" Serena said sweetly, even from her office, she could feel the negative energy that Relena was giving off, making her shudder from the darkness of it.  
  
"There's a meeting on Colony 5, apparently they are having problems with Colony 3, you are to go and make them make peace! Is THAT understood?"  
  
Serena rolled her eyes, she may be a klutz and a ditz, but she wasn't that stupid. "Yes. When do I leave?"  
  
"Your plane leaves at five." Relena said and hung up, much to Serena's relief.  
  
She glanced at the clock and then at the calendar. Today was December 23rd, and it was noon. She smiled, why not spend Christmas near their favorite homes.  
  
"Mina!" She said over her communicator.  
  
"Hey girl! What's up?"  
  
"Nothing. Who all is with you?"  
  
"Raye, Lita, Amy, Michelle and Trista. We're all in the kitchen eating lunch."  
  
"How would you guys like to go to Colony 5 for Christmas? I have to go there for a peace meeting and I thought it would be nice to spend Christmas in space."  
  
"I'm in." She heard Raye say.  
  
"Sounds like a plan! What did Amara and Hotaru say?"  
  
"I haven't contacted them yet. I'll call you all later, oh, and the plane leaves at five."  
  
"Alright, we'll put some stuff in sub-space pockets. Is there a flight that we have to catch?"  
  
"No, we'll be taking one of the Preventors' private jets."  
  
Mina smiled. "Gotcha!"  
  
"Bye Mina!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Serena smiled and contacted Amara.  
  
"Hey Koneko!"  
  
"Hey! How are the races?"  
  
"Fine, but they aren't all that fast."  
  
"You should have entered." Serena said, earning a smile from Amara.  
  
"I was wondering, how would you and Hotaru like to spend Christmas on Colony 5? I have to be there for a meeting and I thought it would be nice to get away and spend some time together? Just us girls!"  
  
Amara smiled. "I like the sound of that! What do you think Hotaru?"  
  
Hotaru smiled and shook her head.  
  
"When do we leave?"  
  
"At five. See you guys then, I'll put some things in your subspace pockets for you."  
  
"Okay, thanks." Amara said.  
  
Serena sighed. This is exactly what they all needed, to get away from everything and just relax in space. . .their favorite home.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
They all got off the plane, only to be greeted by the diplomats there.  
  
They were all introduced to the heads of the colonies, as well as a great many that were very influential.  
  
"I had hoped to see Wufei here, but I am glad to see so many pretty faces." An old Chinese gentleman said.  
  
"You know Wufei?" Raye asked timidly. "He and I are friends."  
  
"Yes, I am Meilan's grandfather."  
  
"Who's Meilan?" Raye asked, getting a feeling that she wasn't going to feel all that great after he told her.  
  
"He has not told you?!" He asked indignantly, thinking that Wufei was trying to forget any memory of his granddaughter, dishonoring her and her family.  
  
"He and I have only known each other for a few months. We got to be friends through friends, you know what I mean? His friend Duo is going out with my friend Hotaru."  
  
The old man gained some composure. "Yes, I understand now. Meilan IS his WIFE." He said, still considering Wufei bond to Meilan's memory, even if she was only that, a memory in their hearts.  
  
The words hit Raye straight in the chest like a bullet. It was like shards of glass cutting their way through her soul.  
  
"Really? I didn't know he was married. I've never seen her." Raye said, her voice was close to breaking.  
  
The man's eyes softened, seeing that she was hurt. She was in love with his grandson-in-law and he had just hurt her. Boy, did he feel like a heel.  
  
"Meilan died in battle only a few months after they were married." He said softly, not wanting to pry into her business and not knowing how to tell her that she would be good for Wufei. . .he could sense a great goodness and strength within her.  
  
Raye's eyes went wide. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know."  
  
"No, don't be. I still like to think of her as alive, an old man's foolishness. Perhaps Wufei did not tell anyone, because he is trying to move on from his past. He was always a smart one. One of the best scholars that my clan ever saw."  
  
~SCHOLAR!! Justice-boy is a SCHOLAR?!?!~ Raye thought.  
  
Seeing the confusion on her face, he chuckled. "Wufei changed a lot after Meilan died. She was a warrior, a. . .what did Wufei call her when they met. . .Justice-freak. After she died, he began to think that no woman belonged in battle. . .he says it's because they are weaker, but he doesn't want so many people to go through the hurt he did. He also became very big on justice."  
  
Raye wanted to cry. She wanted to cry for Wufei's pain, Meilan's death, and for herself, though she would not cry for the last one, even though she wanted to greatly. "That's usually the way it is when you lose someone you love. . .you want to be more like them, brave, kind, strong like them. He must have really loved her." She whispered.  
  
The old man smiled. "Yes. . .I believe he did, but not the passionate way that most people want. . .not true love. I believe he was destined for someone else." He said quietly, looking straight into her eyes. He bowed at her and left.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Serena sat at the board meeting about peace.  
  
"Why did you send threatening letters to our Colony!?" Some young man said, jumping up, accusing the head diplomat.  
  
"We sent nothing of the kind!" Another young man said.  
  
Serena slammed her hand onto the table, startling them all. "ENOUGH!! I will get to the bottom of this. You all deny that your Colony did something to the other! Did you ever think that it might be true!? Perhaps there is someone else doing all of this, hoping for war!" Serena said loudly, making them all think.  
  
Serena picked up her cell phone and called Raye.  
  
"Moshi moshi! Raye Hino here."  
  
"Raye, I need to ask a favor."  
  
"Sure Ondago. What is it?" Raye said, using her nickname for the first time in a long time.  
  
"I need you to do a fire reading for me. I want you to see who's behind all the trouble with the colonies."  
  
"Okay. Ja ne Ondago."  
  
"Ja ne Pyro." Serena said, only to be met with a growl of frustration from her fiery friend.  
  
"What good is this 'fire reading'?" One of the young men asked, skeptical of what she was doing.  
  
"Raye will find out. She's never wrong." Serena said, sitting down, praying to Selene that Raye would get a vision.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Raye came running into the meeting room of the hotel, where the peace meeting was being held.  
  
"It's not the colonies! It's a rebel group!" She said, clutching her chest. The elevator was too slow at getting there, so she had had to run down seven stories worth of stairs.  
  
Everyone looked at her in surprise. "A rebel group?"  
  
Raye shook her head.  
  
"GIVE ME YOUR ENERGY!!!!!!" A shrill voice screeched, making them all jump and hold their ears.  
  
"I don't think so!" Raye shouted at the yoma that had just appeared.  
  
It was bright pink and black with steel gray hair and glowing purple eyes. Her arms shot out like vines, grabbing the head diplomat for Colony 5.  
  
Raye ran over to one of the older war veterans, the one who had a sword at his side.  
  
She jerked the sword from the hilt and quickly attacked the yoma.  
  
The diplomats all watched in shock as the girl battled with the monster. She showed strength, ability, stealth and power as she dodged flying thorns.  
  
Serena snuck out and called the others. "ETERNAL MOON COSMOS POWER!"  
  
Raye flipped over, sending an anti-demon charm flying towards it's head.  
  
The paper burned the yoma's head as she ran and picked the sword that it had flung away from her.  
  
"Hold it right there you evil monster! How dare you interrupt a meeting, trying to make peace between the colonies, with your thoughts of destruction, evil, and war! Have you no morals!? In the name of the moon I, Sailor Moon, will punish you!" Sailor Moon shouted from the doorway.  
  
Raye looked at her and smiled. "Right on time Sailor Moon!"  
  
"Don't forget about us! We are the Sailor Scouts!" Sailor Venus said, standing behind Sailor Moon.  
  
The yoma grunted in irritation. "You're mine!" It shouted and shot vines out to the Sailors, who dodged them with ease.  
  
The yoma started sending hundreds of poisonous thorns towards all of the senshi. The girls dodged them every which way, but they were getting too hard to handle.  
  
Raye saw an opportunity. She quickly and quietly ran over to the yoma. She kicked it in the neck, sending it to its knees, stopping the attacks.  
  
"NOW SAILOR MOON!!!!!!!!" Raye shouted.  
  
"RIGHT! Moon Cosmic ELEMINATION!"  
  
  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
The girls all watched as the plane was being boarded to send the diplomats home later that same day.  
  
Meilan's grandfather walked up to Raye. "You are a very strong fighter and a great warrior. I am very proud to say that I have met you. You are very brave."  
  
Raye blushed and bowed respectively. "Arigato. It was an honor to have met someone as great as yourself."  
  
He smiled at her. "Love him well, Ms. Hino. . .love him well."  
  
Raye stood up to see his retreating figure. She smiled. "Merry Christmas Meilan. . .Merry Christmas Wufei. Wherever you are." She whispered, looking up to the stars.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
TBC Review please. I hope you liked this chapter. 


	36. Family Affair part Three

FINALLY HOME  
  
Diana Crescent  
  
Chapter Thirty-Six: Family-Affair part Three  
  
Thank you to all those that reviewed my story. I really appreciate it. Also, I've got a new one out there, 'Starting Over' a DBZ/SM crossover. Read it and review it too please. I'd love to see what you have to say. It's sort of getting off to a rough start, but hey, so did this one.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Millardo and Trieze sat comfortably in their flat that they had rented on Colony 4, talking to three old friends: Alexander Grayson, Mark Prescott, and Jackson Manix.  
  
"So that's what you guys are doing here, other than looking for information about these attacks. Have any of them been accepted by their families yet?" Alex asked.  
  
He was a strapping young man of twenty-five. He had short black hair, spiked wildly, and cool, icy blue eyes. He was tanned and very handsome. He was also one of the best spies in the past twenty years.  
  
Jackson was also a very handsome young man of twenty-four. He had short blonde hair, also spiked wildly. His eyes were a deep, navy blue. He was tanned and completely gorgeous. He too was one of the best spies in the past twenty years.  
  
Mark was handsome and single, though he seemed to always have a date on the weekends if he wasn't working. He had brown hair, in a longer version of Jack and Alex's hair. His dark brown eyes were always bright and on alert. He was paler than the other two, but still a healthy brown. He was the number one spy.  
  
"Actually yes, Duo was the first. His parents sort of began to figure it out. Wufei was next. The doctor that kidnapped him told his parents without his knowledge."  
  
"That just leaves Heero and Trowa." Jackson said, his voice deep and smooth, almost creamy.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Trowa walked down the hallway of his parent's large mansion on Colony 2. They were there for a meeting. He had been with them for a month and it was now the end of January.  
  
Cathrine walked towards him. As it turned out, Cathrine Bloom and himself were related. They were cousins through their grandparents.  
  
::FLASHBACK::  
  
"Hello Trowa." A voice said from behind him while he was walking down the hallway.  
  
He turned around quickly and saw Cathy. "Cathy, why did you do it?"  
  
"Why did I lie to you, telling you that you were my long-lost brother Trident? I didn't want you hurt. You looked so much like Cousin Tony, that I knew you had to be his son, but I didn't want to scare you away by telling you that your parents were a political family and that you were fighting against your family, so I told you that you were my brother. Not many people now this, but I own the circus, that's why I helped you get the job. Trowa, please believe me, I didn't want you hurt."  
  
"I've been hurt before Cathy, I'm fine."  
  
"You are not. You're searching for you family to accept you. I'm family and I have accepted you. Trowa. . .don't hurt them by shutting them out. They don't deserve to loose you again, especially if you really are alive like they've prayed for through all of these years."  
  
"I won't Cathy. . .but not everyone has your big heart."  
  
"Your mother does." She whispered.  
  
::END FLASHBACK::  
  
"Trowa, there's someone I want you to meet." Cathy said smiling at him.  
  
"Who?" He asked, not sure what she was getting at. Sometimes, her smiles were just too wide.  
  
"My real brother, Cader." She said, sighing that he thought she was up to something. ~Right as usual.~  
  
Trowa just nodded. Suspicion clearing up a little, but not much.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Do you think that he'll tell us. I mean, I really want to hear it from him. Not that I'm not glad that Cathrine told us, but I want to hear about his life from him." Sophia said, pacing back and forth.  
  
Anthony Russo had given up listening to his wife quite a while ago and was now listening to his own thoughts. ~He's alive and well. . .and a Gundam pilot. He has no memories, whatsoever, of us.~  
  
Cader Bloom was waiting to meet his cousin that Cathrine had just gone on and on about when he joined the circus. Cader had been anxious to meet him since Cathy had told him about Trowa.  
  
Cathrine and Trowa walked in, with Cathrine practically dragging Trowa.  
  
Cader smiled. ~Same old Cathy~  
  
Trowa looked at her like she was crazy, dragging him all the way here, wanting him to hurry as fast as he could, like Cader would disappear into thin air all because of him.  
  
"What's up cousin?" Cader said, smiling.  
  
Trowa looked at him like he was crazy. ~Hope it's only in their side of the family.~  
  
"Cader, this is Anthony, Anthony, darling, this is Cader, your cousin. Cathrine's twin brother."  
  
Now Trowa looked at his parents with wide eyes. ~THEY KNEW!?~  
  
"Cathrine told us everything. Why didn't you just come and tell us? We would have accepted you with open arms."  
  
"I didn't know how you would react." He said simply, sending death- glares to Cathrine.  
  
Cader smiled wider, noticing these glares. "Meddlesome, isn't she? I believe she gets that from our mother."  
  
Cathrine sent him a glare. "I'm gonna tell mom you said that. . .and I could tell her that you're dating someone without letting her meet the girl."  
  
Cader's eyes got wide. "Please don't! I'll get into so much trouble! She won't mind about the meddlesome crack, but. . .wait a sec, how did you know about Dorothy?"  
  
Cathrine's eyes lit up. "So there is a girl!"  
  
Cader sweat dropped. ~Shoulda known.~  
  
Trowa smirked. "Are they always like this?" He asked his parents from his seat on the couch.  
  
"Always." Sophia said to her son and smiled.  
  
"He's right though. Their mother is extremely meddlesome and Cathrine is no different if she wants to be." His father told him.  
  
"So, Cader. . .what's her last name."  
  
Cader mumbled something.  
  
"Her last name is Cantaloupe?" Cathrine said, not understanding.  
  
"Dorothy Catalonia?" Trowa asked, looking at Cader in surprise.  
  
"You know her?"  
  
"Yes. Somewhat." Trowa answered.  
  
Anthony shook his head. Trowa was going to be harassed by Cathrine for information before the day was out. He could tell by the gleam in her eyes.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Trowa and his parents where walking in the open market in Rome. It was a warm winter day, meant for turtlenecks and sweaters.  
  
Trowa stopped when he heard a loud bang, quickly drawing his gun and getting his parents under cover.  
  
The gunman, or rather, gunwoman appeared, floating in air. "Now where did they go?" She said, looking around rather stupidly.  
  
Trowa sighed. This one was definitely not all there. He figured that this one would like it better if she was in front of her mirror with lots of make-up, but he didn't want to under-estimate her. If she was sent to kill, than she must be better than she seemed.  
  
Trowa shot two bullets at her, one whizzing by her ear, the other grazing her shoulder.  
  
"OW! That hurt!" She shouted. She quickly transformed into a yoma with teal skin and purple hair. For weapons she had two cannons for arms, which made Trowa's eyebrows go up.  
  
~That's not good. . .~  
  
The yoma began to fire cannonballs at him. Trowa quickly ran and did his trademark flip, making her watch in awe. ~Definitely not a smart one.~ He thought as he pulled the trigger, sending the bullet straight into her heart.  
  
The yoma screamed out in pain before turning into dust.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
Review please!! 


	37. Family Affair part Four

FINALLY HOME  
  
Diana Crescent  
  
Chapter Thirty-Seven: Family Affair part Four  
  
Thanks for the reviews!! Seeing as all of you were expecting 'Girls Against the World part Three', I thought I might just change it up a little bit. I'm evil, I know. Love you all.  
  
Also, yes, these are short, but they wouldn't be if I didn't have to press enter three times just for the paragraphs to separate on ff.net. I don't know why they don't, but that's just the way it is. My chapters are usually like six to seven pages long, but I'll try to lengthen them out.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Serena sat at her desk, bouncing her leg. She was just waiting to go to lunch so she could get away from Relena. It was practically driving her mad.  
  
There was absolutely nothing to do and Relena was driving her up the wall, constantly checking to see if anyone had called or to get her some more coffee.  
  
~If Heero were here, she'd constantly be throwing herself at him, and I could get some peace and quiet. . .lord, back when he was here and she was doing that, I didn't know if I should be pissed or relieved.~  
  
Her eyes flashed with anger. They had all just left like that, packing up and leaving without a word since. Two months and she hadn't heard from either of her brothers. She didn't know if Sammy was all right or even in school.  
  
"Heero. . .please be alright you jerk. . .when and if you ever get back, I swear. . .I swear I'll get revenge on what you all did the girls. All of you hurt them so much. You're killing them inside. . .you're killing me inside Heero." She whispered, staring out into the drafty February sky.  
  
  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Heero sat at the edge of the lake that was on his parent's estate.  
  
"Uncle Heero!" Adriana shouted as she ran toward him. She had taken to calling him Uncle Heero, seeing as that's the name that he had gone by since he was young.  
  
He let out a rare smile as the five year old jumped into his open arms. She had figured it out all by herself that he was her uncle Michael.  
  
::FLASHBACK::  
  
Heero sat at his laptop, typing away at an inhuman speed and, no matter how many times Serena told him it would ruin his eyes, in the dark.  
  
Adriana watched him quietly from the doorway. "Uncle Michael," She whispered, not positive she was right or not.  
  
Heero stopped typing abruptly and turned around, looking at her with surprise.  
  
She smiled and giggled, her bright Persian blue eyes practically glowing with pride. She ran over to him and quickly climbed into his lap.  
  
"How did you figure it out?" He whispered and held the small child close.  
  
"You look exactly like grandpa and my father. . .well, you have grandma's hair color, but other than that, you look exactly like grandpa." She whispered, snuggling closer to his warmth.  
  
He smiled. She had an extremely brilliant mind and eye for detail for someone so young.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't call you Michael. I don't think they've figured it out yet." She whispered, giggling again, happy that she was on the one that figured it out first.  
  
"Thank you." He said quietly. He turned off his laptop and held her.  
  
::END FLASHBACK::  
  
Adriana hugged her uncle. "Guess what!"  
  
Heero smiled, deciding to play along. "You finally got a pony."  
  
Adriana made face, letting him know that she hadn't gotten her most wanted dream.  
  
~Memo: get her a pony.~ Heero thought. She was, oddly, like a daughter to him, though he was only technically old enough to be her father. He thought of the first time he saw her.  
  
::FLASHBACK::  
  
Heero stood there while he was introduced to his parents. It was a little late, around two. He had claimed that the plane was late getting off when he apologized.  
  
A small girl with long black hair and Persian blue eyes walked into the room, yawning, a stuffed horse rag doll that looked well loved and extremely valued.  
  
His parents were looking at him strangely. They hadn't noticed the small child yet. He seemed so cold and standoffish, but the resemblance between themselves and the young man were amazing.  
  
The girl saw him and smiled, instantly knowing that he was special. She ran over to him and jumped, wanting him to catch her.  
  
Heero looked surprised, but caught the child nonetheless.  
  
"I'm Adriana and this is Chester."  
  
He allowed his face to soften and a small grin to appear. "I'm Heero. It's nice to meet you both."  
  
Adriana giggled, her eyes lighting up. "Do you like horses Heero?"  
  
He smiled and shook his head.  
  
Her eyes went wide. "Do you have a horse at your home?"  
  
"No, but one of my good friends has a lot of them."  
  
Her eyes lit up. "One day, Heero, would you take me to see your friend's horses?"  
  
Heero shook his head and smiled. Amazing how small children could just get straight to you when it took others so long.  
  
::END FLASHBACK::  
  
Adriana shook her head and rubbed her nose. The crisp February weather was getting to them both fast.  
  
Heero picked her up and began their journey back towards the house. "What then?"  
  
"Grandpa said that a scientist called and told them all about you. Grandma was so happy that she was crying. Grandpa was grinning like crazy. When I asked what had happened they told me that you were my Uncle Michael that had been missing." She giggled, "I told them that I already knew and I had figured it out all by myself. They stared at me for the longest time. I finally came out here to tell you. They are so funny Uncle Heero." She said.  
  
Heero stood there for a little while, not knowing what to say or do.  
  
"Uncle Heero, why did that man take you away from us?"  
  
Heero looked at her. "I don't know. I think. . .that he was lonely and wanted a son." He lied to her.  
  
Her eyes narrowed. "I'm five, I'm not stupid."  
  
He smiled. "Alright. He needed someone to train to fight in wars and he took me."  
  
Adriana nodded. "Come on, Uncle Heero. I'm cold and Mrs. W is making hot chocolate."  
  
Heero smiled. ~That sounds like something that would go really good with telling my parents everything they want to know.~  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Heero sat next to the lake with his parents and Adriana. They were eating lunch next to it, due to the unusually warm weather. It was so warm that Adriana was in a sleeveless dress and Heero was in a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows as well as black, cotton dress pants.  
  
He was holding Adriana in his lap and reading 'Black Beauty' to her and Chester. They were almost like a real family, with the exception of Adriana's parents being dead.  
  
The water began to stir, rippling out from the center.  
  
Adriana gasped, "Uncle Heero! Look!"  
  
Heero looked out at the water and got a bad feeling. "Adriana, go over to grandma and stay with her."  
  
Joanne clutched her granddaughter close to her.  
  
Heero took out his gun from wherever it is that he puts it and quietly crept over to the water. As he was about to touch it, a yoma shot up from the middle of the lake. It had fins going down its back and large spikes for arms. Instead of legs, it had hundreds of large, metallic colored tentacles.  
  
Adriana Let out a muffled cry of freight. No doubt about it, this thing wasn't your average assassin.  
  
"Got out of here." Heero said to his father.  
  
"I'm not leaving you. I lost you once, I'm not going to lose you again." His father said.  
  
Heero looked at him squarely in the eyes. "Adriana and mom need someone to protect them. I've been hired to protect you and that's exactly what I'm going to do." He said emotionlessly.  
  
His father looked at him. ~Sometimes that boy is so cold and others he's so warm and loving, especially towards Adriana.~ "Alright. But you better come back."  
  
Heero nodded and got the yoma's attention by throwing rocks at its head and running the other way of his family.  
  
The yoma let out a battle cry and quickly followed Heero, not thinking about the mission to kill it had been sent on.  
  
Heero jumped up into a large tree and waited for the yoma to come over by him. He quickly attached the silencer onto his gun, not waiting the yoma to hear the bullet being fired.  
  
The yoma stopped near the tree he was in.  
  
Heero aimed and pulled the trigger, killing the yoma with a blow to the chest.  
  
He jumped down and walked over to it, almost not trusting it, but he didn't get far when a scream of terror erupted from the house as well as the sound of gunshots.  
  
Heero began running as fast as he could towards the house. ~Dammit! You should have thought that this was a trap!~  
  
He burst inside the house and continued to run as the yoma fired shots at him. He dived behind the couch and found Adriana, huddling in the corner in fear.  
  
"Where are mom and dad?" He whispered, quickly loading another gun that he had hid God knows where.  
  
"They put me here and started running. I don't know where they are." She whispered, her Persian blue eyes showing so much fear and so much hope when she looked at him.  
  
He nodded and said, "When I start shooting, I want you to run behind me and go to the security office outside, tell them that I need back up, then I want you to call 911 and answer the questions. Okay?"  
  
Adriana nodded furiously, scared out of her mind.  
  
Heero nodded at her and kissed her head for good luck. "One. . .two. . .three!" He said and then jumped up and started shooting.  
  
Adriana ran as fast as she could, Chester still clutched to her chest. As soon as the security office got in site (it was at the beginning of the drive way) she started screaming. "HELP!!! UNCLE HEERO NEEDS HELP!!! SOMEONE'S HERE TO KILL US!!!"  
  
Three security officers ran outside and quickly ran to the house, not even bothering to check on her. The head guard kneeled in front of her. "Stay here, we'll help your uncle."  
  
Adriana shook her head and quickly ran inside the little office. She grabbed the phone and dialed 911 like her uncle had instructed.  
  
"911, how can I help you?" (A/n: I've been lucky enough that I've never had to call 911, so I'm going to make this conversation up.)  
  
"Please help, there's someone trying to kill us."  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Adriana Tsatsuki. I live at 1900 Sakura Avenue. My grandparents are Alexander and Joanne."  
  
"I'll send help immediately. Stay on the phone and talk to me until the police get there okay."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Tell me about yourself. How old are you?"  
  
"I'm five."  
  
Meanwhile, Heero was reloading him gun from behind the doorway while the yoma looked for him. He could here the footsteps coming closer.  
  
He spun around, seeing the yoma in shock, staring at him, but quickly pulling its gun up to shoot him. Heero let a bullet soar at the same time the yoma did.  
  
He got out of the way, catching the bullet in his arm, while the yoma caught his in its head.  
  
Security guards rushed in to see the ashes on the floor.  
  
Heero started towards the security office to get Adriana. Again, a blood-curdling scream erupted through the air. Heero ran as fast as he could towards his niece.  
  
"Adriana!" He shouted, seeing the yoma that he thought he had killed earlier, reaching in a window, trying to get the child.  
  
  
  
Police pulled up, sirens blaring. They all stepped out of their vehicles in awe. They had never seen a monster like this. . .or at all for that matter.  
  
Heero fired a bullet, hitting the yoma's arm.  
  
The yoma turned toward him in anger, just in time to get hit in the center of the forehead with another bullet, bursting into ashes as soon as the bullet made contact.  
  
Heero rushed towards the office, kicking the door open only to have a little girl launch herself into his arms, trembling in fear. She sobbed on his shoulder, her small arms wrapped around his neck.  
  
Heero sat down next to the office, holding her and letting her cry. Still in her hand was Chester, the stitching in his arm slightly torn, making some of his stuffing come out.  
  
"Adriana!! Michael!!" They heard his mother call as she and Alexander ran to where Heero sat, blood seeping out of his arm and tears flowing freely down her face.  
  
"Grandma!!" She cried when her grandmother hugged her and Heero in her arms.  
  
Alexander smiled as he too joined in the hugging. "You know. . .we're really going to have to talk about what name you want to go by." He said to his son.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Heero sat in the library a week later, arm wrapped up but still stinging. His family had finally agreed on calling him Heero since he was so used to it, but he would go by Michael formally.  
  
Adriana sat in his lap, which wasn't unusual anymore. If she wasn't in her room playing, she was with Heero, a constant shadow to her favorite person. Anyway, she was in his lap, getting her first sewing lesson from her grandmother. Adriana had refused to let anyone touch Chester, with the exception of Heero of course, until she herself had sewn up his arm.  
  
Heero smirked as the girl concentrated on making the bandage strong and just as good as it had been before. He could picture her twenty-years from now, tucking her child in with good old Chester wrapped up in the arms of a three-year-old.  
  
~Memo: remember to get her a pony.~  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
TBC.  
  
Okay, that was ten pages. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!! 


	38. Girls Against the World part Three

FINALLY HOME  
  
Diana Crescent  
  
Chapter Thirty-Eight: Girls Against the World part Three  
  
Thanks for all of you that reviewed. I loved them all, each and every one of them. Silver_Star, thank you so much for that wonderful review!!! Oh, and you can have Wufei, just as long as I get Duo. Oh, and people, PLEASE review.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Lita sighed in frustration. The kitchen had nearly been blown up twice. . .in the same class. . .and it was just starting second hour. ~This is bad. This is very bad.~  
  
She looked outside. Amazingly, it wasn't snowing anymore. . .no, it was raining. It had been raining the past two days non-stop.  
  
She sighed heavier, praying that the rain would stop. She didn't want to fight in the rain.  
  
::FLASHBACK::  
  
The girls were all sitting outside, looking at the full moon, each with a cup of hot chocolate in their hands.  
  
Out of nowhere a picture-a hologram, Ami had called it later-appeared in the sky. It was Endymione, who they hadn't fought yet.  
  
"Sailor Scouts! Meet us at the old warehouse near the abandoned docks on the twenty-seventh at dusk." He said and let out an evil laugh. "Be sure to be prepared to die. See you then Sailors."  
  
All of the girls sat there, speechless. They were trying to swallow what had just happened. They were going into a major battle with Beryl's generals on Friday.  
  
::END FLASHBACK::  
  
She sighed. All through her first hour that's all the students could talk about. They all kept saying how cool tonight was going to be and how they were all going to see it. ~Stupid baka teenagers.~  
  
Her next class filed in, buzzing about what was going to happen, when the announcement was made.  
  
Relena's annoying voice came through the intercom, "Due to the events taking place tonight, the students minds have not been on their work, therefore, school will letting out in an hour. Teachers will allow you to use phones to contact your parents, though the announcement has also been made over the radio. Thank you."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
All of the girls, (Raye, Amy, Lita, Mina, Michelle and Hotaru) all groaned out and those that had desks (Amy, Lita, Mina, and Michelle) simply folded their arms and put their heads on them, wanting to stop the head ache that was definitely on it's way. Raye and Hotaru began rubbing their temples.  
  
~This is very bad. . .stupid baka blonde.~ (a/n: I have nothing against blondes, but Relena is a blonde and that's just what they're referring to .)  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
It was noon and everyone was in Serena's office, telling her what Relena had said.  
  
Serena slammed her head on her desk and groaned. "As if it isn't going to be bad enough. Now we have to worry about innocent, but very stupid, bystanders."  
  
Amara growled, "And to make matters worse, everyone, and I mean EVERYONE was talking about how they're all taking their families to watch. They said that the news is going to be there too. HELL, the DA was talking about bringing a picnic basket and inviting the mayor!"  
  
Now all the girls groaned.  
  
"You know, when Jedite did this to us when it was just us three, everyone was smart enough to stay at home." Raye said.  
  
Amy sighed. "I can't believe that people would just be so stupid about this. Good lord, do you know how hard it's going to be making sure that all of them don't get hurt?"  
  
"Extremely!" Mina answered.  
  
Everyone moaned out as they thought about how many children would be there and most likely running out to get a better look.  
  
"There has to be something that we can do!" Michelle said. Each child that she imagined reminded her of Hotaru when they were raising her, small, frail and innocent.  
  
They all sat there and tried to think of what they could do to stop all of those people from coming.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
The girls looked at the clock. They had fifteen minutes before they were supposed to be there. Down on the streets, cars were everywhere, all heading towards one place: the abandoned docks.  
  
The sun was making its way towards the horizon. Purples and pinks and oranges gave of a soft glow.  
  
"Stupid weather. Just when we think that the rain might keep people at home, it goes and clears up." Amara said, voicing all of their opinions.  
  
"Couldn't they have done it more discretely? Couldn't they have gotten a yoma to attack someone and as soon as it was just the yoma and us, the yoma gives us the message and we blast it?!" Raye said, wanting to rip her hair out, partly from the awful headache and partly from frustration.  
  
"Perhaps it's a trap to get major energy and not just to fight you girls." Luna said.  
  
Serena sighed. "Well, whatever it is, we need to be going." She said and stood up.  
  
They all nodded, and began to transform.  
  
"MERCURY PLANET POWER!"  
  
"MARS PLANET POWER!"  
  
"JUPITER PLANET POWER!"  
  
"VENUS PLANET POWER!"  
  
"URANUS PLANET POWER!"  
  
"NEPTUNE PLANET POWER!"  
  
"PLUTO PLANET POWER!"  
  
"SATURN PLANET POWER!"  
  
"MOON ETERNAL COSMOS POWER!"  
  
They all shouted out their transformations. The power of their planets enveloped them, sending power rushing through their veins. Warmth surrounded them as the transformation was complete.  
  
Serena stood there, tall and proud. "Let's go scouts!"  
  
They all smiled and jumped out of her open window, landing on the ledge, which they ran along, then jumping on the rooftop of the neighboring building, which was three stories down. They all quickly ran and jumped across rooftops, making their way to the warehouse.  
  
When they landed on the building roof, that was closest to the warehouse, they saw hundreds of people, a large circle in the middle where four men and five yoma's stood.  
  
"Great." Serena said sarcastically.  
  
"Couldn't get much better could it?" Raye said, each word just dripping with sarcasm.  
  
~Wonder if the guys will see this. . .~ Mina thought, looking at the news crews and immediately wanted to hit drop kick herself for thinking about them.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
All the guys and their families sat in Quatre's large (extremely large considering ALL of his family was there) ball-room-turned-living-room- while-everyone-was-there drinking tea, coffee, water, soda, or whatever they had asked for.  
  
Adriana had, in just two short days, wrapped all the pilots, Millardo, Trieze, Taiki, Yaten, and Seyia around her tiny little finger, though she didn't quite know it. She had Heero and Duo wrapped the farthest.  
  
Duo sat there, bouncing her on one knee while talking between Chester and Adriana.  
  
They were oblivious to what had been going on with the girls. Apparently, Relena had wanted to keep the sailor scouts a secret and had not allowed any information to leave the Sanq Kingdom.  
  
Rishad (A/n: is that Quatre's head guard's name? I can't remember.) walked in, opening the door for three men.  
  
Trieze and Millardo stood, recognizing their friends that they had asked for help in finding information.  
  
"Everyone, these are three very good friends of ours. They are helping find information on the assassin's boss. This is Alex Grayson, Mark Prescott, and Jack Manix." Trieze said, pointing to each man, who in turn bowed slightly.  
  
"Please, do sit down. Can I get you anything?" Quatre said, standing so that he could go get their requests.  
  
"Do you have any tea?" Alex asked.  
  
"We'll have that as well." Jack said.  
  
Quatre shook his head and began to pour three cups of tea from the large table not far.  
  
"What information do you have?" Millardo asked.  
  
"All we can find out is that the main guy is either in the on the North Pole or in the Sanq Kingdom. Strangely enough, when Millardo described the gunman that turned into monsters, the Sanq Kingdom has been having the same attacks, but not with guns, just monsters." Alex explained.  
  
"The first time it happened was in mid-December in the City Park. Nine women showed up out of the blue, calling themselves the. . .oh, what was it. . ." Jack continued.  
  
"Sailor Scouts." Mark supplied.  
  
"Yeah! There's no information on them, with the exception that they're strong warriors, each controlling something different. For example, Sailor Mercury is ice while Sailor Mars if fire. Their leader is Sailor Moon. They show up, defeat the monster, or yoma as they call them. . .meaning that they have to be Japanese. . .anyway, they help the people and disappear just like that. There have been other attacks, such as all of you, but there was one in space." Alex continued.  
  
"This one was at a peace meeting. A girl named Raye Hino was there and fought the monster with a sword that she took from a general. About a minute later, the Sailor Scouts appeared and defeated the monster." Mark said.  
  
"But that was on Christmas Eve. A few days ago there was a hologram in the sky. We have it on video if you would like to see." Jack said, taking out a videotape.  
  
After they all got situated, they played the tape.  
  
"Today's the twenty-seventh." Heero said quietly afterward.  
  
"Right. The 'showdown' as many are calling it should be getting started at this very moment."  
  
"Is there a way we could watch it?" Duo asked, holding Adriana in his arms still.  
  
"No. Relena Peacecraft isn't allowing anything about the sailor scouts to be released from the country. People who know her well say that she's changed. I saw her a few days ago. . .I must admit that they're right. She's changed a great deal." Alex said.  
  
Jack cleared his throat and sent everyone an incredibly dashing smile. "There is a way to watch it. We've got a friend in the news business that owes us a favor. All he has to do is hock up a wire and send it to us via the Internet and we can put it on a television."  
  
Everyone was in agreement and quickly started helping them to get everything set up.  
  
An image popped up on the TV, it was of four men and five monsters in the middle of a wide circle, surrounded by hundreds of people. All seemed excited and seemed to be waiting on someone.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
They girls knew that it was now or never. They all swallowed the lumps in their throats and took deep breaths to calm their thundering hearts.  
  
"Let's go." Serena whispered and jumped.  
  
All of the girls followed her quickly.  
  
They landed in the middle of the circle, making everyone gasp in delighted shock.  
  
Serena surveyed the opposition. Zoisite, Jedite, and Malachite looked as though they had been forced to come and didn't even look happy about how well things were looking up for them, due to all the people.  
  
"I think that we should move to a different spot, Jedite and you know why, so don't even ask." Sailor Moon said, her voice demanding.  
  
"I'm the leader of this outfit, you should be asking ma politely instead of making demands Sailor Moon. You should learn your place when talking to your betters." Endymione said, glaring at her. The other generals rolled there eyes at his arrogance, they were plenty sick and tired of him.  
  
The sailors glared. "Why should she bow to such low life scum as yourselves?"  
  
"Because, soon, our Queen will rule this measly planet and then the Universe."  
  
"Man, do you guys learn this arrogance or were you born assholes?" Sailor Venus asked, making the sailor scouts smirk, the other generals smile, and the crowd gasp at her bluntness.  
  
Endymione's eyes flashed in anger. "How dare you speak to me that way you little--"  
  
"Uh, uh, uh, there are children present." Jedite said, cutting him off, pointing to the little girl on her father's shoulders not far from them.  
  
"So, now your on their side?! Traitors!" Endymione hissed.  
  
The scouts were speechless. The generals were practically ganging up on Endymione.  
  
"We never said that we were on their side," Malachite said, dashing the flame of hope that grew in the scouts that they might help them.  
  
"However, we've always said that we weren't on yours." Zoisite said.  
  
"Basically what we're saying is, you're on your own. We're not helping you." Jedite said and stepped back, giving the senshi some room.  
  
The girls couldn't help but be fearful that this was a set-up, but Serena felt as though they were speaking truthfully. They actually didn't want Endymione to win against them. Though she honestly didn't blame them. He was a pain in the butt and was constantly ordering them around, much like a peace-freak that she worked for.  
  
"Fine, I don't need you to battle these half-wits!" Endymione said hotly.  
  
"Wait!!" Serena shouted.  
  
"Totally! What about the people?!" Mars said, motioning around them.  
  
"I have an idea!" Amy said.  
  
Everyone looked at her intently and she blushed. "Um.Saturn, can you put a shield up around us and Mars, can you add to it?"  
  
The girls blinked at her. Why hadn't they thought of that before?!  
  
Saturn shrugged and shouted out, "Saturn Silence Wall!"  
  
"Mars Fire Protect!" (A/n: I came up with that one. . .I'm so proud! NE wayz. . .)  
  
A ring of purple fire surrounded the scouts and their adversaries. Everyone in the crowd as well at the Winner compound gasped in surprise.  
  
"Bring it on." Uranus growled out and got in a fighting position.  
  
Endymione looked at the numbers, six to nine. "Numbers are un-even." He said weakly, knowing that they were all about being fair.  
  
"Tough." Sailor Moon said and got in a fighting position.  
  
Jedite's mouth hung open and he let out a laugh. They hadn't been expecting that.  
  
"Besides, you put us at a disadvantage with all these people." Venus muttered, taking her fighting position.  
  
They all smirked at him and got ready to attack.  
  
The red yoma attacked them first, sending a river of fire towards them, but Mercury countered with a stream of ice, freezing the fire in the air. The block of ice fell to the ground, shattering.  
  
All of the girls quickly charged all of the yoma's making the crowd watch in awe of their grace, speed, and stealth. They were like goddesses, fighting for the good of the universe.  
  
Uranus took out her sword and called out, "Space Sword Blaster!" Her target, the lavender yoma, was hit dead on, throwing it against the protective wall.  
  
"Uranus, try and hit it's right wrist, that's its weakest point!" Mercury called out, her scanner covering her eyes.  
  
"Will do! URANUS WORLD SHAKING!" Uranus said, hitting the yoma's wrist, automatically turning it to dust.  
  
"Mars Fireballs! Stop in your tracks!!" Mars called out, making a yoma freeze.  
  
"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!" Venus called out, sending her crescent beam through the yoma's heart. . .if there was one.  
  
Jupiter blasted a yoma, turning it to dust, as did Saturn. They smiled and nodded to each other and jumped up, going to give the others a hand.  
  
Neptune sent an attack to the last yoma, as did Pluto and Uranus. The yoma burst into dust, making everyone cheer and the girls smile in delight.  
  
They turned their attentions to the generals.  
  
Moon glared at Endymione and prepared to attack.  
  
Jedite smiled. "You know, as much as we'd like to see them kick your butt in person, we're going to be smart and watch from afar." He said and jumped through a huge black hole that had appeared behind him and the other two.  
  
Endymione snarled at them and looked at his odds. He quickly did a back flip and jumped into the hole.  
  
The girls looked at each other for a minute before all taking off toward the black hole.  
  
Uranus was the first to reach it, (A/n: Like that's a surprise. . . ) then Mars, who jumped in with her. Venus and Jupiter got there at the same time and quickly went in together. The hole kept getting smaller as Mercury and Neptune went in at the same time. Pluto got there and jumped through. The hole was barely big enough to fit a person by the time Saturn and Moon, who had waited on all of them to get in, got there. Serena grabbed Hotaru to her and jumped in, her feet just going through the porthole as it closed.  
  
Everyone 'ooohhh'ed and 'aaaahhhh'ed as the girls disappeared from sight.  
  
  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Someone track them!!" Quatre shouted as Rishad rushed into the room.  
  
"Master Quatre, there is some strange activity on the North Pole, there is a great amount of heat in the center."  
  
Mark looked at him. "Is there a way to see what's going on?"  
  
"We could get one of our satellites to go in for a closer look. . ." Rishad said, looking at Quatre.  
  
Quatre shook his head swiftly, wanting to see what was happening with the girls.  
  
  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
TBC  
  
REVIEW PLEASE 


	39. Girls Against the World part Four

/  
  
FINALLY HOME  
  
Diana Crescent  
  
Chapter Thirty-Nine: Girls Against the World part Four  
  
Hey peeps, thank you all so much for the reviews, and Silver_Star. . . thanks for Duo ;) I know I'm not getting this out as fast as I was, but school has started.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Master Quatre, we've got a visual!" Rashid said loud enough for everyone to hear and quiet down.  
  
"Put it up!" Duo said hurriedly, still holding the now asleep Adriana and, of course, Chester.  
  
Heero took Adriana from him and set her on the couch, draping his jacket over her lightly.  
  
She opened her eyes a little, "They're going to be okay Uncle Heero, don't worry. They're going to save the world."  
  
Heero smiled at her, knowing that she was right.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
The girls all landed, much to their disappointment and annoyance, in a vastness of ice and snow, though it was mostly ice.  
  
Hotaru and Serena shivered.  
  
"Okay, I'm sensing some major Negaverse activity towards that way." Amy said, the cold not affecting her like it was the others, due to the fact that she was the senshi of ice.  
  
Raye stood there, also unaffected, due to the fact that she had the fire of Mars running throughout her veins.  
  
But, everyone else, Selene bless them all, was freezing. Serena's teeth were chattering like crazy while Hotaru's nose was bright red, making her look like Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer. Mina and Lita had Goosebumps running up and down their bodies. Trista, Michelle, and especially Amara, stood still, not wanting to show that they were cold, even though the temperature was like slamming into concrete.  
  
"I g-g-gu-guess that w-we shou-should g-go tha-tha-that way. W-wh-who kn-knowsss, w-we may s-s-see S-sa-santa. I-I've got m-my li-list rea- ready!"(A/n: thank you Za Kaze no Nisou!!!) Serena said, trying to lighten the mood, her teeth still chattering like a great-aunt at a family reunion. (A/n: I don't have anything against my great-aunts. . .it's just that they tend to talk quite a bit, especially when all I wanna do is get away.)  
  
Everyone nodded bleakly, though appreciating her attempt to their very cores. They knew that this might be just like last time, but they didn't know if they'd have the time to regain their memories before the next enemy struck.  
  
Everyone watched the screen, watching them head towards battle in the frigid air. They were all tense with worry.  
  
"Do you think it's going to be like last time?" Mina whispered to Amy.  
  
"Probably. . .Beryl still wants to face Serena alone. . .I just have that feeling." Raye said, answering for Amy.  
  
Serena was walking silently. She had heard Mina's question and Raye's answer. She was praying as hard as she could for her friends' safety. ~Please, please, protect them. I don't care if I die, just save them.~  
  
Eight identical female yomas appeared, just like last time. Serena closed her eyes wanting, but refusing, to cry.  
  
The guys all frowned. Why weren't those generals there? "Here we go." They heard (A/n: I'm making the satellites VERY high-tech, cuz, hey, it's my story.) Hotaru say while everyone got into a fighting position.  
  
The aquamarine yoma (a/n: they're color-coded. NE way) stepped out and her eyes zeroed in on Serena. They others smirked and disappeared. She sent a ball of fire (a/n: I said they were color coded, not that their powers where the same.) towards Sailor Moon, who stood still, waiting for the blast.  
  
"Waters of Neptune! Deep Submerge!" Sailor Neptune cried out, putting the fire out.  
  
The yoma quickly counter-acted and sent both blasts to Neptune, hitting her, trapping her, as well as the yoma, in a large case of ice, just like the others had when the inners and Serena fought Beryl the first time.  
  
Amara had tears streaming down her face as her cousin was trapped. "Michelle. . ." she whispered into the breeze. Michelle had always stuck by her in anything that she had every done.  
  
They all stood there for a minute before Amara breathed out a ragged breath. "Let's get going. She's not going to come to us."  
  
Yaten's heart was breaking in two. Michelle, the only woman he had ever loved had just died and none of them had broken down, though Amara and Serena were crying. Mina was holding Hotaru close. Hotaru was sobbing deeply and whispering 'mama' every now and then. The others were silent, looks of grief written plainly on their faces.  
  
After some walking, a green ribbon shot up from under Jupiter, lifting her high into the air. ~Just like last time. . .~ the thought fluttered in her mind and she knew what she had to do. "Guardian Jupiter! Send storm clouds of thunder, lightning, wind, and fire! Jupiter Thunder Clash!"  
  
Trowa closed his eyes, willing it not to be so. Cathrine and Sophia both gasped as they watched this brave, young warrior give her life to protect the others. A cage of ice surrounded her, blocking her from the rest of the world, sealing her in death.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Lucretia and Maurimaya watched from Maurimaya's private satellite.  
  
Maurimaya looked at Lucretia. "Get a crew ready and on their way. We're going to pick up the survivors. . .I just pray that there are some."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
The girls did nothing but walk further and cry harder for their lost companions. The others could do nothing but watch them as they marched on, tears tuning into ice on their cheeks.  
  
Amara looked ready to kill and ready to give up completely all at the same time. Fear, anger, pain, hatred, all of the coursed throughout her body as she kept thinking about Beryl's plan. ~Get rid of all of us so she can battle Koneko alone. I hope she burns in Hell.~  
  
Hotaru looked dead to the world. The pain of loosing her 'mother' as well as one of her best friends was hurting her deeply.  
  
A red yoma appeared and shot spikes of ice towards Sailor Moon, Mars quickly blasted them with fire, but was hit by a spike, sending a flash of bright light around them. Again, for the second time in her life, she was trapped in ice.  
  
Serena's hurt physically hurt. She clutched her chest with the loss of her best friend. ~Raye. . .~ Her mind and heart whispered. "Mars. . ." floated from her mouth involuntarily. She couldn't help but feel the hardening of her soul and the anger that washed throughout her body.  
  
Everyone began to cry harder as they trudged further on into the snow and ice.  
  
(A/n: I'm getting lazy and I've got 'Wuthering Heights' by Emily Bronte to read by the end of the week, as well as 'The Giver' [by Louis Lowry] by September 5th for my Advanced Placement English class with the demon that we call teacher. So, I'm going to skip all of them dying. Sorry.)  
  
They all fell, after Mars had came Uranus, then Mercury, then Pluto, then Venus. Saturn and Moon stood silent, both with tears clouding their views, but they saw the demon castle before them. One yoma, dark purple in coloring, stood before them, smirking deeply at their tears and pain.  
  
"Kill her. For us. Destroy everything that's she's done. Free the world from her hatred." Hotaru said. She hugged Serena tightly to her. "I believe in you, Rena-mama."  
  
"I love you. . ." Serena whispered as Hotaru left her grasp.  
  
Saturn stood proudly before the yoma, her glaive drawn and ready for battle. The yoma smirked. A black ribbon, coming from the skirt of it's clothes was touching the ground, but what they didn't see was it threading itself through the ground toward Hotaru. The ribbon burst up from the ground, grabbing the glaive from Hotaru's strong grasp. The ribbon quickly jerked downward, slamming the glaive on the ice, snapping it into half.  
  
"There, I think that makes us even." She said, smirking and gloating over Saturn's predicament.  
  
Serena's hand was at her mouth. She had to help Hotaru!  
  
Saturn growled and lunged at the yoma, months of training with the guys kicking in.  
  
The yoma blocked her attack and sent her ribbons toward her.  
  
Serena screamed out, "LOOK OUT!"  
  
Hotaru had seen them coming and smirked. Her insides were screaming with fear as she felt a dark power rising within her. She snatched out her hand and grabbed a ribbon, her eyes glowing a bright, deathly, eerie purple.  
  
Serena gasped and knew then that they would be re-battling Mistress9.  
  
The yoma screamed in utter pain and horror as the purple lightning shot from Hotaru's thin and frail body, send the electrical shock waves throughout her body, leaving her body to convulse with pain.  
  
Hotaru felt the dark power rise and prayed to her planet and to the moon for death. The last thing she thought before she died was: ~Duo.~  
  
Serena stood in utter shock and pain and grief as her last friend standing was trapped in a large ice berg like the others, hers shown oddly with purple, radiating a slight darkness.  
  
Duo closed his eyes, willing the tears not to come. She meant everything to him. ~God no. Anyone but her! Take my life, but not hers. . .not hers.~  
  
Serena let a deep breath out, closing her eyes. She had felt Hotaru's prayers towards the moon, asking for death before Mistress9 took over, before she lost control.  
  
Serena kissed her hand and pressed it on the berg. ~I love you, my daughter-friend~ (a/n: that sounds odd, but she simply means that Hotaru was like a daughter and like a friend.)  
  
She eyes wandered towards the dark castle, from which three-- definitely male-figures walked slowly towards her.  
  
Serena got in a fighting stance, though tears were falling down her beautiful face.  
  
When the three generals got to her, they bowed. "Forgive us your highness. We beg your forgiveness. We were wrong to turn to Beryl on the Moon Kingdom and even more so to stay with her."  
  
Serena looked at them in shock, but quickly narrowed her eyes, thinking it was a trap. "Why should I believe you?"  
  
"You have no reason to. But trust us this once, you shall not regret it." Zoisite whispered, looking her straight into the eyes.  
  
"Don't do it." Trieze said, trying to send a mental message to his sister.  
  
Serena's eyes softened a great deal. ~What do I have to lose? Nothing. All of the girls are gone, Heero's left, Rini doesn't exist, all of the guys are gone. I've got nothing to lose, and yet, the world is at stake. . .but I can't do this alone.~  
  
Mina's voice came into her head and into her heart. ~Give them a chance Serena. They'll help you, I can feel it.~  
  
~Go ahead Koneko.~  
  
~Yeah Ondago, what are you waiting for?!~  
  
That was all Serena needed. She sighed out, "Alright. Will you help me?"  
  
The three of them brightened a great deal. They all shook their heads without even thinking twice.  
  
"This way Serenity-hime." Jedite said as they lead her towards the castle.  
  
Trieze shook his head in fear and annoyance. "WHY?!"  
  
Sammy was distraught. ~Why does she trust everyone?! Why does she always give them a second chance?!~  
  
Another male figure stood in the mist as they ran. Serena and her new generals slowed, not knowing what to expect from Endymione.  
  
Endymione looked up at them, his eyes glowing an evil red, his prince's cape not touched in the wind that bit them all to the bones.  
  
"Traitors. Queen Beryl will not be happy." He said, lifting his hand, a crystal floating from his palm, the sharp end protruding outward. It was shot towards Serena who stood straight, waiting for the blow, but was pushed out of the way by Malachite.  
  
They both landed with an 'umph.'  
  
~Told you.~ Mina's voice ringing inside her head once more.  
  
Serena let out a breath as Zoisite helped her to her feet while Malachite got to his own.  
  
Endymione aimed for her again, but her crescent moon began to glow and shot out toward him, hitting him straight in the heart.  
  
He screamed out in pain.  
  
Her blast stopped and he clutched at his chest. In anger he shot out three crystals, each hitting the surprised generals, killing them just like the scouts. Instead of icebergs, though, it was coffins. Much like the one that her future self would have been encased in, the generals lay there in death, their coffins were crystal.  
  
She let a sob out. ~Now I truly am alone.~ Endymione collapsed on the ground, she heard him take his last ragged breath before she felt his life force leave the earth totally.  
  
There was a soft clapping not far from her. Serena turned to see a figure of a girl-no older than herself she suspected, walking towards her.  
  
Relena Peacecraft came out of the fog. The Negative energy waves flowing around her were plain to any eye.  
  
Serena sucked in a breath, completely surprised.  
  
"I'm surprised you didn't see it before Sailor Moon." Relena's voice came out differently. It was the voice of Beryl.  
  
Serena's eyebrows went together. "I don't understand."  
  
Relena laughed wickedly. "The Relena Peacecraft that you know isn't at all the real Relena Peacecraft. . .well, it is, but it isn't. When my generals were hired as her bodyguards, we tricked her to entering a porthole. We quickly rendered her unconscious and began brainwashing her. For the past four months, I have been 'pretending', shall we, to be her. She is now awaiting her turn to destroy you. Poor girl won't get her turn though. I'm going to get that pleasure."  
  
Serena's mouth was hanging wide open. Hell, her friends' who were watching, though she didn't know it, mouths were open. ~Man! I really wasn't expecting that! Boy. . .was she believable.~  
  
Relena's body morphed in front of Sailor Moon, turning into Beryl. "Now Sailor Moon, little Princess Serenity, it's time you joined your friends in the here-after." She said, sending Serena a jolt of dark energy, making her fly a good fifty feet from her.  
  
Heero jumped up when Serena was hit with the blast.  
  
Serena sat up a little, ~Please, Queen Selenity, mother! Help me! Scouts, please, give me some advise!~  
  
But no voices came.  
  
"Say bye-bye." Beryl sneered, throwing another blast at Serena, trapping her in a berg, far bigger than the others' had been.  
  
"No." Heero whispered, willing it not to be so, but vainly.  
  
Serena watched her lives pass before her eyes. Everything seemed so full of fighting and war, but love and friendship was mixed in there.  
  
~Serenity, my little kitten, listen to me.~ A voice said throughout all  
  
~Mother?~  
  
~Yes. Your time has come.~  
  
~What do you mean?~  
  
~Your time of duty is upon you. I now pass on my crown to you.~  
  
~But mother!~  
  
~But nothing Serena. My little Serenity, you are now a queen. Neo-Queen Serenity.~  
  
Serena didn't think anything for a minute. Then, she began to think about her situation. ~Great, the moment after I'm trapped in a giant iceberg by my enemy, I get crowned queen. Except for getting crowned, this is just like last time.~  
  
~Just like last time. . .~ Serena thought. The voices of her friends as they muttered this all through their journey in the ice filled her throbbing head. Her eyes suddenly snapped open. ~Just like last time!~ Calling upon all the strength she could muster, a glowing surrounded her body.  
  
The top of the berg shattered, leaving her standing there as Neo-Queen Serenity. The Imperial Silver Crystal floated brightly between her hands, the only place it belonged.  
  
Beryl's rage grew. "NO! This will not happen! You will not defeat me. . . LITTLE Princess Serenity."  
  
Serenity's eyes burst open. "That's Neo-Queen Serenity to you!"  
  
Beryl let out a battle cry, realizing that Serenity had taken the crown.  
  
"I am Serenity, Queen of the Moon, heir of the Silver Millennium, keeper of the Imperial Silver Crystal, Light of Hope, Messiah of Light, Lady Cosmos: Keeper of the Stars!" She announced, holding the Silver Crystal high into the air.  
  
"MOON COSMOS POWER!" ~My friends, I beg you. Help me!~  
  
An aquamarine light burst from not very far away. A very faint, but very strong "Neptune Planet Power!" could be heard in the distance.  
  
Next came a thunderous roar from the heavens. A green light burst into the sky. "Jupiter Planet Power!" Could be heard from not very far away.  
  
"Mars Planet Power!" was accompanied by a burst of red light, filling the sky with a warmth that came straight from the core of Mars.  
  
"Uranus Planet Power!" Was said next, and was accompanied by a golden light filling up the night sky with a wind that matched any hurricane.  
  
"Mercury Planet Power!" An icy chill took over the air as did a bright blue light.  
  
"Pluto Planet Power!" It was as if time stood still for a minute as a garnet light filled the sky.  
  
By now the sky was a myriad of colors, blinding even the purest of saints. The rainbow of powers was soon joined by a bright orange when a certain blonde's voice rang out, "Venus Planet Power!"  
  
A darkness seemed to come over the place as Saturn called upon her own planet, "Saturn Planet Power!" With that, a bright purple light burst forward from the iceberg that wasn't too far from the Neo-Queen herself.  
  
"MOON COSMOS POWER!" They all shouted. A white light of power lifted Serenity off her feet and into the air as the powers of the lesser kingdoms of her kingdom swept over her with great force.  
  
Beryl hid her eyes, but still tried with all of her might to destroy Neo- Queen Serenity.  
  
Soon, the light and purity of the scouts was too much for her to bare and her powers left her body as the blast hit her, killing her instantly.  
  
With one last surge of strength, Serenity cried out, "Moon Healing Power!" But everything went black after that.  
  
  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Maurimaya shouted out, "There they are!"  
  
Lucretia came running from behind the girl with a large crew of doctors as well as enough blankets to keep an entire army warm for the winter.  
  
Sure enough, lying in the snow, within two feet of each other, were nine girls and three men.  
  
"Let's get a move on people!" Lucretia shouted as she rushed to Serena's side, checking her pulse. It was slow and shallow, but it was there.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
TBC  
  
Okay, peeps, please review!!!! Luv ya lots, ~~~Diana 


	40. Drifting

FINALLY HOME  
  
Diana Crescent  
  
Chapter Forty: Drifting  
  
Hello peeps, long time no see!!!! No, I'm not back from the dead, just swimming up from a sea of homework!! I'm in school if you can't tell.  
  
I've got 332 reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I'd like to thank the academy. . . um. . . yeah. NOT!!!  
  
You've all been so wonderful and supportive in this and I love every one of you!!!!! I'd now like to thank every one of you, so with out further ado:  
  
Stephy Katrina Heerosgurl Mystic_Sorceress Sarah Silver_Star (again, thanks for Duo!) Salena Winner Hinito (my cool chica!! Love talking to you!!) MarsMoonStar Angel of Twins Za Kaze no Nisou Kat Sweet Sere Tenshi_chikyuu bLaK bUnNeE Zaeria Chibi Arwen Sayian Warrior Princess Cheska WindRider-Damia Glow Jessica Black WikeD tEnsHi Sailorbardock1980 Kc Mercury Ice Storm SakuraMona Jordan Orion Darkbane Hikari Frantic Fan Eternal Sailor Mercury Jupiter Angel Aelis Jedi Knight Silver Dragonfly Sunshine*Roses Mathais- 8888 Tippy Tori ^_^ hiko-chan ashleywolfsister Sailor Universe MysticalWaters Sole Ice-Goddess Julie Angel_anne silver firefly of peace John Steppenwolf Fangboy Danielle Christina himesama16 EliD Misty H WILLOW Silverdrake Shojo no Tsukiana Usa Yui and Usa Kou Nimue Yuy Silvrei Kaiya MooCow The Desert Fox ScorpioNightShadow Elissa-Dido Faith RubyRedDragon05 Vegetas Girl Moon Bunny Barton Calico_103 Shinigami Amcray tenshi-chan Shadows of Glory Nanagirl silver_punk Blue Moon jupiterschild Zpan Sven Moonchild DJ Prophetess Of Hearts Golden Rain moon-bunny- 87 aya-mikage2002 LeaD The o so lazy butt that won't sign in! (klutzy_gt[they put this in like that, so it's not me]) Akiko SkywalkerGreenleafPotter keri carlson ashlee campbell moonangel Ara-chan Uchu Sairys SkyeWind InsanEvilSisters SerenaChiba Jacqueline Benito (LiztheSlayer) Solarmistress17 A new dreamer Angel tenshi wiing tickle the dragon Newmo Bunnicula03 Maria Khushrinada AngelFlame spacecase Celestial DreamBlaze Taiki aqua me (the peep who signed in, not me as in me: Diana) AznAngel . . . (someone signed this in, it's not me thinking) Adb Tira Wolf Amscry & the Duke of Femwick summerdreamer Nina390 sailormoonluvr Moonangel Aussie Tidmag Mon Nica The Iron Duke Lee Ken-chan Anonymous TA Lafaruis alexz Fate's Child Lady Fireball Shaker Jenn (person who left it blank)  
  
Thank you all so very much. God bless you.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Seyia sat in the lobby of the hospital wing of Maurimaya's compound with a cup of coffee in his hand. Everyone was there, except for the guys, who were back with the girls.  
  
Lucretia was shooting daggers at him from behind the newspaper that she was supposedly reading.  
  
He sighed as he remembered when they had first seen each other when she and Marui got back with the girls and the generals.  
  
::FLASHBACK::  
  
Seyia ran toward her, love flowing throughout his body. He wanted to do nothing more but kiss her senseless.  
  
Lucretia looked up when she heard her name being called. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw all of the guys.  
  
He got to her and smiled at her shock. He was about to say something when she doubled up her fist and hit him straight in the jaw. Mauri smirked and then glared Sammy away from her.  
  
::END FLASHBACK::  
  
It was to say, surprising. She wouldn't even sit in the same room as him at first. This was a definite improvement.  
  
Sammy sighed and plopped down next to him. Mauri, who was still glaring at him like he had committed the biggest sin in all the universe, sat down next to Lucretia with a cold grace that sent shivers throughout him.  
  
Seyia sighed. ~We should really kill Heero.~ He thought. ~This is getting us no where.~  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
All of the guys were in the large room that contained all of the girls. Each sat with the woman that they loved, holding their hands, whispering for them to wake up, praying that they'd be alright.  
  
Heero whispered to Serena, begging her to open her eyes. The eyes that he loved so much.  
  
Duo was continually kissing Hotaru's hand.  
  
Wufei was caressing Raye's head, moving her bangs and hair from her face.  
  
Quatre was holding Mina's hand to his chest, praying as hard as he could.  
  
Yaten was whispering for Michelle to come back to her.  
  
Taiki was holding Amy's hand, reading her favorite book to her, though his mind was elsewhere.  
  
Trowa was holding Lita's hand to face and kissing it constantly. He kept praying and hoping that she would wake up soon.  
  
Millardo was whispering promises to Trista. Promises of what they would do in their future.  
  
Trieze sat with Amara, holding her hand. He looked dead to the world. His eyes were hollow and lifeless.  
  
He jumped a little when Amara sighed out lightly, "Trieze."  
  
Something flickered in his eyes as he looked at her and squeezed her hand. ~Please Amara. I can't go on without you.~  
  
Little did they know that the girls were attending a meeting of great importance.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
A marble seat sat in the middle of a vast room. Two smaller thorns were beside it. They were in the middle of a ring of chairs, each marked in some way or another as to whom they belonged to.  
  
The marble chair had intricate designs of lightening and thunder. The seat on the right also had designs of lightening and thunder, but the base of the chair was two peacocks, their tail feathers coming up to make the armrests. (A/n: peacocks were Juno's animal that she is most recognized with.) The last chair was of a sparkling crystal, with silver edging. A large, upturned, silver, crescent moon was in the middle of its back.  
  
The three people who occupied these chairs were, in order: Zeus, Hera, and Dowager-Queen Selenity. (A/n: Serena accepted the crown, making her the queen, so now Selenity is the Dowager-Queen.)The other gods and goddesses were in the surrounding chairs.  
  
Zeus looked at all the girls, taking in the sight of their heroes. The girls that had saved their very existence so many times.  
  
"You have a choice to make. You may either die in your mortal form and become goddesses of your elements and planets, or you may continue to fight in your mortal forms, being reborn over and over again, only to fight again." He said, giving them their options to weigh out on their own.  
  
"May we go someplace to talk with each other and say our goodbyes?" Serena, or Serenity asked politely.  
  
Zeus smiled at the girl. "Of course, Queen Serenity."  
  
In a flash (literally) they were transported to a vast room, full of paintings and beauty. They were standing in the personal meeting room of the queen. They were on the Moon Kingdom.  
  
Serena took a big breath and looked from one friend to another slowly.  
  
She began, "I would like to know your decisions. What your heart tells you to do."  
  
Amara cleared her throat. "I go with you. That's what my heart tells me."  
  
"Same here. Whatever you decided, you decide for me as well." Raye said.  
  
Hotaru nodded agreeing. "You said follow our hearts. You're my heart."  
  
All the other scouts looked at her. "We go with you. It's your decision. Whatever you want is what we want." Mina said, speaking up for the others.  
  
Serena closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Then, if that is your decision. So be it."  
  
She looked at their faces once more before drawing another deep breath. "We go back."  
  
All the girls let out a sigh of relief. "We were hoping you'd say that." Mina said and hugged Serena to her. They all wanted to see the guys, even though they were extremely mad at them, they still wanted to see them.  
  
"What do we do now?" Hotaru asked Trista, wondering how they'd get back.  
  
"Yet again, in this little adventure of ours, I have no clue."  
  
All of them sighed. "Great." Raye muttered, expressing all of their opinions.  
  
Like a lightning flash, and just as bright, they were transported back to the meeting room of the gods, blinking wildly, trying to get their eyes in focus.  
  
"You're decision is made then?" Zeus asked.  
  
Serena nodded dumbly, blind as a bat.  
  
He smiled. "So be it."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
They all drifted in the darkness, searching for their light. Searching for the light to free them from their binding darkness. Free them from the black emptiness that had invaded their souls.  
  
Mina opened her eyes. Quatre looked at her, his eyes glossy with tears. "Mina?" He whispered.  
  
"Quatre." She said and looked at him. She didn't have the heart to yell at him, seeing him as he was.  
  
%%%  
  
Hotaru's violet eyes fluttered open.  
  
Duo, who had been watching her, stared in shock. "Hotaru." He whispered, praying she hadn't suffered from amnesia.  
  
"Du--" She was cut off as his lips covered hers in a searing kiss that sent fireworks off in her mind and a bright light in her tainted soul.  
  
~Oh Duo. . .I've missed these kisses. . .but why did you leave me?~  
  
%%%  
  
Amara's eyes opened slowly to see a Trieze that was deadened to the world.  
  
With what little strength she possessed, she touched his hand gently.  
  
He looked at her in shock. Before she could get another breath out, he was kissing her.  
  
"Oh, Amara, I thought I'd lost you. I'd die if you ever left me." He whispered, tears streaming from his eyes.  
  
~Oh Trieze. . .you left me the same way when you disappeared.~  
  
%%%  
  
Trista smiled into Millardo's unbelieving eyes.  
  
"You do realize that you're going to have to make good on those promises. . .just as soon as I forgive you."  
  
He simply shook his head dumbly, all the while never blinking from her face.  
  
%%%  
  
Amy sighed as she heard her favorite part of the book.  
  
"I love this part." She whispered hoarsely.  
  
Taiki stopped abruptly and just looked at her. "I know you do." He whispered just as hoarsely, though his was not from sleep, but rather lack there of as well as the emotions of seeing her awake after so long.  
  
She smiled at him, forgetting all of her anger for now. "Please go on."  
  
Taiki smiled and continued reading.  
  
%%%  
  
Wufei was praying to anyone he could think of.  
  
"You know, it wouldn't hurt to pray to Mars." Raye's voice came barely above a whisper.  
  
He looked at her in surprise. "I could have, but I'm a rebel."  
  
"Yes, you are. . . and sometimes you must pay for it. But not now." She said and took his hand in hers, leaving him confused and puzzling over her words.  
  
%%%  
  
Michelle stirred, her long hair moving slightly, enough to catch Yaten's attention from his pensive thoughts.  
  
"I thought I'd never see you again." He whispered, kissing her forehead, letting her know that he loved her.  
  
"For a minute there, you wouldn't have." She whispered softly.  
  
%%%  
  
Trowa gasped in shock as Lita opened her eyes.  
  
"Lita. . ." He whispered.  
  
She looked at him and smiled. "I've missed you Trowa."  
  
"I've missed you as well." He said, his hand playing with one of the many curls in her hair.  
  
She closed her eyes and let a tear escape.  
  
%%%  
  
Serena's eyes fluttered open. "Heero?" She asked questioningly.  
  
He looked up, surprised to hear her voice. "Serena. . ."  
  
She smiled at him. "Now I am drifting no more." She whispered before he kissed her.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
I was drifting in the darkness until I saw the light of our love. It lead me from the darkness and into your arms. Now I am drifting no more.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Sorry it's so short, but I really didn't know what to write in this one. Please review. 


	41. A Vistor From the Future

FINALLY HOME  
  
Diana Crescent  
  
Chapter Forty-One: A Visit From the Future  
  
Hello!! I'm back!! After a long, but not as long as the last time, wait, I bring you, Chapter Forty-one!!!!  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Two more weeks passed and things were, to put it mildly, bad. The girls had taken to hanging up on the boys when they called and glaring them down every chance that they got.  
  
Serena was sitting in her office, seething with anger that the guys had the nerve to act like they didn't know what they had done.  
  
A knock came from the door and she prayed that it wasn't one of the boys.  
  
"Come in." She said after a minute.  
  
Trista walked in, looking relieved. Apparently she hadn't run into Millardo. "We're going to have a visitor. Can you leave?"  
  
"Whether I can or can't, I will." Serena said, grabbing her purse and quickly running out of the door before one of the guys walked out.  
  
Trista was quickly out of the door as well.  
  
The both leaned against the wall and let out a sigh. They hadn't been caught.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
The scouts were standing near the lake, waiting for their visitor.  
  
Serena couldn't help but feel it was Rini. Call it a mother's intuition.  
  
A pink cloud formed and a woman, no, a teenage girl with pink cotton candy hair fell out. She looked about sixteen, but they knew she was much older.  
  
"Rini." Serena whispered, holding her arms out for the girl.  
  
"Mother!" Rini cried out, running straight into her mother's arms.  
  
Trista smiled. "Now, as we all know, we will be re-fighting Wise Man. Rini is here to help, as always."  
  
Serena looked at her daughter and winked at her. Rini laughed, knowing that she had caused quite a bit of trouble, though none of them cared.  
  
"Well, we'd better get you settled in." Raye said, ready to go decorate Rini's room.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Serena sighed in relief as she made it back in her office without being seen. Rini was with her now, as well as Luna.  
  
Serena smiled at her once-future daughter. "So, how is everything?"  
  
"Fine. Everything's going good back home. Trista told me everything about here. How are you? She told me about the guys." She said softly.  
  
Serena was about to answer when the door opened and Seyia stepped in, looking completely desperate. He got one look at Rini and shock registered. After a minute, he finally said, "Hey kid--kiddo!"  
  
Rini smiled. "Hello Uncle Seyia." She replied sentimentally and softly.  
  
He just looked at her for a minute. She was the spitting image of Serena, with the exception of the hair and eye colors. "Good lord Rini. You're all grown up." He said and went to hug her.  
  
"You're still the same." She said and hugged him back. She backed up and slapped his arm playfully, "I can't believe you did that to Lucretia!! My own aunt!!"  
  
He looked at her and then to Serena. Serena just glared.  
  
Seyia coughed nervously. "Well.it's a long story and not really my place to tell it."  
  
Luna let out a 'humph' and a grumble which resembled "All men are idiots and Artemis was always the worst, though now I'm not so sure."  
  
Serena and Rini both tried to cover up their giggles, but it came out as a choking sound. Though, it was no use because Seyia had understood Luna as well.  
  
"So, kiddo, what are you doing here?"  
  
She looked at him like he was an idiot. Serena looked as though it figured and Luna looked like he had just proven her point. Which he had.  
  
"We're battling Wise Man next. I'm here to help." She said, trying to use little words and small sentences.  
  
"Oh. Okay." He said. "Well, I gotta go, but it was great to see you, kid. Maybe, if Serena gets over it, she'll let me see you." He kissed her head and left.  
  
"You know, he's more blond than you and Mina combined."  
  
"He's blonder than me, Mina, Artemis, and you combined." Serena corrected, at which point Rini agreed.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
They all sat, each and every single one of the girls, at the table, each and every single one of them depressed. With the exception of Rini and the generals, though they was swiftly becoming that due to her companions.  
  
"So. . .do they have any good shopping?" Rini asked Mina.  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"How's the racing?" She asked Amara.  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"Any good restaurants?" She asked Lita and Serena.  
  
"They're okay."  
  
"Dammit all people!! You can't let them do this to you!!! Maybe they have a good reason for leaving!!"  
  
They all looked at her, letting her words sink in.  
  
"You're right. We can't let them win! We're letting it eat us up inside. We have to show them that we don't care!" Hotaru said.  
  
As they all cheered up, Rini let her head slam onto the table. No one really noticed, not even when she muttered "That's not what I had in mind."  
  
Zoisite, who was now going by Zach, patted her back. "It's okay, it's okay."  
  
Jedite, who was now going by Jeff (due to the fact he hated the name Jed)(A/n: or at least I do anyway.) smiled at her, "You can always hang with us if they start getting to you."  
  
"How have you three managed to survive two weeks with them?"  
  
"We're not exactly sure, but we think it's the fact that we ignore them in this mood." Malachite, who's new name was Malcolm, told her, making her laugh a little.  
  
"I can always count on you guys to make me laugh."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Rini was waiting for someone to open the door. She had run the doorbell and knocked. She knew they were home because of the cars.  
  
A tall, burly man who she just so happened to know from her time opened the door. She smiled lovingly. "May I please speak with Mr. Winner?"  
  
Rashid looked at the girl. A goodness was deeply buried within her, he could tell. He could also tell that this was very important, not only to her, but also to the others as well.  
  
"Please come in, what name shall I announce you by?"  
  
"Chiba. . ." She thought for a minute, "Chiba Serenity."  
  
"Please wait in the library." He said and showed her the door.  
  
Rini sat in a large chair, waiting for Quatre to come. She knew he would explain everything to her, after hearing her name. . .heck, just seeing her would probably get him to explain.  
  
Two minutes later, a group of men came in, after hearing her name they were wondering who she could be, with the five exceptions of Seyia, Sammy, Taiki, Yaten and Artemis.  
  
"Who are you?" Heero asked, not getting a good look at her.  
  
Rini stood up and looked at them all. There were her three blood uncles, well cousins, but uncles to her, the scouts' future husbands and the man that she loved the most out of them all.  
  
Heero's eyes widened.  
  
She smiled at him softly, just as Serena had done before he left.  
  
"I am Serenity Tranquillity Usagi Chiba," She paused, think over something, but decided against it. ~That's to be saved for later. . .~ "princess of Earth, heir of the neo-Queen, future keeper of the Imperial Silver Crystal. In the other dimension, if everything had gone like my grandfather had planned, I would be Serena's daughter. I'm from the future. Oh, and everyone calls me Rini. However, things have drastically changed. I will no longer be born. I am here for a reason that will be reviled to you shortly if you do not already know. However, I am HERE to find out what happened. So? What happened to make the girls so angry?"  
  
"That's just it, kiddo, we don't know." Seyia said.  
  
"Uncle Seyia! Don't be stupid! Something happened and you have to know!! Surly you do!"  
  
"When we came back from being gone--"  
  
"How long were you gone?"  
  
"Three months." Trieze answered his niece.  
  
"How many times did you talk to them during that time?"  
  
"None." Duo said timidly.  
  
"Did you tell them where you were going?"  
  
"No." Quatre said timidly.  
  
Rini looked as though she was frustrated and they were completely hopeless. "Luna was right. You're all idiots. I MEAN THINK ABOUT! DANG IT!!! YOU LEAVE, NOT TELLING THEM ANYTHING, DON'T COMTACT THEM FOR THREE MONTHS AND EXPECT THEM TO WELCOME YOU BACK WITH OPEN ARMS WHEN THEY'VE BEEN FIGHTING TO SAVE THE WORLD AND HAVE DIED FOR THE WORLD, JUST SO THEY CAN DO IT ALL OVER AGAIN!!!! Good God!! Selene help you because you haven't got enough sense to help yourselves! Athena give you aid, because you need it!" She shouted, her anger rising far beyond its usual boundaries.  
  
Everyone just looked at her for a minute, than Seyia whispered. "What have we done?"  
  
"We've hurt them, far beyond anything ever could." Artemis answered, feeling awful for what he did to the girls. . .and Luna, his Luna.  
  
Rini quickly got her temper in check, seeing them in so much distress. She sighed and went over to Heero, who was pale and looked as though he'd just lost his best friend.  
  
She hugged him and whispered, "I don't know what you're going to do, but you have to do something. Tell them the truth. I'll get them to listen somehow, but you're going to have to explain."  
  
Heero was shocked when Rini hugged him, but loosened up quickly.  
  
Rini stepped back. "You all mean a great deal to me. . .heck, you mean almost everything to me, as do the girls and I don't like seeing you all so hurt." With that, she walked out of the room and left to let them all think.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Serena sat in her office with Luna and Rini. Rini was trying to convince her to just listen to the guys. She was almost there when Raye walked in looking dejected and hurt.  
  
"What's wrong Raye?"  
  
Raye just broke down into tears. "I miss him Serena. I miss Wufei and it hurts that he would do that. I just want to know why. So I can go on with my life."  
  
Serena finally broke down as well. "I miss Heero that way too. I just want to know what I did to make him hate me."  
  
Rini went up to her mother and hugged her tightly while Luna comforted Raye. "They don't hate you. Please, just let them explain. Just hear them out." She whispered, praying that Serena would go along with it.  
  
"Alright. The scouts and the boys will meet together and we are to hear them out with an open mind." Serena said firmly.  
  
If Rini was alone, she was positive she would have done a stupid victory dance, however, she did not and just let her insides to the cartwheels for her.  
  
She could already hear herself going "Oo-oo! Oo-oo!"  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Okay, that it until next time. Reviews are wanted and welcomed and addictive so I need a lot to fill my need. Next time: the meeting! 


	42. Explanations And More

FINALLY HOME  
  
Diana Crescent  
  
Chapter Forty-Two: Explanations and More  
  
Thank you all for waiting and reviewing. You all mean a lot to me and I honestly do try to write, but it is very hard now that school is back in session, especially with all AP classes.  
  
Thank you for waiting patiently. . . or even not so patiently. Anyway, thank you for waiting.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Serena sat in Quatre's library with the others, waiting on the boys to get there. They were all very nervous, so nervous that they couldn't keep still. Serena was bouncing her leg, Amy was constantly cleaning her glasses, Raye was picking her a her nails, Lita was straightening her skirt, Mina was twisting her hair, Amara was walking back and forth in front of the window, Michelle was wringing a handkerchief in her hands, Trista was staring out the window while humming, Hotaru was looking at different books, and Lucretia and Maurimaya were both biting at their fingernails.  
  
  
  
The door opened and a little girl walked in. "Hello." She said sweetly, surprising them all out of their revere.  
  
  
  
Serena smiled at her. "Hello. What's your name?"  
  
"I'm Adriana. You must be Serena. My uncle Heero's in love with you."  
  
Serena blushed and everyone smiled and giggled. "Is he?"  
  
"Oh yes! He's got a picture of you in his wallet. I really wish that you would talk to him."  
  
Serena smiled at her. "That's what I'm here for."  
  
Adriana smiled. "That's good. I mean, all he wanted to do was find his family."  
  
Serena's eyebrows knitted together. "What do you mean?"  
  
"He wanted to find us. He'd always been told that we were dead, but he found out that we were alive and he wanted to find us. He saved us from monsters too."  
  
The girls stopped breathing. Their hearts burned for a minute as the guilt weld up into them. They couldn't help but feel sorrow for what they had done.  
  
Serena hugged the girl to her. "You are a very special little girl, did you know that? You helped a lot of hurt feelings change just now." Serena kissed her head gently.  
  
"Would you kiss Chester too? He's my pony."  
  
Serena giggled. "Hello Chester! Would you like a kiss too? You would!" Serena kissed the toy pony on the head and hugged Adriana tighter.  
  
Just then, the door opened and all the boys walked in. Adriana smiled at the surprised Heero, kissed Serena's cheek and walked out with Chester in her arms.  
  
Serena stood up, tears clouding her vision. "You really should get her a pony." She said brokenly, her voice barely working.  
  
Heero stepped toward her, but Serena held up her hand to stop him. "Before you say anything, Adriana told us. Heero. . .I'm. . .I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't know, and I know that I can never make it up to you, I know that we can never make how we acted up to any of you. I'm so sorry."  
  
All of the girls were crying, their hands shaking for the force that their silent sobs were wracking their lithe and delicate bodies.  
  
Before any of they could say anything else, they were all wrapped up in the arms of their beloved, sealing their fates for all time.  
  
'I love you' were exchanged over and over again as their relationships were patched up.  
  
However, before anybody could say anything else, Serena's communicator went off.  
  
"Rini?"  
  
"Mom, Wise Man's started. I need your help, like. . .now."  
  
"Where are you?" Heero asked, taking the communicator from Serena.  
  
"Um. . .park." She said, surprised to see him on the communicator.  
  
Amy's eyebrows knitted together gently. "Why do they always attack the park?"  
  
"Lots of people?" Duo suggested.  
  
"There has to be something else. There's a lot more people in a mall, or even a gym. There has to be some special reason." She whispered.  
  
Serena sighed. "We don't have time! Rini needs help! We'll discuss it later!" She said and ran towards the balcony, jumping from it and doing a double-spin back flip before landing gracefully on her feet.  
  
"DUDE!" Duo shouted, running to see Serena speed off. "THAT WAS SO COOL!"  
  
"Shut up Maxwell." Wufei said, rubbing his temples. He didn't want Raye to fight, not so soon after she was healed. If the truth be known, he didn't want her fighting at all.  
  
"WHATEVER! You know that was awesome Wu-man!!"  
  
"Braided-baka!" He mumbled. An image of Meilan dying jumped into his mind.  
  
Raye saw his eyes grow distant and she knew what he was thinking of. ~I will carry on your memory Meilan. I will fight in your place. I know now that Wufei will never be mine, no matter how hard I try. He loves you.~  
  
He eyes grew cold and sad. She looked at the balcony and smiled, knowing she would welcome the flight.  
  
She ran towards the open space, did a round off before kicking off the ledge spinning many times, only to land just as gracefully as Serena.  
  
Mina saw the look in Raye's eyes and felt her heart grow heavy with the sorrow plainly written on her dear friend's face.  
  
She ran to the ledge, knowing she had to leave and fight, and was quickly joined by Lita, who winked at her. They both smiled and did a round off, perfectly in sync with the other. They flipped over the edge and doing full back flips to land at the exact same time.  
  
"We don't have time to show off." Amy said and simply jumped off the ledge, doing a very nice flip before landing.  
  
Trista, Amara, Michelle, and Hotaru rolled their eyes. They simply jumped off the ledge, landing gracefully and quickly sprinting towards the park.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
The scouts all stood in front of a very large yoma, protecting the people from the sticky and VERY poisonous spider's webs it kept shooting.  
  
Amy was scanning for weaknesses when a large energy force caught her monitor. She could tell that it was definitely under ground, but didn't know what it was.  
  
A weakness suddenly beeped on her scanner before she could study it more. "LEFT ELBOW!" She shouted.  
  
"MARS FLAME SNIPER!" Raye aimed, trying to blow off some of her anger and sadness before she had to face Wufei again. Her arrow hit its target perfectly sending the yoma to the spot Mercury was trying to scan.  
  
~Dang it Raye!!---WHOA!! Never mind!! BLESS YOU!!~  
  
The yoma knocked a hole in the ground reviling a hidden chamber, sort of a cavern almost.  
  
The yoma was quickly up, recharged and even better than before.  
  
"What on earth?" Raye whispered.  
  
"There was an energy field there! Apparently, it recharged him. I don't know why though."  
  
"Let's tango ugly!" Mina said, wrapping her chains around him and swinging him against a tree a few yards away.  
  
"I'll check it out Mercury!" Lucretia said, running up from where the boys had just parked.  
  
"THANKS!" Amy shouted and went to help her friends. "Shine Aqua ILLUSION!"  
  
Lucretia began to follow the tunnel that the monster had made, a dim light guiding her way. When she reached the light, she saw it was coming from some sort of pedestal. She gently touched it cold stone, the light fading when she did so.  
  
"HOLY COW!" Everyone heard Lucretia shout.  
  
"What is it?" Seyia asked from his place not very far away.  
  
"Um. . .I'll tell you later." She said as she looked down at a bright yellow transformation stick. . .with the symbol of Earth in marble, sitting on the top.  
  
"Transform Sailor Earth." A voice on the wind whispered to her.  
  
She took a deep breath before whispering weakly, "Earth Planet Power!"  
  
The stick emitted a powerful and blinding light. Vines shot out from under her feet, surrounding her body and making her body suit. Flower petals encased her hands, calves, feet and twirled around her waist, making her gloves, boots, and skirt. Finally, the symbol of Earth appeared on her forehead and erupted into a burst of golden light, making ribbons that twisted around her body, making the bows, tiara, and a choker. Two small marble, tear-drop earrings appeared at her ears.  
  
Lucretia, now Sailor Earth blushed at the length of the skirt, but quickly shook it off to join her fellow warriors.  
  
Back above ground, the sailors were fighting as hard as they could.  
  
"VINES OF TERRA! ENCASE!" A strange voice shouted.  
  
Vines shot straight from the ground, wrapping around the yoma's body and draining the energy severely.  
  
It looked at the new sailor, which everyone seemed to be gawking at, especially the tall man with the long black ponytail.  
  
"From the Earth you came and back to the earth you will return. From dust you once were and dust you shall be once more!" The voice shouted.  
  
"Lucretia?" Serena mouthed and the new sailor winked and nodded. Serena smiled and gave her thumbs up.  
  
"Let's finish this." The yoma said in its raspy, sickening voice, like nails on a chalkboard.  
  
Serena turned back. "Gladly. MARS! You show this bug what happens when it gets too close to a flame!"  
  
Raye smirked, "MARS CELESTIAL FIRE!!! SURROUND!!"  
  
The spider was trapped, but didn't know what Mars had in store for it next.  
  
"Flame SNIPER!" She shouted, sending the arrow straight through where the heart should have been.  
  
"MOON COSMIC ELIMINATION!!"  
  
Everyone clapped as the girls sped away.  
  
When they stopped, at their home, everyone began laughing. "Welcome, Sailor Earth." Serena said, hugging her friend gently.  
  
Raye smiled, but tears flooded her eyes. She quickly left after kissing Lucretia's cheek.  
  
Serena looked after her dearest friend. "What's the matter with Raye?"  
  
"Wufei got this weird look in his eyes and Raye just got all sad all of a sudden. It was after you left. I think that Raye thinks that he doesn't love her." Mina said.  
  
"Raye. . .I know he does. . .something's just got him too tied up to see how deeply his feelings run." Serena whispered.  
  
"He lost his wife about six years ago. He was very much in love with her." Lucretia said, not wanting to say it, but knowing it was best that she did.  
  
"Wife?"  
  
"It was an arranged marriage, but he did care for her. She died in battle. After Christmas, Raye came up to me, wanting the whole story about Meilan. Apparently, Meilan's grandfather was at the meeting and he told her about Wufei and Meilan. It hurt her, but she believed that things would be different for them. And apparently, she's seen that Wufei still loves Meilan very deeply. It's hurting her.  
  
Serena looked up to where her friend had gone. Her own heart was breaking for her. "Raye. . ."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Please Review!! 


	43. The Flame

Finally Home  
  
Diana Crescent  
  
Chapter Forty-Three: The Flame  
Hey!! I'm so happy you're not mad at me!! Thank you SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOO much for reviewing. Talk about a bad case of too little time and writer's block!! Well, peeps, this is going out to suu-chan and Carla!! Girlfriends, you mean a lot to me!!  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Raye lay awake, staring out the window from her room. She was fighting both sleep and tears, but was loosing the battle.  
  
"Wufei. . ." She whispered, finally breaking down and crying, tears streaming down her pale cheeks. A small sob escaped her throat before she buried her face into her pillow.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%5  
  
Today was a notional holiday in the Sanq Kingdom. Raye watched the lake. She smiled a little, for the first time in a week. It seemed that the entire group of scouts and pilots always came to the park and straight to the lake. She thought of its name, _lune_ . Moon Lake. Maybe that was why, she didn't know and didn't care.  
  
Her breath caught in her throat as a figure walked closer to the lake. It was a young Chinese man she knew so well. ~Well, thought I knew him~ she thought. In his hands were at least two-dozen roses, in honor of the holiday. It was National Remembrance Day, for those who had died in battle. He placed them on the water and bent down to pray.  
  
Raye turned from the scene and sank down to lean against the bridge's railing. ~I'm not asking him to forget her. . .I'd never ask that. She deserves to be remembered. I'm just asking him to remember me and the future we.we.we once had together.~  
  
She turned back to look at him. He was staring at the roses' petals float away from some of the flowers. Even from the distance she could see his sadness. Her breath caught in her throat for a second time as she watched him walk away with "Meilan. . ." whispering from his lips.  
  
Raye felt her heart breaking again. She looked upwards to the sky, to the moon, which was out. This time, her heart caught in her throat. An image of Wufei and herself on Mars, holding each other closely, came to her heart and mind. Tears spilt down her face freely.  
  
Her eyes caught movement to her right. A young woman smiled at her and kissed her forehead and then disappeared. "Meilan. . ." She whispered.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Raye sat at her desk in her room and stared at the paper before her. She had been sitting there for hours. A light knock came from her door. She smiled, ~Serena.~ Serena had her own individual knock, though you hardly ever heard it.  
  
"Come on in Serena."  
  
Serena was smiling slightly as she walked in. "You know, sulking isn't good for you."  
  
"I'm not sulking."  
  
"No, worse, you're letting heartache fester."  
  
Raye sighed dejectedly. "What do I do Serena?"  
  
"Well, you can either talk to him about your feelings and his, or. . . "  
  
"Or?"  
  
"Or, you could break up with him, 1) letting him realize how much of a fool he is for letting you get away, 2) make him sulk for loosing another woman who meant something to him, or 3) let him realize how much he needs you and how much he needs to look to the future, not the past. You two are so beautiful together, and there aren't many beautiful things in this world at the moment. Don't destroy something beautiful just because you're hurt and afraid."  
  
"I can't talk to him about it Serena. He'll think I'm trying to replace her and I'm not. I know I could never replace her and I would never try to. She was strong and brave and deserves so much more. But he deserves a chance at happiness and I know, if I could just get him out of the past for a little while, I could make him so happy."  
  
Serena hugged her dearest friend to her. "Trista and Amara finished the Gundams. They're all ready for tryouts. Just whenever is fine they said, but before Chaos comes is preferable."  
  
Raye laughed slightly. "Sure thing, just after Wufei has checked his. I'm not ready to face him yet."  
  
Serena hugged her tighter. "I know."  
  
Rini ran in, "There's an attack going on!!" She didn't want to break up Raye's comfort at the moment, but she knew she had to.  
  
Serena and Raye jumped up and looked at her squarely. "Let's go!!" Raye said, determined. She would welcome this fight as well. Anything to get her mind off the pain.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Raye faced off with Catsy. "What is it with these people and repeating history?" Amy asked, as she stared down Birdie.  
  
"Don't know, but that might be a good thing." Raye said, focusing her energy on the upcoming fight.  
  
~Here we go. . .~ She thought as Avery made the first move towards Mina. Mina deftly grabbed her hand and looked her in the eyes.  
  
Avery's eyes clouded over and she sank down.  
  
"Maybe this isn't so much like last time." Amy said.  
  
"Catsy, it's us. Do you remember?"  
  
Catsy looked at Raye with suspicion, which was clouding over quickly with something deeper, her long forgotten memories.  
  
Prisma looked at them and especially at Jupiter. "Lita. . ." She whispered, before her mind too was covered with memories.  
  
"Looks like that's one fight we won't have to deal with." Earth said, watching as the scouts rushed to help their friends.  
  
"Don't be too sure." A deep male voice said from behind them.  
  
Serena quickly turned around, only to be faced with Rubeus and Relena. ~Great, the spaz and the spazette.~  
  
Raye sensed something very BIG coming near them at an alarming rate. She turned to face the west and felt heat like nothing before. ~Mars in Heaven!~ She thought as she saw the Gundams coming towards them. Raye guns were pointed at the four sisters, Relena, and Rubeus. Her eyes went wide as she sensed the boys aim at the four sisters first, seeing as they were the weakest targets.  
  
Wufei fired first, seeing Catsy start up first. Raye let out a scream so loud that it shook the very corners of his heart.  
  
"NO! CATSY!" Raye shouted running to her friend.  
  
Everyone turned to look as Raye pushed Catsy out of the blast, getting herself hit instead.  
  
"RAYE!!!!!!!" Serena screamed running towards her most precious friend and the blinding blast.  
  
Wufei sat in horror. "Why?" He whispered.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
DUN DUN DUN Please remember to review!!  
Just Kidding!!  
I'm not that evil!!!!  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Raye sucked in air, surprised that she could still feel her heart beating. She opened her eyes, only to see the Earth in it's full glory. She looked towards a small bush towards her right. ~Moon flowers. . .I'm on the Moon.~  
  
"Hello Sailor Mars." Queen Selenity said.  
  
"Your highness." Raye said, rising slowly, only to go into a warrior's bow, with her right hand over her heart and left fist to the ground. Her right knee was on the ground, while her left one was up, touching her chest.  
  
"No need to bow Princess Raye. Arise." Raye rose slowly at the Queen's command, only to be hugged by the Dowager Queen.  
  
"So strong and wise. And beautiful. Most definitely beautiful." Selenity whispered in her ear. "You must get over the hurt Raye. Allow Wufei into your heart once more. He needs you as much and if not more than you need him. Meilan was his first love, but you are his true love. If it would be alright with you, there is someone here who wishes to speak with you."  
  
Raye looked at her curiously. "Of course your highness."  
  
Selenity smiled softly at her dear ward.  
  
Meilan suddenly appeared beside them. Raye bowed her head.  
  
Meilan came up to her and lifted her chin. "Do not mourn me, nor try to turn Wufei away to respect me and my memory. You would only cause him grief and that would hurt me. He loves you far beyond what he ever loved me. He's just to stubborn to see it. . .or he was. He might not be so now. Love him well Raye. Love him well. Let his happiness come through you, as it was meant to."  
  
Raye looked at the girl and started crying. She hugged her tightly. "Thank you, Meilan. Thank you for your blessing."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Serena dried Rini's tears. She had not cried, for she could feel her friend's aura on the Moon. Serena knew she would be back.  
  
Rini hugged her mother tighter and began to cry harder. Raye had always been her favorite "Aunt", so to speak. She didn't see how Serena kept from crying, but knew there was a good reason behind it.  
  
Wufei sat with everyone else in the girls' home. It didn't seem right without Raye. Nothing seemed right. Not even his own life. The four sisters were crying too, Catsy was crying the hardest. Malcolm was rocking her back and forth, trying to comfort her, but wasn't doing too good of a job at it.  
  
Wufei had been thinking of her before the fight. He was so lost as to why she hadn't talked to him in two weeks. At first he thought she was still mad at him, but then he had begun to think it was something bigger than that. He didn't know what it was, until Meilan had visited him in a dream and told him to let her go and find his destiny, calling his true love the "Flame." Wufei had then cornered Lucretia into telling him what was bothering Raye. She had spilled everything, even about Meilan's grandfather.  
  
A bright red light flashed and everyone had to shut their eyes from the heat of it. Raye stood there in the clothes she had been in before the attack.  
  
Wufei's life suddenly brightened. "Raye." He whispered. She spun around quickly, but before she could say anything he was kissing her passionately.  
  
Raye began to cry and hugged him closer to her.  
  
Serena sighed and began to push everyone out of the room.  
  
"I'm so sorry." Wufei muttered against her lips after everyone had left.  
  
"I didn't know what to do. I should have talked to you about it, but I didn't want you to think that. . ." she faultered for words. ~He doesn't know.~  
  
"That you were replacing Meilan?" At her surprise, he smiled and kissed her deeply again. "You could never replace her, and you would never try. But Raye, oh gods, Raye, you mean everything to me. I never want to loose you. Never. I want you Raye, only you. No one could ever replace you. You mean so much more to me than her. I hate to say that, but it's the truth."  
  
Raye began to cry harder. She began kissing him with everything that she had. "Don't leave me. Please don't ever leave me." She begged, trying to get him closer to her, it it was possible.  
  
"Never. I'll never leave you, my precious Flame."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Okay. Please review. Thanks!!! 


	44. Shattered Hearts and Splintered Dreams

FINALLY HOME  
  
Diana Crescent  
  
Chapter Forty-Four: Shattered Hearts and Splintered Dreams  
  
Okay!!! Summer is HERE!!!!!!!! YES!! Thank you Jesus for your merciful, wonderful blessings!!! No more ENGLISH for 2 and a half months!!!..just driver's ed..dang. Oh Well!!! WOOHOO!!!!!! Welcome back Diana Crescent, you are free to write once more!!!  
  
Thank you all for waiting patiently.or not so patiently. Well, thank you all for waiting. God Bless you all.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
TWO MONTHS AFTER THE FIGHT WITH THE FOUR SISTERS  
  
Serena and the girls stood together facing Relena together. This wasn't their favorite thing, but they were going to have some fun beating the crap out of her.  
  
They had been battling yomas for two hours, before they finally won.  
  
"Don't worry Sailors, we're just getting started." Relena said, her dress riding high on her leg. She started to fade out, but Mina wasn't going to let her get away that easily.  
  
"Venus Love Chains ENCIRCLE!"  
  
Amy started doing a scanning on Relena and found her weak point. It wasn't what she was expecting, but a weak point was a weak point.  
  
"Um. . .Serena, I found her weak point."  
  
"Yeah. . ."  
  
"Could you kiss Heero in front of her really quick?"  
  
Everyone looked at her for a minute and then at Relena. They guys started to chuckle, trying to keep the laughter from Heero's ears. Heero freaked out a little, but didn't show it. . .too much. The girls simply sweat dropped.  
  
Serena dragged Heero over in front of Relena and commenced the kissing.  
  
Relena watched their passion flare up and felt her anger burn with it. "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HIM!!! HE'S MINE!" She screamed and suddenly collapsed.  
  
Serena looked over at the body of the young girl. She was back to normal and very unconscious.  
  
"Go figure." Mina said and smiled at Serena.  
  
Serena rolled her eyes and went to Millardo's sister, quickly healing her.  
  
"So, Amy, what happened just then."  
  
"Her weak spot in was in her mind. They got her because of her possessiveness. They didn't think to change her possessive object, a.k.a, Heero. I simply analyzed her mind and found out that Heero with another girl was the weak link that we needed to get her to remember her past so she could be returned to normal."  
  
"Right. . .I think I got some of that."  
  
"Basically, she was totally fixated on Heero and seeing him and Serena together like that set off her suppressed memories and made her not only remember her past, but subdued her into an unconscious state."  
  
"Oh. . .ok."  
  
"Are you sure that having Relena back is a good thing?" Amara asked Trieze quietly.  
  
"I don't know, but we'll find out soon enough."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Serena sat on the floor of her room. Her head was pounding like war drums. She took a deep breath, trying to calm her head down. It wasn't working that well. She went over the events of the last two months.  
  
Raye had finally talked everything over with Wufei, the four sisters were well on their way with their makeup line, and Rubeus and Emerald were gone. Sapphire and Diamond were working together, though you could tell it wasn't by choice. Adriana was the apple of Rini's eye. They were just like mother and daughter most of time.  
  
Serena knew that they would be entering their second battle for the world soon and was trying to calm down. It wasn't working. . .at all. Her headache only seemed to get bigger.  
  
Her senses suddenly kicked in and her eyes snapped open and focused on the moon. A black cloud passed over it and sent shivers down her spine. Her eyes narrowed and her breath caught. She could see evil radiating off of the cloud. She let out her breath, it became ragged.  
  
Her muscles clenched and unclenched, sending her into a tidal wave of pain. Her senses flared and her power peaked.  
  
"It's time." She whispered.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
The scouts gathered, waiting for Serena. Raye was slowly loosing their patience, as were the guys.  
  
"Where IS she?" Lita said in frustration. Serena had been late before, but never like this.  
  
"Mina, are you sure you told Serena the right time?" Amy asked.  
  
Mina was silent for a minute. "No. I didn't want to tell her." She whispered. "I had a dream she died."  
  
Raye stood there, dumbstruck. "Mina. . ." She understood how Mina felt and didn't want Serena hurt either, but they needed her. The world needed her.  
  
"I'll go call Serena." Hotaru whispered.  
  
"I don't think you'll need to." Amara said, looking up.  
  
Everyone looked up to see Serena floating above them. She was in her future form, Neo-Queen Serenity.  
  
"DOOM PHANTOM!" She cried out, her voice raising above everything else. She was calling him out, tempting him by her being alone, that he knew of.  
  
She glared as his two remaining minions appeared before her. He would not come until they were gone. Not until he was his only hope left. ~So be it.~ she thought and simply lifted her hand, willing them to be unconscious and remember their pasts.  
  
The two generals dropped to the ground, never knowing what hit them.  
  
Rini breathed in and nibbled on her bottom lip. She steadied the butterflies in her stomach and stepped forward, ready to join her mother.  
  
~No, my darling. This is my destiny.~ Serena's voice warming her heart and stilling her mind.  
  
Rini silently stopped the girls from helping. Heero was looking at her funny and she mouthed, "She wants to do this on her own."  
  
He nodded his head and waited, not knowing what to do or say.  
  
Serena watched as Doom Phantom appeared and began shooting his deadliest attacks are the scouts. She did her best to block the attacks, but she was growing weak as she tried to hold on. She would also need strength to battle him.  
  
Her eyes widened in horror as Hotaru and Rini went down together. Their blood spread quickly and she screamed when Heero, Trieze, and Raye went down.  
  
The scouts dropped like flies. One by one, they died. Her shield had been penetrated by his magic and she was too weak to stop him now. Her heart hurt too much and she could take no more.  
  
"Now, the world will be mine and Chaos will rule your precious kingdom, princess."  
  
Serena jerked awake, sweat pouring from her face and throat. She looked at her clock. It was three in the morning.  
  
She got up and went to the bathroom. She turned on the cold water and splashed her face, trying to calm herself, but not able too. The thought of loosing Rini and Heero was too much for her to bare. The scouts meant everything to her, but Rini and Heero where her life. They were her only chance at true happiness and she needed them in order to stand some days.  
  
"Please God, protect my friends. I need you. And I need them."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Amy jerked awake just as Taiki did in his own house across town. They didn't know it, but they had gotten the same, terrifying dream.  
  
She looked at her clock. It was ten after three and very early. Too early for nightmares. She wanted to cry as the memory of it filled her mind.  
  
Amy sat at her desk, unable to shirk the eerie feeling she was getting. Her heart was racing for unknown reasons. Taiki was sitting next to her, looking just as nervous and just as creeped out. Something wasn't right.  
  
Serena walked in and smiled brightly. "Hey love birds!" She greeted them happily.  
  
Amy got a sudden vision of Serena lying in a pool of her own blood, horrifyingly dead. Before she could say anything, a yoma jumped through their window and began fighting them, draining the energy.  
  
Serena screamed and pushed Amy out of the way.  
  
Amy got up from the ground and turned just in time to see the yoma's tentacles pierce Serena's chest and to watch Serena fall to the ground, lifeless.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Raye walked groggily into the kitchen. Her night hadn't been so great. As a matter of fact, it had been disgustingly bad. She had gotten nightmares all night long. She kept dreaming about Serena dying.  
  
Amara walked in with the same look on her face.  
  
"Nightmares?" Raye asked.  
  
"You too?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Hotaru, Trista, and Michelle too."  
  
"For what?" Mina asked, coming in yawning, her eyelids baggy and swollen.  
  
"Nightmares."  
  
"Lita and me too. I overheard Amy talking with Taiki about her's. Apparently the guys all had the same-themed dream. They were all about Serena dying." She said softly.  
  
"There's only one thing we can do." Lita said and she and the rest of the girls, save Serena, who wasn't up yet, came in.  
  
"We have to push her away so she can live." Michelle said softly.  
  
"But how?"  
  
"Luna might know."  
  
"I have an idea." Luna said, from her perch atop the refrigerator.  
  
"What is it?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"We criticize her until we can easily say we don't want her as a sailor scout after the next fight."  
  
They all took a deep breath. They didn't want to hurt Serena like that, but they wanted her safe more than they wanted her happy.  
  
"Alright. We'll do it." Rini said, her resolve squared. "Now all we have to do is tell the guys."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Serena sat at her desk, twirling her hair, as usual. She couldn't help but be bored. And she BORED.  
  
Relena was actually quite nice to her even though she tended to be bossy and very possessive of Heero. They had gotten through to her that Heero and Serena were going out and though she had gone berserk at first, she was SLOWLY getting used to it.  
  
She was very grateful of Serena and the girls for saving her and had given them all the information she knew. And though she didn't know it, Serena's mind was turning. Serena had seen a wistful look in Relena's eyes every now and then, all she had to do was figure out who it was and how to get them together, as long as it wasn't Heero.  
  
She'd already worked five cross-word puzzles, ten word jumbles, and three word finds and it was only eleven thirty.  
  
"Serena! The arcade on Broadway! QUICK!"  
  
Serena didn't even pause to tell the guys, she simply transformed and jumped out of her office window and onto the ledge, where she quickly climbed to the roof and stared to hop from roof to roof.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Does it look like we just had a battle?" Mina asked, nervously. They hadn't had a battle in nearly two weeks, so they had made it look like a battle scene so they could get it over with.  
  
"Don't worry." Quatre said. He didn't want to hurt Serena. He wasn't that kind of person, but he didn't want her dead because of him.  
  
The nightmares had become worse, getting more real every time they went to sleep. They had to act quickly.  
  
Serena landed gracefully from a tree limb. "Is--"  
  
Raye stopped her, not wanting her to talk, knowing her resolve would break. "Oh shut up meatball head! We needed you, and as always you don't show up until it's too late. This battle is over. Civilians could have died! And where were you? You know what!! Never mind, I don't even want to hear it!"  
  
"We have all come to the agreement that you should no longer be a sailor scout." Luna said, Artemis sitting beside her.  
  
"But--"  
  
"No buts Serena. None at all!" Mina screamed at her.  
  
"And you're fired MS. Tsukino." Quatre said in a stern voice.  
  
"None of us really want to see you again." Heero said, monotonously, though it was killing him inside. He was holding hands with Relena to drive Serena away and it was breaking his heart.  
  
Relena hadn't wanted in on the plan, but when they told her of the hideous dreams of Serena dying, she had been more than willing.  
  
Serena was the one who accepted her back. The others were a little leery of her, but Serena was a constant for her as she tried to cope with everything.  
  
Something inside Serena crumbled and her eyes turned cold. "You don't want me to be a scout anymore, eh? Well, then, fine. Only the only scout the WILL be around is going to be me."  
  
They looked at her funnily, like something had gone amiss.  
  
"What is she talking about?" Rini asked.  
  
"Did you honestly think I'd give up that easily?" Serena asked, her heart shattered in millions of pieces.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hotaru asked.  
  
Serena lifted the Silver Crystal. "From these scouts, I take their gifts. Their powers come to me."  
  
The girls felt a monstrous ripping sensation. It was like having their heart crystal taken out, only amplified a thousand times. They watched as an orb floated out of them and into the silver crystal.  
  
Rini had sweat pouring down her face. "What did you do?" She whispered softly, barely able to do that much.  
  
"I will not give up my right. Even if you had taken the crystal, it would be worthless without me. It simply reflects my power."  
  
"What about me?" Rini asked.  
  
Serena looked on her in pity. She couldn't hate them, even now she couldn't hate them. "There is a ceremony where I would have passed it on to you. You could have held it, yes, but never used it. It was not merged with your soul and it would have destroyed you. Even the ancients of the Lunarian lineage could not have brought you back."  
  
Serena looked down and willed the tears away. ~I take your choice God and I will gladly bare the burden. But please give me strength. Do not abandon me, I beg of you. Don't leave me too.~  
  
"I will be out of your lives forever, from this day forward. However, I'll let you keep your memories. I believe we did have some good times." She whispered, turned around and disappeared into a black porthole behind her.  
  
Raye's knees gave out and she dropped to the ground. She wasn't expecting forgiveness. She wanted anger and even some hatred to make her feel better for what they needed to do, but it was no use, Serena wasn't that kind of person.  
  
The girls held onto one another for dear life as a large piece of their soul seemed to simply shatter.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
SHATTERED  
  
My heart cannot bleed, my soul cannot breathe, I am broken. I pray for death, but it does not come. I am broken. I ask for strength, but am torn down again. They broke me. My spirit is dead, my life is empty. I am broken. The wall is built, the chains are strong, I have been broken. I cannot love, I cannot hate, my soul is shattered.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Please Review!!!  
  
PRESS THE PRETTY BLUE BUTTON UNDER  
  
THIS  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
\_/  
  
Thank you!! 


	45. Costly Mistakes

FINALLY HOME  
  
Diana Crescent  
  
Chapter Forty-Five: Costly Mistakes  
  
A/N: I hate work  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Raye sat on her bed, rocking back and forth. Serena had been gone for eight months (It should be about December). NO ONE had seen her since that day.  
  
::FLASHBACK::  
  
"I will be out of your lives forever, from this day foreword. . . "  
  
::END FLASHBACK::  
  
A deep sob broke from her and she could no longer stop the tears. She took out her scout pin and tried to get a vision of Serena, but she hadn't been able to see anything about anything. Her second sight was gone.  
  
She had gone to Luna about her lost ability, only to find out that her visions were connected to the power of Mars, which she had lost.  
  
But Raye mourned the loss of her friend even more than the loss of her power. Serena had always been there when a vision had scared her or confused her. No one else had been able to soothe her fears and nerves the way Serena had. And now, a very large part of her soul was missing.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Serena sat on the throne in the long gone Moon Kingdom. Around her, ancient columns were broken and crumbling. She had set up a make shift camp at her old palace.  
  
~Symbolic, isn't it Serena? Your palace is broken and crumbling, just like your friendships. . .and your heart~  
  
"Heero." She whispered, but hardened herself  
  
"You're still in love him. You know princess, it is alright to let it go. Crying will heal you and allow you to forget." A sweet, musical voice said from behind her.  
  
Serena turned around to see someone she thought she never would.  
  
"Lexi."  
  
"Hime." The Golden warrior said. "I came as soon as I heard, or, when they found a way to send me, but anyway, I came to join you in an alliance towards Chaos. If you want that is?"  
  
"A friend would be great right now. Especially one that I know will not betray me." Serena said, her voice wavering.  
  
Galaxia had always been her favorite person, even beyond that of the scouts. Before the time of the Sailor Wars, Galaxia had spent much time on the Moon with her. They had been closer than sisters.  
  
"I thought that. . ." Serena faltered. She didn't know how to put her question.  
  
"I'd be possessed by Chaos and out destroying every little planet out there." At this Galaxia smiled and laughed. "Nearly, but I escaped. The gods sent me here to you when they found out that the scouts abandoned you. I would have come anyway though."  
  
Galaxia, fondly called Lexi, walked towards her and enveloped her into a warm hug. "Let's go kick some ass."  
  
Serena couldn't help but laugh. She wiped away her tears and quickly became Sailor Cosmos.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Cosmos and Galaxia floated in space and faced the Doom Phantom before he could reach Earth.  
  
"Well, well. Looks like I've got company! Diamond, Sapphire! Take care of them!"  
  
Diamond and Sapphire floated forward. "Princess Serenity. Lady Galaxia." Sapphire said politely while both of them bowed.  
  
"Why are we never taken seriously?" Serena asked Lexi, looking really irritated.  
  
"They know that they can't take us until we're worn down, that's why they send these guys. To wear us down."  
  
"Oh. Okay. MOON HEALING ACTIVATION!" She shouted and send the energy towards the two brothers.  
  
They dropped like flies.  
  
"Well, that's one way to take care of it." Lexi said and looked more than a little surprised at Serena's go-get-um attitude.  
  
"I don't feel like wasting time today." Serena said softly, surprised at herself. She gave Lexi a BIG smile and laughed embarrassedly.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Rini was watching the moon. It was so dark and cold now and brought her no comfort.  
  
"Mama. Please come back. Please. We just wanted you safe, away from danger, and now you've left us completely. I realize now that Wise Man sent the dreams of your death. Please Mama, come home." She prayed over and over again, until all of her soul was instilled in the prayer.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Serena stopped fighting yomas for a minute to listen to the prayer. ~Rini. . .they did it to save me from death.~  
  
"Sere, baby, now is not the time to think on Rini's prayer!" Galaxia shouted and blasted a yoma behind her.  
  
"Right!" Serena said, and began fighting again.  
  
(I'm really getting lazy about things.so, SKIPPING AHEAD)  
  
Sailor Moon and Galaxia stood in front the now present Doom Phantom. They were bleeding from several cuts, bruised beyond what they had ever been, and extremely tired.  
  
"Well, good to know that I've worn you down enough." He cackled evilly.  
  
"I thought only witches did that in really stupid horror movies." Lexi said, looking at him like he'd lost his marbles.  
  
"Apparently not." Serena said, tilting her head and blinked several times.  
  
He stopped cackling and looked at them for a minute. "What?"  
  
"I pictured you a lot, I don't know. . .spookier?" Lexi said, searching for a word to fit her mental image of him.  
  
"You were taller last time." Serena mumbled. Lexi snorted at her soft comment.  
  
"What exactly are you two getting at?"  
  
"You're just not cut out for this job man. I mean, come on, a twelve hour marathon of Care Bears is scarier than you."  
  
"A twelve hour marathon of Care Bears is scarier than all of the horror movies in all the dimensions combined. Of course it's scarier than him!" Lexi said, shuddering at the thought.  
  
"True.Okay, you're less scary than."  
  
"A talking cat." Lexi said, thinking on how Serena had reacted when Luna had first spoken to her.  
  
"Yeah." Serena said. "HEY!"  
  
Galaxia giggled freely at her friend.  
  
Serena began laughing too, though she knew they were in a bad situation with an archenemy looking at them like they'd gone berserk.  
  
Serena winked at Lexi and Lexi winked back. Gathering up all of their energy, they sent their most powerful blasts towards the unaware Phantom.  
  
The Phantom watched the oncoming attack in awe. "So pretty." He said, mesmerized by the colors.  
  
Serena sweat dropped drastically while Galaxia shook her head. What they weren't expecting, however, was for their attacks to go through him.  
  
"What the!"  
  
"Looks like Ghost boy can't take a hit." Serena said, not understanding.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Raye's head shot up from crying. She began to see where Serena was. She was floating in space as Cosmos along with Galaxia, fighting off The Doom Phantom.  
  
She let out a yelp and rushed down stairs to be greeted with the sight of all of her friends, mopping around. "I HAD A VISION! Serena's in space fighting Galaxia with the Doom Phantom."  
  
"Serena's joined forces with the Doom Phantom?" Amy asked, more than a little confused.  
  
"NO! I mean, Serena's fighting the Doom Phantom with Galaxia!"  
  
"Galaxia's joined forces with the Doom Phantom?" Taiki asked, still not understanding either.  
  
"NO! Serena and Galaxia are fighting together against the Doom Phantom!" Raye said, understanding the first confusion, but not the second, and getting irritable.  
  
Rini stood up from the window seat. "WELL! Where were they?"  
  
"Not too far from the moon."  
  
"LET'S GO!" Rini shouted and grabbed somebody's keys before anyone had a chance to get up.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Serena and Galaxia were still fighting strongly when the others got there.  
  
"Wow, look at the go." Seyia said, surprised that Serena had that much martial talent in her.  
  
"They're in complete synchronization with the other." Amara said, awed by the beautiful display. If it wasn't a battle, she was sure it would have been a very upbeat ballet.  
  
"On the moon kingdom, Serena and Galaxia were very close. Closer than sisters. They constantly knew the other's mind and soul. I remember that if one was there, the other was close. Almost like one person, only with two bodies. I don't recall them ever fighting." Trista whispered, also remembering the training that they had gone through together, long before the other girls had ever become Serena's guardians.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Looks like we've got company." Lexi shouted to Serena, over the noise of their attacks' booming.  
  
"They should enjoy this show." Serena said half-heartedly. She was still wondering about Rini's prayer.  
  
"Serena, you know that they did that because of dreams. You know."  
  
"I know that now. I didn't think of it then. I didn't think of the connection between Darien's dreams and theirs. But why didn't they tell me?"  
  
"Perhaps so they didn't alarm you. Maybe they thought you already had enough on your mind."  
  
Serena smiled and looked at the space craft. "Thanks!"  
  
"Hey, what are best friends for?"  
  
"We're not best friends!" Serena shouted, transforming into Neo-Queen Serenity, her crystal glowing brightly from its place between her cupped hands.  
  
"No?" Galaxia smiled and turned into her princess form as well, sword help high.  
  
"We're SISTERS!" They shouted in unison and sent forward everything they had, until the light engulfed the Doom Phantom.  
  
"I banish you from this plain of existence! In the name of the Moon and the Cosmos!"  
  
"In the name of the Galaxy, I send you to be judged by the gods!"  
  
"BEGONE DOOM PHANTOM!" They shouted together, sending all of their love and power out and even much of their life force, making sure that this time, he would never come back.  
  
TBC  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
this was kind of a lame chapter, but I'm really trying hard!! Anywho, moving on  
  
How did Galaxia get there? What happened with the other generals, such as Rubeus and Emerald? What will the girls do? What will they say? Will everything work out and run smoothly again?-maybe all of these will be answered next time IN the next chapter. Stay tuned everybody!!  
  
::sigh:: and who the hell am I supposed to stick Galaxia with.-_-;; joy. Just think of all the possibilities..there's like.none.  
  
-maybe all of these will be answered next time IN---------the next chapter. Stay tuned everybody!!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!! I'm BEGING YOU!! PRESS THE PRETTY BLUE BUTTON! 


	46. What Are they On?

FINALLY HOME  
  
Diana Crescent  
  
Chapter Forty-Six: What Are the On?  
  
Wow, this is different. I actually have no homework. YAY! I know it's been like forever, but I've been really stuck on where to go. I hope this makes some of you happier with me.  
  
Standard disclaimer still applies to this story-dadgumit!!  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Serena and Lexi both floated in and out of their conscious minds. Their link stayed strong and though they were still floating in oblivion, they talked continually.  
  
They knew they were in some kind of hospital, they even knew who was in the room. The other sailor scouts and the Gundam crew. They also knew that they had been completely out of it for nearly a month now.  
  
~So, Lexi, how's Thanatos?~ Serena nearly cackled as she felt Lexi's embarrassment.  
  
~I suppose he's fine. I really don't know.~ She whispered, her voice timid.  
  
~Hey, are you getting--~  
  
~A tingly feeling. Yeah. I think that's a summoning from the gods.~  
  
~Okay. What do we do?~  
  
~Wait, they'll get us sooner or later.~  
  
~Okay--~  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"So, let me get this straight----your sending us on a raid?" Serena said.  
  
"Dude!" Lexi shouted and they smiled at each other.  
  
"It's not a raid." Hera said, quickly dousing their hopes.  
  
"No, it's a 'you-two-go-in-there-secretly-and-'" Athena started.  
  
"So it's a mass assassination?" Lexi said, somewhat more elated than with a raid.  
  
"Basically." Hades said.  
  
Serena jumped up and hugged Lexi while they shouted happily together.  
  
"WOOHOO!"  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Heero sat in the chair next to Serena. He hadn't left her side in the past month and a half. And during that time, she hadn't moved.  
  
Serena breathed in deeply, getting a feel for the room and the people in there. It was late in the day. She'd been with the gods longer than she had thought. A few weeks on Mount Olympus had passed like hours. Heero was in the room alone. Lexi was waking up in the bed next door. When had they moved her out? She sent her mind searching the room again. They'd switched rooms. She was no longer in the regular care unit. She was in ICU. Something must have happened when the gods summoned her. But what?  
  
She let out the air slowly and opened her eyes a little, moaning as she did so.  
  
Heero's head snapped up and his eyes shot open. "Serena!"  
  
"Why did you guys move us from the other room?"  
  
He looked at her for a moment. "You're heart flat lined."  
  
"And Lexi?"  
  
"Hers too."  
  
Serena let out a small sound of acknowledgement. She could sense the disappointment in Heero's voice. The disappointment in himself for hurting her enough that she barely noticed that he was there. She took his hand from the bed and squeezed.  
  
Heero slid back into his chair and held her hand like it was the rarest most beautiful gem in the world. "I'm sorry." He whispered.  
  
For the first time in their lives, she saw tears in his eyes and the emotion in his soul and she couldn't deny him. "I know. Just tell me next time something like those dreams happens. I need to know. And NEVER pull a stunt like the other one EVER again."  
  
He laughed and stroked her face. But the door burst open. And Lexi stalked in, one hand behind her, holding her gown closed, the other hand leading an IV pole around.  
  
"Do you have a good mattress?" She asked quietly, kind of pleased with herself for coming in when she knew Serena would light up red like a police light.  
  
Serena was blushing and angry at the same time, but understood. "Only if you have nice pillows."  
  
Lexi looked down. "Hang on.I gotta find out which one I want. My butt in the open or an IV jerked out of my arm. It's a humiliation or pain...I'll go with humiliation."  
  
"Couldn't you hold it until you get in there and then carry it behind you?" Serena asked, trying not to laugh.  
  
"I could, but I can't carry three pillows behind me now can I?"  
  
Heero turned back to Serena after Lexi left and smiled, trying to laugh as well.  
  
"She's a blast." Serena said.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%5  
  
"So, why did you send him away? He makes nice eye candy, even if he is taken." Lexi asked, pouting a little. She waved a hand to get a bug off of her hand.  
  
She had gotten her pillows, ultimately flashing the cameras in the halls, but luckily no one was there. She had scooted so that Serena and Heero didn't have to see her bottom either, though Serena asked for a picture, much to Heero's surprise. Serena's excuse was-"Well, someone's got to make some money of that tush since she won't!" Lexi had cracked up.  
  
"Well, someone has to get us some food and tell the others. Besides that, we have to come up with a plan." Serena said, waving the same bug off of her.  
  
"Oh YEAH! Sorry, forgot."  
  
"It's because you were thinking about Thanatos again. Isn't it?" Serena said, smirking.  
  
"Yeah." Lexi whispered and smiled a little, her eyes glazing over slightly. "Stupid bug!" She shouted, irritated with it getting her out of her daydream. She slammed a cross word puzzle book on it and smashed it, killing it instantly.  
  
"We must really stink if the bugs won't leave us alone." Serena said, smelling herself and feeling how greasy her hair was.  
  
"Well, we have been out of it for a month and a half." Lexi said, cleaning the spot with a Kleenex. She was smirking at Serena's little show.  
  
"Anyway, how're we going to do this?" Serena said, glaring at her and getting back to the topic on hand.  
  
"With Diamond and Sapphire's help of course. And mine." A woman's voice said from the corner.  
  
"Kaori Knight! You were dead! I saw you!" Serena said.  
  
"Dude, you've seen Finding Nemo too many times-you sounded just like Dory." Lexi said.  
  
"I love her!!! Yes, I'm a natural blue." Serena said,  
  
"Sharks eat fish!! AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" Lexi said, sending them both into peals of laughter.  
  
"Okay, you two need to lay off the morphine." Kaori Knight said.  
  
"So, what brings you here on this fine day to the ICU?" Serena said, mimicking Crush.  
  
"And why are you helping us?"  
  
"Because I loved Hotaru's father and Pharaoh90 killed him."  
  
"So you're doing this for revenge purposes. That's never a good reason. People who are out for revenge always die in the movies." Serena said swinging her body from side to side.  
  
"I know you don't think I can be good, but please trust me. I loved Hotaru's father and I love her like she was my own. I want to protect her and stop them before they try to re-turn her."  
  
"Return her? Who was her sender" Lexi asked.  
  
"Where would they take her?" Serena asked.  
  
"Turn her again. Maybe I should come back when the morphine wears off."  
  
"We're not on morphine, we're naturally stupid." Serena said, before her eyes rolled back into her head and she passed out.  
  
"You know, I don't think this is morphine." Lexi said with slurred words before she too passed out.  
  
Kaori Knight stood there for a moment with her mouth hanging open before she ran to the door and shouted for someone to help.  
  
Hotaru and Amara came running in, but stopping short when they saw Kaori Knight.  
  
"I'll explain later! They need help!"  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Serena sat there, her eyelids heavy. "What happened?"  
  
"What's the last thing you remember?" Amy said, checking her pulse.  
  
"Thinking that we must really stink if the bugs wouldn't leave us alone and something about Finding Nemo." Lexi said, breathing in deeply for Hotaru.  
  
"Guys, it's snowing. No smart bug would be out in this weather." Raye said.  
  
"That's right.it's like..January." Serena said, looking at Heero, but not really seeing him for a moment. She sent a warm smile to him when she focused on who he was.  
  
He smiled back at her. "So, what are the bugs doing here?"  
  
"I think I might be able to answer that. Chaos has yomas that are like flies. They contain a substance that can knock out a sumo wrestler for three hours." Kaori Knight supplied.  
  
"Dude! I gotta yoma and I didn't even know it." Lexi said.  
  
"Sweet!" Serena said.  
  
"Totally!" Lexie said back swaying slightly.  
  
"NO!! No more Finding Nemo!" Serena said, shaking her head.  
  
"That's right! Cuz Nemo was found!" Lexi said. She sat there for a minute. Everyone was staring at them oddly. "We need a new movie."  
  
"Welcome to the Caribbean luv!" Serena said, mimicking CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow.  
  
"I love that MOVIE!!! Johnny Depp is SSSOOO hott!! If I wasn't completely in love with Thanatos and he didn't have two kids, I'd so marry him."  
  
"Skraight up!" Serena said.  
  
"That's from Juwanna Mann!" Lexi said, disapprovingly.  
  
Serena smiled. "Juwanna man?"  
  
"I wanna man. Juwanna man?"  
  
"I gotta man." She said, doing a floppy thing with her arm so it was pointing slightly left of Heero.  
  
"Looks like I'm all by me onsies."  
  
"No, there's always the rum." Serena said lightly in a consoling manner.  
  
Lexi cracked up like an egg.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Lexi looked at the clock. It was five in the morning and they were finally alone. "So, what are we going to do and how are we going to get out of here without them noticing?"  
  
Serena was sitting there humming. "-And really bad eggs. Huh? What?"  
  
"Back to our master plan."  
  
"Oh yeah!!! Okay, we need guns with silencers, all black body suits, walkie- talkie thingies, and a really cool theme song."  
  
"Could we wear sunglasses and have that one song 'I wear my sunglasses at night'?"  
  
"YES!! I like that idea."  
  
"Ohhh, we're gonna need gas that knocks people out." Lexi said.  
  
"So eat some beans."  
  
"You went to far with that." Giving her a half-mom's slightly angry with your wording and half disgusted look.  
  
"Sorry." Serena said, having the decency to look sincere about it for all of two seconds before she started up again. "We could prolly jeck some from Mari."  
  
"Don't you mean 'jack'?"  
  
"Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow." Serena said in the most serious manner.  
  
They both went into peals of laughter.  
  
"They prolly all think we're crazy." Lexi said, holding her side from the laughter.  
  
"They never knew you and I are the best of friends. They are only getting a taste of what you and I are like together."  
  
"They are probably going to have us committed."  
  
"No, even the nut huts wouldn't want us."  
  
"Would the banana nut huts want us?"  
  
"Maybe." Serena said giggling.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"What on earth were they on?" Hotaru asked Trista as they watched the girls sleep through the next day.  
  
"Actually, that's the way they used to act when they were around one another. They could talk all day about absolutely nothing. Actually they spent two weeks on a conversation on cheese."  
  
"That's a weird friendship." Taiki said.  
  
"No. That's the best kind to have. If you can talk to them about nothing, then you can talk to them about something. They were on each other's level at every moment and you can see a sister-ship with them." Raye said quietly, holding Wufei's hand.  
  
"Not to mention it takes a lot of love to voluntarily share a bed with Serena." Luna said, looking at the way they were both sprawled out.  
  
"You know, if you guys are going to be in here, we're going to have to ask you all to shut up and stop picking on us." Lexi yawned out.  
  
"Or at least stop picking on us." Serena mumbled.  
  
But they both drifted back into sleep, contemplating and designing their plan of attack together in the world of dreams.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
YEAHOOO!! Alrighty then!!! You people can review now if you would be so kind. I know I've taken forever, but I did write you 10 pages today.  
  
PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! Review. 


	47. Beginning of the End

FINALLY HOME

Diana Crescent

Chapter Forty-Seven: Beginning of the End

Disclaimer: I still do not own either GW nor SM, cuz I'd be flippin rich and this would be a major seller….i think

Thank you all who reviewed—I love you!!! I'm so glad that you liked Serena and Lexi together. I modeled their friendship after my own relationship with my best friend KLC, you know who you are, and you're so lucky that your mom didn't stick you w/ the middle name Francine, but your mother is smarter than that

I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so deep breath so so so so so so so so so so so so VERY sorry about the LOOOOOOONNNNNNGGGG wait but good news, I finally climbed the Mt Everest of writer's blocks. . .I mean, why do they call them blocks? It's not a block. . .it's not this pretty six sided, eight cornered brick. It's a large range of jagged, rocky, ice-capped mountains with a lack of firing synapse in a mushy swamp called a brain.---I mean, hellfire, even I had to go back and read the story. . .and I WROTE it.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"Okay, so it's settled, we're going in tonight and kicking booty." Serena said, finishing up the plans they had drawn up secretly while in the hospital.

"Right." Lexi said, still depressed that Thanatos had not visited, however, Hades had and Persephone had told them all about Thanatos courting a nymph. Lexi was still heart-broken.

"Lexi…pretend that you're shooting at the nymph's face. You'll feel better. Besides, he was stupid anyway if he still hasn't figured out you're perfect."

"That doesn't help Serena. If she's what makes him happy, then he can spend forever with her."

"Lexi…it's bad enough that you're depressed anyway, but get over this, for now. We have a mission."

"Serena, my heart's broken, please understand and give me some breathing room."

"Lexi…I know I'm not exactly the best one to lecture on broken hearts and how we need to suck it up, but right now, you need to set that aside and concentrate. Besides, there's probably some nice man out there that's even more perfect than Thanatos. I retract the probably. There IS some man that is waiting to love you."

"Thanks Serena." Lexi said, her golden-red hair falling in front of her eyes. Serena smiled and moved it from her face, seeing the tears in her friend's eyes.

Serena embraced her friend. "Remember, that you have others who love you too. Love has many forms." She let go, and turned, knowing Galaxia would rather cry alone.

She stepped out into the cool hallway and saw Heero ahead of her. He was walking slowly as if in deep thought.

"Heero." She whispered it, but it echoed nonetheless.

He turned, catching her as she plowed into him, burying her face in his chest, trying to fuse with his body. She wanted to be held. . .needed it.

"Serena." It was a breath, a chant. . . a prayer. It was a talisman to his soul.

"Why did you send me away Heero?" She had to know, she had to hear it. She knew, but she had to be certain.

"We had to protect you Serena." With those words he felt her anger rise.

"I don't want protecting Heero. . .I need someone to stand with me. I fight my own battles. I need a partner not a protector. Fight with me, Heero. . .not for me."

"I have seen war Serena. All of my life has been nothing but taking missions and destroying. And then you walked into the lunchroom and I stopped breathing. You became my life, you gave it meaning. You were suddenly the only one I ever fought for. You were the one I was saving in my battles, not the world. I can't lose you Serena. Not now that I've found you."

She held him tighter. "You nearly lost me anyway with that stunt you pulled." She said, pinching his side in reprimand. She swore to have a talk with Relena, but it probably wasn't Relena's doing. The scouts could be very persuasive when they wanted to be. Not to mention Amara was intimidating as hell.

Heero grunted from the pain but shivered. "You shouldn't do that."

Her breath caught. Did the perfect soldier just have an inflection of emotion in his tone? Did her ears deceive her or was it also. . .slightly naughty?

She smirked, wanting to play this game. "What are you going to do about it?" She whispered against his neck, her lips playing hit and miss over his skin. She added a small, playful pinch for emphasis.

Heero growled. He pushed her against the closest wall and began to kiss her thoroughly.

After five minutes of pure heaven, he stopped suddenly, pulling away from her quickly.

He was panting, desire filled his eyes. "Serena. . ."

She was going to go to him, jump him if necessary, but something in his tone stopped her.

He grabbed her roughly to him. He held her to him and then dropped to his knees, hugging her middle. Okay, I'm a little confused. She thought.

"Marry me Serena. Please, be my wife." His voice was deep, coated in love and desire. Heat. But it shook with an unsure of the consequences of his request. He held out a ring. It was gold with a row of two white, square diamonds on each side of a dark pink, circle diamond

Her eyes went wide. Never in all of her life could she have hoped for this. One day maybe, but not so soon. She'd thought she'd have to push and prod him into the idea, trick him, but never get him into it of his own free will.

"Yes. Oh Heero yes." She dropped to her knees in front of him and began kissing him with renewed passion as he slipped the ring on her finger.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Lexi, who was telepathically joined with Serena, was elated for her friend when she'd suddenly come screaming into her head.

FLASHBACK:

LEXI!!! I know you don't need to hear this right now, but HEERO PROPOSED!!!

Shock was about all that was going through her head. SAY YES AND KISS HIM DANG IT For the first time in days, she was happy

END FLASHBACK

But, she was also a little depressed for herself. She took a deep breath and collected herself. She was going to be supportive and forget about herself until after the wedding.

This was her line of thinking until the oh-so-irresistible, oh-so-taken, oh-so-player, oh-so-backstabbing-pain in-the-ass Thanatos appeared along with a beautiful forest nymph.

Okay, so she found no real comparison between herself and the nymph. The nymph was voluptuous, she wasn't all that curvy, being a warrior. Being a warrior had given her a body of muscle, not curves. . .even with her mother's genes. The nymph was tall, she was short. Nymph had monochromatic hair. . .she couldn't say the same for herself. The nymph was an immortal being, strike four against Lexi. All in all, the nymph was a perfect lady were she now looked like a flat-chested, freckled, awkward teen.

She was shocked to say the least. Okay, so after Hades and Persephone, her hopes of seeing him had went from 0.01 to absolute zero. That would be –273.15 degrees Kelvin if going by temperature. Quite a dramatic drop if she did say so herself. Now, for him to have the. . .stupid, male, moronic audacity to bring that. . .that . . .perfect being to her hospital bed where she was happy to get allowed a shower a week, hadn't gotten to change in a month, and only God knew when she'd last brushed her teeth. She wanted to scream except she didn't want to find out if he'd pass out from her breath or not.

So, Lexi, what do you do?

Well, she could run out, but that would involve mooning a good many people and being labeled a coward. Or she could act like nothing was wrong and watch them be extremely polite about her body odor. It was a hard choice. Either way involved humiliation. Could I just curl up and die please?!

She opted for the second choice and sucked up what little dignity she had left. She smiled and whispered "Hi." She prayed her breath wasn't a strong rankness.

"Oh I'm so happy to finally meet you!! Persephone is always going on and on about you! I hope you and I can be friends!" The nymph practically jumped up and down.

AND SHE'S NICE!!! What the heck?! She grinned happily, now worried about the plaque on her teeth.

Thanatos smiled. "How are you Lexi?"

I stink, I'm near tears, I'm practically naked, and I'm in front of the man I love and his girlfriend. How would you be Hot Shot!!

"Fine. You?"

I have entered hell and it cannot get any worse.

"Well, I know you don't know me, but I was wondering if you'd be my maid of honor at our wedding?" The nymph asked, begging Lexi with her eyes.

It got WORSE!

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

When Serena entered the room she shared with Lexi much, much later finding her friend trying to hang herself was not what she was expecting.

"LEXI!!"

"She wants me to be her maid of honor Serena!!! AND WEAR RED!! WITH MY HAIR!? Don't try and stop me!!"

"Who?"

"Thanatos's fiancée!!"

Serena felt indignant for her friend and also understood her plight. "Lexi, baby, you're not thinking straight. If you die, you'll be going to Thanatos's lair and have to watch them for the rest of eternity. Wouldn't it be better to go to some corner of the Galaxy pretending to go on some pressing matter and then stay there until after the wedding?"

Lexi stopped trying her noose. "This is the place with the most pressing matter."

"So say you have to go The Caldron. Say you have to go to protect it from Chaos because you had a vision that he plans to strike there. That's pressing."

Lexi looked at her like she was Santa Clause himself come early. "Thank you Serena. Would you tell them when they come?"

Serena sighed. "Sure."

"Great—I'm gonna get a shower. And then I'm packing my bags for The Caldron. You know, I haven't seen Fate or Destiny in YEARS."

Serena shook her head. "Sometimes Lexi, I wonder what you would do without me."

Lexi smiled. "Hang myself."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Kaori Knight stood in front of Serena, waiting to hear the moon princess's judgment.

Serena was deciding what to do about her old enemy. How can one just walk up to the people who have killed you TWICE and be on their side even if you wished to be the mother of one?

Yo, Lex, advice please.

Tee dum, tee dee, A teedle ee do tee day---oops, sorry. What?

Advice on Kaori Knight.

Oh yeah. Okay. . .um. . . . . . . . . . . .I guess you could give her a very strict chance. I mean, she was evil. . .of course, so was I. But she might be telling the truth.

Thanks. . .what were you singing?

Following the Leader from Disney's Peter Pan. . .

I like that movie. The second star to the right, shines in the night for you. . .

Me too!!

Serena ended the conversation before it went down hill from there. Once they got on a mutually loved movie, they didn't quit. . .and Peter Pan was a fun one to be on. She knew from experience.

"So be it. Kaori Knight, you have our protection and our faith."

Kaori Knight breathed from relief. Now, everything would begin.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Okay---still very sorry about the. . .nine month wait. . .9 months to birth a new chapter.

PLEASE REVIEW


	48. Elucidation

FINALLY HOME

DIANA CRESCENT

Chapter Forty-Eight: Elucidation

Okay---hope you all liked my last chapter, I'm actually starting this the same day I finished the one before it.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Serena?-- Lexi's voice rang into her head not an hour after they had last talked about Peter Pan.

Yeah?--

What are we going to do about that mass assassination thing?--

Oops.--

Yeah, oops. I don't think that they're going to take my reasons as a good reason to not attack.--

Oh well. I'll talk to Pluto. Maybe she'll have something up her sleeve for us.--

Good luck.--

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Okay, so getting to The Cauldron takes time and effort. It also takes "Following the Leader" to be sung without stop 5428.34 times. If she never heard that song again, it'd be too soon.

She hadn't remembered the "operation" until she'd come across her notes that were decorated in sunglasses. Well, this was going to be interesting. Can you say 12 angry gods? She could.

Fate walked into her newly established room. "It is good to see you again Lexi. How are you? And Serena?"

"I'm dandy and so is Serena. You should know that."

"I control the physical side of things, not the emotional. You should know that, Lexi." Fate said, smiling. Her black hair and eyes betrayed her dark side while her smiled made her seem almost nice.

"Yes, that's exactly why Thanatos is marrying a lovely little nymph, Serena is re-battling Chaos, and I'm not dead. Lovely." She said cattily. That was the way of their friendship.

"Which is why Thanatos will not marry a lovely little nymph, Serena will defeat Chaos, and you will die anyway. Fate is a bitch, Lex. You know that."

Lexi's mouth hung open. That was a lot of information to divulge.

Fate simply laughed at her open mouth and began to saunter away.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

SIX WEEKS LATER

Serena was opening the door to her office. It'd been a long time since she'd been here. . .which now that she got a good look at her office, that wasn't so hard to believe. –How did they function while I was gone!—

Though from the looks of things she would say they didn't.

She jumped when she felt arms encircle her, but then sighed and relaxed. They belonged to her boyfriend-turned-fiancé-now-lover.

Worry crossed her mind as she thought of the lover part. Oh, nothing to worry about him in that part. Definitely not. It was her she was wondering about. She was supposed to start her you-know-what, but had not. She'd been waiting for nearly three weeks. She was off on Saturday because of some meeting or other for the boys and had made an appointment. She wanted a baby, but was worried about being pregnant while fighting Chaos.

"Why so silent?" Heero's baritone voice sent a shiver up her spine. The boy was a born lover as he had proved many nights. . .many times many nights.

She turned to study his face. She was almost certain she was with child. She wondered what her baby would look like. Would her child have its father's messy brown hair and Prussian blue eyes? Or her silvery blonde hair and sky blue eyes? Or a mixture. She smiled. "Nothing. I was just thinking about the future."

"Ours? Or in general?"

"Both."

Heero looked at her. There was something different.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Raye laughed as Wufei spun her in circles throughout the library. His slanted eyes shown with a light all their own. They were full of brightness and life. His hair was pulled back into a severe ponytail, as always.

Raye smiled, and watched as the light crowded into her vision and then shot out, like some weird, old space movie or the twilight zone.

And there she was, staring out at the battlefield of doom. They were there, something was different though. Earth was no where in sight. In truth, she did not know where they were, but a part of her recognized the scene as The Cauldron.

Chaos had attacked there. Serena's turning into an oracle. She sent Lexi there on the pretenses that it was in danger. And it really is.

She knew in her heart this was their final battle, but what would happen, she didn't know.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"I don't know what happened. We were in the library and the next thing I knew, she was out." Wufei was pacing back and forth with the guys. The girls had crowded into the room, sufficiently making it too crowded for anyone else.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"And that's what I saw."

They all sat and waited for Serena's response to Raye's tale.

"I'm pregnant."

But not that response.

"What?" Amara was quiet in her question. But the concern was evident.

"We have to fight. But I don't want to lose my child. I'm going ahead and telling you know so that we are prepared."

"Does Heero know?" Amy was quiet as well.

"No. And I don't want him knowing. So all of you have to keep quiet as well. I'd also appreciate it if we fought without the guys. If we could get away with it just us against Chaos, that would be best. If I live, but I lose this baby, Heero will never know. If I die, but somehow this baby lives, it'll have someone to love it and watch over it."

And there it was. Their silent agreement to keep the guys safe and their silent agreement that the baby came first, even before Serena.

Mina began shouldering responsibility. Serena needed help now, and she'd be there. "Serena, go ahead and tell Lexi everything. We need to go ahead and start out, so everyone get your things together. We leave tonight. Lucretia, can you stall for us?"

"Maurimaya and I will do whatever it takes. Just be careful."

They understood why Mina was taking over. Serena needed someone to take over. She was afraid for the life growing inside of her.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Lexi went looking for Fate. She found her stirring stars in a pot like one would a soup.

"Will Serena lose her baby?"

Fate looked up. "Yes."

"No."

"Yes, Lexi. I control the way of things. It is best if she loses the child."

"Why?"

"It is not up to you to question Fate Lexi."

"Who are you to play God?"

"Lexi, be reasonable."

"There is no reason in Fate. Logic doesn't exist to you." Lexi stormed of then, disgust written on her face. She would never, after this moment, feel any kinship nor love towards the demi-goddess.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Lucretia passed them each a remote. "Thanks to your powers, if you push the button, your Gundams can be there in a few minutes. Don't wait until your need is dire."

"Thanks Noin." Michelle said. They were all dour, and quiet, had been for the past few hours.

"Do you think you'll have to wait any when you get there?" Maurimaya asked, worried for them.

"I don't think so." Raye whispered.

"Come back. ALL of you." Kaori Knight said, mentioning the baby.

"Is there anything we really need to look out for?"

"Chaos has some nymph on his team. She's powerful and tricky, but, any of you could take her easy. Don't under-estimate her though, and don't let her out of your sight."

"Thanks."

They said their last good byes and teleported, none knowing if they would ever come back.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Lexi stood, waiting for their arrival. Destiny, who had been somewhat absent in her arrival at The Cauldron, waited with her.

"You know, Galaxia, there are ways to bypass Fate. You'll know when the time comes."

"What?"

"It is not the child's destiny to die. Not yet."

Lexi smiled, her eyes watery from that information. "Thank you."

"Fate tells you things, but doesn't not reveal all that she has put into place. I do come in and arrange things as well. It is not just my sister."

Lexi nodded, but before she could say anything more, the scouts arrived.

It was time for the end.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Okay, I'm going to go get started on the next chapter, because I'd like to finish this before I go off to college.


	49. Finale

FINALLY HOME

Diana Crescent

Chapter Forty-Nine: The Finale

Okay, been a long time, but suddenly I'm on a role. Maybe it'll stay this way until it's over.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Serena could feel the evil of Chaos emanating from beyond the closest star. He was speeding towards The Cauldron and them. Hopefully, though, he knew nothing of them.

Lexi was inside, briefing the sisters. If they failed, it would be up to them to somehow stop Chaos. Though they knew this, it didn't hurt to remind them and it gave Lexi something to do.

She sensed the attack before she saw it. She called forth her powers and deflected the energy beam away, destroying a nearby star in the process.

The scouts came to back her up and they waited for the arrival of their nemesis.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"What do you mean they've gone?" Quatre asked, still not quite getting the fact that the girls had gone to fight without them.

"Raye had a vision yesterday and they've gone to go finish this war." Maurimaya explained again.

Heero looked up at the stars. They had no way of getting to them to help, and he felt helpless and tired. I need you to come home Serena. We have so much to live for.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

The battle was in full swing. Her blood ran from a wound she'd taken in the leg, but she kept on. She knew she had to finish this, here and soon.

Around her were the scouts, dead or dying. Mercury, Neptune, and Jupiter had already fallen past the clutches of fate and destiny, going beyond the realm of the living. They had all taken a blast meant for her.

Mars had taken a fatal blow in her chest. She lay not ten feet from where Serena stood, coughing up an unnatural amount of blood. What amount she wasn't coughing, was coming out of her fist-size wound.

Pluto was trapped by a weird yoma's powers, which covered the victim in a black goo. Serena didn't know it this was meant to drown or suffocate the victim, only that it was meant to kill. And Pluto was dying slowly and painfully.

Rini, her Rini, was encased in glass, slowly filling with sand. She too would suffocate. No one had been able to break the barrier around her glass cage, let alone the glass.

Serena killed yet another yoma, only to watch as Venus was stabbed with a sword from behind, falling down lifeless, never knowing what had happened.

Next went Uranus, taken apart by an energy blast from one of Chaos's many minions.

Only three now stood. Herself, Galaxia, and Saturn. But both of the later two were severely wounded, even more so than she.

Galaxia had taken a dagger to the chest, it barely missing her heart, but poison was seeping into her muscles and tissues, released by the blade. The worst part of her wound, though, was not taking it, but finding out that Thanatos's fiancée had given it to her.

Saturn could barely move from a leg wound that had drained her of blood. Serena could see the bone where flesh and muscle had been ripped from the inside of her thigh, leaving a hole the size of a grapefruit.

WWWWWWWWW

The battle raged on until only Serena stood. Lexi's body had finally given out and she had dropped in a slow progression of death. She had staggered back, her knees had given out, she'd slumped forward, her eyes, haunted and broken, had closed, and her breathing had stopped.

Saturn had taken out all of the yoma's in a single blow with her glaive, but that still left the generals of each of their old enemies, their old enemies, and Chaos. It was nice though, not to have to deal with the demons as well.

Saturn had thrown herself in front of an energy blast, protecting Serena and her unborn child. Serena wasn't sure how she'd done it, for she had been on her knees for the last ten minutes of her life, trying to fight the pain and fatigue.

She didn't know where they were, only she wished they were still with her. She needed them to help her fight.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Lexi looked at her companion. He was a skeleton driving a boat. This was not what she wanted for her afterlife. "Can you speed up, I really want to deal with someone when I get over there."

"You didn't have silver to pay, I should, by all rights, not even be driving you." Charon's bony jaw moved, but without the flesh there, it was a little freaky. But his attitude was grating her nerves.

Lexi crossed the length of the boat, picked him up, and tossed him into Styx. "I have business with the future Lady Death. She's a traitor to the gods and I am here to make her pay for that. In blood."

She took up the rowing herself and charged into Hades' Hall when she was done.

"Lexi! How wonderful! What a surprise! You hardly ever visit darling." Persephone said, coming to meet her.

"This is business. Where is that nymph?" Her voice was hard, knowing that the battle coming would be sweet. She could no longer die.

"Is something wrong?" That was Thanatos. He saw she looked warn, but none noticed her appearance. None knew of the battle raging to save life itself.

She shifted her garnet eyes to him, and he finally noticed the state she was in. Her suit was bent, cracked, and even ripped. Blood was crusted on her chest, coming from a thin opening in the upper right corner. Her skin was pale, her veins showing purple under her skin. (A/N: for those of you who have seen "Underworld", think how Lucian or Michael's skin looks after they've been shot with Silver Nitrate.) Her eyes were haunted, crazy, and blazing.

"Lexi, what has happened?" He had her arms in his hands now, worry evident in his voice.

"Can't the god of death tell? I'm dead, Thanatos, slain by that wretch you have claimed to love! She is a traitor and a minion of Chaos. I have come to extract punishment in blood." She was mocking him, ridiculing him, and had the look of battle still on her countenance.

He had never heard her speak this way. It was true that she reeked of death, but that could also be from battle. He had never thought of her as capable of dying. Nor had he believed that Dahlia, his nymph, could hurt anyone. But here was his best friend of many millennia telling him that not only was she capable of dying, not only was Dahlia capable of harm, but Dahlia had killed her.

"Lexi . . ." word failed him. He wanted to make it better for her, but he knew she wouldn't listen, not yet.

"Well, well. Hello. Looking for me?" There stood the beautiful, curvaceous nymph, full of life.

All Lexi saw was death and blood. Dahlia would bleed.

In all of two seconds, the nymph lay pinned to the floor, Lexi's sword shoved at her throat. "Tell them!" Galaxia demanded.

"Chaos is my master and I poisoned the great Sailor Galaxia, warrior to the gods."

Zeus chose that moment to appear with Hades. "Now, now, Lexi. Calm down."

"Shut up, Zeus. I tire of your games and your commands. I hold more power and status than you. I was born to deal out punishment to those who are evil and to protect those who are innocent. I see only evil in her."

Zeus knew she spoke the truth. She was the princess of the galaxy and therefore his better. He had control only of Earth's weather and people. He held his tongue and only said, "Yes your grace."

Dahlia drew a breath. She had no idea that the woman she killed, the child she had visited, was more powerful than Zeus. And she was angry. And already dead.

In one swift movement, Lexi slit Dahlia's throat. "You will pay me in blood. And you will bleed until you owe no more, whether you have that much blood or no, you will bleed until your debt it paid. And then you will die, wiped from Time forever, never to be reborn."

Thanatos watched as fiancée died, but his love for her had died the moment she admitted her sins. He watched the red-black liquid spread out and kept on. He did not know how much of a blood-debt she owed, only that she would bleed just as hard and as strong as she was now for days.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Mina stood from where she lay on the floor, her parents staring at her from over breakfast.

"Mina?" Her mother's voice was soft and unbelieving.

"Mom?"

"It's been over a year baby! I thought you could never come back!"

Mina sat down. "We couldn't. But, I died." She began to tell them of her final moments.

"Has it been nothing but war since you went?" Her father was quiet in his questioning, worried for his little girl.

"No. There was Quatre." She was speaking softly now, thinking of her love.

WWWWWWWWWWWWW

"Who's he?" Ken and Andrew asked. When Lita had appeared five minutes before, they had been very surprised. The entire Arcade had been when a Sailor Scout had suddenly appeared after their disappearance sixteen months before.

Now she was talking of a man named Trowa.

"He's the man I was going to marry."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"Marry!" Raye's father said, his voice loud now.

Her step-mother and sister both had dreamy looks on their faces.

"Wufei sounds like a strong name." Her step-mom said.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"I don't care if it sounds like a strong name our not, you're only twenty! How can you think of marriage!" Her father said, outraged.

Amy's mother hit him on the arm, and went on. "So, what else has happened?"

"I'm a librarian. It's good money and an easy job and some days I get to just sit there and read."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"That's nice, dear. But tell me more about this young man of yours." Mina's mother said, trying to get information while her husband had a conniption.

"He's the youngest of twenty-nine and the only boy. He also owns a couple of multi-billion dollar corporations."

"Multi-billion?"

"Yeah, but mostly he spends his time as a kind of . . .hmmm. . .what would be a good comparison. . .Interpol."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"Interpol?" Andrew asked, the guy was from a rich family and he was an Interpol?

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"Yeah." Raye said, wondering what was so bad about that.

"Why?" Her father asked.

"I don't know. It's fun to him I guess, but there's a lot more politics involved than policing. I guess he's more like a diplomat."

"Moving on. How are the others?"

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"I don't know. I died. I can only hope they aren't dead, but are still with Serena." Amy said, wishing against hope that her worst fears and her gut feelings were wrong.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

The outers and Rini sat in Molly and Nephrite (now Maxwell)'s kitchen. Molly was waddling here and there, her belly large with child. She and Max had married some thirteen months prior to the five DROPPING in.

Molly had taken over the jewelry shop from her mother and Max was a very successful sci-fi novelist. His take on antagonists was astonishing. He wrote mostly about the inter workings of the enemy's layer.

Max sat there, trying to get Molly to sit down and rest while listening to the girls' account of the last sixteen months. He was glad that the other three generals were able to fight Beryl's control.

"And that's when we died."

"So Serena's alone now?" Molly said, finally sitting down.

"I was the last to die." Hotaru said. She confirmed everyone else's fears.

"Where are the others?"

"They are with their families at the moment." Trista said, sipping her green tea.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Serena looked down through a haze of pain and horror as she sank to her knees. The same thing that had ripped a hole into Hotaru's leg had now ripped a hole in her abdomen.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

The scouts felt the connection to Serena waver. In a hasty good bye to their loved ones, they ran to the only place they could think of. The Cherry Hill Temple.

They had all changed, getting out of their torn and bloody suits into an extra pair of sweats and a shirt they had borrowed from mothers, fathers, and friends.

They eventually all arrived.

"What do we do?" Mina asked.

"Where's Lexi? She'd know." Rini asked.

"She's gone to the underworld to deal with that nymph of Chaos's." Trista said, knowing they needed Lexi desperately to save Serena and her baby.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Lexi felt a wrenching sensation in her stomach. Serena was hurt. And Destiny's words came back to her. She knew what needed to be done.

Thanatos looked at her as she dropped to her knees in pain.

Zeus looked to her too. "She is dying. Serenity is dying."

"No." Lexi said. It was a command on her part. Serena would not die. She would not allow it. If she had to give up her place in the cosmos, her powers, even if she had to be wiped completely from the time line forever, she would not allow the moon princess's death.

She stood proud and called on her princess form. It was easier to access her full powers that way.

Thanatos' mouth dropped open. For all their years as friends, he had never seen her in this form. She was a warrior, or a human, but never the princess she claimed to be.

He hair was free, and fell to her ankles in all of it's two-toned glory. Her dress, diaphanous and beautiful, hugged her upper body and flowed into a puddle of snow-white fabric. A gold bracelet encircled her upper right arm. She was no longer beaten or bloody as she had been and she had a healthy glow to her face instead of the purple spider-web tattooing the poison had caused her veins to create.

Her red-wine eyes went blank and she separated herself from them to save her friend.

"My life for yours and the life you carry inside. All that I am, all that I was, all that I will ever be in this time or any other, I offer to you for the continuance of your own life. I am Galaxia, Princess and Ruler of this Galaxy, and I forfeit my very soul for Princess Serenity, Lady of the Cosmos!"

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

To say there were surprised when an image of Galaxia found itself in the center of their circle would be an understatement. But it was the greatest blessing they had received.

They heard what she said and understood they too must do so.

Each changed into their princess form, dresses flowing and unearthly.

Amy was the first to follow Lexi's example. "My life for yours and the life you carry inside. All that I am, all that I was, all that I will ever be in this time or any other, I offer to you for the continuance of your own life. I am Amy, Princess and future Ruler of this Mercury, and I forfeit my very soul for Princess Serenity, Lady of the Cosmos!"

They each continued on until they had all done it. And slowly, they began to fade.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Thanatos's eyebrows knit together as Lexi started to flicker out of focus. Her life force truly was leaving her and Time itself.

"Isn't there another way?" Persephone asked Lexi, begging her friend to not leave her.

"There are worse things in life than laying your life down for your friend and her child. I think it is better this way. I will not be reborn, forced to walk the lonely road of a warrior again and again as I have thousand of times before. But from the death of my soul will be born a ruler like no other. Serenity's daughter will be an even greater Queen than her mother or grandmother. There has never been a ruler like her, nor will there ever be." That was her only comfort to Persephone. That Lexi wished more to really die than to be reborn to fight again. Her death was for a greater good.

"What of Thanatos?" He asked, knowing she was too far-gone to know who was speaking.

"He will find someone who will love him more than I ever could. My only regret in life is that I never once told him of my love for him.

His eyes closed. He had no idea she had loved him as a woman loves a man. And she would never know he loved her as a man loves a woman.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Serena felt the healing warmth before she took the time to get up.

Surrounding her were her friends, pouring their life into her so that both of them could live.

Their souls, after her healing, went on into battle. Destroying every evil creature in their path, until only Chaos remained. Then, in slow procession, they stood behind her, waiting for her move.

Bodies littered the expanse in front of her, all of the minions who she had not killed herself.

Serena took on the form of Cosmos and began fighting.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Hours later, Chaos had been worn down, but Serena was still going strong. Any moment she felt the slightest bit of fatigue, her scouts filled her with strength and removed and tiredness from her.

With a last Bolt of immense power, she encased him in a crystal prison, much like the one she would have been trapped in had she continued on her path in the other world.

She looked at Chaos's true form. There lay a woman, not man, her hair long and black, skin was tanned, lips full and red. Her dress was black and was light and seemed more like an ancient Egyptian burial dress (A/N: think the dress Anuk-su-Namun was wearing when she was being brought back by Imhotep in "The Mummy" at the very beginning). She was very beautiful and Serena watched as she slept, trapped in the sleep of the crystal.

"Who is she?" Serena asked Fate and Destiny as they came to her from their home near the Cauldron.

"She is Chaos. In the beginning, three sisters where born. Almost triplets. The middle child, as most middle sisters tend to, became the mother to the other two. She, called Mana, became the universe. Her soul is the stars, planets, and everything you see in front of you. The eldest, called Xaos, was dark and wild, ready to find adventure or cause mischief at a moment's notice. This woman you see here is Xaos, now called Chaos. The youngest child was Sympan, later called Kosmos. She was order and peace. She is you." Fate said, quietly explaining the things that were set into place before even her own creation.

"Neither you nor Xaos can live without the other, but you cannot be awake while the other is. You alternate, one awake, one asleep. That is the way it has been since the beginning. There is always a war between you, but the winner alternates. It is a balance. For every time of peace, there is a time of unruliness. The length of times is different. The last time you lost was the Sailor wars." Desitny told her the things of how they were, the conditions of her life.

"But the last time I was alive was in the Silver Alliance--"

"Yes, that was the time that you should have battled, however, you had not regained your place as Cosmos when Beryl struck. That was the first time that the order was ever thrown off. You are thinking that the Silver Alliance was peaceful. Yes, your home was peaceful, but that was only a place of peace." Fate continued the story.

"The reason you died with Beryl is because of Galaxia taking Chaos into her body. She disrupted the chain, though she cannot be blamed. She did not know, and it was her destiny to do so. You see, Lexi is your niece, daughter of Mana and Incubus, a sprite who was friends with Chaos. She was once called Xpysa, though it is hard for her to remember such early times.Your great-grandmother, Selene, was your daughter. That is why the moon people value peace, because they essentially come from peace. Your lover, a king among sprites, named Ponemisths, is the man you know as Heero. And so things continue on and on. Each of your friends were handmaidens to you. Each of their lovers were sprites under Ponemisths. Life is a continuing circle." Destiny smiled at her, trying to ease the confusion.

"And Rini?"

"Was born to rule earth when your father's interference got in the way of us. We created her to rule earth when Lucretia, called Kypia, was not in the world to take over from her brother. Though things have changed in Rini's home as well." Fate knew Serena needed all the information they could provide.

"And my friends? What will happen to them? You have told me the past, but nothing of our future, except a long rode of repetition."

"It is a time of peace! It is not their destiny to die at this time, by Chaos's hand or their own accord." Destiny smiled, knowing this would make her happy.

"What?"

"They have given their life sources so that you and your child that was lost but is now regained might live. Lexi initiated it, even though she was trapped in the underworld, she felt it. The others felt a waver in their connection to you, and they followed Lexi's example." Fate said.

"If the girls weren't in the underworld, where did they go."

"They went to the world you were put in before you came here. They needed to see their families."

Serena nodded. "When will they be back?"

"The Scouts are already inside our home. They arrived after Chaos was locked away."

"Lexi, though, is recovering from the poison. It still wracks her body. It was a poison strong enough to kill the titans, but she is stronger than that. But do not fear, Thanatos is taking care of her. He loves her."

"But the nymph--"

"Dahlia is dead. Slain by Xpysa. Thanatos never knew of Lexi's feelings, else he would have married her long ago. However, fate willed it to be later in their lives, and destiny wished for their alliance. Love is strong between them." Destiny explained.

"But she is in pain."

"The poison. She will be fine eventually." Fate said. "It is not for you to heal her."

"Do not speak to her of fate, sister. Sympan never held you in high regard, though she listened. We are her own creation. We must respect our sire's wishes." Destiny said, watching Serena teleport to the underworld. "We shall watch over the Handmaidens."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Lexi lay there, pain wrenching her body. She felt Serena coming to her.

Thanatos held her in his arms. He was never letting her go.

"How can pain still reach her? She is dead." Persephone asked, Hades holding her.

"Because the poison was meant to kill titans and gods. Since Galaxia is stronger than both, it is slowly killing her again. She is alive now, thanks to Fate and Destiny." Serena stood there, in her truest form, Cosmos. "I have come to heal her, as she healed me."

Thanatos stepped away, knowing he could do no more for Lexi.

"Fear not, death-god. My niece will be as she once was." Serena whispered, placing her hands above Lexi's heart, and a glow emanated from the both of them. Then, a black stone floated from Lexi, the poison's hardened state.

Serena wrapped her hand around the rock and slowly it became a staff, a golden, eight pointed star set on top of it, along with the symbol of the universe in the universe, Mana's seal. Serena labeled Galaxia as she was, the daughter of the universe and ruler of the galaxy. "Wake Xpysa, daughter of Mana and Incubus."

Lexi's eyes fluttered. "Sympan."

Serena looked at Thanatos and smiled at the look of relief. "Go to your love Xpysa. Thanatos needs you."

"And your love?"

"He is waiting for me. My scouts are already on their way to Earth. I shall join them."

Lexi smiled, understanding her place was with Thanatos.

"You will come for the birth of my daughter?"

"I would never miss it. She shall be named Selene?"

"No. Seleste is a better name."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

The scouts stood out in front of Quatre's mansion. The lights in side were burning bright, the moon was full and up, the stars were out, and everything was quiet. It really was a time of peace.

Heero opened the door and ran out to Serena. "Don't ever do that again."

The other girls ran inside to go to their loves.

"I had to, but don't worry Heero, it will be many years until the next battle. I have defeated Chaos. She is locked away for now. And your child grows strong inside of me. Seleste will rule strong, a Queen like no other. All will remember her name for thousands of years, until the time of Chaos. But even then, all will fear Seleste, and all those who are good will love her.

Heero listened to her. He would be a father and his daughter a queen who would become the most powerful royal in the universe in her own time.

Heero bent and kissed the woman he loved, and mother of his child.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Okay. It's over. Done. Finite. But stay tuned for an Epilogue. Let's make it fifty, even.

REVIEW!


	50. Epilogue

FINALLY HOME

Diana Crescent

Chapter Fifty: Epilogue

Okay. This is it. This is really the last bit. It's been wonderful, all of you have been amazing.

It has come to my attention that I began this in the middle of my freshman year and now I end it at the end of my senior year. Going back and reading everything, I can see a definite improvement in my writing and spelling. I want to thank you all for everything, from my spelling, which is atrocious and could make you want to pull your own teeth, to my long lapses of no writing at all.

To all of my readers, whether you have reviewed or not, thank you for reading and sticking with me through the past four and a half years.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Serena watched as Hotaru and Duo opened presents for their two-year-old daughter. It had been a three years since the final battle.

In her lap sat a little sandy-blonde haired girl with Prussian blue eyes. Lilith Seleste, princess of the coming Crystal Alliance. Next to her sat Galaxia, with her own daughter and husband beside her. Galaxia's daughter, Danica Estelle, was Seleste's best friend and only three months younger than the moon princess. Danica had blood red hair fading into black and big garnet eyes. Both girls had their hair in pony tails and looked "quite spiffy" in their matching pink dresses if Danica did say so herself.

Of course, they were not the only children at the birthday party. As a matter of fact, everyone save Sammy and Maurimaya had had children. However, Sammy and Mauri had just announced they were expecting a baby girl.

Amy and Taiki's son was Zane. Raye and Wufei had Alec. Lita and Trowa had Kiranne. Mina and Quatre had their daughter Sutton. Then there was Amara and Trieze's son Quentin. Millardo and Trista had their son Ezekiel. Michelle and Yaten had Chelsi. Lucretia and Seyia had their son Barak. And the birthday girl was Darcy Malise. Also in attendance was Morgana, daughter of Hades and Persephone.

Serena smiled as Darcy smashed her hands into Lita's cake. It had taken Lita hours to ice the cake just like Hotaru and Duo wanted it, and the two year old had it in a mess with in four seconds. Darcy was eating it from her hands with a very large grin and looked utterly pleased with herself.

Lita was laughing her head off.

Rini was taking pictures like a mad woman. She came to visit for every birthday, especially Seleste's. She was always loaded down with presents from Crystal Tokyo or loaded down with adoring children. She enjoyed every minute of it. However, she had informed them that she would soon be taking over the throne and was about to be married to Helios, so her visits would become few and far between. They were happy for her.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"Before you run off and get married, Rini, tell me about your childhood. As long as I've known you, you have never told me how you knew me before we'd even met." Heero asked, hoping to figure some things out about the woman whom he considered a second daughter, though she was only two years his junior.

"That's right! You knew everyone but you'd never met them! How?" Amy asked while rocking Zane back and forth.

Everyone sat forward eagerly awaiting Rini's tale.

"Well, it's a long story, but a good one. When I was six, Darien died from a strange disease. I later learned from Fate and Destiny that it was them, for it was not his destiny to rule along side Mother. It all really began when I was eight. . ."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

What? You people didn't honestly think I was finished did you? Please!

So, stay on the look out for "Crystalline Future" the story of Crystal Tokyo and how Rini knows the Gundams.


End file.
